


Flare in the Dark

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Peggy Carter, Baby Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Tony Stark, Maria Stark is Not his mom, Maria Stark is Smart, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Metaphors, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Peggy Carter mentioned - Freeform, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark's Family are Nerds, Tony Stark-centric, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 102,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: One faithful night led to having a baby. A faithful event led to losing that baby. Several heartbreaks led to returning to that baby.How mother and child were separated and reunited through trials and situations.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark
Series: Enass-AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything. I will be adding tags and/or changing tags. I already outlined this story. I will be finishing this story. I will be building this universe. I am going to aim for you to feel a range of emotions that I will put myself through the wringer. I will try to have a consistent timeline with this story. It is going to politically heavy at times, I apologize. Writing this from what my mom described as her experiences during the time. Some events did happen. I fudged the timeline up too with ages and stuff like that. I will be adding pictures once I've done them to the story. 
> 
> In this for a long a haul. Sorry if some characters are off. Apologies for the crappy summary. I will make a better one later. 
> 
> A/N: I am aiming to update this story once or twice a week. I have a steady buffer. There won't be much of a wait for the chapters. I might just do a bulk update if I get through part 3 by the end of the month.  
> Chapters 33 and up Chapter 43 is basically his time with Howard. So I will be leaving T/W on those chapters. I prefer people not to have a panic attack. (I know they are not out yet, but better safe than sorry)
> 
> This keeps getting longer. Happy to be learning as doing research. A lot of freaking metaphors, illusion, and stuff. I got happy with the comparison.

## Part 1: Sunrises and Sunsets

Chapter 1

Windows tinted with frost as the plane comes to a jarring halt. Airplanes were getting better but still a major risk like any form of public transportation. The tickets to get from Sicily to the States was a long travel. One-stop and few hours of waiting, the Carbonell sisters made it. The sunlight was spread among the ice crystals in the air making the morning look crisper beyond the polluted skies of the city air. From the distance, one can make out boats chugging along the water. They tried to ignore the stares from other passengers aboard the plane, they know these stares, felt too well. The hassle to get aboard and the occasional extra fees for them added to their already small wallets. Combined, they had enough for about two months of rent in Manhattan.

Manhattan was where Maria got accepted for her study of dance and the meanings behind it on the cultural meaning behind people. It gained enough interest among the people in the field. Barely. It helped that Maria Carbonell was able to express some of those studies through her own talented dancing. Maria’s little sister was vibrating next to her as for her own studies in the new country. Pushing back her light honey brown blonde hair, she touched her sister shoulder gently in warm affection. She knew how long she worked on her botany studies. Was laughed at about the helpful uses of herbs among different people. One scientist was interested in her studies and chose to mentor her through her year abroad. With a well-written piece and test studies were done among living things, she might have a chance. Both sisters intelligent were excited to bring a change to something, anything really.

“We made it.” Maria soft-spoken voice came out clear of pride.

Enass gave her big sister a watery smile. It was scary for her to say the least. Their big brother stayed back home to be with their mom while they went to expand their knowledge. It was an opportunity for them, and their mother told them not to shirk them. Women's rights are coming a long way. Enass threw her curly long hair up into a low ponytail and pushing down her winter clothes. Sicily didn’t have snow, not often at least but she knows that New York was cold. So close to the North, she is surprised anyone can live up here. Standing up she held out a hand for Maria to grab for a steady rise.

The young women gathered their luggage. They only brought one luggage worth between. In their luggage was a photo of their family. Some sweets packed by their mother. Wrappers of peanuts. Extra clothes and little toiletries. Last, to board off the plane, they both thanked the flight attendants, captains, and crew members for making their flight safe and comfortable. Some sneered, some ignored them, and some returned a welcome gentle smile. Not all bad at least.

The challenges were laid for them here in America. Unlike in Italy and Sicily, the racist remarks and social issues were more expressive and prevalent. They would have to keep their head up, find new ways around these challenges. The protest was making a push from what they read during their wait to board the plane.

“Maria, this is great, but you aren’t worried about money, right? I know we can find a job as maids or servers. I may have to be a maid. I heard cleaning one’s house is risky if they want to call the cops on you, but the pay can be de—” Enass stopped when she caught the amused smile from Maria. “What? Am I rambling? I ramble because I am nervous, I am nervous because we only have enough for two months of rent, enough really for a month and a half because of—” A hand covered her mouth as they took careful steps down the stairs. Enass let out a few muffled noises before attacking her sister with her tongue.

Cringing at the wet liquid on her hand, Maria pulled her hand away giving a less than heated glare. Ignoring the smiling woman, she decided to just soothe her sister right away, “Remember how I will be dancing for my studies? Well, they offered gigs in shows, so that will be income. There are flower shops you could work as well, at least that can involve your studies of some kind, right?”

The logic of what was said made sense. It soothed something in Enass. It settles something in her knowing that they had far further options to gaining money for living in the city. Nodding feeling confident in this, she told herself to stop doubting herself, to stop doubting themselves. Quit saying that they can’t do this. They can and they will.

“Alright sis, we can do this. We really can.” She spoke with enough confidence to at least carry them both through this.

In agreeance, they continue their journey onto Manhattan. The metro was a good distance from the airport, so dipping a bit more into their funds, the girls managed to finally catch a bus. From the bus stop, they got to the metro. The almost two-hour metro ride for them to the area they would be living was worth it.

Their apartment was small, on the right side of dingy but most of homey. It lacked furniture which is true, and they were closer to the street traffic. They were pretty sure if they play with the light switch, they could see the roaches poke their heads out from under the fridge. Fine, it is dingier than they were accustomed to because they kept a decently clean home. It was not the worse to be given to two women. Single, young, and no interesting suitors to speak of. Enass already had a planner she bought quickly along with grocery food when they moved in. Enass wrote down later supplies they would need like roach traps. Maria sorted out a good three weeks’ worth of food in the rightful spots. They moved to the single shared bedroom putting their clothes away.

Earlier before entering their apartment, they paid the monthly rent and part of the next month promising to pay the rest the first of February. The landlord, he looked at Maria for a long time than agreed. Both girls were considerably uncomfortable. Fine, some men were a bit creepy, but they would not be home often enough with their studies. They would only need to interact with the landlord at least once a month or for any maintenance issues that come up.

Sitting down on the spread-out blankets, working by the room overhead light, Enass went through what she would be going through for the first week of studying and being a mentee. Maria working through her own studies, hair up in a loose bun and pencil gnawed between her lips. Enass had a good feeling thing would work out well for their futures.

The first four weeks passed by with relative ease for the young women. Go to study, work, come home, eat, study some more. After finding a job dancing or in a flower store, both women began to work their lives into a semblance of routine.

Maria was eye-catching with her honey blonde hair dancing under the lights of the club or hall she was working with. It brought in money for rent. She spun a few heads of men that looked her way. She in her prime so to speak. All this even with soft tan skin, she still gained men interest, white, tan, black, and in between. Her name was spreading among clubs and dancing troupes, but her heart was still in cultural studies of dance. She kindly declines, letting them know she won’t be dancing professionally until her learning is complete. Maria would remember to keep dancing though as a hobby.

Enass had a good thing going with a flower shop called Mr. Cornelis Budding Gifts. He skeptical at first of her, until she proved to be useful when she managed to sell a lovely arrangement to a man trying to impress his sweetheart. It was such a smooth and simple thing she did, the owner of the store gave her a schedule and apron to begin work. Her only consumption was that her hair had to be tied back or up and out of the way. She learned a way around it though. Giving her hair different types of braids and updos, she came with a pep in her step. She even braided her sister’s hair up for the nights where she dances in the hall.

Both women were on top of the world, impressed teachers, and satisfied bosses. Time continues with a good feeling of making it in a new country. People still showed their disdain to foreigners. They still show their disrespect to women in subtler ways. They still showed prejudice of some kind. They get ignored at times when they have a suggestion. They get oversaw by others. They get shadowed by those thinking they are untrustworthy. The women keep their heads up either way.

Doors opened and closed quickly, feet racing to the shared bedroom, now furnished with two small twin beds. White pillows and the blankets they brought from home. Maria flew onto Enass bed with the biggest grin. She faints sweat marks on her forehead, neck, and her lower back. She flopped on her back grin becoming impossibly bigger as Enass gave the blankest deadpanned stare down.

“You messed up my paper,” Enass spoke getting a new sheet of paper trying to copy what she had just written down.

“I know! I’m sorry. I am just so freaking excited!” Maria flopped back over on her stomach pulling her knees up.

“I can see it,” Enass said with a twitch of smile touching her facial muscles. Her eyes peeked at the sparkling hazels that looked like they just saw the moon. “May I ask why?”

“So, my mentor told me that I had a few people interested in my thesis and others interested in dancing. He managed to pull some strings to get me to solo perform for some big business moguls and scientist.” Maria finished practically out of breath and shaking from the news. Enass broke out in a full smile hugging her sister tight. She has been working towards for three months. Spring was breaking away through the harsh winter and new changes were coming with the springtime.

Enass pulled back giving Maria a two-cheek kiss, “I am so proud of you! Ooh Maria, look at you! Who is going to be there? Who will be watching?”

Maria giggled at the bombardment of questions. Putting both hands on her sister's shoulders, she pushed her back gently, “Thank you.” She pulled away fully, she reached inside her bag showing the list of names that would be attending the show. Handing the crisp folded paper to Enass, Maria climbed next to her. Head resting on the shoulder, Maria bit her lip in excitement as the paper started to reveal names. She wanted her little sister to unfold the paper. Unfold Enass did.

“Holy wow, that is a lot name. Stark. Hammer. Bain. Stone. Mogul. And… this is a lot sis. Are you sure you can do this? I mean you totally can, but I mean. Wow, this is a lot.”

Maria nodded shaking her gently. “I know. I know. They are big wigs and head of the field in science.” She pointed to an empty namespace. “I want you to come too. You are going to part of the future too.” She hugged Enass tight grinning at the paper. Knowing the doubt that would bubble from her mouth about not being good enough or even not even going to fit in, Maria soothed her with a gentle back rub in the middle. “Listen, you are my baby sister. You are my everything. You are my support and backbone. As I am yours. I want you there. Please Ena.”

Amber honey brown met Hazel blue eyes; a silent conversation began before Enass gave an affirming nod to her elder sister. Hugging the honey blonde-haired woman, she whispered encouragingly, “I will be 

“Thank you.”

The day of Maria’s solo dance came faster than they imagined. The night of her dance came even faster. Enass watched Maria practice her heart out. Practiced her speech with confidence in what she been studying and understanding. There are applications that could be applied to fighting or to the arts. She had a door opening for her and Enass wants to be the one to help walk her through it. Enass herself was getting along n her studies and making a few respective scientists’ eyes her with an interest in her personal knowledge. Disease and viral infections could always do with natural remedies and possibly natural cures found in plants. They are making their careers come out as plan.

The July nights in the city were a thing of omens. Enass pushed a braided strand of hair behind her ear as she made her way to the hall. She tried not to feel underdress around the rich and partially famous. She wore a simple black dress and black flats. Holding her bright blue purse, she showed her ticker to the usher. She saw judgment from his eyes but other respected guests of the science community and the business world. Taking a deep breath, she rushed inside to find a seat to get the best view of her sister.

The hall was barely packed, as the ones who were here took seats in the balconies and others took high-end seats below. Enass sat in any seat not knowing who she sat next to. Out of all these people, she felt the youngest and most uneducated. _Damn it_ , she was educated but being in this place with these people was down terrifying. If she was terrified, she wonders how Maria was taking it.

Her eyes roamed around the hall, to the stage, then to the walks way that concert hall ushers would be coming down from. She could hear multiple murmurs of people talking, mingling. She felt like a fraud being inside this bubble of the acquainted scientists. These intelligent minds are discussing finer points that could push the world into a faster and maybe nicer future. Adjusting her dress, shuffled about trying not to bump into her seating partners. Hands running down her dress to smooth any wrinkles and making sure her braids are still in their position she heard a throat clear. Hoping to all hope it is not a person asking her to put her “hair-do” down. She had no problem putting the hair down, just a problem with the way it is said to her. Hearing the throat clear, her eyes caught a white item in the hand of throat clearer.

Throat clearer had a dapper look to him. A little older. A thin mustache, not like those thick mustaches that men from her hometown sported. His hair was styled as a slick city dweller. She guesses she could be considering a city dweller. Half a year here in the city. His deep brown eyes looked almost black in the lighting. It gave her heart a drop that wasn’t the nicest thought to enter the mind. Clearing her own throat, she took it from him. “Ah, thank you, sir. It is just a bit warm tonight.”

Throat clear gave her a smile that said he was of a different class. A different realm of high society. He adjusted his navy-blue suit, a red pattern tie. His cufflinks shimmered in the light that screamed purity of metals. He just waved at her sitting back to enjoy her sister show.

Drawn back to the stage, Enass held onto the handkerchief for a bit longer, till she gained the courage to face the man. “Thank you again. Would like it back?”

Throat clearing man smiled at her, all coy and smug, “No, I have a few more in my breast-pocket dear.” He got closer to Enass eying her in such a way that would make her skin crawl if not for the professional setting she was in. “My, I have not the pleasure of seeing you around. You are quite… exotic looking.”

Exotic looking? That was a new one. Enass frowned a little confused before schooling her facial expression to one of professional neutralism. “I just moved into the states for a study abroad with my sister.”

“In what?” He pressed on with half an ear on the stage and one on her.

“Botany.”

He made a non-committal noise of disinterest. Giving her his full attention again he spoke with flippancy, “You should try to study engineering and mechanics. We could always use more minds. I mean a study in dance is great if it is applied to our men overseas.”

The utter disrespect to her study, almost makes her want to slap this arrogant man. Again, a professional setting. This is a good thing for her sister. Swallowing down the flare of scathing words she was about to respond until what he said settle from the blaze of anger. “Howard Stark?”

“The one and only.” He spoke smoothly. His voice on the touch side of baritone. A smooth crooner that is talking like he trying to sell bottled air. It is a regretful thought that Maria may like this type of man. Who is she to judge?

“Wow, well it is nice to meet you. Yes, dancing could be applied to fighting styles, depending on the situation. It is also a good way to help keep the weight down.” Enass had some insights into Maria’s study but the biggest interest of it was the learning of other cultural meanings with dance. She figured most was here based on her study or just to watch a pretty girl dance in an accurate outfit of an Italian woman. She knows she has a couple more in back.

“How would you know this?”

The lights begin to dim as Enass spoke out hotly, “Cause this and the study is done by my sister.”

Enass didn’t catch the smirk Howard had in the dark or the mumble of ‘ _oh really?’_

Maria was dancing on the stage after delivering a well thought and organized explanation about her study. How it affects the mind, group mentality, and psychology. Scientists in those fields were leaning or vibrating from the information being given. The dancing part caught other eyes. Enass though did not like how the eyes of Howard Stark seem to zero in on Maria. She didn’t know this man beside the time they spoke before this, but she didn’t like him. He could be sweet out of the public. He could decent outside of events. She doesn’t know but right now what she sees is a tiger waiting to get the bunny rabbit.

His whisper voice reached her ear, directing that she is being spoken to. Right. Starting to doubt him being kind outside of events. “Is she really your sister?”

“Yes, I am younger than her.” She focused harder on the stage instead of the rude male.

“You are so much darker than her.”

Gritting her teeth, punching a white man would just be bad for her as a Black-Italian woman. Letting out a puff of air, she spoke quietly and sternly, “Yes, but we came out of our mother’s vagina the same way. We have the same last name. We got the same facial structure. She may be fairer, but we come from the same cloth.” She ended her small rant with a stern finish. A cut in this thread of conversation or so she thought.

The haughty male just chuckled mumbling something under his breath. She had no desire to know what he said or even motioned to about. She may have entertained this night, but she had no wants to see this man again after this was done.

Enass was fighting the urge to grind her teeth into dust as once again she was by this man. He was kind of handing her a handkerchief. He was sweet to compliment her sister, but something about him just yanks is her hair. The young botanist was trying to send mental brainwaves to her sister to get out of here. To stop talking to him. Here is Maria, giggling, smiling, and blushing at this man. A natural charmer sure but oh lord, was he laying it on thick with her sister. She almost wants to kick him in the shin. He seems to only have like 3 or 4 inches on them. She is 5’5” and Maria is 5’5” ½ so like what 5’8”? She could totally kick him in the shin to bring him down a peg. Bad thoughts though. Bad thoughts about hurting haughty men.

Maria thought was having fun with this man, and Enass could not fault her for that. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t catch what was being said to her. “Huh? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” She looked at the two people in front of her. A set of hazels worried and another set of brown, they still look dark, watching her with amusement.

“I asked if you want to go over to Howards for dinner next month. He wants to speak more with us about our studies. Is that fine?” Maria consulted with Enass.

The amber-eyed woman almost wanted to say _no_. No to going over to this egotistical asshole’s house. Sorry mom, but asshole is what Howard is. Seeing the look of excitement in Maria’s eyes though, Enass begrudgingly said _yes_.

They had a dinner date with the one Howard Stark, August 9th, 1973


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how frequently I am going to upload this story. It may be either once or twice a week. Depends on my workflow with other projects. Again, most movies would be referenced to or mentioned offhandedly in some form. I will say that Howard will get scummier as time goes on. Stane would still outrank because of murder. 
> 
> Also, T/W for a short uncomfortable moment for Enass and dubious consent. It starts at A blink. Another blink. and ends at -ucking grave.

Chapter 2

The day before the dinner date with Mr. Stark was one of contempt and content. Maria was readying her makeup. Hair already stylized in a braid. A cotton skirt that went down to her mid-thighs and a loose sleeve fitted shirt. Eye flickered up to the mirror to see her sister in sweats, a t-shirt, and missing a sock. Enass hair wasn’t even done up in the usual style. It was like she was going to throw whatever the day of the dinner date. Maria had a good feeling about it, she wanted to make sure everything faces and up looked presentable for the rich man.

“Ena… are you sure you don’t want to practice? He could help further our studies. You know… as a scientist?”

Enass responded with a grunt flipping through a botany textbook. She could feel the sad look. It was like being judged and stared at a baby deer or owl. Those owls with blue eyes that just stared into your soul. Flicking her eyes up she sighed shutting her textbook gently. She began a verbal answer instead of a grunt, “No, it is tomorrow. His driver is going to pick us up before the actual dinner. Two hours beforehand. Not to mention, if it is about science and furthering our studies, we should not have to worry to much about looking like we are trying seduce the man.” Crawling to the end of the bed she leaned against the end of the foot of the bed frame letting her arms dangle. “Plus! What is he even a scientist of?”

Maria blinked slowly before thinking of what Howard Stark is a scientist of. She did not get much information about him from the night of her performance and the few letters from him. She didn’t want to be discouraged by the thoughts and reasoning. It is a good opportunity none the less for both. As many would say, a chance to pick the brain of a highly intelligent man. Wetting her face towel and heading over to her little sister, she smiled kindly at her wiping her makeup in slow meticulous circles.

“I know you're worried.”

“That is putting it lightly.”

“I need you to trust me that this good for us both.”

“I trust you always Mari. It is just him I don’t trust.”

Maria dropped the towel on the floor ignoring her sister protest about mildew, hands tilting her head up gently to face each other, “Do not let one-night ruin your impressions on a person. He could be kind, nice, sweet, and gentle. That is how mom said daddy was when they first met.”

“Is and will always be that.” Enass leaned into her hand breathing deep through her nose. She held the breath for five second then let out smooth. Grabbing both Maria’s hands into her own she nodded, “Okay… I will give him another chance. Sometimes the first impression needs a second chance. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Maria smiled happily. She knows her sister well enough to know her guard will be up. She knows Enass will be watching for signs, for omens, scares, and anything else that screamed bad man, run. She, herself would be watching out for any bad signs or flags about this man. She had a good feeling though about this. Her thought process was cut short with the chill of a damp towel against the back of her neck. “ENA!”

Enass laugh could be heard running to the threshold of the room. “I started to smell your brain!”

Maria yanked the towel off spinning it between both hands. She threw out a playful threat chasing her sister through their apartment.

The dinner date was another 14 hours away. Twenty if Enass could just sleep. Sleep was eluding her. She can almost taste it, but it keeps taking three steps back from her. She can’t tell why sleep is avoiding her. Every time she closes her eyes; she sees black pits. Deep black maws of hunger that swallows everything in its path. The void of nothingness that chases anything that is filling. She woke up from that nightmare. A subtle scare, an uncomfortable thought that Howard was a void where nothing can leave from. She knows she is being irrational about this dinner date. She knows she is just ramping herself to induce nervousness. She just riling herself up over it. It will be fine. It will turn out beneficial for everyone involved. It will be okay.

Flipping onto her side facing the window shaped city lights she forced her eyes closed for the approaching dawn.

The Carbonell girls readied-up in a fair amount of time before the Stark driver made their way to the apartment. Maria was talking at a faster and faster pace about what today would entail. Enass was fighting the sleep that kept crawling up her vision. She tried to show excitement but last night rest weren’t fruitful. She thanked god for the relatively normal car and the chance to sleep on the drive over. It wasn’t as far as they were excepting a good forty-five minute to an hour and fifteen drive allowing for the younger Carbonell female to rest.

Enass woke up at the last ten minutes of the drive over. She pushed some of her hair back as sleepy and confused eyes searched for her sister. Spotting her sister looking out the window taking in the sights. Enass felt a stirring in her gut that felt much like guilt. They did some exploration around New York when they had time, but they didn’t do it often enough. At least in her opinion, they didn’t do it.

Thinking about yesterday’s conversation, Enass tried to think of all the positive things that this would bring. A list of good and bad. The goods seem to start weighing the one bad she had on the list and that is Stark being a jackass.

Reaching over to tab on her bare shoulder, she gave Maria a reassuring smile. “It’ll go well.”

The older sister gave her a beautiful grin holding the hand on her shoulder tight. “I know.”

Stark Manor was gaudy, huge, and a landmark with stone high walls. The iron-wrought gate with lions sculpted onto the faces on flat oval planes. Two big trees standing in perfect distance. The car pulled into the roundabout, not going any further to the house's personal garages. Stone polished stairs led up to the front doors with similar sculpted lions on the door’s handles, except these lions were biting the handle. Enass wanted to say something about entering the lion’s den and hope to come out alive tomorrow but that seems rude to say aloud.

The heavy dark oak doors open to show a butler. Black hair that is nearly gone completely to grey. A bushy yet groomed mustache and warm eyes despite the stiff posture and clothes. The butler stepped aside to let the two ladies into the manor.

“Hello, the Carbonell sisters, the sir is in his office currently taking a call. If you would follow me, I can show you to the sitting room.” He started to walk along after closing the door. The butler only looked back once to beckon the women along.

The women were led to a spacious room. Three couches and four chairs. They were arranged in such a way that was chair, couch, chair, couch and so on. The carpet seems to be those Persian rugs that she hears some people rave about. Windows in this room let in bundles of sunlight. The amount of natural light showed even more details among the wood finishing and decoration that littered the room. It seems if guests or future clients of whatever he does come over, he could showoff how his copious amount of wealth.

Enass felt her sister _awe_ at this place. It is hard to call it home when it feels so cold. She was about to speak until the butler returned with tiny snacks. Looking up at the man's soft brown eyes, she nodded her thanks.

“I hate to seem rude… but what is your name sir?”

“Forgive me, Miss Carbonell. I am Edwin Jarvis. You may refer to me as Jarvis.”

Enass smiled became a little warmer after this as she said her thanks to the kind elder man once more. The three of them, two eating the occasional snack and the third standing by the wall, staying in relatively comfortable silence. The quietness of comfortability was broken by heavy footsteps of leather shoes. A faint smell of alcohol reached everyone’s noses as they came closer. The following reactions were that of neutral professionalism, barely hidden exasperation, and a blush of interest. The man was only 20 minutes past the time he was supposed to be here for dinner. It is almost 6:45 pm.

“Ah, sorry ladies. I seem to have lost track of time. Are we all hungry? I certainly hope you didn’t overstuff on these snacks.” He spoke with an authority that said he knows all the answers and knows the questions before they’re even asked.

Maria responded a no worry in a soft spoken voice while Enass had an edged as she responded the same. The group left for the dining area. It was spacious. It could seat as many people as 30, maybe even 40 people.

Delightful smells filled the empty space with aromas that reminded the girls of home. The homely scent of dinner spread around their bodies to their noses. They complimented the fine cookery. Jarvis had a gracious and delighted smile in his eyes as Howard explained with Mrs. Jarvis, Ana. She is the cook of the home. Ana came out with three wine glass and a tumbler glass. She smiled at the girls kindly and addressing Mr. Stark promptly with kind professionalism. Jarvis followed Ana out to the kitchen to assist leaving his master and his guest alone for the time being.

Enass chose to focus on the décor of the dining room. Dinner smelled delicious. It smelled like a roasted meal. She is not sure what but she can almost establish a form of excitement. Enass blinked back to reality when she heard sister let out a giggle and heard a deep chuckle. Looking at the two, she could see her sister's cheeks flush as the man at the head of the table was telling her something. Eyes follow their hands edging closer to each other as they talked more. She caught some words, phrases, and shared stories about studies. Hearing he studied the human body, the limits it goes, and how far it can be pushed, he explained he had a hand in helping create, invent Captain America. The world needed him and helped turned the ties of the war. She listened to how he had a hand in making the guns, the weapons, the planes to help their troops.

It all clicks in place; he is a weapon expert and to some limits a biologist. She only knows about this through history books and stories told by people. Maria had more interest; she uses to watch some old new clippings of him training to see where that comes from dance. She must have been staring too long because she felt a distinct black pool eying her with intent. Mr. Stark lazy smirk pulled his thin lips. Maria gentle hazels looked at her with a question of _are you okay_? Giving Maria a confirmation hand squeeze she looked to the door where the married couple comes in with the food and drinks.

The Carbonell sisters utter their _thank you_ where Mr. Stark spoke with a grunt setting his whiskey filled drink to his lips.

Before the couple left the room to the girls and man of the house for the evening Enass sat there admiring the obvious in love couple. A happy marriage. She figures once her studies are done, she would marry and have a small family. Make Maria an aunt. Shaking her thoughts from her head sipped her wine. The younger sister doesn’t drink often, and she knows Maria barely touches a bottle of wine. They have been to focus to really take up bad habits. Seeing Mr. Stark take his second or third, she was not paying attention, of the evening the knowledge he can hold his liquor causes a churning of nervous in the pit of her stomach.

Sipping her wine again she only realized it was empty and her sister was far closer to their host. The male leaned to her big sister ear whispering something made the older woman blush a cherry red. There was something fragile forming between them. The conversation between the two sisters cropped up in her mind. Gentle, kind, and nice. She sees it. She needs to believe it if her sister sees something in him. That is a thought when her mind isn’t filling with cotton. Warmth the ticks in her belly and wrap around her waist. Seeing another full glass of wine, she must have nodded to another glass. Not. Smart. Daw come on. She looked up again from her glass seeing Stark leading Maria out. He had an appropriate hand on her waist and one hand in hers. They looked elegant together. A gliding sort that could be called ballroom dancing.

A blink. Another blink. A hand on her shoulder made her react to the warming touch. Looking up she realized it was Stark. “Where is… um, where is my sister?” She fought to keep a coherent sentence through the fuzzy headiness. Her of tomorrow or even the day after today tomorrow will hate her.

“I put her in the guest room, Miss Carbonell. I learn a lot about your sister. What about you?”

Shrugging off the hand she stood wobbly only feel hands on her waist. She wanted to pull away but thoughts that said he is just helping her stay steady warred.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Turning half her face she looked him in the eye. Vision swimming, she could see those glassy black orbs peering down at her.

“Please call me Howard.”

Before she could respond a chaste peck on her lips made everything in her body halt. She wanted to run or slap him or even says her sister likes him like that. All she could do was say, “Why’dya do dat?”

“I did that because I think you are unique. Exotic. Interesting.” He spoke huskily in her ear. With the smell of alcohol on his tongue, the taste of the stronger stuff on her lips she felt surrounded. Being called Exotic may seem a compliment but she can’t shake the feeling it was the thrill of being with a darker-skinned woman that piqued his interest.

“I’m not interested in… this. Maria likes you.” At least she used that option of reasons. She needed him to understand that she has no intent in being with him in any way.

Howard just smiled charmingly, the type that people would call boyishly rakish. She wasn’t sure what was in his liquor, in her food, or in her wine made her lean into the warmth. She didn’t think that the Jarvis’ would do anything sinister. Enass only knows she felt lips on her own and pulls to the dark halls. Tomorrow her will throttle her. Will throttle her for stepping on toes. Will choke her for falling into bed after drinking too much wine. He was right about getting to know her, but it was her body he knew. It was going to be tomorrow Enass that will downright scream in rage and take this night with her to the fucking grave.

Enass woke up to throw her clothes on after reading a note saying it was _lovely speaking with her last night_. She felt ill at that thought and the cold spill of something dread to look. Well, she wasn’t a virgin anymore. Great. Perfect. She knows what sex is but damn it all it had to be with that man. Damn it, it was with the man that Maria is interested in. Right. Take it to the grave and forget about it. She wiped the evidence off on the note and then ripping it up to toss into the trash.

Head poked out she hurried down the stairs seeing Maria sipping coffee in her last nightclothes. The Jarvis’ served the girls breakfast apologizing about the sir manners and that he was in his lab. The sisters just gave them their thanks. Maria left their home phone number with them for Howard. Apparently, she spoke with the man before he went down to his lab. Maria and he had a set up a date to speak to one another night, just the two of them. A date basically but they called it a scientific meeting. She congratulated Maria for making a genuine connection with him.

The sisters went home with hearts that were full of clouds and lead. Dark-skinned hands wrapped around her waist thinking of the drunken consequences of yesterday her. She wishes she could throttle herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time will be hopping around here and there in this story. I will try to set the month at least for when and season it is for the story. Right now it is around the beginning of September. The next chapter will be around the end of September. I have never been to New York, like ever! All I know it is cold, wet, and traffic heavy. Sorry for any inaccuracy.

Chapter 3

Enass sat out in the living room, the stereo playing the current hits in the country and world. Books and magazines were spread around her. Hair up high in a bun and light sweater wrapped around her shoulders. Pencils around her and one in her ear. A mug of lukewarm coffee sat by her growing colder by the minute despite the early fall feel in the area. September was always a weird month; the transitions were willing and unwilling. It let off a drunken warm feeling. Seeing the little green and central park greenery change from vibrant summer green to reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. Colorful in a way. More colorful than the magazines that represent the tech giant that is Stark Industries. Since last month, in her opinion, a disastrous dinner date, she dived headfirst into anything dealing with the man who is wooing his sister. She is trying to make sure that he is really a good man, good enough for Maria.

She had many opinions and the magazines had far nicer versions of him printed in the gossip rags and clippings. Enass won’t take away his rightful good deeds and what he gave to ensure that the world was a little safer from men and groups like the Nazis and Hitler. She won’t take away that he helped make a hero into an icon and international hero. A stand-up man that was worth the legends and rumors of his help. She also won’t say the making of Captain America was all Howard Stark idea, no. It helped to have other co-workers, contributors, colleagues to make the man into the soldier. It helped that there was a good woman by his side too. At least from what she gleaned off the books and from the museum tribute to him. It was a bit strange though to have so little on such an amazing hero. Getting off track, her issue with the pile of information that it was nothing. Her mind kept breaking down the implications of that night.

She reads that he set up explorations somewhere up North. All of it very hush-hush. Her brain says birds go south for the winter. She sees that he created a better bomb to go off in seconds. She thinks about baby animals. She sees his touch, his foothold, and chokehold on the markets. A domineering presence in this world. Thoughts wander to a sun high in the sky, feeding the budding flowers from the ground.

Throwing the book about World War 2 history from her person, she reached for her coffee only for her to nose to wrinkle. Cold and the smell bothering her senses. To strong. The last cup was stronger than this. Sighing she set down the cold and undrinkable coffee. Leaning against the cushions, she glared at her pile. The will Enass wants to muster up on the couch to eat her alive won’t arrive. Dragging a tired hand down her face, she went to reach for her botany book until a name caught her eye. Obadiah Stane.

Picking up the magazine underneath countless gossip rags and technical columns, she read about the business partner and best friend to the man in question. He is a rotund man, starting to bald. He reminded Enass of a fat swallow. Those little fat birds that just flap with a strain of all the muscles it has. Except, they are cute. Studying the pictures, the young woman felt a distant chill go down her spine when she looks at those eyes. They look dull and distant. Tiny pupils staring at the reader. A smile that spoke businessman but cunning like a fox. Dragging eyes over the picture to the words, she felt her low abdomen clench uncomfortable.

Behind the current thoughts on outlier problems, the biological problems are that she hasn’t started her period. She is hoping she is late. She is hoping for the sake that if she isn’t then that means Maria could be content with the way life is going for her now. Building something with him. If she is pregnant, Enass gulped thickly at the thoughts that she would be carrying the baby. Howard’s baby, but a baby nonetheless.

Hands curling around her stomach she stared at the words unknowingly.

Maria sat in a nice restaurant. She left with Howard a few times around the end of last month. Its been a lovely couple of evenings with the man. Each date was lovely as the last one. He took her out dancing, shown her the thoughts, and ravished her on nights of intense and mutual feelings. He even offered to look at some of hers and her sister’s studies if they were willing. She already passed off his kind gesture to Enass, but she kindly declines saying she is getting far with her current mentor. She took some insight from him for his own. It was insightful. She has been to his home more often also, sometimes staying the weekend. Of course, the magazines found this to be foddered to feed their readers. She wouldn’t let that bother her or mess up her sister's life. Howard even had guards hired to keep the nosey reporters away.

Seeing the man on her mind return to their table she was about to ask where he was until a bouquet of white roses appeared before her. Taking them with a thank you gave the flowers a waft. They were heavenly. A sweet gesture from a sweeter man. Her little sister has been supportive of her trying for this relationship. It been 7 years since her last one. It hasn’t ended well to say the least. The partner prior to Howard wasn’t attentive. Wasn’t kind. Wasn’t he. She felt tears prick her eyes but loving warm thumbs wiped them away. A gentle reassurance about being too pretty to shed tears. It got him a huff of laughter and a peck on his cheek.

All through dinner she thought about the chance to also become something further with the older male. He expressed a desire for an heir. He expressed a desire for a family at some point. He was getting older. It was getting time. She found it a sweet thought and one that matches her own desires wonderfully. Saying that much; hands joined and laced together. Warm smiles traded back and forth. Arms crossed and shared a glass of wine. They spun on the open dance floor for the patrons. Maria could feel all eyes on them, but she only had eyes for him. She let out a squeal of delight as her world turned upside down in a dip.

She was on cloud 9 when she returns to her and Enass’s apartment that night. Dropped off by the man and his driver. Flowers set in a vase, filled with clean water she set about getting herself ready for bed. Passing from the kitchen to the living room to their room eyes caught a lump on the couch in front of the coffee table with books on plants. Walking over to the lump on the couch, she pushed the tightly curled hair from her little sister's eyes seeing them closed. Leaning down over the couch to place gently kiss on her forehead, “Love you Ena. Sleep tight.”

Tugging the blanket around Enass’s sleeping form, Maria wandered over to their bedroom to turn in for the night.

The brown bag went unnoticed as it sat idly by in front of the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost halfway through Part 1: Sunrises and Sunsets. About 6 more chapters. Part 2 is called Sun Halo. Sun Halos are pretty and pretty much common. Babies are common. Tony though is her little sun child. I am going on some deep thoughts with the titles of the parts. To me, Sunrises mean beginning, a new day, new dawn. New, new, and new. Sunsets mean to me a is the closing of the new day. The new is now old. The end. Maria gets new things as old things like her life begins to set down. Enass gets a new responsibility and addition to her heart but her current life with becoming old. New things are never good or bad and old things are neither also. It is the life cycle of most things. Like sun ages every day. (Sorry I got deep) 
> 
> Nature is fun and stuff to correlate. Also, Maria's future ring has a fun meaning with the stones chosen. Yes.

Chapter 4

Enass stared at the brown bag, she waited when didn’t feel like she will upchuck anything she ate. She was thankful for the colder weather. The young Black-Italian woman stared at the bag. A surge of panic bubbled up in her throat. She spent all morning pacing and mumbling that she is not pregnant but just sick. Logic kicked saying she would have been down to her knees if she was blowing chunks. Christ. Pushing back loose bits of her hair back Enass grabbed the bag off the bed.

She was grateful that her sister is out to study a dance troupe today. She needed all the alone time she could get for this.

Maria was holding a package that many excepting mother or unsuspecting mothers take to learn if their bodies will make room for the new life implanted in them. She was excited and if not a little worried about not being pregnant. She didn’t get any of the well-known issues, yet she heard about women who just glowed through their pregnancy. Biting her lip, she couldn’t help the grin that pulled her face.

The dance studio was thankfully empty during the lunch hour. The older of the Carbonell sister entered the stall to see if the miracle of life will grow.

In the girl’s apartment, a worried and emotional Enass stared at the stick that would confirm or deny all suspicions about being pregnant. She wants to kill her past self so bad now and maybe even slap Howard. Fuck it at this point. She didn’t want to be pregnant though because it would confirm it is Howard’s baby. Shit. The minutes couldn’t go fast enough.

Maria sat down reading over her paperwork and thinking over the offer to her and her sister moving in. She had to mention her sister, he almost has forgotten she had a sister. She supposed it is understandable during their building of romance. Things tend to become blurry around the edges of the person.

Eyes glanced back to the stick that would be a surprise or simply thrown away. She may have to keep trying at this point if the first results come back negative.

A song ended as the young woman rushed to the bathroom to see the now confirmed results. Flicking on the bathroom light and a thick swallow following the sound, she locked on to her target. The only noises made from her were the swoosh sound of her jeans, socked feet, and a baggy sweater. Her hair now down with a headband in place. Amber eyes with touches of honey darken with worried until the two pink lines practically screamed, _You are Pregnant_.

Grabbing the stick with shaky hands, her throat clogged with a raw drag of tears. Vision blurry from the tears that quickly formed.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Enass broke the stick and proceeded to throw it in the trash. Dragging a sleeve against her eyes making them looked redder and puffier, she mentally berated herself for getting pregnant. Pregnant by a man her sister had an absolute interest in. Shakier hands turned on the faucet with a hasty pace, splashed water to clear some of her emotional distress, and stared into the mirror. Pregnant with a Stark baby, with a Carbonell, with a Daw. One hand pressed gently against her currently flat stomach. **Fuck**. She cannot tell Maria.

Maria walked out of the bathroom after washing her hands and throwing the stick out. Negative. Well, it won’t hurt to keep trying. She wants to have a family and be something close to the man the appears in her dreams.

They’ll get what they both want sooner than later. Red lips pulled in a content smile; the light honey blonde woman wanders back to continue studying the troupe. Sooner than later. She won’t worry Enass with the fact she is aiming to become pregnant with Howard's future child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

September left the lasting warmth of the summer weather to the cooling of Autumn. The beauty of fall captured the change in nature. A life cycle for plants coming to an end despite the sun high in the sky. Enass looked out the apartment window observing the decorations appearing quickly in celebration of the upcoming holiday, Halloween. She knows this type of holiday as All Hallows Day or All Saints Day. The other difference is that, the days of celebrations for the respective holidays. However, Maria was enraptured by the holiday and Enass could admit she found the movies around the holiday to be interesting. A little gruesome but fascinating. Make her wish she wasn’t so heavily into botany, she would of learn more about the brain.

Moving away from the window, she looked at the decorated apartment hanging with bats and cutesy paper ghost with smiling faces. She does like the decorations. Her favorite was the wobbling doll that said Boo! Her sister went out with Howard once more to look at the city in the full glory of Halloween season.

Alone, it gave her time to lift her baggy sweater up from her stomach. She hasn’t shown yet, it makes her think it is all false positives but the quick trip to the doctor said otherwise. Still pregnant and will eventually show. She kept the father off her lips and received a judged look. Shuffling over to the kitchen, her destination was the fridge for juice or anything that won’t make her stomach roil. Pulling the fridge door open, eyes roamed the contents until they spotted a carton of orange juice that was bought last week. Snatching up her find, the young woman wandered over to the stack of mail.

Choosing a small glass cup, she poured the juice to the brim she turned from the mail to put the juice back in the fridge. Grabbing the stack of mail in one hand and the glass of juice in the other, Enass traveled to the kitchen table. Flipping through the stack of letters and sorting them of importance, her sorting stopped short of two letters being addressed to her and Maria. Both signed from her mother. Setting Maria down on the table where she could see it. Other mail was promptly ignored in favor of their mother. She knows money was a bit tight when their mom gave them most of the savings and sold jewelry to get out here. It was a sacrifice she swore that would not be a mistake. Possibly, they have achieved it somehow, despite her being pregnant. God, she must tell her mom. That makes sense to tell their mom. Telling Maria would make matters worse. Possibly ruin anything with Mr. Stark. She would rejoice in the separation but that wouldn’t be good for her own relationship with her sister. It was the fear of being untrustworthy. Vile. Wrong. She knows there is safety precautions. God damn it.

It is their mom though.

“I have to tell mom at least.” She utters in thoughtful contemplation. Opening her addressed letter, she recognized the elegant cursive in her mother’s handwriting.

“ _Dear Enass,_

_I hope this finds you well. I haven’t heard from you all in a while. I do hope you and your sister are well. Your brother helped me get a phone, it is a costly little thing, but I talked with your grandparents and they are well. Grandmama is sick though and Grandpapa is not far from behind her. Do not fret, they told me not to worry. They seem to have accepted something about their illness. Sorry, I know that does not help but I want you to focus on your studies. Your brother also saved up some money from his jobs to see you, girls, sometime in November. If you have a chance sweetheart, please write back. I would love to read about your last 10 months out in a new world._

_Love you with my heart._

_-Mom_ ”

Wiping back a tear that shed down her cheek, Enass folded the letter and went to put in her ever-piling stack of books. She will write her mom a letter later when she gains the courage to write the letter to her about her pregnancy.

To say that Maria was gliding across the stage would not be an exaggeration. She had brightest grin, the pinkest of cheeks, and her left ring finger sparkled in the stage’s lights. That ring is not a prop. It is a beautiful gem, white opals, surrounding a decent size diamond on a pure gold band. Before she went to this gig, she had breakfast with Howard in his office. In there he dropped to one knee out of nowhere and opened a red velvet box revealing the ring on her finger. An immediate yes fell from her lips as she threw herself at him. She only knew this man for four months, but she felt like she knew him her life. Kissing him with a fierce passion, Maria already had thirty ideas about a perfect wedding. Not big but perfect for them.

Her mom must come, her brother, and of course Enass her maid of honor. Howard never talked about his parents, but he said he has Jarvis, Ana, and Stane to join him. She wanted to ask why he grimaced about her mom and brother coming but she let it go for the joy of the moment.

With thoughts about this morning, Maria finished off in a beautiful stance.

Getting out of the metro, she had a ringless finger. One, Howard wanted her to hide the ring as much as she could in public. He wanted to tell Stane and the Jarvis’s about their engagement. Two, she wanted to hide it from her sister at least until Howard told the others first.

Entering the warm apartment, out of the chilled air, the honey blonde saw a note on the fridge door that Enass called in for an emergency fix on one of the plant experiments and that lunch. She looked at the clock on the wall seeing it close to three pm. Opening the fridge a plate filled with pasta there. Mouth pulling into a smile, Maria pulled out the plate to eat cold. Eye looking at the more furnished apartment, she felt her clench. She would be married soon but she wouldn’t be with her sister for much longer. She would move in with Howard. She wouldn’t go home if Enass went home to Sicily. She would be here. She would have Ana, Jarvis, and her future husband. Holding back some tears, she stuffed her face with the pasta made by her baby sister.

While washing the plate, Maria hazel eyes spotted a letter addressed to her. Quickly drying her hands, the elder Carbonell hurried over to the letter and ripping it open.

She read the letter a few times from her mother, her beautiful cursive was at times hard read. Enass never had that problem, but Enass also wrote in a looping cursive or quick print abbreviated notes. Maria supposes her handwriting was more calligraphed. Shaking her head back on track, she read that Azan, their brother was coming out here next month. She would have to write back soon. Figuring to do that now, she began writing about her time out in the States for the best 10 months. She left out that she will be soon to be Mrs. Stark.

Enass sat a few days before Halloween in a small office converted lab space. She watched chemicals and bacteria react to a plant chlorophyll and juice all while a pencil tapping against a semi written letter. She wanted to tell her mom and beg her not to tell Azan. She wanted to tell him herself in person. It seems crappy but telling her mom in person seemed harder and it would be to late for her if she went home big as a balloon. Right hand on her stomach and left hand holding the pencil, she continued writing out what happened and that she is pregnant. Apologies for screwing up. Her worries. Her fears. Their home phone number with money.

She tried to convey everything she was feeling in the letter to home. She only had a few weeks left of her studies. Halloween season is a lot scarier than people made it out to seem.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early November had the Carbonell sisters waiting in the airport for their brother to board off. They kept their eyes peels for a tall dark-skinned man among the crowd. They would be heading over to the manor to have Azan meet Howard and inadvertently meet Stane. Maria had been insistent on it the men meeting one another. Enass would like to get her brother back to their little homey apartment for cocoa, warmth, and movies that play in the states.

Enass pulled the scarf tighter around her neck. Stuffed her gloved hands into her two layered sweater sleeves. She has been going for baggier and baggier sweaters. If she could hide her pregnancy long enough the better before she told him. She felt the first signs of her belly growing and clothes not fitting right.

Amber brown eyes found hazels as an excited glint shimmered on big sister's face. She been on cloud 9 for about 5 months. Since meeting Howard, she has been extremely happy. She was dress in a new coat, leather gloves, and comfy pants, boots, and a sweater. She had a beanie covering the soft curls of her hair. Enass adjusted her own beanie over her hair. She was thankful for her hair covering her ears and keeping most of her face warm. Pushing the single beaded strand back behind her ear she kept her eyes out for a winter clad man.

Spotting the man in question, the sisters watch him weave through the crowd as he spotted them himself. He was a dress just as warm as them. The phone call alerting him to be warm for the weather. He was wearing a green coat, black beanie, and jeans with snow boots. He had a single bag for his items. The girls ran up to him hugging their elder brother tight. Both their words came off rapid-fire as they try to get information out of him about his flight. He told them all about their flight, the subtle hassle that was given to him that another guest didn’t experience. Overall, it was peaceful as far as a single traveler coming from Sicily to New York.

Exiting out of the airport they spotted a town car pulled to the sidewalk with a driver standing by the doors holding the sign for Carbonell’s. Maria's eyes lit up as she mumbles that he was listening and wanted to meet him. She waltzed up and greeted the driver with her usual kind manners. Enass nodded her head in a greeting. Azan grunted a greeting and thank you. He eyed the older girl as she slid into the passenger side of the car. She gave him a weak smile and a rosy blush etching on her cheeks. Enass was in the back of the car already slouched in the upholstery. Azan slid into the car next to his baby sister clutching his bag listening to the car doors close and opens.

The drive to where the siblings were going was a steady and long one. Reminiscent to the first time the girls went from the airport to their apartment. They explained the first few days to their brother. Exchanging stories, laughs, exciting details, and funny happenings that involved the concrete jungle. They got their brother to share more about how home was and their mother. Their father passed a few years back, so they made their mother was taken care of and she made sure they were just as well.

The chauffeur informed the three that they will be arriving in no less than a minute. If they like, he could pick up something for Enass from their share apartment. Enass was about to utter a confused before Maria hastily and nervously explained she wanted them close for the holidays and for Azan to meet Howard.

Stark Manor now in view, Enass telegraph a continued conversation between her and Maria about this further on. She thought they would have Azan stay at the apartment and meet Stark-Howard, Howard in a neutral and comfortable setting. The youngest sibling did not want their big brother thrown into the lions’ den. Maria let out a quiet wince and nodded in affirmation to the silent conversation. Azan eyes held a solidarity union for both his sisters. He was just curious about who this man captured Maria’s heart so much. Their mom didn’t tell him much from the letters they sent her. Respecting their mom's privacy, he came to visit and to snoop.

In the manor, it was warm. The smell of home cook food and warmth swept through the air. The quiet music playing from the destination of the delicious smells came from. The three Carbonell siblings walked through the foyer into the sitting area. Azan being following the back as he followed Maria and Enass.

Maria seems far more comfortable here as Enass was stiff walking in. He noted the different comfortability between them down. Catching a kindly older male enter the room, he was carrying a tray of cookies, tea, and coffee from the smell of it. A silent gesture as he set the tray down, the three sat down on the couch.

From another room, the three heard a robust and hearty laugh carry over, drowning out the gently music coming from the kitchen. Azan jumped at the loud laughter and Enass just cringed. Maria gave an apologetic smile to her family members. She didn’t want to tell them about her engagement to Howard yet, she at least wanted Stane not here. Stane made her worry. She asked her sister about him, and her sister suggested that he wasn’t someone to really be chummy with. Maria knows the man is all about business, but he expressed to her about wanting to further the business. Make Stark a name to be known everywhere. She thought it was a rather good goal in a way at least. She didn’t want Stane here anyhow when she tells her family. He tends to have a bigger mouth than his stomach.

Speaking of thoughts about her future husband, she heard him invite Stane to meet Maria’s brother. The tone in Howard's voice may have been off, but he is a busy man. She is happy he will meet Azan before the wedding in December. A quiet affair.

“Obie, old chap, don’t be coy. This is my future family.”

“Ah, if you say so pal,” Stane spoke smoothly and with sincerity.

The two businessmen entered the seating room sharing amused smiles at the guest. Maria stood and greeted Howard with a peck on his cheek and Stane with two air cheek kisses. Stane rested his hands on her shoulders greeting the now 29-year-old woman as one would with family.

Azan abruptly stood with a hand out to both men, “Hello Mr. Stark and Mr. Stane. I am Azan Daw.”

Howard eyed the hand before shaking it for a second and letting go. “Hello. Daw? I thought you were a Carbonell.” He sat in an armchair closest to the fireplace and window. The light shone behind it as it would if one was bestowed godly powers or rights.

Azan finished shaking Stane’s hand and took his seat next to Enass watching Maria sit on the chair arm by Stark’s left hand. So often her eyes flicker down to the ring finger of that hand. He moved his attention back to Stark’s face. “Yes, I am a Carbonell but I am a Daw first. I tend to drop the Carbonell. Our mother’s last name is Daw.” He had an edge of warning and authority. In a room that would seem ready to blow, he felt Enass give his wrist a comforting squeeze. He would have to also talk to her about what she is hiding. She hasn’t spoken a lick since entering the manor.

Howard made a non-committal sound basically losing interest in the other two. He turned his attention to Maria kissing her hand. Left hand to be more specific, whispering a quick excuse that he has some work to catch up. Maria just smiled and gave the man a farewell kiss. Stane waved to his friend's business partner. Enass ignored the man completely as the man has done to her. Azan suspicions were mounting with each passing second. Stane stayed, however, for a few more minutes. He talked about how the girl’s minds were unique, how they see the world in so much grey it was cute. Azan bit back the words he had for this pig of a man. Maria laughed like it was a joke and Enass was eating her weight in snacks. Stane even went over one of Maria small award ceremonies with the historians on tribal dance and the connections it possibly had to fight styles and rites of passages. He found it very fun to observe. Like watching animals in the zoo being cute. At this point, Enass was speaking hush hush with Jarvis. Azan may have paid more attention to the way Jarvis's eyes went wide and a nod of accepting followed. He quickly left to the kitchen leaving Enass standing there to wait. Turning back over to Maria and Stane who were still recapping the tale, Azan leaned over to pour himself some tea.

“You could get something strong if ya like ma boy.” Stane offered with a friendly lilt in his voice.

“No thank you, Mr. Stane. I don’t drink.” Azan reply.

“Bah, everyone drinks at some point. Are you sure?” He pushed.

“I am. Thank you.” The male sibling spoke with firmness, his brown eyes setting into a harsh stare on the big-boned man.

Stane acquiesced then but offered Maria a drink. She kindly declines and thanked him for the offer. He pushed no further than that one-time offer. The two of them continue speaking in quiet tones.

Azan turned his attention over to Enass as she was speaking to Ana. Ana's eyes were wide filled with tears. They exchange quick hugs and more hurried words. He turned his thoughts back over to the two people closest to him. He noticed that Stane was half paying attention now to the conversation with his little sister. His eyes trained on Enass as she came back over to the couch. She was holding a cookie in her mouth as she made work of the still-warm tea.

Seeming to get what he could from just observing Stane stood, bidding everyone goodbye and see you some of you sooner than later.

Azan scowled. Enass huffed. Maria slumped into the seat like a puppet getting it strings snapped off.

The small family sat in quiet content until Maria cleared her throat.

“How do you like Howard?”

Azan knows Maria well enough to know she can handle the truth and would still love him despite it. He was always honest though with them both. Inhaling through his nose, he held the breath for a few seconds exhaling a breath.

“I don’t like him.” He already was continuing before Maria could even pull a breath in to ask why he doesn’t, “My opinion does not matter much as your happiness should matter. Are you happy with him?” Maria nodded with a small smile. “Do you love him?” She nodded again smile getting bigger. “Then fine. I may not like him but as long as you are happy with him, I won’t object. I will support this.” He then got an arm full of a honey blonde squealing woman in his arms. He hugged her back letting a chuckle. He pulled the youngest sibling into their hug making it a group hug.

“Thank you two. Thank yoooou!” She squealed out. Blonde hair everywhere and unshed tears highlighting her eyes, Maria pulled out her engagement ring. “I didn’t want you two freak out and I wanted Howard here but… I am—”

“Engaged!” Both siblings said looking at her incredulous.

“Maria you met back in July.”

“Isn’t it too soon?”

“When were you planning on getting married?”

“Was that what was in mom’s letter from you?”

“Maria oh god, do you even know for sure you won't marry early?”

Maria grinned at them both happy they worry so much about her wellbeing. Kissing both their cheeks she spoke with confident answers, “No it is not to soon. Yes, Enass I know I met him back in July. Yes, that was in mom’s letter. And we are getting married in December.” She hurried before more outraged questions came, “No, it is prefect because the new year means Howard and I could have all the paperwork by next year come February at the latest. I wanted you guys here. He will pay for you plane ticket back Azan if you stay for the wedding. And Enass he will let Mr. Cornelis know you have some prior engagements with Mr. Stark for the months of December.” She clasped her hands together and eyes more sparkly with the building of tears. The other two shared a quick look and both resigned to it, they nodded in agreement to staying. This got them a squealed response and hurried words of excitement about everything that stills needs to be done in a month.

Enass mind went to a crashing halt as she realized she is in a guest bedroom that was a little, smaller but like Howard’s room. Oh god. If marrying him was Maria’s secret and why she was so secretive with her jewelry. She wasn’t sure she would be able to tell Azan. She must though. Laying back, she had to tell Maria. Unless she could get away with a sweater. Hands resting on her bare stomach, she felt guilt bubble up. She shouldn’t have been weak that night but now she is carrying a child to a man that WILL be Maria’s husband. Shit. Shit. Shit!

“I’m sorry sweetie… god I shouldn’t call you sweetie but… you are going to be my baby. I am sorry it was with a man that was taken, possibly prejudice and just… not good. Your auntie may love you.” Tears started to leak down her face dropping into her hair. She kept mumbling apologies for how the child came to be conceived and by who.

Enass whispered a quiet promise to her future child about doing right by them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It almost been a month since Azan been in the city. They called mom to let her he would be staying for the wedding between Maria and Stark. Maria stayed the majority of the time at the manor leaving Azan and Enass the space of the apartment. Over the course of November, Enass tried and failed to her big brother that she is pregnant with Howard’s baby before any engagement happened. Yet every time she worked up the nerve the nerve shattered into a million pieces. Or she gets distracted and even worse, Maria is around making telling their big brother even harder.

Enass worked up the courage ironically in the future home of Maria. They both were sipping tea waiting for the happy couple to join them. This left them alone for quite a while. She worked herself up into a frenzy on how to break it. She told Jarvis and Ana about her pregnancy with Stark’s kid. They were worried and delighted for her. Worried because Mr. Stark is known to be irrational at the best of times. Delighted because they accepted being the Godparents for her baby.

Tugging at her sweater, she felt constricted with it. Her nerves were on fire. Burning at the endings as she rolled words, the simple phrase around in her mouth. She felt her brother worried gaze on her person.

“You okay Ena?”

Startled out of her silent fight with herself, she nodded curtly. Tugging more at her sweater, she dreaded either dresses or sweats for much of her pregnancy. The sweaters were great, but they would only hide a pregnancy for so long.

“Yeah…”

Azan rested a comforting hand on her shoulder forcing her attention on him fully, “I’ve been meaning to ask, why have you been wearing two sweaters. You don’t look comfortable in both.”

Right for the kill shot, right. She supposes it is a Segway she needed for how this conversation would go.

Maria started to walk over to where her brother and sister were at. Howard told her he would join her soon to have lunch with them all. He needed to finish his work. She understood. She was like that at the beginning of a new project. Her studies were ending, and Howard said she could continue or be a kept wife. She wasn’t sure yet how that would work. She loved dancing and speaking with historians. She supposes though, she would become a high-profile wife. So many changes.

At the entry of the living room, she heard Azan as Enass why she was so meaning sweaters. She always meant to ask Enass about why she wore so many herself. She reasoned to herself though that Enass may just like the extra layering. Now, she was curious when her reluctant answer come through an unsteady breath. Pressing her body against the wall, she strained to block out all other noises to listen to this one conversation.

“I’m… pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” A huff. “Right by who? Maria getting married and you are pregnant. By whom?” Not accusing but worried.

Maria held her breath. She didn’t even guess that would be a possibility for Enass. Enass never expressed a desire to have kids yet, but here she was pregnant. Refocusing she heard Enass voice hitch at the fight of tears. Her voice strained.

“Jesus fuck, Azan… how do I say this?” Fabric dragging against the couch seating. “Howard fucking Stark. Before you rush to attack him. I am at fault! I drunk okay… I know I don’t drink often… but it was back when he invited us in August.”

“That long. Does Maria know?”

“No! I know I know! I should have told her… I should of. But she is so happy with him. How could I just tell her, hey I slept with your fiancé? Sorry, sis? You know how scummy that sounds?”

“Not telling her is worse. You know this Enass.”

“I-I know. It is just… I don’t know.”

“No, you do know. Explain, breath, and talk.”

“I am scared she will hate me. I am afraid she will look at the childlike it ruined her relationship with Stark. If he found out I was pregnant… I don’t know if he would want the baby or not. I would like to raise the baby without him, but I know if he wants the baby he has more firepower than I do.” Letting out a shaky breath Enass continued, words drifting to Maria's own burning ears. “It was a mistake that I can’t take back. I am not going to drop this baby either. I will tell her. I will tell her I am pregnant with Stark’s child. She won’t have to see them, but I don’t want that man finding out. Does that make sense?”

Azan voice held comfort, “Then tell her. At least that way she knows. She won’t hate you. A little upset yes but hate never.”

A muffled sob carried over. Maria wasn’t sure if it was from her or Enass. No, she couldn’t walk out and reveal she heard it all. She also knew she needed to talk to someone. Howard preferably. She loves Howard. She can’t be truly mad; they weren’t anything truly solid until the end of August. It stung though that Enass hid that from her for this long. It hurt to know that Howard may have remembered sleeping with her baby sister. Wiping away her tears. She will confront Enass soon once she talked with someone.

Feet carried her over to the stairs, up to them, and to the hall where her and Howard’s bedroom lay. She felt her face smooshed against a mound of flesh and hands steadying her on the shoulder. The stubby fingers around her shoulders, she realized it was Stane. The older woman looked up, hazels meet blues maybe even grey. She knew she looked a wreck, tear stains marking up her cheeks. Bottom lip wobbling, and shoulders shaking at the force of her silent sobs.

“My dear, soon to be Mrs. Stark, what is the matter?”

“Ah… um...” Maria bit her lip till red debating on if she should tell Stane. She didn’t trust Stane like how she trusted Jarvis, Ana, and her fiancé. She didn’t think she could. He was standing there with kind eyes and a caring smile, even if it looks a little plastic. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Oh? Are you getting cold feet? I can assure you Mr. Stark doesn’t bite.” He gave a deep rumbling laugh that carries through her small frame. Maria just stared at him with her serious gaze. She wanted to him realize she was being serious. When he sobered up, he made a gesture for her to continue.

“Sta- I mean Obie… can you please keep a secret? From Howard at least until I resolve something.” She got nodded in return. Knowing he could clam up tighter than a safe hatch, she took it, “Enass is pregnant with Howard’s baby. It happened in August. The day we came over for dinner.”

Stane eyes flickered to something dark and but as if he were seeing a proposition. At least she had his full attention. A grimace went through her face as he continues to watch her.

“How did you find out?”

“That is why I need you to keep it a secret Obie. At least from Howard until I talk to Enass. I overheard tell our brother.” Shuffling on her sock covered feet, she hurried to get her words out before the man added anything, “It makes sense with the sweaters, her eating habits, and why she is always stiff around him. I am not mad… at least not by much. I just want to get to talk to Enass before anything else can be discussed. Can you not tell Howard? Can you not please Obie?” She begged the bigger male. Hands clasped to show a desperate plea for secret-keeping.

“You know I hate lying to Howard.” He smiled more, the smile a little sharper than his earlier plastic smile. “For you, I will keep it a secret.” Giving her his word of secrecy. Hands clasped behind his back. He watched her grin, even though the tears were built around her eyes.

Maria gave him a quick thank you and wander to her room. Stane smile dropped into a more sinister smile. Eyes already calculating and moving plans around in his mind. He let his thoughts carry over to feet movement as he went to Howard’s office.

Knocking on Howard’s door, Stane opened the door, “Hey friend. Maria came to me with something interesting. You might want to hear.”

Howard stopped writing and setting his tumbler glass down on his desk. Dark brown eyes looked up at his oldest friend. He made a grand gesture for him to take a seat.

The wooden door closed on the two men.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

December came faster than one would expect. Maria hasn’t got a chance to speak with Enass and Enass been trying to get her alone but kept getting interrupted with wedding plans. Howard has been helping where he can. Azan has been doing some of the heavy liftings. Maria felt the tension between her and her sister. For whatever reason she felt the tension between her and Howard. He kept kissing her lips and declaring how much he loved her. Stane though looked cool as a cucumber. He made her worried that he told Howard before she got a chance to talk to Enass.

Her worries about whether Stane told Howard or not was put to rest, when Howard told her that Stane holds him she was worried about the wedding not going perfectly. She almost wanted to thank whatever stars that Stane kept his promise.

Maria walked a little lighter feeling she had time to get their wedding in order and time to talk to Enass. Until of course, she heard a screaming match halting some of the decorators in the grand hall. She recognized her fiancé's voice and Enass’s voice.

Stane came up to her with an apologetic smile, “I am sorry my dear. I was talking to Howard a little bit ago, about a day ago and I accidentally let it slip that he would make an excellent father. He was confused at first. I explained that he was going to be a father to Enass’s child. You looked happy I thought you already spoke with Enass.”

Maria stared in utter disbelief and betrayal. How could he just assume? Hurrying over to the two screamings and shouting at each other, she stops short by her brother. He had his fists clench. Eyes begging for Howard to say something. She knows Howard could spit venom at his competitors, but she couldn’t handle if Enass and he threw biting words at each other’s throat.

“I have to hear it not from you, not from Maria but from my oldest friend!”

“Oh! Like you would give a fuck!” Enass shouted at the older male. “I was a quick lay!”

Howard bristled eyes narrowing on the young black woman, “That child will be a Stark heir! What would you do with that knowledge!? Huh Nessa?”

“Enass you pigheaded asshole!” Enass glared daggers at him. She couldn’t believe he came to her spitting language of contempt and anger her way. She wasn’t mad at Maria. She just wasn’t sure how she found out and how Stane found out. Enass knew she won’t cow to this man. “I will figure it out. I will figure it out. They may be a future Stark heir, but they are still a Carbonell and Daw. I will tell them when they are ready.”

“What if I need them to be ready now?” He spoke quieter, a seething rage.

“I will tell them, like their mother. Will you be there? Huh?” She knew he wouldn’t. What reason? His child or not, he has Maria. Maria could give him a kid at some point.

Snorted, Howard smiled at her all sharp and malicious, “Only if they think shows promise. When it does, I will be sure to help it. Perfect it along the way.”

Enass scowled, disgust coloring her face, “They are life. They will be a living breathing person one day. They are not creations or inventions. They will show promise from being alive.”

Howard could only laugh. He went up close to her ear, a whispered warning even possibly a threat, “If it shows anything of potential, I will be taking it back. You understand? It will not be under your wing forever. Any potential at all, I will be taking it.” Stepping he squeezed Enass shoulders until she pulled back. “Glad we are of understanding.” He turned from her going to Maria. Bypassing Azan along the way. Azan made his way over to her.

Maria whispered hurry apologies and questions. Howard soothed her, saying they came to an understanding that the child be will raised by Enass for a safer measure unless she needs help in the future. Maria saw Enass mouth tense in a single line. Whole-body shaking. She needed to talk to her soon. Their big brother hugging her tight.

Later that night, Maria knocked on the guest room that Enass stayed in. She invited Enass to stay over. She needed to clear the air before the wedding next, on December 20. She needed to know they were okay. That they were still family, despite several problems that grew between them.

Her baby sister opened the door revealing that Azan was also there. “Hey…” Her eyes dark and somber with regret as she afforded looking Maria in the eyes.

“Hey.” Maria shuffled from one foot to another. Her nightgown dragging behind her and her hair up in a bun like her little sister’s. “I guess we should talk.”

“Yeah…” Enass agreed. Finally looking Maria in the eyes, the younger woman hugged her tight. “I am sorry… I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I swear. I was working to it.”

“I know. I know.” She hugged Enass back tight. “I was going to tell I overheard. I am not mad… hurt but not mad. I love you Ena.”

Enass sniffled more burying her face in Maria’s neck. “I love you too. Just… I am sorry.” She felt gentle hands on her growing stomach. Look at Maria again, she sniffled. “You are going to be an auntie.”

“Weird that his auntie is marrying his dad,” Maria spoke softly. She felt tears in her eyes. She may not have been pregnant, but she was happy her sister was despite it was her eventual husband’s child.

“A boy?”

“Just a feeling.”

The girls stared before just let off weak chuckles and laughs. Separating enough to let the air between, they felt a pair of strong arms wrap around them.

Azan smiled sadly at them cocking an eyebrow at Enass tilting his head to Maria.

“Oh right.” Enass looked at Maria. “I am moving back home, to Sicily.”

“What why?” Maria frowned holding her baby sister tighter.

“To raise my little boy. Assuming her hunch is correct.” She laughed sadly, “I don’t want him… growing up in the spotlight with the nosey people. I don’t want Stark around him. It is not you Maria… just the environment.”

Maria frowned but understood in away. She and Enass were raised in a different area than Howard was. A different time honestly. Being a rich man’s child could be damaging to his time growing up. Maria finds it to be good if Stane wasn’t around the baby as well. Knowing Enass, she may feel this is the best choice for everyone involved. Hugging her tight, Maria let her know it was alright but to visit as much as she could. Enass agreed but also told informed that she and Azan will still here be for the wedding. This whole situation was difficult to overcome, but Maria and Enass feel something was saved and mended. Not that same, not ever again but mended enough to know that trust is still steady and true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Underlying tensions didn’t magically disappear. It thickens, like the quadruple layer cake that was shared among the guest and business rivals that Howard the small family meet inadvertently. Enass made herself scarce among unless Maria was alone or not among the thicket of socialites. Azan made himself scarcer than she. Enass felt Howard's eyes linger on her stomach though when the people asked if it means he would be getting a kid soon. Bain had a daughter two years old. A beautiful little girl. Stone had a little boy that four years and showing signs of being a handsome boy. Hammer had a boy that was born a year ago and such a behave quiet baby. Stark had a knowing smile muttering something that they would be trying sooner than later. Maria could be pregnant, but she is just a late shower. Hush-hush if one will.

Maria dressed in her reception dress, a beautiful sleek white number. Wearing low heels and a modest cover-up around her shoulders. She had all eyes how she has done when dancing. Some of the high-end guests recognized and congratulated her for her studies. As it matters now she was married to a rich white man. Enass rubbed the bridge of her nose as a few photographers took pictures of the happy couple. Cutting the cake. Mingling. Kissing. In love basically. Enass could see something of infatuation, maybe even the niggling starts of love. She wouldn’t be reading anything regarding love. Maria was in love but Stark she did not believe for a second. Resting in the dark recesses of the wedding reception, she thought about the morning of the wedding. A winter wonderland that is the envy of the party-goers and future brides to look at as the wedding of dreams.

She thought of her wedding in the future. She wanted something very simple and intimate. Pretty like this but not with all these fake, callous people. It worked her nerve. She isn’t much of a fighter, but she will match any of them with words. Lashing phrases. A toast of mockery to their egos and work.

Azan joined her a little later, he had a bag packed. He was ready to return to her soon to be old apartment after this. Maria already moved in the day before the wedding. Her big sister helped to have some movers pack Enass’s things up and away. Read to be shipped back to Sicily. Enass had some roses planted in the garden, white and crisp as a wedding gift. Azan cleaned and pressed Maria's blanket. So, she always has a piece of home when she misses them. The three siblings were saving the tears for later at the airport.

The eldest of the three looked at Enass speaking how he did this a flaunt, a move to her, telling her this is the life the unborn child would live. Enass didn’t forget about that threat… she just wasn’t sure what he meant by potential. Promise. It could mean they would show promise in the arts, sciences, languages, building, dancing, singing, gardening, or the other billion things people showed a promise in. She lamented that much to him. He side hugged her catching Maria's eyes. She smiled wandering over to them, slumping in a tired way. The three then talked and chatted. Enjoying their small bubble.

The night went on with the bride and groom sharing their first dance. More photos. Some weren’t tabloid-worthy, but they were worthy to the new bride or even the Carbonell-Daws.

In the next few days though, the two would be going home to get ready for a new family member and one would in the states possibly be trying to bring in a new family member herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for part 1. Part 2 is basically almost done. I think I have like 17 chapters left. Some are short. Some are long. I am having fun. I hope you are having fun. Yes, now tony will be in this story. I may edit the chapters to show a half way album of Enass and Tony. Yes.

Chapter 10

The ride over to the airport was a long, somber, and sad ride. The three siblings shared the back. It was a tight squeeze, but they are soaking each other as much as they could. They weren’t sure how often they would see each other. How often they would be able to visit each other. The atmosphere in the car was heavy but filled with wishes of happiness and promises.

In the airport, Azan went to check in his and Enass luggage through baggage claims. It left the sisters alone.

“This is it, huh?”

“Not forever Mari. Not forever.”

“No, I know.” She hugged Enass tight. “I know.”

“I will find time once everything is good again and the baby is good, to visit you. We can see the botanical gardens and see a play.” She said with a froggy throat. A throat clogged with emotions.

Maria's laugh was watery in Enass’s ear. “I know. Goodness, I get to be an auntie, spoiling my nephew. I say it is a boy still.” She hugged Enass tighter to the best she can, the growing mound getting bigger as days go. Luckily, she is going back when she is at least. No issues were needed with the baby and mommy.

“You might be right on the boy front. And please, you and Azan will dote on them.” Enass felt tears streaming down her face. “I will mail you a copy of the birth certificate. I know you requested that of me… in case your hubby wanted to sign at some point.” She was glad for the hug because she made a face at the thought of Stark signing his name on the father's line.

Maria patted her back gently, “I know it makes you nervous about sending it to me, but I will hide it as a keepsake. Like everything else. In my dressing room. Howard doesn’t go in there often.”

Hearing this, Enass tightened her hug on Maria. She didn’t like how that sounded, how she already found a place to hide her valuables and keepsakes. She supposes it makes sense when it comes to a rich man that may be targeted. “Maria.”

“Enass.”

“Be careful. Please. God please, be careful. I know you will be careful just...” She put a loving hand on her sister's cheek staring deep in her eyes, “Don’t let the rich high society life cloud your head. Keep your smarts as much as your beauty. Don’t let your husband burn you too much. He may be sweet to you now… but please stay wary.”

“Enass…”

“Please, promise.”

“I promise I will be wary of him, but he is my husband. He won’t hurt me.” Maria kissed her head. “He will protect me from the harms that other wives could suggest to me. Trust me in trusting him. Promise?”

“Promise.” Enass dedicated herself to it. Seal pact between her and Maria.

“Then I promise,” Maria said fervently.

Azan came up to the girls. He exchanged his own goodbyes and words of warnings. He looked at Enass and Maria. “We will see you soon. Behave yeah?” He felt his own tears trying to come out from his eyes.

Maria nodded smile going sadder as this would the last time in a long time she would see her family members.

Enass followed Azan to the terminal. One last look to Maria, she kept the image of a brave, vibrant woman in her head. Honey blonde hair, hazel eyes, when the lights them look crisps like blue-grey, and her soft sun-kissed skin making her look heavenly. She sent her own sad smile, waving goodbye.

Would be another 18 months before they would see each other in person again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Yay! Part 2 is quite long but it will slowly shift from Enass's point of view to Tony's point at some point in this story! But yes! Part 2!!

## Part 2: Sun Halo

Chapter 11

Early morning medical personnel stalked the halls letting soaking in the Sicilian morning rays that glimmered through open windows. The white pristine halls faded into soft pinks, blues, yellows, and oranges. A mural on a wall painted of angels, babies, and kids circled around a budding flower. Further, into the different color halls, there was the sound of a baby wails that showed the signs of new life properly entering the world.

Nurses gathered the screaming newborn to be cleaned, swaddle gently handed back to the new mother. The new mother's eyes had dark circles. Her pale lips pulled into a gentle smile as she watches with awareness and love in her eyes on the baby getting cleaned. The little baby had a wrist tag, that said the time and day he was born.

The mother’s hair was wild behind her and some of her tight dark brown hair clung to her sweaty face. Childbirth wasn’t pretty for some females, but she found herself not caring for her appearance but more for her baby. He had soft curly brown hair. When his hair and face were dried, his hair started to curl up, tighten to his soft head. He still had eyes closed tight as he wailed out at the people in his room. He was pale but she knew he would darken up in a couple of hours.

The doctors assured her and her family that he is well, he just wanted to make a dramatic entrance. He was three days late. Three days late thus making him born on May 9, 1974. To add to his dramatics, he finally came all the way out exactly at 6:00 AM. There was a worry because he didn’t make a peep when the upper half of his body was revealed, that was 5:50. Nothing for the ten minutes his head was out. Feet out and cord cut, he began to just wail. Dramatic indeed. Azan and their mom laughed as they recorded the reaction. It is was 6:15 AM when the rest of the placenta left after the umbilical cord was cut by her brother.

She couldn’t believe the last few months of a rollercoaster that was the first pregnancy, she did it, she gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy. Maria was right too about him being a little boy. She felt tears well up in happiness. She was handed her bundle of joy, his little cheeks splotched with red, no tears. He was just expressing himself in rage that was the eviction of his warm water room.

Holding him close, Enass pressed a gentle kiss to his head. She took in the new baby smell and the softness of his skin. His tiny nails curled in tiny angry fist as he snuffles at the air, but his little eyes were open by slits. His thick eyelashes framed light bluish brown eyes, it had a fire and intelligence that most babies don’t have often.

She felt the doctor address her from her wonder of her son in her arms.

“Miss Daw, we have the original copy. We just need you to sign and date it. Are you sure you don’t want to put the father’s name down?”

Enass shook her head at the question. She switches her son to her right arm to reach for the offered pen. She smiled at the anger whine when he was switch away from left to right. Signing her name shakily, she looked at her child’s birthday, his name, sex, weight, and footprint inked on the paper. She watched the doctor take the signed paper, the bloodwork, and other additional stuff to put into copies and folders for her and the family to take home.

The Afro-Italian woman looked at her baby, his name on her lips like a thank you, “Anthony Edward Carbonell-Daw.” She brought the Anthony close to her chest, helping to latch. He took it with enthusiasm, suckling hungrily. She mentally was glad he latched so easily, she heard from veteran mothers that babies sometimes have a hard time latching. Her Anthony has done it with feverish excitement.

“Oh, Tony. My sweet baby. Beautiful, sweet baby. You’re my light now, my light in my darkness.” She smiled holding him close watching her son eat his fill. Tony detached from the tit letting off a yawn showing a gummy mouth. Lifting him up, she copied the motions that the nurses and her mother way of burping a newborn and babies. She grinned tiredly at his tiny burp even with the tacky feeling of spit on her shoulder. She just shushed Tony to suppress whimpers and snuffles. He settles down enough for her to also close her eyes.

Through the next couple of months, she attended to, woke up with, fed, clean, and loved on her child. He grew over the last four months. He was already wearing size 4 onesies for babies. His eyes now a chocolate honey brown. When the sun hit her son’s eyes, she could see the coloring of yellows and golds shimmer between the deep brown irises. Tony’s hair curled up more, curving around his ears like a little dark brown halo. Thin strands of chestnut brown and black wisp it way through his tiny hair. He smiled a lot when he heard music or even, he happily laughed and squealed at the sound of the electronics and machines going.

Tony through those first months of his life would get up exactly at 3, scream till he set eyes on his mother. Enass would just watch him with a sweet smile before setting the radio to late-night rock songs. All consider was the soft rock songs that soothed him further. He would then settle and fall back asleep until 6:30 on the dot. Enass would keep up with a bottle full of her own breast milk, ready to feed him breakfast. She would then dance with him to the sound of the Rock station that played the hits. He seems to giggle and babble with the loud noises or soft sounding guitar strumming of the song. Sooner or later, by 11, he would be down for his nap and up again around 1 for lunch. Asleep for a powernap till 4 and Enass would take him outside to catch the sun rays, watch the clouds till the stars start to come out. They would watch the cars; bikes dwindle till late. She realizes her son eyes would track the noises of these vehicles, even watching the occasional airplane. But when the stars come out, his eyes reflected deep inky pools of the night sky. Stars reflected from his little eyes. Enass was afraid of his father's eyes but his eyes spoke of knowledge, understanding already beyond his years. Often, he would reach out for the stars cooing and drooling in excitement.

Through the first four months, her mom told Enass that he has the heart of a lion. Had the brain of a phoenix or sphinx. Intelligent. Enass just smiled saying he was her precious flare. Part of her was proud to have passed her intelligence but another part of her ignored a screaming worry. Her little flare was going to be amazing.

September meandered into existence. The birds and animals getting ready in a slow methodical pace for the Sicilian fall and winter. Enass was going through the work journal and journal of Tony how to plan for her son's first All Saints Day, First Christmas. All his first. She talked to her brother and mother about how she should blend both sides of his heritage. She didn’t want to include too many American values, but she didn’t want to shut him out from that side of his bloodline. Her mother agreed to celebrate both sides of this heritage to the best of her abilities. Her brother eventually came around to agreeing. She manages to pay some of her hospital bills she gained from the small patents she gotten for medical advancement and papers. She sustained herself and her son through selling plants, crops, herbs, and working as a cleaner for the hospital she had Tony at. It was close to her home and mom. Her brother would be moving back to Italy eventually, yet she felt good she got a good thing on the schedule. Her neighbors help watch Tony too when she felt her mom needed a break. Safe to say, her mom told when she needed a break herself. Her mom made it clear she loves her grandchild. Such a handsome boy with his curly hair and big doe eyes.

The compliment from her mom and his grandmother made her preen and Tony squealing from the attention of his granny.

Late into September, she was feeding Anthony swaying to the somber metal music. She felt him detach from the bottle, eyes drooping sleepily letting out a gummy still yawn. Putting the bottle in the hot water. She took her child to his crib. With covers, and quilts of red, gold, white, and silver. It made him look warmer among the colors. She adored the colors for her son. So, she painted his room red and gold. She even picked up crocheting to make him a pair of dragons. A big one and a little one.

Going down the stairs into her living room. Enass picked up the thriller book she is currently reading until her phone rang. Answering the phone, she heard a familiar voice.

“Ena?”

“M-Maria! Hey! I was afraid you um… wouldn’t have called.”

Her gentle laugh rung around Enass. Encapsulating her in a hug. “No, I was going to call. I just lost track of time after the Jarvis’s and I received your letters. I was at a gala with Howard. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as my nephew!”

Grateful for her smooth transition, Enass had little desire to talk about Tony’s father. She was more than happy to talk about how Maria was doing and about the light in her life. “Thank you. He comes from strong genes and he is happy and curious.”

“Reminds me of someone I know.”

Enass knew she was going to say his dad. Wanting to avoid the comparisons, she cleared her throat, “Did you get the birth certificate?”

“Ah yes! I have. Antonio’s name is beautiful.” Again, small thanks for Maria not asking why Enass redacted or never added the Stark. One Enass was doing it to be a bit petty for one day he sees Tony, grown and successful with his name on him. She always wanted to be more than a Stark. He is family, he will be his own person once he grows into an adult. Shaking her head from the future, she was going to help her son in any way she could achieve what he wants to do.

Thanking her again for Anthony’s name, she can’t and won’t change it even if Maria and the rest of their family hated the name. She loves it. It means priceless. He is to her, priceless in all ways that a mother could put into feelings.

The two sisters caught up for an hour. Maria talked about the parties, the galas, the friends she made. She stopped dance once her life got a little busier after the marriage and everything. Enass talked about her life as a new mom. The good, bad, and nasty. Enass told Maria she stays busy and works to make sure they have a home and place to live. She was able to give everything she could to do it for him. The now 23 years old told her big sister so. The long pause Maria took made Enass think she was going to suggest something dealing with Howard. She didn’t want to hear it. Nothing dealing with him. She could imagine his eyes boring into her-their son with a look. Something akin to hate but disgust. He had the look for her brother and for her when she caught him staring at her. Other times, when she felt his eyes on her, she felt a type of lustful want to. She cringed and stiffens up each time.

“If you need any help, I have money myself. Money, I save and earn when I can. I am here for you.”

“Oh, thank you, Mari. If I do, I will let you know. I love you.”

Maria's voice hitched when she responded, “I love you too Ena. Be safe. Get some food. It is about dinner time.”

Enass laughed but got worried about why she was up so early. “Make sure you get some rest yourself. It is early over there in America.”

They exchange goodbyes in Italian and talk to you soon.

Enass sighed worriedly for her sister being alone out there, at least Jarvis and Ana are out there.

Early October showed and gave way to Tony being groggy and awake from his 2-hour afternoon nap, a little behind the time he usually wakes up. It was 1:13 pm when a call came in. The soothing sound of David Bowie played through as she answered. One baby in the crook of her right arm, bottle in her left, and phone in between her ear and shoulder. “Hello, Enass Daw speaking.”

“Hello, Ms. Daw. My wife and I would like to thank you for sending us the pictures and his birth certificate. Master Anthony is a beautiful boy.”

“Oh, Jarvis! Hello! Welcome, he is your godson. I am grateful to you and Ana for agreeing to be his godparents. You could also just call him Anthony or Tony. Master anything is too formal.” She kept back some words about it being uncomfortable with the master and butler dynamic. He gets paid to serve, like servers and carters. Same with his wife.

Jarvis let out a gentle laugh. “As you wish madam. We do miss your presence. We do hope we can meet the young lad one day soon.”

Enass agreed to have the kind couple meet their godson soon. They spoke a little longer till Jarvis informed her that he must get the dining room set for Howard and Maria’s breakfast with some friends of theirs. She wished him a good morning as he wished her a good afternoon.

She hung the phone up seeing her son's big eyes look at her as if asking who that was. She giggled blowing a gentle kiss on fat cheeks. It earned her a squeal and laugh. Enass giggled and laugh at her son. “My little flare.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any need for corrections and issues with the holidays please let me know. I am trying to have it where Enass intermingles both Sicilian/Italian holidays with American holidays. I don't go too in-depth but I like being sure I am not fudging anything up.

Chapter 12

The warm October mid-afternoon sun was warm against her skin as strolled through the market with her five-month-old son, Enass smiled and greeted the townsfolk, kids, and her neighbors. The afternoon market was never crowded unlike the morning and it was a lot easier to get Tony out and about around this time than early. He refused to be an early riser unless she decided on it. She learned that once when she had to rush him to a sitter, and he wailed and cried big tears at being woken up. Safe to say, she had the babysitter drive over sooner than later.

Tony eyes tracked the movements of people, the butterflies, the dogs, the other kids, and babies in their own strollers. At times her would reach out babbling at the fruit or shiny objects. One time he was babbling so excitedly at the moving bird, Enass bought it for him. It now ducks and tips back near his crib. She watched him try to flip on his belly while reaching for the moving knick-knack. She had to snap a picture of his kicking legs and reaching arms. His babble of nonsensical words almost sounds like her rambles when she worked on new plants for her garden.

“Maybe today, I can buy you a necklace or bracelet from Mr. Marcello's stand. Would you like that my little bambino?” She grinned when he gave her a gummy smile beside a small baby tooth starting to cut through. He screamed the first few days of it forcing through. Now with a cold toy on hand, he gnawed and chewed on it if he felt like it. It would only last so long out here though. “Alright, then a necklace or bracelet it is.” She adjusted the bag for her food and other essentials while pushing her baby along the street. She had her list memorize as she began picking and collecting her groceries for the next few weeks.

She peeked at her son in his little baby blue shorts, a white top, and baby socks and shoes kicking out whenever. His sunhat practically falling back off his head as he tried to catch all the sights and sounds around him. He kept babbling though as if to keep their own bubble from being quiet. She loved that about her son, he babbles, coo, and made gurgles at things or to his mom. Enass always look him in the eyes and respond with normal-sounding words to help his conversational skills. It seems silly to talk to her 5-month-old, but she found it helpful for him to talk. It showed he was growing, observing, and learning about the world around him. She fought down tears knowing her son was growing up slowly but surely. She will miss his baby fat too.

Continuing to listen to his cute babbles as he squealed and reached out to things, Enass responded joyfully sometimes kissing his cheek or head.

When mother and son reached the jewelry stand, Enass had the tip of a greeting on her lips and her son in her arms.

Tony made what seem like a confusing gurgle as Enass felt her face contort in a confused look. This was not Mr. Marcello. It was someone else new running this stand. The man had dark black hair. Dark skin and a small beard forming on the chin and a clean mustache. His hair was tighter, curlier than her own usual. He was tall, around 6’2”, it even had her craning her head up to look him in the eyes. It didn’t help he was handsome to boot with his warm brown eyes that had hints of green peppered through them. She didn’t need to feel the hint pull of attraction. She had her baby to think about yet hearing Tony begin to babble at him happily, she couldn’t help to relax a little. Remember her manners in all of 0.5 seconds after the tension dissolved into her, Enass held out a free hand.

“H-Hi, sorry, I wasn’t excepting the stand to be run by someone new is all. I apologize. And my son hear likes people and he loves chatting. I am Enass Carbonell-Daw and this Anthony Edward Carbonell-Daw” She smiled at her son who was staring at the shiny objects with awe, a thing of drool dripping from his lips.

The man just smiled cleaning the spittle from the boy's lips with a napkin gently. “No worries. I am Lucius Marcello; I am helping my uncle for the week.”

Enass smiled at him feeling her cheeks flushed when hearing his voice and seeing how gentle he was with her child. She felt her body shiver with the now incessant tugging of attraction.

“I never knew he had a nephew.”

Tony babbled as if agree after letting his eyes run from his mom to the man speaking.

Lucius laughed in a sweet honey deep tone voice. It was a curl around her already beating heart and her coiling stomach. He had a sweet warmth to him that made her want to curl up next to him protecting Tony between them. Jesus was she already fantasizing about him. Bad.

“I never knew he had such beautiful and cute customers.”

Enass smiled, hearing the flirt when she knows a flirty comment, replied smoothly betraying her inter turmoil, “My son is beautiful thank you.” She grinned and preened a little that she got the cute man to laugh at her comeback.

“And witty to boot.” He smiled more seeing an object that caught the baby’s eyes. “I think your son found something.”

Enass immediately followed her son’s line of sightseeing he was staring at the pendant of a small sun stone that was carved into a lion’s face, it eyes had tiny emerald’s inserted into it. It gave the necklace an aesthetic of heated comfort and a safe aura. She wanted to get it but knowing the gem in the eyes would make this piece even more expensive besides the carving of the lion, she would have to find something else.

“Oh, Tony sweetie.” She waited until the baby eyes looked at her babbling curiously as it were. “Momma can’t buy this. I am sorry. Not enough money. Expensive.”

The baby seems to let off an indignant huff at the pendant being expensive, too expensive for Momma. He went to babble and reach for the good design jewelry. Enass was about to apologize when she watches Lucius set it around Tony’s head. This earned the man a round of excited squeals, laughs, and babbles. Enass then was about to utter something about not being able to pay, not wanting to put the business at loss, or anything like that. Lucius stopped her, however.

“It is in the house. I made it. It is too expensive anywhere and I figure to put it up for free.” He spoke with a shy type of nonchalance. He makes jewelry, no biggie but like a biggie because he makes jewelry. Beautiful and fine pieces of jewelry. Enass stared at him for a long time, confused and waiting for the second bell to toll. Nothing came beside his now shy nonchalance turned into a nervous smiling male. Soon she might seem to turn to hide away somewhere. Not wanting that though she gave a smile at him that spoke of nothing ill had happened. She caught Anthony staring at the pendant like it was the best thing ever.

“I… Thank you, Lucius.”

“You are welcome, Miss Daw.” He reached over to peck Enass hand until he felt a pair of chubby hands patting his head. Laughing at the baby antics, he spoke to him to take care of his momma and he will see the man again soon.

The two adults spoke a little more before she handed him her home number and they could go out to get coffee or something one day. To this, he full-heartedly agreed.

Tony open and closed his chubby hands at the man showing a semi on tooth smile. 

“See you soon Miss Daw and see you soon too Anthony.”

Enass smiled more watch her baby squeals and proceed to stick his new necklace into his mouth. She gently replaces the necklace with his teething toy. She departed ways with Lucius till their coffee meet up.

Saint’s Day came with the start of November and ended with Anthony enjoying his first of many holidays. He licked the sweet treats given to babies. Enass told him stories of her family. Enass’s mother coddles the baby and Azan also told stories to his nephew.

After Saint’s Day came the coming of cooler weather. Less sun and more prepping for the holiday season. Enass was combining two holidays together of the sort. She worked on her crocheting having Anthony close to her bosom. He happily began scooting everywhere and rolling around. His necklace firmly stayed with his other little precious toys that she bought over the course of 6 months.

It was in the lull; she heard a long hum noise and then an awe sound followed by more hums and uh sound. Eyes widen her head whipped down seeing her son look right back at her.

“Y-Yes?” Her heart was pounding, and her mind was racing. First word. Did he just say his first word? He is so young. Enass knows she asked the doctors, the nurses, and her mother when is the earliest a baby could speak. Now, her mom said she didn’t start speaking until she was close to 8 to 9 months. Azan took his time for being closer to a year. Here is her child who may have just stumble into his first word.

“Mmmm....” His little face contorted with the noises and the force behind what he wanted to say. She quietly encourages him with a wobbly smile and a hand stroking through his thick hair. “Mmmmommmma?” His honey-brown eyes shined excitedly letting out a squeal of laughter. His fat cheeks pinked with excitement. “Mmmomma!” Tiny hands followed his excited noise mouth sounds he is making.

Enass felt her heartbeat with joy, pride as a parent, and fear realizing her little flare spoke his first words so early. Swallowing down her fear at the haunting memory of the threat she picked her baby grinning. “That is right my precious boy, m-omm-a. Momma. I am momma.”

Tony clapped his hands happier than a peach repeating the words with determination and excitement. “Momma. Momma. Momma.” Enass just grinned mimicking her son by saying his name a lot. She giggled at the put outlook on his chubby face at recognizing his name now to being repeated back at him. “Momma.”

Enass pulled her son close to her body again. Enveloping him, covering from the world and possibly the harsh truth of Howard’s gnashing the fangs of the threat. He is so smart. So observant. Brilliant. Brilliant like a flare. “Tony, Anthony, Antonio, my sunshine.” She felt tears start curving from her eyes down her cheeks until a baby hand patted her cheek hearing a resounding no. Laugh watery, Enass kissed his belly earning a laughing back.

The mother and son cleaned up, got ready for their nightly rituals that were changing over time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She told her mother and an older brother that Tony been talking when December came with strong winds from the sea. A cold front was on the approach and she happy she got herself and Tony warm clothes. She told her mother and brother that she went on a date before the first of the month. She told her family that she had no idea how to help develop his mind when he was picking up so much more.

She watched him one time get on his baby legs with shaky willpower. Enass was so scared that she almost raced to catch him when he tilted backward but then he tilted forward latching onto the coffee table. She knelt to the ground watching her son get a look of focused intensity as he shambles his way from his toys over to her.

Enass told her family she needed help how to help him expand upon his big, beautiful brain. Her brother said to give him options. Even as a baby he will make something or so an interest. Even it is the littlest and silliest things. Their mother said to give him toys that promote problem-solving and puzzle-solving. She took those suggestions, asked Lucius to make something for Tony if he could. Lucius agreed instantly and refused payment. If it is to help baby Tony, he would do just about anything. This earned him the nickname Lu from Tony.

So here she got him non-toxic crayons, paper, a wooden box with shapes carved into them along with the shapes to sink them into the pan, and even a moving peg toy. It was one where he could drag and move it to get to different exits.

Enass had watched on her day off Tony play with the toy non-stop. He moved the peg in the same two directions a few times before moving it a new way. The moment he has done, his big doe eyes got bigger as he clapped and shook where he sat. She watches him keep doing it and solving where to the peg slider to next. She watched his mind whirl and spin in such a unique way. Her heart soared at how intelligent or boy was until she got melancholy if Howard ever found out. She wasn’t sure if this counted as anything prodigal enough. She hoped it wasn’t him but to her, it was anything above amazing. It was fantastic.

She reached over to stroke across her son’s hair kissing his cheek gently.

Tony grinned showing a 4-tooth filled smile. The fifth, sixth, and seventh making way. He let out a soft and loved filled “Momma” when he got the cheek kiss. He turned from his toys to fall over in her lap. He vibrated out a happy Momma at his mother.

Enass smiled happily kissing his cheek again earning another happy momma.

The two stayed like that until she heard Tony shuffling against her and a momma at her stomach. “Yes, Anthony?”

“W’azz… dat?” He pointed to the stars out in the sky. She hasn’t realized it gotten dark already. Amber eyes met honey browns, as he waited for an answer.

Enass looked at the stars when she felt a twitch in her lips wanting to make a smile.

“Those my little Bambino, are the stars.”

“Stawrs?”

“Stars, yes. They tell stories about kings, queens, princes, princesses. Dragons, monsters. Love, war, family, and everything else that the ancients of our time could think of.”

She finished explaining to her son when he tilted his head. Nose scrunched up as his sweet brain started trying to explain the words to himself. She could feel him think.

“Swories?” He said cutely settling on the word he liked. “Swories staws?”

Enass fluent in her baby’s phrasing and talking, for now, she nodded. “Yes, stories stars. About them, to them. Made up as a constellation. Tony seems to understand the concept of the stories in the stars. At least in the way, he could as a baby.

“One.”

Enass grinned blushing. “One about them?”

Tony nodded excitedly. He grinned with a semi-empty mouth. His hair bobbing to and fro as he shook with her words.

“I will tell you one.” She picked him to get him ready for bed.

So began the tradition of recounting tales and stories from the stars. He particularly liked ones with dragons, serpents, warriors, and heroes. She censored many of the things in the tales but also knew he would be enraptured without understanding much of it.

One late night in December she told the story about Ursa Major and her baby boy Ursa Minor. She taken a blanket and warm drinks out, she pre-mapped where the two are. She pointed to the Northern star as she told the story. Tony stayed awake through the tale, soaking in the details.

So far, he had the map of the constellation painted in his room courtesy of his uncle Azan. His necklace shimmered along with the painted-on stars. Small shiny rocks reflected off the sun and lights to glow like the stars, sun, and moon.

She knew he may not remember this, but she took a dark picture of themselves. Illuminated only by the stars and the dimmed-out candle. She showed her son who said to me and picture cutely. To her, they looked to be glowing. Ethereal. Otherworldly. They seem to blend with the stars but fighting off the dark that was circling them.

“Yeah, my flare, it is you. Us.” She smiled more seeing him fisting his hands rubbing his now droopy eyes. It was way past his bedtime and her own bedtime. Shuffling them off with blanket and cups in. Putting cups away and a blanket wrapped tight around them. They went to sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Last year had many first, her firstborn to be precise. This had her turning 24 years old. Now Tony’s birthday is right around the corner making him a full year. A full-year-old and he was saying a few sentences with small stumbles. He grown so big. He still had his baby fat but not much. He was entering toddlerhood. It made her heart sad but in the depths of joy. His memory was getting better, he may not remember anything full since the time of his birth. She doesn’t except him too, but she tells him stories about the constellations again. Shows him somethings again. Get him more advanced toys as he grows accustomed to his current toys.

Enass has the first set of her photo album of Tony almost full of Tony’s first and him experiencing life. She already bought a second, a third, and even a fourth to record his life from now and to the point he would reach adulthood. Maybe beyond until she passes. She wants his life and his memories full of joy, even if had hard moments that happened before after those. Hell, even during.

She held in her hands as she stood in the market area, a gold chain, and a yarn with knitting needles. She already bought several parents, but she had to get him one more while she got more yarn for herself. She thanked her brother for watching him while she did last minute shopping. Tony’s cousin was now three and was having a ball playing with him. She was grateful that Tristen wasn’t intimidated or mad that Tony sometimes knew a little more about toys, but Tristen showed Tony fun ways to play outside of toys. It was healthy and refreshing seeing two kids play and waddle around.

Shaking her head, she hurried to pay for things. She was given a little more hassle than necessary by the clerk. Gold was expensive but she had a child and family to get back to. She ignored the dirty look given to her as she quickly made her way back to her house. She would have to teach Tony about the ugly of the world soon. Eventually, but for now, she would let him enjoy and live.

She returned home no later than 3 pm and greeted by her brother, her brother’s wife, and two tykes that waddle to her with excitement and dirty faces. The adults shared a laugh and took a picture of the two kids who grinned with messy hands of paint. Baths would be required of both of them and at least a good washcloth for them. Enass cooked dinner talked about plans with her brother and sister-in-law for her son’s birthday. Tony had fun going to his aunt and uncle's house, playing with his cousin and other tiny children in the park. She wanted though a small birthday party. She would invite the other kids and parents she met but she wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with many people knowing how smart Tony was.

Her brother told her, it was great he was so intelligent and making friends. He heard that sometimes isolating a child is never good, then more social interactions that weren’t adults alone either. She steeled her worry, ignored that spiteful voice reminding of the threat. He is smart, any baby is smart. It is not exceptional to many with smart babies… but she knows he is exhibiting true intelligence besides being so, so young. She pushed herself to breathe and relax. She will invite the kids for her son. He is still a child, smart or not. He deserves to live as a child.

That is how she ended the night, breathing a little easier. Her son will have a great birthday. He will have his pendant on proud display. He will have fun.

Enass was almost settled in bed after getting her baby boy asleep. She hoped he was asleep because the house phone rang. It jingled and kept jingling until was answered. Hurrying out of her room to the intersection of kitchen and living room, she answered.

“Hello.” A grimace. Clearing her throat, Enass tried again, “Hello? Daw residence.”

“H-Hey Ena.”

Maria. Goodness, she sounded tired and a little worn. Frayed around the edges. Biting back a worried tone, god knows if Maria even sounded this bad with Azan. Azan never asks so she can only assume Maria was fine when they spoke. Right now, though, she did not sound fine. Her voice was raw like she was crying or screaming. It had an edge to it like one word would set her off.

“Hey, Mari. How are you?”

A rush answer of good came from the speaker of the phone. A long pause follows that left noises of shaky breathing and an intake of shakier air.

“Tomorrow is my nephew’s birthday? Right?”

“Yes, May 9. I am throwing his first birthday party. I got him gifts. Inviting some friends of his cousin Tristen over.”

“Oh, that is good. Has he shown any of your smarts?”

Enass was about to answer sister about how intelligent her nephew was until she replayed the words. It was strange how she asked that out of all the things. She realized that Howard had meant if Tony shown any high-level IQ or genius, to say the least. He would come for Tony. She didn’t want to lie to her sister. Assuming Howard thought she was a complete fucking idiot. Well, she could say he is as smart as any baby at his age. Yet, in her heart that felt wrong. Like she was shaming her son for holding such a great mind and a big heart. Biting her bottom lip till red, Enass did the only thing she could do.

“The doctors said that he is a little more advance than kids his age. You know how you were told you were a bit of an early bloomer.”

The deflection was easy enough, the lie smoothes as wine off her tongue.

“Oh true. Yeah. Sorry, how is Tony as a whole?”

Perfect. An easy enough question about her baby boy. She knew Maria could tell she was avoiding the subject of intelligence like hellfire. “Good. He is so happy and curious. I am glad he has friends near his age. He started to walk. I help him when I can of course.”

She could almost feel Maria’s smile through the phone when she heard the little huff laughter. “Well, I am glad my nephew is shaking a leg.”

The sisters shared a laugh. Even a thousand miles away, they could share a decent laugh. Communicate like they were together. That was when in Enass’s humble opinion the moment was shattered by the next topic.

“Howard… hasn’t asked about Tony. He saw the birth certificate. I am sorry, I was about to hide my copy, but he saw me with it in hand.”

Well, that fucking sucks now. He knows his birthday and probably won’t give a flying damn. She knows that he won’t, she never excepted him too. Maria and he are probably still trying for a baby. Can’t have a dark-skinned baby heading the company or the young face of his heir. Think of his stocks. She was never jealous of Maria's skin, she never was. Yes, people treated them severely differently, but they were loved by their mother, father, and brother equally. No, Enass was quite content with how much he doesn’t care. It means he is less likely to come for her son. No, she is just pissed off he knows his birthday.

“It is okay Mari. Look, it just you know not fun knowing the father of your baby knows his birthday.” She didn’t mean to come off sarcastic but here she is. Sarcasm oozing off like a bad sweat smile.

Silence. Enass hoped she didn’t scare her sister off the phone. The dial tone is going through so she is still on the line. God her phone bill is going to be ridiculous. Worth it, but ridiculous.

She heard a fortifying inhale and then a long-winded exhale.

“Have you mentioned his father?”

“No. If I can help it, not for a while. I wish I can say never, but I know that is feasibly implausible. Not now. He is young. Learning. He doesn’t need to know his dad is statuses above or whatever.”

“Oh. I am sorry. I don’t mean to you know… upset you.”

Feeling bad for snapping at Maria, she sighed softly, “No don’t be. I am sorry. It just, thinking about Stark gives my brain twitch.” She heard a soft laugh as her own lips pulled into a weak smile. “Hey, you take it easy. Okay? I sometimes get the American news about the Starks and other high-end people.”

“Oh god!” Maria's voice lightens up a little, “I must look horrendous.”

“Slightly.” Enass teased grinning more.

“Rude!” Maria laughed happily. Her voice coming through gently. After her a while she went quiet. “I guess… I will speak to you later?”

Enass felt her smile dim a little. “Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.”

They said love you to each other before hanging up the phone. Enass looked seeing tiny feet scampering back to a bedroom. Enass frowned knowing he heard things about his father and other additional things.

On the day of her son’s birthday, she watched all the kids scurrying and running around while consuming sweets. She learned her son had a huge, sweet tooth, so she had to watch how much he actually ate that consisted of sweet things. It was cute though when his cheeks were stuffed, and he had chocolate frosting all over his face.

They sang. Laughed. And had a good time for his birthday. It was then that Enass knew she would eventually talk to her now one-year-old son about what he heard. It was still his birthday which made her feel even more scummy about telling her child about his biological father. Damn. Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it. Why?

Straightening up, she ties up her hair in a loose, loose bun. Some tightly curled strands slipped out as she went to find the nighttime birthday boy. When she went to his room, she saw him staring up at the stars. She wanted to smile at his concentrated face has tiny hands scribble lines on paper. Like he was mapping what he saw. Cute. Shaking her head though, she focused on the task at hand.

“Sweetie.”

“Momma!” He dropped the crayon and paper scampering off the window seat waddling over to her on tiny legs. Tony made the signature up signal with arms in the air and hands opening and closing for her to lift him. She indulged him. She might need his hugs more than he needed hers. Well, he always like hugs, she gives them to him all the time. She smiled kissing his temple and the apple of his cheeks. Getting excited and shy giggles. She took in the sight of a shy baby covering his mouth barely hiding a grin. His giggles kept slipping through his muffled mouth.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Momma, my… my bi’thday waz fun!” He grinned hair wild and tighter than usual after his bath and he was dried. Combing gently through his hair with her free hand, Enass carried to the bed.

“I am glad hunny. But momma wants to ask you something.”

“O’ay” He responded happily burrowing under his quilt, blanket, and knitted duvet. He had a lot of covers. She blamed the beautiful designs.

“Did you hear momma on the phone?” She watches as his face crack a little and contort into worry leading her to quickly amend, “Momma isn’t mad. I am just curious is all.”

He nodded glumly. Tony's bottom lip quivering while tears bubbled over. “Sowwy momma. I wanted a hug. But you were on the thingy.”

“Phone.”

“Ye’h fone.”

She smiled laying down in his little bed with him. “Well, I was talking to my sister.”

“Waz dat?”

She grinned at her son's healthy curiousness, “A sister is someone who is related to you or someone by blood. Momma's sister is your auntie. Her name is Maria.”

“Pwetty. Why’she wasn’t hewe momma?” He sat up a little looking completely focused on the words Enass said.

Enass pondered how to explain it before going with a simplified truth. “Auntie Maria lives with her husband in another country.”

“Waz dat?!”

She grinned more seeing his eyes widen with curiousness that made him vibrate like a train rolling through a city.

“A country is a place that holds different people. We are Afro-Italian or Afro-Sicilian. Depends on who you ask. We live here, in our country, Sicily. But your auntie lives in-country call America. America is where it said that dreams come true and people can live as equals.” Maybe that was too simplified, but she had a few years before teaching Tony about racism and colorism. It is an aggressive and very oppressive nature of man. Sad but true.

“Auntie Mawia lives in a dream place?” Head tilted like a confused kitten seeing snow for the first time. His nose wrinkled in concern. “She not weal den?”

Enass giggled kissing his head she hugged him close, “No she lives in a real place. They just call America that, because the dream for many people is to live in the American dream.” She waited till she got a nod, not sure if it was for understanding or general acknowledgment. She knew he was listening, he always listens. “Well… momma was talking to Auntie Maria. Did you hear anything you may be curious about?”

“Wass a dad? What is an st…stork?”

A bubble of laughter that came quickly and gone quicker at the look of his worried and sad face, Enass continued to comb through his little head chocolate brown hair. “Stark… that is your dad's last name. A dad is like an uncle Azan, but a lot closer to you. Helped made you.”

“Where wass I made?”

“In my belly.”

“Wow? Weally?” She felt little hands rub her belly. But then the hands stopped, and his thinking face was on. “Whyss my dad not hewe like Uncle Az?”

“He doesn’t like momma I think.” She won’t have him being burned by his father for not liking him.

She felt tiny arms crossed and a breathed of huffy sweet air. “No like, dad! Dad hafta like momma. Momma best!” He sat upon his knees smooshing Enass cheeks. “I wuv momma. Momma best ev’ah!” He giggled grinning happily. His mouth was almost full of teeth as he places a wet kiss on his cheek.

Enass teared up smiling placing an equally wet kiss turning it into a raspberry. Tony laughed happily covering his face as sweet squeals scuttled out from his chest.

“Momma loves you too. Momma loves you too.” She whispered in his now fluffier hair.

“Sing f’ah me?”

She smiled singing a song from a rock song. It a song she danced with Tony many times she bought the cassette player and cassette to play the song for her and him. She sang it quietly until he fell asleep with a soft smile. Not wanting to move, Enass hunkered down and fell asleep to her son. She didn’t get to say everything, at least she knew that Tony knew about his dad.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Late June, the last week to be more accurate wielded to wonderous and worrisome results for mother and son. Enass was out one day hand in hand with Tony. He was hopping over cracks singing a French song, his little necklace firmly on his neck. She started teaching him different languages of other regions that were reasonably close to them. Her French wasn’t too bad and her German was only slightly shabby at best. Besides Italian and Sicilian being his native tongue, she spoke a good amount of English around him. He may visit a heavy speaking English place like London or even the United States sooner than later. She has future plans for Tony to meet his aunt and his godparents.

Either way, he was picking up on different languages easily, so she grabbed some language books for kids and read them to him here there. She found it fun because she was learning with him. What she realized though, besides his thirst for learning, he showed intense interest in how things are made, how machines work, how he can make it.

With his build-a-blocks, trinkets, and his little toys he started to make them into different things. He got some of those things to look like actual objects he’ve seen when they were out in town or in the market square. He even would shred up paper to make things with his crayon. Enass first was shocked to see paper shredded everywhere until she saw the sticky looking and colorful bird. It looks like the metal bird trinket in the market that they saw. She was proud of his creativity and ingenuity but worried about it because of a genius baby! He made an almost replica of a bird he saw days ago. He made it as a gift for her of course, she keeps it in the kitchen. The only people, besides her family here, is Lucius.

Even now, walking through the town, hand in hand, listening to he sing the French song without a care in the world, she felt him slowing down as they passed the car mechanics’ place. His little eyes widen while tried to walk closer to the loud noises, machinery, and sparks. Fire is a weakness of man even too little children. Picking her son, she heard him whine trying to struggle out of her arms. Enass just held him all the while walking into the office area. She shushed her baby gently while entering the glass and wood door. There was classical music being played from the radio in the waiting room and no one at the front counter. She didn’t mind it much; she didn’t come in to get a car or to get work done for one. No, she came in because they had engines, car parts in the office area. At the sight, she heard nary a peep from her child. The noises of the machinery can still be heard and combining that with the machinery in here, she knew her son would be content.

Setting him down on little fit, she guessed right too as he scampered over to the engine block.

“Wazz dis momma?”

“An engine my little flare. It helps makes cars go along with other stuff.”

She just hoped he likes how shiny it looks and how big it is. In her heart, he was interested in the piece.

“Dis makes dose go vroom vroom?”

“Yep.” Another voice sounded off catching mother and son off guard. The small family quickly looked at the man covered in oil and grease. Hands rubbing a towel between the two. The man had silver in his light brown hair. He had a welding mask on top of his head.

Tony looked at Enass before reaching his arms up asking for a lift. Picking him up, Enass walked calmly to the man. She had an apologetic smile with a shy son hiding his face.

“Sorry, my son likes machines and watching people work. I figured I can come in here and show him some of the car parts in your shop. I apologize for interrupting and lurking.”

The man let out a rumbling laugh before leaning against the counter, “No worry ma’am, other kids’ parents bring kids in here all the time to just gawk and be memorized by cars. Isn’t that right son?”

Tony looked at the man with scrunched up nose frowning, “Your not my dad… dad is in Amewica. Right momma?”

Enass blushed embarrassed but even more proud of her son's memory and recall. Looking at the man she mouthed an apology, “Yes Tony, your dad is in America. But sometimes people call kids, boys’ sons sometimes.”

“Your momma is correct kiddo.”

Tony frown tilting his head cutely, “Wha’da’ya call girls?”

Enass smiled fondly, not even faulting his curiosity. The man didn’t seem to mind his curious mind and question. He answered happily. When another question was asked, the man answered that one too. This went on several minutes, with Enass chiming in on occasion. The man was so fond of Tony's enthusiasm and eagerness to learn, he gave Enass an old builder’s book, it was mostly pictures, simple steps, and Tony an old dull screwdriver. Tony's eyes widen as he spun off into a rapid-fire voice about his new toy, about how he can figure out how to play with it. He was told not to stick it in his mouth. He nodded before excitedly talking about it still. Tony and Enass thanked the man continuing with their day of errands and wandering.

On the last night of June, Enass sat in a restaurant with Lucius. She explained to Lucius that Tony always looked at the tool back, trying to copy it with paper or his toys. Sometimes he spins the screwdriver in a circle, pushes it around until he figured out that it takes things off. Not the way a screwdriver does it, but by prying things apart. So, his first tool was demoted to a crowbar type instrument.

Lucius told her that, she has a right to be nervous because she would never know if someone would want to take him and use his intellect. He also told her not to worry as well because he is having her, him, his family. Enass felt tears reach her eyes. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend gently. She promised eventually he would meet her child. One of the three men important in her life meeting another one. They ended the night off with Lucius dropping her off and wishing her a good night. Enass told him she will see him again soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was early July 2nd, and it seems like summer was now kicking in full force. Ocean breeze swept through the towns and middle regions of Sicily. Nights were cooler and perfect for those to go camping. The sky lit up like fireflies on this night, however, a good night for her and Tony to be out on the front porch. They sat together to huddle in a cover. Tony nuzzled into his mom staring at the sky with love and curiosity still. Enass could tell he was gearing up for a question. She loves his questions; it made her think before she gave an answer. Tonight, seem to be no different for bambino.

“Momma… could we… make our own swories?”

Enass looked at the sky and then at her son then back again, “Of course. About what?”

A tiny finger pointed to the sky, “About dose, the stars… why they not near their momma?”

Enass heart melted but she thought about it kissing his head. “Well… they are with their mommies.”

“Really?” Little brown eyes shimmered in the starlit night.

“Yes. It is about…” She thought back to the small yellow dragon and her half-made baby. “A dragon. A mommy dragon who lives up in the sky with her child.”

Tony squirmed closer to her, as he asked for the story. Enass smiled kissing the crown of his head calming him down some.

“It goes…”

_Once there was a mother, a beautiful mother was born in the skies above Earth. She was a vibrant and beautiful being. She extended across the sky, her white underbelly showing a snaking mark across the night sky. Yet, up in the sky, she was lonely. Terribly lonely. See, she watched the human mothers and children love each other. The mothers gave life to their offspring. She wanted one, one to she could give life to. So, she asked around other sky inhabitants. They each said they had no idea how to get the desire she wanted. The mother then flew up further into the sky to reach the heavens. There she met the One. The One told her that he could provide for her a baby if he did something for him. In desperate need of a child, she agreed. The One said, when the egg is hatched and born, he would come to take it on its fifth-year cycle. Seeing as this was the on possible thing to get her baby she agreed. The consequences were lost on her. She happily carried the egg back to her home. The egg was a tiny shiny little thing. It was shined and shimmer with each passing day and night._

_The mother soon thought that the egg was a fake and the One lied to her about her getting a baby. She thought of many scenarios, that she hurt the baby. Made the baby scared. Or that she was just an unfit mother._

_But one day, it hatched. It hatched into a beautiful orange baby dragon. It's glowing yellow looking at the mother with wondrous eyes. It let out a sneeze and a yawn capturing the mother’s heart._

_From then, the mother was always seen with her baby. As the baby grew more, so did the whispers about the pair. The young child was bright, brighter when near the mother. Brighter together. This caught the attention of the One. The One said five years but seeing how luminous and radiant the baby was, they came for the child early. So early the mother was shocked to see the One. She reached out for the baby, her star but the One has taken the child up to the heavens, farther than the mother could reach. The One had the child._

_For a long time, the mother quietly grew dimmer. The white trail she left, the brightness she made never replenished or shined. The people of Earth realized this and started questioning what made such a bright being grow so dim. Then the Earth travelers realized the brightest thing in the sky was also dimmed out. It looks far, far, so far away. The people on Earth became lost. The animals of the night stayed quiet._

_The One knew but he kept the bright child for themselves. For themselves and their friends. They used the bright child for their own source of heat, light, and admiration. It went on until to a point that other Ones grown tired of the Earth people ranting, raving, and chanting for their white way, and the bright light return to them. So, the One the holder of the bright child set to return to the mother._

_The mother was only a dim spark in her domain. She was hurt and lonelier even more than she was. The darkness was surrounding her until her eyes caught a bright light destroying the darkness that has surrounded her. The mother sat up crying out to the baby's name. The child jumped out of the One arms sprinting into the mother’s arms. They spun, laugh, and cried into each other. The One of course didn’t say anything, just savored the light eating up the darkness. The mother and child looked at the One with fear, but the being stepped aside allowing the mother and child to fly out quickly._

_The One realized it was wrong for what it did but was content to see the two making other stars in the sky bright again._

_The golden rays rose over the Earth as the night brought the white underbelly with the northern star. Always in tandem. The white belly of the golden dragon faded with the shiny child, as the mother and child return from play through the night to rest through the day as the sun._

Enass finished the story quietly combing through her sleeping sun hair. The nightlight by his bed reflected off the stones that shined like the stars around them. His necklace gemstones shimmered brightly. He had a content face in his deep sleep. She smiled at her baby kissing his head laying by him, holding him close.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Enass wandered through the small morning market. When the middle of July came, the times to do all your shopping was becoming early morning and sometimes early afternoons if there was a breeze. This day, it seems good for the mid-morning market time. She held her bag and purse to get this month's food and supplies. Tony was with his cousin Tristen, uncle, and aunt-in-law. She was always asked by Melina, her uncle’s wife, about when he would meet his aunt and godparents. Honestly, Enass was saving up the money to have them fly out there. It would be expensive to get them both out there. Maria, the last time they talked which was last week, said she could have money sent out to her to pay for a plane ticket. That, within itself, did not sit well with her. Their mom had even offered. She offered because she thinks it would be good for her grandchild to experience the world outside of Sicily, even for a little bit. Azan even said he would bring Tristen along so he wouldn’t be the only child out in the new world. Of course, Melina said that Tristen may not be the only child for long. Enass was told by both of them that once they settle down completely in Italy, they would be trying for another child. They didn’t want Tristen completely alone. Melina expressed how she loved that they had each other, her, Maria, and Azan. Close and supportive of each other. It got Enass thinking about Tony and what was said about him having others and not just her. She blushed when an image of her, Lucius, Tony, and maybe another child or two were making them a family of five. She believes Tony would make a great big brother. He was loving, sweet, generous, and he loves showing new things.

Her mind was on the thought of her boyfriend making a family with her. Meeting Tony more officially, living together, and just being a unit. She was so distracted that she crashed into a woman. The woman felt thin around the ribs as she reached to keep her steady. That was until she caught the shade of blonde. It wasn’t quite a honey blonde, but she could see it well enough. Looking up, Hazels met ambers. It was one-part amusement, one part excitement, and another part an aching need for a hug. Enass wrapped the woman up in her arms feeling tears in her eyes spilling over. Heavy tears too.

“Maria.”

“Ena.” Maria hugged her just as tight. She was wearing a skirt, low heels, and a white shirt tucked in. She looked comfortable and at home again. Here with Enass, who wore pants, a loose green shirt, and her hair wrapped up in a low ponytail.

“H-how did… actually, um wow. I am lost for words.”

Maria grinned hugging Enass tighter. “I came to see you. I missed you, so I came. I wanted to see momma. Azan. Tristen. I heard he gotten so big. Melina. Just us as a family. I want to meet my nephew.”

“Oh, oh my gosh! Of course. Come on we have so much to catch up!” Enass grinned. She knew there were more questions that needed addressing. One being was Stark here and who else did he bring if he is here. Another part of her, the one happy and in the joy of seeing her big sister again, did not ask those questions that needed to be asked.

The two-woman talked while getting the groceries and other supplies for Enass’s house for the rest of the month. They stopped by a candy store. Maria bought some sweets for her nephew. Enass laughed telling a story about her son and the butterfly fiasco. Talking about his paper-mâché becoming better over time. The sister laughed in relief and comfort of each other’s presence. They reacclimated in each other space as they made their way to her house. Of course, there were a few uncomfortable questions. One is about why she didn’t have a car. Enass explained, most times she took a taxi or walked where she needed to go. If she has Tony then, she will still walk with him and stroller. The only time she took him on the bus or the taxi if they needed to go far or to see their mother. City trips were fun because there was more for her son to take in. Another question was if she would be okay if Tony talked to Stark on the phone one day soon. Enass said she would think about it. Stark talking to her child does not seem like a good idea… at all.

The two women returned to her home. A few things happened in a blur, one Azan shouting Maria's name in joyous rapture. He picked up the middle sister, spinning her in a hug. Two, Tristen looked a little confused before he squealed calling Maria and Enass aunties running towards them as fast she could. Third, Melina greeting the blonde woman happily. Last, broke Enass’s heart as she watches her 1-year old son look confused and frown at the new face. Maria looked at Tony crouching down to his level once she was let down by Azan. Before Maria could get a word in, Tony run for Enass as much as he can scrambling to hide behind her legs. Enass shot everyone a worried and apologetic smile. She told Tony about Maria being her sister. She even showed a picture of Maria. Maybe… she didn’t look normal. She lost some weight, but she might just be tired. They will work to plumping her up again. Lifting up her son she whispered in his ear gently.

“Anthony, Antonio, sweetie, remember how momma said she has a sister.” A nod. “Yeah, well momma's sister is her. She is auntie Maria.”

This time he pulled back looking at Maria with a bit of conflicted face. He didn’t say anything he watched his older cousin hug Maria's legs. There was a silent beat, then another one as the two kids shared mental talks. Apparently whatever transpired, Tony looked at Maria with little less suspicion. Good enough.

“Auntie Mawia?”

Maria nodded smiling sweetly, “Yes your auntie.”

“Oh… Momma sissy?”

Maria smiled more, “Yes. You are very smart. Your momma told me that make things with your toys.”

This got Tony's full attention as he squirmed till he was let down. He toddles his way to Maria grabbing her skirt. “I made momma a birdie! And-and othah things!” He got to move to his room as Maria followed. Tristen followed hot on their heels.

Enass smiled faintly. She listened to Maria asked about his necklace. He responded saying Momma got it for free because a nice man liked me and her. He continued by saying what Enass told him about how he got the necklace. She never liked lying to her son, the only secret so far, she had from him, is that she is dating Lucius.

The youngest of the Daws went into a conversation with Melina and Azan. An hour later, Maria came out smiling happily. She told them all, she spent a few minutes just talking to Tony and Tristen about anything. Just about anything. She of course just watches them play and fun. Of course, they tired themselves out till they fell asleep for a nap. Melina went in to watch them while she got some reading done. Maria, Azan, and Enass caught more. They talked about their mom. They talked about work. They talked about kids. Maria said she was still trying. Enass mentioned one day she wants more kids. Azan said they were trying for one more. A moment passed before they shared a laugh and group hug. They sat on the couch watch cartoons and movies. Some were about the legendary Captain America. Others were about the rabbits and ducks. A few was about just solving mysteries or racing. The kids of course woke up after a while, tugging Tristen’s mom along with them. The small family got food ready. Sat back down to watch another movie with the kids.

Enass was happy as she agreed with Maria to catch up with her more before she leaves. Tony hugged his aunt with excitement even if he looks hesitant when he went in for a hug. She knew her child was shy; she won’t force him out of his shell. Maria understood and left him the candy with a kiss on the head.

Tomorrow would be good. The rest of the month would be good. She hoped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Early August presented itself with a chance to take Anthony out to the beach. He hasn’t been yet, and when he asked Enass couldn’t help but say it is a surprise. She did give him the hint that he can get his feet wet, run around, and look at the waves. She invited Maria before they parted away last week. Apparently, she was out here for a little vacation. A chance to visit Mom, Azan, and her friends. Maria said she couldn’t at least not today, but hopefully, sometime before, she had to leave. About two months she would be out here, so that should be enough time to reconnect and just be with her sister again. Even Tony asked if Auntie Maria was going to come like Auntie Melina and Tristen. When Enass told him, she would come next time, Tony nodded only if a little disappointed and sadden at the answer. Enass hoped the beach and some fun in the sun with his cousin would yield to a bright mood.

Enass, Azan, and them all got into Azan’s car to head down to the beach closest to them. The nice part about having a family that is a boat ride away. Thirty minutes isn’t bad to get into town and drive up in a rental. Enass always try to pay for them on their way back. Azan always refuses and happy to spoil his family as much as he can. She smiled kissing her son's head while he talked a mile a minute about everything that the beach could have. He had a little sunscreen on his cheeks and nose. He wore blue shorts and a white shirt. His cousin Tristen was in a similar outfit, but his shorts are red with a white shirt and sandals. Tony flung his off squealing as he curled is toes against his car seat. Tristen did the same after seeing how to delight Tony was by his toes. Tristen was equally delight making his toes spread out and curl about. Melina laughed along with Enass watching the kids babble and laugh with each other.

It warmed Enass’s heart to see how close her son is to his cousin. How close he is to everyone. It made her a little excited about the thought of having another child.

At the beach, Enass set up her blanket, a small pillow, and umbrella while she kept an eye on her son running up and down on the beach. His dark brown hair fluttered in the wind as he ran at a breakneck speed, as fast his legs could carry, to and from the waves. His feet were already caked in wet sand and probably kelp as he ran around the beach. Enass watched as his cousin Tristen run up to him showing him a collection of rocks and shells. She grinned watching as Tony made grabby hands at the biggest, bluest shell he laid his eyes on. She watches the kids exchange with fondness as she settles completely on her blanket.

The white sandy beach contrasted nicely with the turquoise blue of the waves. She was so distracted she didn’t realize her son was waddling up to her holding the shell he was so excited about.

Her child held the shell right over his heart. The blue shell itself was shaped like a heart itself. A pretty thing, with deep grooves that showed from the frills at the edges. It must have been a shell of a clam at some point. She looked from the shell to her son’s eyes seeing them wide. Anticipating for a good or bad answer. Enass reached over to him, pulling Tony and the shell to her orbit. Kissing his cheeks and forehead she smiled sweetly.

“Is it for me my little bambino?”

Tony blushes shyly looking at her dress and then at his feet. He nodded putting the shell out to her.

“It is pretty like you. And momma likes blue. I thought momma would like this. Tristen said I can have it for you.” He spoke in a meek tone sounding shyer and more anxious.

Enass wrapped her son in her arms grinning happily, “I love you, sweetheart. Momma loves her gift. You have my heart.”

She felt Tony grin on her shoulder. “Momma has my heart for’evah!” He leaned up giving Enass a messy kiss on the cheek. She grinned at her son affection making her hug him tighter than before. She savored his squeals and burrowing into her warmth.

“Alright,” She let go kissing his head again spinning him to the ocean, “enjoy the beach, honey. Momma will be right here holding our heart. Okay?”

Tony stamped his feet nodding happily his cheeks flushing with joy as he turned to run off to his cousin. Enass smiled putting the shell gently into her beach bag. She smiled more when Azan came by with Melina and sat with her on the blanket.

The adults watch the kids play and run around the beach. Kicking water, chasing birds, and poking at things that looked interesting. The kids-built sandcastles. Tony build a moat and made tiny rocks for the guards. Tristen crafted a kelp dragon to guard the tower against bad people. Both boys told their parents vehemently they were being protected by the dragon and guards. Nothing bad can happen to them. This led to Tony saying he was a warrior, going to protect people and Tristen said he was going to be a leader to help Tony with protecting.

Enass, Azan, and Melina grinned explained to them that they could be protectors of them, the dragons, the guards, and the castle. This got the young kids more excited and, in a tizzy, to be strong to protect their parents. The parents joined in playing and laughing with the kids.

Around the end of the day, Enass was holding her son in her arms seeing Azan snap another picture. Azan brought out the camera around lunchtime and began taking polaroid photos of them all. Her favorite and the few ones she kept, was her holding Tony just then. Tony’s uncle snapped another one when Tony laughed happily reaching for the camera. His hands clenched and unclenched for the new piece of tech he had yet to see. Enass laughed with a grin.

The little family then packed up and headed home to their respective houses.

The day at the beach was felt full of love and familial closeness. She only wished that Maria was there. Yet, wishing for Maria to have been with her, she got a nasty greeting though in the Market.

Enass was gathering food for the current week. The second week fast approaching she wants to get enough food to last a few weeks and more gardening tools. Tony was with a babysitter while she does her errands.

The unpleasant greeting that befell her ears as heard a conversation of a few stand owners talking about a vile man. She heard pigman. A fat cat. Some had a small fear of the mafia. As she listened to the conversation and the description, she felt her body tremble. Her face going pale. She turned on her heels, rushing back home. God. Fucking. DAMN IT!

She felt that man’s beady eyes staring at her. Not the voidness black like Starks. No, just beady. Judging. Like a bug’s eyes. Watching. Waiting. Judging. Waiting until it can strike with a potent venom. Maybe a fat pufferfish. Look harmless but deadly.

Enass rushed home. She pushed herself to get home. She didn’t even bother to stop to see Lucius. No, she had to make sure her child is safe. Paranoid or not, she can’t handle having not known Stane was out here. It meant that Stark was out here. It meant that Maria didn’t tell her. It means that Maria knew they were out here. IT MEANS! She didn’t come out here to visit, at least not in full truth. No, she won’t be mad, but she needed answers. Like now.

Getting inside her the house, she quietly dismissed the sitter. The sitter said no one came by and Tony was down for his nap for the hour. Enass thank whatever being was there. God thank you. Maria knew where she lived. Shit. She needs to solve this tomorrow, the earliest as possible. Unfortunately, Tony would have to come because she had a complete off day.

“Maria… what are you doing?”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Early in the morning, Enass called the hotel number Maria left her. Early in the morning Maria and she talked. Enass told her, at 8:30 in the morning, to meet her at a diner. Maria agreed immediately. Enass even told her that she would be bringing Tony, which Maria sounded ecstatic. She tried not to sound upset by her tone.

She got Tony up, despite his whining. Got him dressed in little overalls and a t-shirt with a ducky on it. He was put in little sandals. She ushered her sleepy boy to the stroller, out the front door to get to the diner. She only managed to keep his angry, sleepy whine down with the promise of pancakes. For whatever and happily blessed reasons, he loves blueberries.

Enass entered the diner, fixing her jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail as she made her way to a booth seat. She sat down after getting Tony to settle. She preemptively orders enough for her, Maria and Tony.

The food had come out when Maria had entered the diner. She was dressed in a simple white dress and small heeled sandals. Maria was wearing white earrings and a white headband. She was beautiful as always, light-catching off her skin in a way that made her shine. Goodness, her hair shone brightly, making the blonde strands even blonder. Shaking her head, Enass firmed up at the issue at hand. Stane and Stark being out here. In this very village. Conveniently when Maria is out here. Shaking her head, she wiped her son’s face as he greeted his aunt happily. Sticky hands waving as he popped a blueberry in his mouth chewing happily.

Maria sat down smiling sweetly at Tony. Enass looked at her child with fondness before turning to her sister.

“Mari.”

“Ena… what um… is the matter?”

Sighing she leaned onto the table with arms crossed. “Stark and Stane. Here. In Sicily. In our hometown. What in the world?”

Maria at least had the gall to look guilty, she looked ridiculously guilty. Her shoulders pulled together and she hid her face the best she could with her glass of water.

“T-They heard me talk about Tony… about you… and Tony intelligence from the phone.” She looked down biting her lip.

“But why are they out here? Why didn’t you tell me? Mari? Why?” She asked very calmly, keeping the edge of fear out of her voice.

“Because… Howard wanted to meet his son. Enass… please if I told you-you would have refused.” She looked up and around. Enass tracked her eye movement, realizing she was looking for someone.

Looking her in the eye, keeping eye contact she pointed to her son, “This little bundle of joy does not need to meet that _man_. No, you are right I would of refused him seeing Tony.” She was about to end this conversation until her brain skidded to a halt. She heard Tony babble in a direction. Very pointed direction. She saw how Maria head snapped to a snappily dressed man and a bigger dressed male following the shorter male in. Enass realized way too late, that this was a setup, a way for Howard to see his son. Son of a bitch!

“Vanessa.”

“Stark. It is Enass”

“Miss Daw.”

“Stane.”

The greetings were certainly there but the friendliness was less than what they excepted. She looked at them as they take a seat. Stane on her side that is open. Howard squeezing in to be close to his son in a way that it would of her warm. Now, it is going to someone else and is locked up to anything that may seem like Stark. No, he had to find her. He had found him. Her son or not, Howard could lie and make Tony just a disappearing memory.

Tony now was drawing, but Enass knew when he was getting nervous, he starts drawing in order to distract himself. Tony's little drawing book she got him not to long ago was filled with scribbles and doodles. He showed her some but he always looked sad when she didn’t get it. Eventually, she will get it. At this moment, she watched Stark like a hawk as he looked at the baby doodling.

“So, this is my child.”

“Howard.” Maria started gently to her husband. She slid a hand through his elbow as if trying to ground him. Enass tells herself to worry about the method but all she was seeing red and feeling the rush of blood in her ears.

“Yes. He is your child. Antonio Edward Carbonell—”

“Stark.”

Enass blinked and then scowled at the older male, “Excuse me?”

Howard sniffed looking at Tony up and down. “This boy is a Stark.”

At this, her child peeked up through his lashes with a small head tilt. His brown eyes went to find hers then back to Howards.

“Momma? Whats dat?” Tony looked at Enass with curiosity. He didn’t notice Howard's fist clenching and eye twitching. Enass was about to tell him about it being his last name until a flash of recognition. “Oh! Momma! Ish my last name?” Then his eyes sobered up in a way that child’s eye shouldn’t, he lifted his little head more tugging on his father’s sleeve of his suit. He didn’t even seem to realize the grimace and cringe from Stane and his dad. “Do you like momma?”

Enass kissed his head, waiting for the moment of truth. She could, in a sense, feel Stane’s eyes glimmer and shine. She smelled his sleazy-ness ooze off him. Of course, with her mind on two different opponents, she smelled the lie the slid off Stark’s lips.

“Now, son… I do like your mother. I and her do not love each other, but I certainly like her.” Stark smiled at her son, but she could see the plastic edges. She could feel how much he didn’t want to say that. Maria smiled at her, Enass was still mad at her for this stunt. She was mad because this was a lie that she should found out earlier on.

Enass watched as Tony believed him, kids are full of trust. Tony trusts his family as all kids do. It is a lesson that she would have to teach him soon to be careful of people. Sometimes they can break your trust willingly or unwillingly. Trust needs to be earned not given out so freely. Trusting family is great but can be dangerous, like right now. Right here. She watched as he asked his dad and now dubbed Obie by Stark himself to her child, about things and what those things are. She noted he asked if they like making things, asked what those things do if they have kids. Would he see them more now? Tony was fond of them both already since they answered his questions, willingly or not.

The group left the diner, so Enass can get Tony for his nap for the afternoon. Stark looked bored after the whole meeting with his son, but he made plans for them all to have dinner as a “ _family_ ”. Maria was all for it. Stane had a look when watching Tony sleepy hugging his drawing book like he was something to nab. Fuck that. Enass made it clear she will see them all for the planned dinner.

Before Enass could get far from the waiting taxicab, she felt Maria grab her wrist. Looking at her big sister, she saw the regret in her eyes.

“Ena…”

“Mari.”

“I am sorry. I am… I… I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

Enass wanted to yank her wrist away and spit on the ground she was standing on, but Maria was her only big sister. She doesn’t see her often or hear from her. What occurred and will occur makes her upset, pissed off but Maria is her only sister. Sighing, Enass replied, “Talk to me over dinner before you go back okay?”

Maria's eyes widen at her as she nodded. They both heard a stern Maria from the waiting cabbie. Maria kissed her nephew and her sister’s head before going off to the cab.

Enass watched the cab with a sleepy Tony in the stroller drive away. She had so many questions, but the clenching gut feeling made her clam up about those questions revolving around her sister and husband. Pissed or not, she worries. Sighing, she walked herself and her son back home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dinner with Maria happened far earlier than Enass anticipated. Maria had called her asking to have it earlier as Howard and Obadiah wanted to have the family dinner a day or two early before they all must fly back to the states.

She got their mother to watch Tony, to which she enthusiastically agreed. Her mother also told her not to be so harsh against Stark, despite them being practically the same age. Ugh, that was a weird thought for Enass to have. With it said and thought about, Enass sat in the restaurant of Maria's choice.

Enass was wearing a simple pink dress and small heeled shoes. Her hair was down beside two braid strands wrapped and tied in the back. Maria was sitting across from her, her hair in a wavy curl pattern as she wore a little blue gown with white shoes. White seems to be her color at least.

She has never been to a restaurant this fancy, but she does most of her cooking at home. Feeding herself and Tony doesn’t need any fancy meals. Maria seems comfortable in this setting; she will let Maria lead her through this new environment. Honestly, Enass was here for a proper talk and hopefully a way to make up. This fancy outing does not count as a make-up apology.

Maria sipped her water from her wine glass, cleared her throat, and played with her fork, “I know I said sorry.”

“I know,” Enass replied muted in any tone.

Her big sister cringed, she blew out a breath, “I have to explain.”

“You do.”

“Ena… please I know you are upset.”

“I am Maria. You didn’t tell me they were out here. You didn’t tell me that your husband heard our conversations about my, his… our,” she bit out in seething, low boiling anger, “son and how he is showing intelligence beyond his age.”

“I know. I am sorry, I didn’t know he heard. So, when he said he would have us go to Italy, I thought it would be good. He would be in Italy and I can be here to see you… then he said he wanted to meet Tony. He never thought he would have a son. Also, Stane said he could be like an uncle for Tony too. I know! I know Azan is his uncle.”

“Uncle. Stane. Right, I am not unpackaging all that.” Enass clasped her hands together putting her forehead to them. She was quiet as she thought about everything, “They are out here to observe if he is really smart.”

“Well no, not now, they just say he has curiosity but nothing more,” Maria spoke uncomfortably. Good, she should be.

“My son is not a zoo animal Maria.” She watches the lighter skin woman nod quickly, “I’m… I’m grateful he didn’t have things to play with in front of them. Just drawing.” She reached over grabbing her opened hand, “Maria… this wasn’t fun. Hearing about Stane being in the Market. Seeing Stark and Stane popping up out of nowhere. Being set up to show my son’s brain off. He is a child. I want to grow up as a child.”

She heard Maria sniffle as their hands held onto each other. She never could stay mad at her big sister. Enass loved Maria too much and she knows she loves Tony so very much too. Trust may be a little rocky now but the love for her sister is still there.

“I am so sorry Enass. I am really. I just…” Maria quickly grabbed the napkin wiping her face with tears.

“I forgive you.” Enass wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and near her eye with the napkin gently. “I forgive you. In the future, please alert me.” This got a laugh from Maria. The younger woman grinned only mildly.

The rest of the dinner went on relatively well. Enass and Maria talked about Enass’s new boyfriend Lucius. Maria was ecstatic about her sister's new development. Enass told her that he might be the one. Granted she only dated a few times before having Tony and moving to the states and back here. They also talked about Melina and Azan who were planning on another child next year already. There were small talks about their mother who was doing well. They talked and talked till the restaurant closed and Stane was out by a cabbie waiting for Maria.

Maria quickly hugged Enass, saying she will see her and Tony at the family dinner. She slipped into the cab smiling.

Enass was about to turn off before she heard the big man clear his throat.

“Miss Daw.”

“What Stane?” She whispered angrily. She has a kid who might be awake still waiting up for her.

“Remember, if he shows any skills or potential. He won’t just be yours. You do understand? You’re a smart woman.”

Enass swallowed down her fear and anger. She turned to face the great ogre. “Crystal.”

“Excellent. Do have a good night and get home safe.” He slithered into the cab with her sister. The door closed behind him. She watched the cabbie drive them back to their hotel.

Enass stood there for a long time after the car was gone. She felt her throat heat up and clog with the incoming of a sob. Turning quickly, the young mother hurried home. She was only half-blind by the time she got home. Walking by memory. She checked up on her baby. Her mom was asleep in the guest room. Enass hurried into her room.

Door firmly closed. Shoes kicked or flung across the room. Purse thrown, forgotten, and abandoned on the floor. She slid down the door to the floor letting her tears flow. She chanted sorry, oh gods and whys to the empty room. Scrubbing her face with her hands, she sniffled. She needs to get advice. Not from her family but maybe. “Lucius.” She sat up and quickly started planning to talk to Lucius tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was close to the end of the month of August and the Starks, Stane, and Enass with Tony were all having dinner in her home. The restaurant that Howard wanted was booked. Small miracles. At least this way Tony can be comfortable at home in his shorts and lion shirt. He was in the kitchen with her as she set up all the plates. He was her little taste tester when she cooked. He was also excitedly passionate about watching her do things. She found it charming. Judging from how Howard seem to develop a permanent scowl at Tony's love of the kitchen and cooking, she could assume he thought she is making their child girly or something. She finds that notion preposterous, but she had to remember he was from a different era, but he could get with the program a little.

Shaking her head, she steered Tony from the kitchen with some plates. He excitedly took the task as a mission to be had. He was really into superheroes and shows about protectors, like his stories. She tries to cut his tv time though, just to be sure he has the sun more.

Enass thought back to the conversation she had with Lucius a few days ago, it was right after the night she had her little breakdown. She talked to him about meeting her son. They had a conversation on one date night about when he would really meet her son. She was never sure when it would be a good time to have Tony meet her boyfriend. She didn’t want him to meet Lucius and they don’t work out. She told him about his necklace and the man who gave it to him. She kept the boyfriend part out, however. Lucius being practical asked if it was still to early. She said it was almost 9 months into their relationship and she thinks her son would love him. She explained to him how inquisitive he is about everything and he may ask you more about his necklace and other things about gemstones. Lucius laughed and reassured he doesn’t mind answering any questions Tony would have for him. She didn’t need to explain how smart her little boy is. Lucius already guesses his intelligence was the same size as his heart. Huge.

That conversation, she relayed back to herself as she automatically set up the table, led to her explaining who his dad is. Lucius was shocked to say the least, but he still kissed her. Held her with reassurance. He explained to her, just because he has Stark blood doesn’t mean that is all he is. She nodded to his response to her qualms.

Enass looked at her son as he climbed up to his highchair with Maria’s help. The young woman mentally agreed that her child was a little bit her and Stark but everything new.

The men sat there waiting quietly. Figures. Shaking her head, she set the serving dish of roasted chicken, vegetables and a pitcher of water and juice on to the table. Maria happily served herself. Enass did as well. She and Maria looked at the men who were eying the meal like it was going to bite them. Enass rolled her eyes prompting the men to serve themselves. Tony was happily mashing and stuffing his face with his plate of food. His sippy cup was full of water down juice. Seeing the baby eat, Howard asked if she had any alcohol. She replied in a false chirpiness that she doesn’t drink around her son. He retorted that he could be around people who drinks one day. She replied in haste that one day he will be, but he will hopefully be old enough to understand the consequences of drinking and when to drink or not. Maria, her, and Azan’s uncles was an alcoholic, it made her wary of alcohol. She only got an eye roll.

Stane peeked at Tony who was drawing now after finishing his food. Enass had Lucius help her build a chair that had a drawing pad in his highchair so he can scribble in it. It had a puzzle that unlocks the drawing pad underneath. It was a bit complex, so they had his dad, Azan and the mechanic known as Giordano all chipped in to make it. Enass of course of offered to pay them all. Her brother told not to be silly he would of helped, either way, Lucius just said a kiss and a happy baby would do (she told him that Tony was very happy with it) and Giordano said he was happy to take half a payment as long as her son stayed so bright and curious. She did though give them a meal for their help.

Right now, she wishes she went and got a simple highchair because she saw the beady-eyed businessman eyes widen and glimmer with amazement seeing her son solve his highchair to draw. Howard only looked when Tony was already drawing. Stane though kept the complex highchair to himself. Biting her lip, Enass turned to see Maria trying to watch what her nephew was doing. Enass looked also, she only saw many boxes, cylinders, circles, and triangles. Some scribbles decorating around the shapes. Strange. Howard freaking Stark looked to Stane to talk about business not realizing he only had half of his business partner's attention. No, Stane, like Maria and her were watching the young child draw.

Finally realizing that Stane was not paying attention, the last adult at the table turned to see a paper thrust in his face.

“I drew this! It is a ‘gin!” The young boy’s face lit up with excitement and a touch of being proud.

Howard, Enass watched, look bewildered then heavily disappointed. He shoved the paper away on the table. Enass tried to keep her cool as she watches her son's eyes dim at the paper being shoved away.

“I can’t read the scribbles.”

Stane kept eerily quiet. Maria looked at her water like it was talking to her. Enass, tilted her head at the angle close to Stane only to feel her heart sink and soar. Christ, it is an engine block. Her child drew that engine from memory. A flash of all the drawings he did were little machines he memorizes and drew in his childlike wonder. Holy fuck. He memorized and drew everything down. Taking in a sharp inhale, Enass picked up the picture folding it gently. She now knows what Stane saw and what Maria saw. Howard wasn’t looking right, he wasn’t looking. Enass realized now, she had all his drawings saved in a folder. Why he always smiled a little sad when she just said it was cute but had a confused looked. She was going to correct that but, she now sees him. Her little genius. Her tiny bright boy, shining as radiant as the emerald on his necklace.

“I love it Tony. It is a beautiful gin.” Kissing his head, she heard him cheer happily. Stane was watching the exchange quietly. Maria had a nervous smile and Howard merely looked bored. She folded the detailed picture up and slid it gingerly into her back pocket. Keeping it safe from hungry wolves and thieving birds.

The night wrapped up. She bid a curt farewell to Tony’s father, his self-imposed uncle and his aunt Maria. She gave Maria a tight hug as Maria whispers promises about keeping the well-drawn picture to herself. A promise that Enass believes. She even hears that promise when a very loud Howard asks Maria if she saw what Stane saw. She said she saw a sun in it she believes with clouds. Tony being a potential modern artist. This got a scoff and a mutter about being a pansy and Stane a spiteful glare on the sisters.

Enass felt a little lighter than Howard was off the trail, for a while at least. Maria was on her side despite her marriage telling her partner is Howard. Sisters trumps husbands in most aspects.

The young mother turned to see her son on the floor half-asleep, head near the broken radio. He was sad when the radio stopped working a few weeks back. She was working to get another one and tossing the current one out. Enass couldn’t bear to knowing her son loves it so much. She might let him keep it to play around it. The realization was still hitting her hard. A child genius. A prodigy child. A child who is extremely smart. A child. That is where all thoughts circle around, he is a child with a gift. A gift she will nurture but not make the top priority. No, it is his interest, wants, and happiness that deserves the top spots. If it stimulates his brain, then it is a bonus.

Carrying her baby to get settled in for bed. She dressed him in a light baby blue onesie and laid him down in bed. Pressing a kiss to his head she whispered with so much pride, joy, and reverence to her child.

“Tony, you are my star. My light. My flare in the steep darkness. Remember you are loved and smart. You are everything. Momma is so proud of you. I love you.”

Enass pulled away seeing a smile form in the young boy’s sleep. She stood walking out of his room, leaving the door crack letting the shiny rocks and metals shine brightly in the room.

The mother put the detailed drawing among the others. She was about to close it until she had an urge to flip through them. His first drawing was months ago, of the little bird. It was a lot of red scribbles on the paper when she first looked at it but when she turned the picture a certain, she saw the bird in a perspective that he looked at. Every drawing had a true shape, a true life to drawing imagery, true detail-oriented imagery. She got to the last and current page of the engine. Other pictures had close detailed parts. Every time he asked for help with a shape, she taught him how to draw it and he implemented it into the drawing. It was perfect lines or circles, but one could it was supposed to be. Nurture.

Hugging the book close to her body she took it upon herself to rename it from “Tony’s Drawings” to “Tony’s Sketches.” A simple word change was enough to say something, at least to her, that Tony Daw-Carbonell-Stark is smart and loving.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The last day of August was the day that Enass was going to have her child meet Lucius. Her boyfriend's eventual fiancé. She already told him she wants to get married and he slightly hinted that he wishes she would marry him. Basically, she took it as a proposal and said yes mentally. She is waiting for him to answer.

Tony’s mother was excited about today. She had explained the day before to her partner that her son is incredibly smart-she is on a bragging streak at least to herself-and Lucius smiled saying he already knew that. It was obvious the way the child solved his highchair with ease now. He was almost half being a 1 ½ year old. Enass was already thinking of ways to keep his beautiful brain occupied and his hands moving. Of course, when she gets a new radio, can’t keep putting that off, it would provide other fun activities. The old radio she let her son play with was nowhere to be seen, so she is not sure what her son has done with it.

Enass shook her head though as she made her way to her son playing on the living room floor. He had a new teddy bear in faux military garb, his toy blocks and build-a-blocks scattered around him. She realized, with all the city maps she got him, and the world map her child was constructing a little city for his tinker toys and toy people. For whatever reason, he made the bear the tower guard. Enass was sure he meant sentinel, either way his little handmade city was coming together. A fond smile twitches at her lips, she smoothed out her pants and loose yellow shirt. Crouching down by her child, Enass smiled happily.

“What is this honey?”

“A city. Dawian Grounds.” He gave his mom a toothy grin.

“Oh, who is the leader?”

Tony tilted his head before grinning more pointing to her, “You are momma. And… I am the… ad-ad-adviser?”

“Advisor?”

“Yeah!” He shouted excitedly. “And I do stuff like… people.” He lifted his toy showing his mom.

“A builder?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” He grinned more at her.

Enass smiled at him enjoying his explanations about the city. She pressed a gentle kiss on the highest part of the cheek. “Honey, Antonio, my sweet flare, momma wants you to meet someone. Is that okay?”

“Are they nice?”

Ah, an important question and one she happily answered, “Yes, they are very nice.”

“Do they like momma?”

“Yes, they like me a lot.”

Little brown eyes widen happily, “Like a queen?”

She blushed grinning at her son, “Yes. If you don’t like him though sweetie… momma won’t force you around him.”

“If momma likes him, then I like him.”

She hugged her kind son tight grinning, “He likes you too.”

“He already saw me, momma?” He asked surprised. She giggled sweetly holding him closer.

“Yes, he gave you the little pendant around your neck.” She explained softly.

Tony looked at the lion pendant with amazement. She barely takes it off him unless it is for baths when she needs to clean or when he goes to sleep.

“Wow.”

“Mhm.” Enass smiled more looking at the pendant with fond memories of Tony and Lucius.

“I wanna meet him, momma? When can I?”

As if summoned, Enass grinned hearing the door being knocked on. “Now.”

When Lucius walked holding fresh fruit he was cornered by a child. He remembers seeing Tony as a baby babbling and cooing at everything he saw. Now that he is walking and talking, he was a little intimidated. He knows Enass was scared but confident that is the time he met her son, but he couldn’t help feeling lesser than. His biological father is Howard Stark. Christ, that was a power move. But when Tony Carbonell-Daw (Stark he supposes) looked at him with kindness, trust, and excitement. He barely caught the rapid-fire questions fired his way. All of it about his momma, about himself, and if he wanted to see his city, see his drawings, and his tinker toys. Wow is all he thought blushing as he let the tyke lead him to the living room. Enass was there wearing a paper crown with a quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

The two adults were designated as king and queen, they both fought blushes down as the child ran around and giggling. Carefree and content. It was safe to say that Lucius was liked, and Tony was far more open with him than he was with Howard. Enass counted that as a win in her book at least.

It was proven when Tony showed Lucius a drawing he did. It was scribbled at first glance but, Enass tilted in such a way that, both saw the start of radio. Enass at least knew the old radio was still on the premises.

Night fell, dinner was had, Tony on his last bout of energy was in his mother’s lap. The three were looking out at the stars. Enass was telling a story about the Mother and the bright child. Tony fell asleep with a relaxed smile on his face. It just the adults who were awake, carrying the 1-year old into his room. The two stood out at the bedroom door looking at each other fondly.

“You are is a genius… but he is still a kid.”

“I know. It doesn’t change anything. Not really.” She took a deep breath reaching out to interlace their fingers. “Thank you for not being weirded or uncomfortable with him.”

“Enass he is a sweet boy. He is yours.” He pecked her lips smiling kindly at her. “Thank you for allowing me to meet with him.”

“Thank you again for staying.”

“Anything.”

The two exchanged a chaste kiss smiling at each other. For the two of them, they went to her room for the night. It was the start of something new for them, the three of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

November approached at a steady pace. For an interesting reason, Tony was fixing small things for fun. Somethings he found around the house. Other things he could reach for being a 1 year old.

Enass and Lucius found little trinkets, far from the build-a-blocks trinkets but metal with small cogs and little pulleys. They moved. Twirl or took a few steps towards an imaginary thing. Enass knew it was all her son doing because he would have little smudges of oil on his baby fingers. A smudge of black across his forehead. One time, honestly, she found his hand cut bleeding. He was crying out for them while holding a sharp piece of metal. It didn’t look rusted but the risk of infection and anything serious made Enass worried and Lucius fret.

One hospital visit later, an explanation, and strangled shock when the doctor looked at the fixed radio. The boy who got shots in his bottom and stitches in his hand sat there grinning proudly. Safe to say, she might know how he got to practice. She needs to find that radio.

What she didn’t expect was the news to spread about her son getting into the practice of making things.

One older woman came by to their shared home asking if Lucius could fix something for her. Funny yet very sad, Lucius told her it wasn’t him who fixed and made things it was his partner’s son who does the fixing.

Safe to say, Enass and Lucius tamped down the urge to scold and slam the door on the laughing woman’s face. At least she didn’t get her watch fix.

Giordano, the mechanic that answered Tony’s question came by one day. He had an old fan that he couldn’t fix, and he wanted to give it to Enass’s child. Enass, Lucius, and Giordano smiled watching Tony stare at the fan like it was the greatest new thing in the world.

Two weeks before December was met with a working fan and sleeping baby. Enass then enacted a schedule for her baby mechanic. Just because he can sneak past her at night, she made sure he got a full meal, warm clothes, and several bedtime stories.

The couple and son returned the fan to Giordano who gave the young tot a hair ruffle and a good job with fixing the fan. He told them, that if Tony wants to watch him work, he can anytime. Enass thanked him. Lucius smiled kindly at him and thanked him as well. Tony was just vibrating where he was standing before springing forth to hug him.

The only thing that made them realize that some people talked about Enass’s child being a little talent with machines was from close neighbors or Giordano. It was quiet for most of the time.

He still played with his cousin Tristen, despite Tristen being four now. Azan smiled keeping the secret of Tony building like the little genius techy he is. He got spoiled by his grandmother. Enass watched the affection that her son got from various people and her heart warmed at the big connections that her son had.

It is the reason why she felt the slightest anger when she saw a letter from Stark, somehow, he found her new home. Again. Must have overheard Maria, Jarvis or Ana speaking with her. Bastard. She was holding a late, late birthday card. Wow! Six months late. She sighed willing her anger to be curbed as she went back inside. Lucius was running the stand for his uncle again. So, it was just her and Tony for the day.

Sitting by her distracted toddler, Enass smiled watching as he was twitching and fidgeting at the cartoons.

“Anthony.”

Blinking his does eyes at her, Tony smiled at her happily, “Yes momma?”

“Your dad sent you a card.”

“Really?” He grinned as his little body turned to fully face his mom.

She smiled kissing his forehead lovingly, “Yes. It is a birthday card.”

“It my bir’day?” He spoke quickly. “Momma, you said I only get one bir’day a year? Does daddy not know my bir’day?”

“He does sweetie.” She hugged him tightly. Picking up her child, she held him close as she settles on the couch, “He does…”

Silence befell mother and son. Their heartbeats synced up, their breathing match and they share warmth between them. It was quiet and Enass knew it was her son thinking. Thinking and trying to find a solution when something doesn’t make sense. Howard Stark did just that.

“Does daddy like me?” Tony spoke quietly breaking the silence. The resignation in her son's voice was something that shouldn’t be there. “Pappa likes me… does my daddy likes me? Ish he supposes to be the only one?” A sniffle and face burrowing into her stomach. “Should I say sowwy momma?”

“Anthony, honey, no it is not because of you okay? It is not. He just… forgot. It is not because you call Lucius dad also. Okay?” She whispered quietly in her son ear rubbing soothing circles in his back. All she got was a whimpered okay. She curled her body around his as if to protect him from the horrors of the world with her own body.

“Momma… what does daddy do?”

“I’ll tell you more eventually sweetie.”

“Promise?” He asked meekly. She promised him to cross over her heart. She always tries not to break a promise. It like a lie but a little less heart-wrenching. At least to her. Lucius says a promise is truth and oath that can turn into betrayal. Tony asked about everything anything about promises. They explained it in equal folds to give him the best understanding. They saw him making promises to his trinkets to protect them all and keeping them safe.

With the warm memory, she hugged him tighter, “Promise on my life.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Another December came, marking her to getting closer to being two. Goodness, she wonders if she could rename terrible twos to tinker twos. It would work for her little bean. She watched him look at the dull green grass and empty shirts. It was a wet day, it recently rained this past week. The streets were decorated but the people were in for most of the month so far. He asked if they could go to the meadow to pick new flowers, but she had to explain that flowers go away during autumn and winter. She smiled sweetly as Lucius went into a small tale about how winter made things clear out to bring a new. That he was part of the new. Tony was excited about the explanation asking what fall and summer bring. Enass listened as Lucius explained that Summer brought comfort and the settling of new things and autumn bringing in the start of clearing things out. It starts all over again throughout the year. From the smallest of changes to the greatest of changes.

After those stories, Lucius kissed both-Enass lips and Tony’s head-gently as he left for his job during the winter months. Enass smiled holding Tony’s hand gently waving by to Lucius. Tony sniffled a little watching him leave. She looked down at her son asking him why he was crying.

Tony looked at her with misty eyes making the honey speckles bright, “I don’t want pappa to go out in Winter and get cleared.” He rubbed his eyes whining.

Picking him up, the mother kissed all over his face till she heard the tell-tale sign of a giggle. Spinning him in a gentle circle, she whispered gently, “No, Winter doesn’t do that to people. Winter isn’t bad. It is nature.”

“People… clear people though. I see it in cartoon shows. They go clear till next time.”

She frowned carrying him from the kitchen to the living room. She hummed gently whispering his name, “I think I promised I would tell you about what your dad does…”

“Not pappa?”

“No, your real dad.” She waited patiently for her child to mull it over. As she waited for his answer, she combed through his hair detangling the unruly knots. She kept waiting for him to decide as she reached for the oil she kept nearby. She started to massage the oil and moisturizers into her son’s hair humming gently. The tiny body melted into her hand and body as tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

“Okay… I wanna know what daddy does.”

“Alright… well” She rolled the thoughts around trying to think how to explain his business, “Well, he makes weapons, not spears or swords but weapons that go boom. Like a cannon.”

“Really?” He asked a little worried about the explosion’s cannons brought. He watched cannons explode on the cartoon shows, but the characters never get hurt really.

Enass nodded tacking on, “Yeah, but these… are real and they hurt people. Sometimes people can be cleared away. He is like winter, but he does it all year long. However, he does it for his home and to protect people. Like the makers, you made for the city.” She waited till he gave a signal he understands.

Tony looked down, at the wall, the tv, then his bear in military garb, “But… they don’t come back? Like the flowers and plants?”

“No, they don’t grow back, unfortunately. Remember the kitty we tried to save?” A whimper was all the answer she got, “Well, it is like that. He makes weapons to clear away the other people to protect his people from clearing away.”

“So, he is the bad guy?” Tony piped up.

Enass frowned sadly, it was going to be this conversation. She didn’t want to say yes because he wasn’t. He was helping his country in a way. She didn’t want to say no because he does harm others intentionally or unintentionally.

“He is neither… see sweetie, you know your cartoon shows, how there is the bad guy and good guy?”

“Yeah, but how can daddy be neither?”

“Well, honey because people in this world are usually neither. It all based on personal experience and life rites of passages. Now, neither means to me that everyone is grey.”

“Grey?” He asked tilting his head confused looking more lost.

“Here,” She took a deep breath, “Let me restart. The world is not black and white. It is not bad nor good. The world is grey. People do bad and good. Everyone does. Even momma.”

“No! Momma is good!”

She smiled calming her son down with a gentle hand comb through his tiny fro. “You are good too. But sometimes we do bad stuff. Remember when momma thought she lost your toy, and you were sad. Was that bad or good?”

“Bad? But momma didn’t mean to.”

“I know, but I still did. So that was bad, but we found it. I am still good because I try to be good. I have a little black in my white. Remember when you accidentally broke the vase?” She heard a soft whine of nerves and worry. “And momma and pappa forgiven you and we hugged.” She felt him mouth a _yeah_ against her stomach. “You are still good. So, so good. You have a little black in you too, but you are never bad. Now, momma will let you know you are higher on the grey line.”

“Greyline momma?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, the measure of how close people to the white or black areas. And that doesn’t mean everyone is stuck in the spot forever either. People can move up and down. Your dad will always move up and down depending on the person's view of him. What do you view your dad?”

Tony didn’t have the words, but he found a color not quite white but very close to grey. “Dat one momma.”

“Alright, well he can always move up for you or down. Now, where is pappa’s spot on the line?”

Tony eyes roamed the living room slowly till he spotted a greyish-white color that was the wall, “That one… so he is nicer than daddy. Only because daddy clears people out and dat not nice.”

She grinned nuzzling her son, “Very good, and now where is momma on the line.”

Tony blinked and frowned. He thought around. He couldn’t find a color that fit the colors until he saw a light grey cloud. He made a happy noise flapping baby hands to the window. “Dat one momma! Your dat one! Fluffy and pretty like you!”

Blushing at the sweet words her son said, Enass grinned, “Good. And want to know where you are for momma and pappa?”

Tony faced her again making small bouncing motions on the couch, “Where momma? Where?!”

Enass pointed to the cloud right next to hers. That one was white than the cloud floating away from it. It had very small, very faint splotches of greys in it. She watched as her son widen as he stared at the basically white fluffy cloud.

“Am I really good momma?”

“Super good. Always good to me.” She smiled watching the light grey cloud float on with the winter sun.

It was calm for a few moments. She never speaks to let her son digest the new information and talk. He may not remember these talks completely, but she does. She writes down things she talked with him about or the stories she told him (made up) so one day they could review it together again.

“Momma…” The voice came out meekly, “Is there bad people in the black spots and good people in the white spots?”

“Not really, only dictators, rulers who are really mean, extremely bad people who hurt other people for no reason at all are all there. The really good ones in the white spots are babies, animals, and superheroes at times. Even superheroes hurt other people to protect others. Sometimes superheroes are in the white. They are super close to white.” She explained softly as they continue staring at the clouds.

“What... what if they are heroes who fight really bad people by clearing them?”

Enass loves his question no matter how hard it is to answer, “Well, then they are the blacks with a little bit white in them, so not quite black really. Of course, there are people who get forced to do bad things.”

“People force other people to do that?” Tony exclaimed concerned as he stared at Enass like she made up a bad joke.

“Yes. Sometimes very mean people make other people do bad stuff. Do you blame the very people, or the people being made to do it?”

Tony with zero hesitation, “The very bad people. Like when I get hurt by metal. It wasn’t the metal fault… it was my own.” His eyes widen with understanding as he finished is his own example.

“Yeah. Sometimes people who are made to do something very bad for the very mean people are not at fault either. The only time you hurt other people is when you must protect yourself. Okay?”

“Okay, momma.” He chirped happily. He would then later make a grey line putting all his family in certain spots. He wasn’t sure how to get different colors of grey but tried his best. He even included his god parents, despite never meeting them, his aunties, his uncles, pappa, daddy, momma, and gran-gran. He put them all in the spots he thinks they fit best. He was glad he made the line with his new peg toy, that way he can slide everyone to a different spot if had too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Flare in the Dark is halfway done. I hope you are having a fun read. I am having fun writing this story and writing a baby Tony Stark

Chapter 25

Enass sat with Tony in Giordano's mechanic store while he and his coworkers worked on the machine’s vehicles around them. Enass looked at her son on occasion seeing enraptured eyes taking in the sights and smells. To her, it smelled like iron, heated glass, ozone, and sweat. It was a strange combination but at least it was far warmer in the store. Problem is, unlike other places they do not get snow so often. She plans on getting her, Tony, and Lucius up to the snow for a day or two. So at least that way Tony could feel and touch the snow. If looking at nature change, seeing snow only gets him mildly excited then she knows she could take him to anywhere with heavy machinery at work he will content as a cat with a fish and milk. Watching him bounce up and down in his seat trying to catch everyone working and moving things. Heavy objects carried by muscled arms, grease, and oil in lines across face and bars of food with water nearby.

The workers stopped by whenever they could to ask how they are handling everything. Enass gave a polite well and Tony jumped into asking any of them to question how and what things do. They answered him every time.

The thought of him gearing up to be a mechanic is something she has grown a bit excited about because he has a natural talent for it and a love for it. She still encourages him though to take up learning new things in case something also catches his eyes. She saw him watch Lucius craft new rings and necklaces. She is not sure if it the builder’s aspect of it or just the general use of fire. She has yet to figure it out. A new year for her and her small family and new discoveries to be made. This year made her excited because she has his second birthday all planned out and she had other things to plan out as well. She looked at the homemade ring on her finger as she grinned at the ring feeling something about her life becoming complete. She still studies botany but she put that on a partial back burner. It is her son and relationship that is in front.

Speaking of her son, she felt his hand tugging a part of her coat incessantly, “Momma! Momma!”

“Yes, Antonio?”

He squirmed a little in his seat before pointing to the men working on the car and bike, “I wanna do that!”

Tracing over the car with her eyes she looked at her son again, “Build?”

“And-and make stuff! Like the big people and Mr. Giordano!” He crawled over into her lap patting at her stomach, “I-I wanna be a mechanic”

Giggling Enass kissed his head, “You can be anything you want Anthony. Anything you want as long as you put your big brain to it.”

“Really?” He kept patting her stomach gently before rubbing the fabric. “Anything?”

“Anything. I will help you even get somethings.” Enass spoke determinedly, a promise crisscrossing her words. She listened to the happy cheers and clapping of baby hands with rosy cheeks painting his dark complexion.

Before the mother and son left the mechanic shop, Enass asked quietly where she might get baby tools as Tony was fighting with his coat and beanie. He wanted to try to get it on himself.

One of the mechanics that co-owns the shop said she could find some here or in a store. If she wanted real tools for her soon to use, then they need to be made. Enass then asked if she could pay them to make some baby tools. Again, she offered to pay whatever the price was to help her son enjoy something he loves.

The other mechanics were called over as Enass was called by her son to help him with his coat. He silly coat because it was fighting him. Discussing the pre-made baby tools, she happy when Lucius came to swing Tony up into a hug.

Giordano explained he and the boys would do for half the price if they could have some cookies. Enass agreed with a small laugh. With the baby tools creation process settle, the small family walked out keeping Tony’s eventual toy set a secret.

The toolset was down a little over a month before his birthday. Enass was surprised but grateful that the tools were done so quickly. Lucius added a little something to the finishing touches to the toolset. All the handles were made of soft-ish materials in a pretty red. The box the tools came in was made from a simple metal box that could open and close. The tools that came in the set were a hammer, another screwdriver-though he still has his first one- pilers, glue, and anything else that was safe for a child to have.

It was warmer on April 3rd when Enass presented the toolset to her baby. First, she was nervous because she wasn’t sure if he would be excited about getting toolset as he would have been months back. An intrusive thought but a plausible one. She always worried that he wouldn’t like what she gives him, but he had the same worry when he presented a drawing or a new thing he made. Enass took a deep breath and walked to her son who was residing on the living room floor playing with his toys.

“Tony? Sweetie, momma got you a gift.”

Blinking his big brown eyes, he looked at her with excitement. Forgetting about the toys he was about to say something until his eyes befell the shiny metal box. It looked polished and smooth. It had a little handle that would allow it to be carried around. The box was carried gingerly in Enass’s hands. Tony met her eyes trying to get silent permission to grab it.

“Go ahead hun.”

Tiny hands eagerly clamped down on the box pulling to him then down to the floor. He reached out a nervous hand. It looked like the big people boxes at the store. It looked like what the people who build stuff in the cartoons have. Was this box that?

Opening the box, Tony let out a childless glee noise. He reached inside pulling the clean tools. Words lifting off at mach speed. Enass watched as he ran around and speaking to her and the room about what he was going to do with his new toolset. He was going on about fixing something, making this, doing that, and excitement about the possibilities. Bright red was painted on the young child’s cheeks as he jumped and shook with the gift that was bestowed upon him. Tony stopped long enough to tackle hug his mother. He let off a litany of _yays_ and love yous to Enass.

Enass hugged him tighter. She felt like a proud mother who was able to give her son something that leaned towards his interest even if he is so young. She would do anything to ensure he had a happy life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

May 9 came once again and Tony was a whirlwind, high off sugar and the joy of being two. Lucius told him he was two and making a bigger boy. The funniest thing is that her son asked if he could get thingy to melt metal together. A quick question directed to Giordano led them to realize it was a soldering iron. After a quicker inquiry about how he knew about it, Tony said he saw it in a handbook about connecting metals things together.

His knowledge in things mechanical and tech-based was proving to be a little more worrisome with how well he was understanding some words despite using child words to describe them. He named his tools too which was the cutest thing. Bath times took longer since he got his tools as he looked far darker with the smudges decorating his adorable face.

As a gift from her and Lucius, Enass managed to get some old parts from a man who throws out a computer he didn’t need anymore. They kept the answers to his questions to a bare minimum about why they would buy a broken computer, one that wasn’t even working. The couple just said it was for a small experiment dealing with plants and heat. He bought with a grumble about science types talking nonsense. It works.

Safe to say their son, she said that Tony was Lucius’s son as he was as Tony’s father. They tried to keep where Tony knew he had two dads, but one dad was called pappa and he was here. His dad was in the states doing dark grey area work.

The child had pulled his aunt, uncle, mother, father, cousin, and granny to his room after gushing over his gift to show a more advanced pegboard. Enass could tell the painting that was down by Lucius for the transitions between the black, white coloring. It had Tony’s child handwriting. Labeled pegs were settling in spots that he moved them to. So far, Lucius and Enass haven’t moved. Tristen moved up recently. Azan and Melina have the same spots as well. His granny was at the edge of white, a little higher than herself and Tony. When asked why Tony simply said cause Gran-Gran was like an angel or a nice fairy person. His grandmother hugged him tight kissing his head and cheeks calling him a sweet boy in Sicilian and Libyan switching quickly. The young boy spoke quiet and shy Libyan back to his gran-gran earning more kisses and hugs. It was a simple phrase saying I love you.

Tony was able to talk to his Aunt Marie for a little bit. She had wished him a wonderful birthday and that is love. He told her he loves her too. His aunt apologized for not being to fly out there to celebrate with him. Tony simply said next time and it’ll be fun!

The rest of Tony’s birthday was spent playing games with his cousin and eating cake with the family. Enass was getting ready to serve dinner when her bundle of joy ran with a radio. The same radio she gave up on finding but heard about progress on it from her son. The very same radio that broke a little after he turned one. The very same one she dances around the house with her son in her arms. Feeling tears bubbling over, her son happily turned it on clapping his hand happily when the rock channel started playing one of Elton John’s current hits.

Enass scooped her son up in her arms grinning spinning him around. Tony squealed happily hugging her back tight.

They danced through the song with their family until it ended. Enass brushed his hair back and cleaned some of the grease stains off his hands. He already had tiny markings on his hands from building and band-aids decorated his fingers.

“Tony, sweetie. This is wonderful but why?”

Her son grinned happily patting her cheeks sweetly, “Cause, momma likes dancing. Momma likes singing. So… I wanted to help momma dance and sing. And momma… dances wid me! Presents for me…” He blushed getting shy but the smile still firmly in its place, “and my momma.”

“Thank you, my flare. Thank you.” She hugged him tightly. Thanked the heavens for the biggest heart he has. The most generous little soul to walk this Earth and it happened to be her child. She was grateful for her intelligent, kindhearted two-year son. And she loved him. God damn it, she would burn the world down to make sure he stays bright. At least try too.

Her thoughts pass as another rock song came on and she spun around with him recognizing this one. She hummed with the guitar and drums letting her son bounce around in her arms. It was their music and she enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

June 15th found Enass searching all over the home for her son. She checked his room, his small work area that was set up by Lucius's work area. She could hear music being played from the room, she even pops in to listen to their sot and encouraging rambling to each other. She even searched for her small garden and study area when the weather was fair. Not there either, she thought she would find her little sunshine out in the yard testing the new toy he made with his bear. Enass slowly checked off every single place, even the guest rooms for her brother’s family and her mom even Lucius’s uncle. The last place on her list of places her son could be hiding was the attic. Now, that was her winter study area, but it was always an open-door policy. Always.

Making her way up the short flight of stairs, Enass found music catching her attention. It was a softer genre of music she usually never finds herself or Tony listening too but Lucius does. A type that hails from purely of Italy music. It was strange hearing her son listening to this music. He had a love for music, but he showed his preference was for the rock and American sounding noises. Yet here he with native songs playing

Opening her study door gently she watched as her son twirl with his teddy bear eyes closed. She too let the sounds take over her as her eyes captured the memory of her son dancing and enjoying himself. Her lips tugged up in a smile at a new expression for a hobby. It warmed her knowing that dancing was in the family blood at least.

After another ten minutes of watching her child, she knocked on the door gently accidentally startling her son out of his trance.

“M-Momma!” He looked nervous and shy hugging his bear close.

Enass walked over to her son getting down on her knees when she got close to him. Meeting him at eye level she gave him a kiss on his hand. She pushed his hair back and using her other hand to wipe away the nervous tears that threaten to spill over.

“Sh, I am not mad. Actually, I am surprised and really happy.”

“Really?” He asked weakly with soft hiccups and sniffles.

“Yeah. Your auntie Maria studied dance and the culture of dance. She was great at dancing. I on the other hand barely could do the waltz.”

“R-Really?” He asked again in the same tone of nerve-wracked voice, but honey brown eyes looked a little brighter and more excited.

“Mhm. Your gran-gran was an amazing dancer. Fantastic really. I am glad you got her talent for dancing like your auntie Maria.” She spoke softly pulling Tony in for a hug. She picked him and his bear up into a tighter hug. She swayed with him to the next song playing. “Do you like dancing?”

“Yeah, momma.” Tony hugged around her neck and his head resting on her shoulder. “Dancing helps. Think. Want to dance to think and for fun.”

“You can do anything you want.” Her tone was fierce and stubborn as a mule but reassuring to her young child. She was right about the tinker twos, no terrible but he tinkers a lot. Kissing his cheek, she repeated much sterner, “Anything you want I’ll support you.”

“Even pappa?”

“Even pappa. He will support you. He loves dancing too.”

“No girly?”

“Never. As your auntie Maria stated, dance is powerful and done as a status and pride. Dance shows strength in your life, culture, and personal experiences. It can be used as a way to guide people. Dancing is for everyone.” Poking his chubby belly, her mouth pulled into a high grin listening to her little flare’s giggle.

It was that night she got to watch Tony learn small dances with Lucius. It wasn’t refined like professionals, but she could see them having fun. The foxtrot and waltz. Even any other dances that he could think of for fun. The night was fun, and she watched as they bonded closer as father and son. She knows that Stark is a father but as the days, months, and weeks went on, she couldn’t help but see this bond. Right in front of her growing stronger as the days go on. She can’t see Stark making good on his threat. He was a smart boy, but he was a loving boy. No. She can’t see that man coming with a threat of something on her child.

June 20th brought on more bonding experiences. Enass was cooking dinner that night as her fiancé and her son talked at the kitchen table while coloring. Honestly, she never meant to eavesdrop but what she heard made her feel blessed.

“Are you and momma gon’ marry?”

A splutter, “Uh, um… Antonio where did you learn that?”

“Princes and Princesses marry in books pappa. Are you gon marry momma?”

“Ah, yes. Eventually. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” A firm reply _done_ in a young two year’s old voice. “You like my momma and I like it. Momma ish happy. I’m happy. I like you a lot wid my momma.”

“Thank you, Antonio. I like being here with you and your momma.”

“I like you being here too. When I get bigger, I will pay for everything!”

A laugh, fond of the child’s claim, “One day maybe, but I will take care of your momma. You just love us. Give all your love and we will give you all our love.”

“You love me like momma loves me?”

“Yep. Like your uncle. Your aunties. Your cousin Tristen. Your gran-gran. We all love you as much as you love us.”

A happy squeal and clapping of hands. “Pappa, I love you too. Could…” a pause and comforting hum from Lucius. “Could I love my other dad?”

“Yep. Only if you want too. Not everyone deserves your love, but you can choose too.”

“I love dad then. When I see him, I’ll hug him.” The confidence that melted off her child made her want to throw the whole world away. God, really, she wanted to throw Howard Freaking Stark away. Off a cliff. Bad thoughts be damned.

“He might like that. He just might.” A happy noise from the older male, “Want to surprise momma with our drawings?”

“O-Oh wait pappa! Is it… okay that show people what I made? I saw it in the computer, and I looked it up in a book momma had from Mr. Giordano.”

“Oh of course, what kind of people?”

“Science people. I wanna show I made a cool thing!”

“Let ask momma first but I will say yes. Would you tell me though?”

This got Lucius a cute child laugh, “Secret!”

“Ah, rats. Foiled again!” This got a laugh from Tony again and Lucius let out a defeated groan.

The next day had Enass getting ready to tell her own surprise to her soon-to-be eldest child. Pregnant again. Wow. That was surprising… well not really. She and Lucius were active in the bedroom. Really active. Interruptions were few and in between. Honestly, the only time was when they heard something fall and found Tony feeding a cat (the cat was name Galileo) or when Tony had a nightmare about clearing things. Lucius expressed regret for describing it that way. Tony patted his face in a way that was comforting and cute. Enass joined in reassuring her partner and son. They usually camp out in the living room sipping tea or coffee for Lucius in the comfort of the blankets and pillows. Stories about heroes being shared.

Enass was extremely nervous. She wasn’t sure how Tony would take it. Melina told her that Tristen threw a tantrum about being a big brother. It only took explaining to Tristen that he was like that to Tony. It was with that thought Tristen was more amicable about a little brother or sister. She didn’t have that as a way to circumvent a tantrum. Goodness, please her give strength. After a few deep breaths, she nodded. _Right, go time_.

Finding her son in his small workshop area, she knocked on the door gently. Seeing his full head of hair popped up like a rabbit, he met her eyes with excitement.

“Momma! I am almost finished with my thingy!”

“Really?” She grinned. She kept half her mind focused on what she wanted to tell him.

“Yeah! Yeah! When I finish it, I will show you, pappa and science people, it! They will tell me what it is?” He asked and exclaimed out the fun about seeing science people.

Enass thankfully was able to pull some strings with her old mentor to get some of his Italian colleagues who have the time to see them. Nodding, Enass picked up the two-year-old on her hip.

“I am excited for when we can see it in its glory. But momma has something to tell you, honey.”

“Oh?” He looked at her curiously leaning into her space with big curious eyes.

Laughing at his antics, she did the same back with her tongue sticking out. This got a bubbly laugh out of her munchkin. “Yes. Now, you remember when Tristen called you baby brother?”

“Yes momma. I ‘member.”

“Well, that is because Tristen is going to be a big brother. He was like a big brother to you.”

“Like you and uncle Zan?”

“Yep.” Letting the ‘p’ pop, Enass spun him in a small circle happy to see understanding turned into a slow rising thing of excitement.

“Imma be a big brother momma?”

“Yes, you are my sweet solar flare.”

Tony let off a happy noise of excitement and words about what he would do for his little sibling. He went off with different things they can do. Dancing, drawing, singing, and building stuff. She listened with a huge grin on her face her son swung his hands around as he talked. She was happy he took so well and mentally thanked her nephew for telling Tony and probably explaining to him more about a sibling. She was happy she was not the only child.

Little hands patted her face gently, “Are they in your belly?” He asked softly when he realized has her attention.

“Yes, like you were.”

“Oooh. Can they hear me?”

“Not yet my sweet bambino.”

“When?”

“Sometime around November or December.”

“Dats a long-time momma.”

“Yep, but you were a long time to my sweet bean.”

“Oh! Okay, then it is short.”

“True.” She grinned. It was funny how she got pregnant before Melina. Melina told her son before she and Azan were trying. She was sure it wasn’t long now. The last she talked to Maria about anything dealing with kids was about Tony and how she kept trying with Howard, but it may not be fruitful for her.

Selfishly she wanted Maria to have a kid at least to keep Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane off her son’s back. Unselfishly, she wanted Maria to have a child so she can have her own complete family. She was praying for her sister to have a child and for the two business hounds to step off.

Small miracles she is hoping to get.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

July 10th brought the small family on a two-hour trip to the science building located in Italy. Enass was able to let the scientist who was going to look at what her son did. She knows they were humoring them, more importantly, Tony. But she was taking this as serious as Tony was. He was dressed in a little white t-shirt and nice clean jeans with his favorite shoes. She combed his hair back watch Lucius holding the rather small, cushioned box packaging. Their son basically said they needed to pad the box well. He even drew a little cup with cracks in writing fragile on it to tape it on the box. She must admit her child was efficient about things.

Enass paid close attention to the lip biting and shirt wringing. Small twitches in his feet, the flickering of brown eyes at the sights that passed them by on their way to the facility. She wasn’t sure what was in the box, but the days she counted that his fingers were blistered, cuts and knicks here there he was working hard. They were still trying to find the soldering iron he somehow handmade. She swears if she wasn’t so proud of intuitive nature, she would worry about easily he was able to make things. Or as Lucius suggested, he locked picked his jewelry-making tools, heated up hot metal, and used a stick to put everything together for his project. Again, so much worry that is shaken in with proudness.

Once the facility came into view, like a crack of lightning Anthony shot up excited and talking a mile a minute pointing at the building. He spoke about seeing all kinds of cools stuff and how Enass can plants if they have plants. She has a feeling even the scientist proves uninterested in what Tony had to show them at least she knows the trip was more fruitful than first through. Lucius is here as support and curiosity that Tony was making.

Walking up the brick steps into the brick and mortar styled building, Enass smiled holding her son’s hand. Lucius was holding the packaging as gingerly as he was. From there they entered the building letting their heads tilt and observe the building.

The three walked to the front desk to a woman with light brown hair and hazel green eyes. It reminded Enass of Maria for a minute. She will have to give her sister a call later.

“Hello, how can I help you all today?” The receptionist's voice was the faux enthusiasm for guests of the building. She looked bored holding her crossword and a worn pencil. She had a pen in her ponytail with her dark purple nail polish.

Clearing her throat, Enass spoke in a professional manner, “Hello, I am Enass Carbonell-Daw, I use to be Gregory Allam mentee, he made a few calls here with some of his colleagues to see me, my son, and fiancé.”

The receptionist clucked her lips, eyeing the family down turning to a clearly empty stack of papers, flipping through them, “Sorry. No Daw-Carbonell here. If you like I can point to the park down the way.”

Enass preemptively stopped her fiancé from speaking harshly. Picking up her son Enass firmed up until hurried footsteps came out with to a man wearing a gingham shirt and tattered jeans.

“Hello. Hello. Sorry, Jenell has a problem.” He spoke to the now scrunched up receptionist who was now sorting paper. Ironically it seems that she wasn’t so bored now. “I heard from the hall that you know Allam?”

Perking up Enass nodded, “Yes, I gave him most of my patents to sell. I had a son to raise and some of my studies are on the backburner.” She smiled more reaching a free hand out to shake the man’s hand. She was thoroughly surprised that he shook her hand.

“Ah, I understand that. Now, who is this?” He gestured to the young child and the man holding the box.

“This,” She hefted her son up more to meet the man at eye level, “Is Anthony Edward Carbonell-Daw. And this is my fiancé Lucius Marcello.”

Tony grinned copying what he saw her did to the man. The man had a delighted face as he shook Tony’s hand, “What a polite boy.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony chirped eyes crinkling with his wide grin.

“I would shake your hand sir,” Lucius answered when he saw the man turn to him, “But my hands are full. Antonio has something special here he wants to show you.”

An even more delighted look appeared on his face, clearly, he must take some of this seriously or is an excellent actor, “Really now? Well, let get going to my office. Oh, my name is Joe Ricci.”

Quick exchanges of greetings to his name, the scientist and family headed further into the building. Ricci’s office was located a little close to some of the labs of the building. Enass took in as much as she could as they went to the office. Tony who was usually asking questions was silent as he looked to be in heaven with all things new. She guessed he must be extremely overwhelmed.

The family and Ricci sat down at the desk. Lucius had set the packaging down gently. Once all them and package were firmly in their place it was then Tony who sprang up excitedly.

“Momma, momma, momma, can I show him now?”

Enass looked to the pleasantly surprised man who just got his glasses on properly for permission. Ricci nodded smiling kindly at the child. The two-year-old scrambled over to Lucius who helped him begin to open the packaging.

“I never told momma and pappa about this, but I wasn’t sure if it was right. I wass calling it a motherboard but it doesn’t look right anymore. I made things different from how it uses to be,” He spoke rapidly to the scientist who was keeping up with his quick speech, “What would be called?”

Lucius and Enass looked at Ricci wondering what he would call the piece of tech that Tony made. Ricci though stared in shock, mouth hanging open. His brown eyes were wide as he took in the clean piece of tech that the young child, practical baby still done. Meeting her and Lucius’s eyes.

A thick swallow was heard as he looked at the small family who had a look of contentment and confusion, “Um… no one helped him?”

“No, he did that all on his own. Kept it a secret from us.” Enass spoke kisses her son's cheek enjoying the happy squeal. “Why?”

Lucius nodded in agreeance to why the scientist was asking. Ricci wiped his head then tugged at his sleeves in nervous gestures, “Your child… is a genius. You realize this?”

“Well, he makes tinker toys. Toys for himself and cousin.” Enass ventured with a slight bout of hesitance. “We try to simulate him the best we can. But anything he makes is of his will and mind. We just encourage him. Unless it is something dangerous.”

Ricci stared at the two-year-old who was grinning ear to ear as proud as ever. Blinking a slow, minute-long type of blink the elder male cleared his throat, “What he made… is far advance than any computer could handle.”

“What?” Enass and Lucius utter simultaneously.

“Your son is a prodigy Missus Daw… your two-year-old child is a prodigal genius that made a circuit board so advance that we are several, several years behind to use it.” The sweat on Ricci builds up as he finished the surprising announcement.

“A sircut board?” Tony asked tilting his head cutely. “I made it better?”

“You made it extremely better.”

Enass was about to interrupt until her son continued getting a frown, “But… it’s not useful…”

Ricci smiled kindly making the circuit board was safely out of way. “At the moment, but with what you did my young boy, you will change the face of what we know now. It’ll help a lot of people.”

At that Tony eyes widen looking at his momma and pappa. “Even my momma and pappa?”

“Everyone.” The scientist ensured the young boy. Tony seemed to be satisfied with that answer as he borrowed happily into his mother’s stomach.

Enass blinked and then hugged her child tight, “My beautiful boy. Our beautiful boy.”

Lucius was stunned before kissing Enass’s cheek and Tony’s head whispering good jobs and how smart he was. “You are going to be fantastic forever.”

Tony just let out a happy grin clapping his hands.

Later on, it would be discussed with the high expression of documenting Tony’s success. Enass made it clear to keep his name out of the papers and clear advisement about not disclosing where he lives. He still a child and he doesn’t need to be harassed so much. Only the people who Ricci works close with can know his name but cannot even murmur his name among others. She wants Tony to still grow up without the media trying to climb down his throat. With her son's own express _okay_ to publishing the papers, he wanted other scientists to know about the circuit board so they can help other people. He was sad he was too small to help but he was happy enough to give a cute big grin with his circuit board. For all the troubles of taking a picture, the brilliant young boy got a cupcake and his own science coat.

It took around 45 minutes for the young child to run himself out dry from exploring more of the facility and asking questions to scientists. Enass talked to other scientists, keeping Stark’s name off her lips about him being his real father. She tried to keep it that her son was naturally gifted, and she wanted to make sure he had the best of both worlds, a childhood, and all the opportunities. With that in agreeance as well, Lucius and Enass made it clear that any offers of colleges and scholarships need to hold off till he was a little older. A little wiser to the world around him.

Ricci made sure to keep the parents of the genius child in comforting acknowledgment that their address stays out of the papers, that their names stay off the prints, and anything dealing with Tony’s circuit board was mainly talked about that. It would be hard to tell from the requested black and white photo of the family and other scientists and compare to their faces.

Lucius said it would be a funny goose chase for those trying to find their kiddo while Enass was content with having her son continue doing what he loves, building and creating. If he makes something amazing, then they will be there every step of the way during his achievements and to lift him up after his failures.

The family went home to their warm home and to sleep under the covers cuddle under a bundle of love warmth.

News though spreads faster than the family would of thought. Apparently, the science community was hungry for advancement like the young Sicilian boy has done.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Newspapers were always a hit or miss about things that held water and other things that held nothing of usefulness at all. For Maria that is seems like it. She would occasionally see small talk about the future of technology. She would see silly cartoons about families and pets. Those made her upset that she still couldn’t get pregnant. Other times she would numb to feel anything. The wine was good to stop her whirling mind. Howard drinks at times of stress and here she is picking up the tendency to turn to wine to mellow out.

Looking at today’s paper, a warm August afternoon in New York, she felt her eyes bulged out. If it wasn’t for being so close to her family still, for having the faces of her blood burned and etched into her brain she may have not recognized them.

Right there in the black and white picture of today’s headline was:

**SICILIAN BOY BUILDS NEXT TECH ADVANCEMENT**

Right there in bold black letters.

Maria had her suspicions. She had her guesses about how intelligent her young nephew was. She had her hunched how to advance he was. She saw him play with that puzzle on his highchair. Solving it with ease. Moving the pegs with an easy movement. She knew that Stane recognizes that, she was sure that Enass has seen him do it a dozen times.

Maria isn’t stupid, she knows that Enass worries about the businessmen. She doesn’t think Howard would do anything, but she knows Stane could if had enough motivation. A full-body shudder followed instantly with that though. Bad enough to know that Stane is a little oily but to think that he would do anything to the child makes her confused and shudder in a way that was all contempt.

Grabbing the newspaper securely and slipping it into her dress holding her waist, the woman made her way quickly to her bedroom to store the newspaper away. She nodded at Tony’s godparents and the head servants. Jarvis nodded and Ana gave a warm smile. Maria felt the worry and anxiousness pouring off as waves from the two older people. They read the headline and seen the picture. They already know the achievement that boy has done. Unfortunately, Enass speaks with the couple frequently about Tony. Fortunately, Ana and Jarvis slip updates about her nephew and his miniature projects that he completed. The letter was snuck through if she felt they contained pictures of the young boy.

Standing with perfect posture and a regal walk she made her careful path to her beauty room. Howard never goes in there. Stane says it is impolite to intrude on a woman’s personal realm. At that, she physically had to restrain herself.

The dark oak door with the bronze knob was almost in reach when Stane showed up like a specter of omens. Stopping barely inches from the man’s stomach, Maria righted herself the best she could.

“Oh, hello Obadiah. How are you this fine morning?”

Stane looked at the woman up and down with calculating eyes, he was holding his own newspaper. The paper was folded in neat three folds clamped firmly under his arm. “Hello, Maria. I am well. I see you have today’s news. Smart people coming out from the womb early.”

Cringing inwardly, Maria gave a courteous nod of acknowledgment, “Yes. It is wonderful to see the youth take an interest in fields that Howard loves.” The honey blonde woman hopes this is enough to get Stane off track. If he doesn’t recognize the picture of her nephew and sister, then maybe she won’t have to play middle-woman. Her trust for this goliath of a man was low, he made her bristle from being in her presence. Knowing she could barely do anything against a man of his stature, but his weight made that act of violence is not charming. Doing mental flips to get her bristling fury under control, Maria fixed him an even politer smile.

“Yes. We need people to further the world. Bringing the world to safer havens.” She glided around the big man making her way to her room. Clearing throat noise stopped her in mid-stride.

“He is a smart boy. Intelligent really. Far more intelligent than Enass was letting on.” His tone made something like fear curl tight in her stomach and choke her lungs. Before she could say anything about going after her nephew the businessman continue, “Don’t worry, I will tell Howard for you. The man needs good news about his heir being significantly smart.”

The casualty in the bigger man’s voice had set off all of Maria’s warning alarms but her voice never caught up with the words she wished to throw the man’s way. The look in his eyes made her body freeze up and the grip on her own copy of the newspaper made her want to beg the man not to tell Howard. She knew though secrets with Stane was only meant to either better him or destroy others.

Watching the man walk away she shouted out, “He is only a child!”

Stopping in his mid-stride Stane gave her a sharp toothy smile, “I know. Younger they are, easier they are to mold.” That was all he said going back down the hall to his partner’s lab. He left the woman there to marinate in his words.

Maria stewed there for far longer than she should have. Her mind raced on what to do. She wanted to tell Enass and tell her to run with Tony and Lucius. She wanted to call Azan and tell him to hide their little sister. Jesus, she wanted to send them all her money, all her savings, and everything else of value and has them hide. Hide from Stane. Go with the wind and make like ghosts. _Christ_. _Christ_. _Christ_. She only chanted in her mind as her legs finally gave out. The wall barely catching her and leaving her exposed arms to catch red. Feeling an overwhelming bout of emotions Maria covered her mouth to force the sobs back.

In reality, she couldn’t tell Enass. It could only cause problems once Howard reads the paper, see his son there with something he made himself, and they are gone without a trace. He could say anything about her sister stealing his child. Kidnapping Tony. Anything about them at all and it would go through. It wouldn’t be investigated… at least not thoroughly. The risk outweighed the pros. The cons beat out safety. No, she couldn’t tell Enass to run, she had to help somehow in her position. The best she can. If Howard does do something about it.

Heavy with the knowledge that her nephew's life could be changing she slinked into her dressing room and locking the door. She never kept wine in here but god, god she wishes she had.

Howard moved his hand frivolously across the blue grid paper trying to get the equations figured out. He has been down here for far longer than was necessary. Work and the company were weighing on him but that is why he had brought in Stane. To keep most of the company off his back so he can work. He needs to work. He needs to figure out why the door opened and heavy loafers sounding shoes were making their way to him.

Looking up with dark pools of brown taking long blinks, Howard glared at the bigger man, “What is it, Obadiah?”

“Oh?” Stane looked innocently surprised before pulling his morning newspaper, “I wanted to know if you got the current news of the week. It may prove some interest to you.” He spoke eloquently as if he was talking about how the sky was blue. Heavy hands slid the paper to Howard who snatched it up.

Five minutes later Howard threw the newsprint down practically foaming at the mouth.

“Horseshit! That child didn’t build the next advanced piece of tech. That child draws and asks asinine questions! I doubt that is my kid!”

Stane nodded sagely taking in his dear friend’s words, “Now buddy, I may not know much about genetics, but that child is yours through and through. He has your brains, Howard. Do you really want his brain to rot in a place like Sicily?” He gave a mock shock of fear and trepidation.

Howard deadpanned at his friend knowing when he was laying it on thick. Though, he knew his words has merit. Sicily. Old science. Dead science. Science where both wars happened. No, he couldn’t have Stark's blood be soiled by that culture. He doubted that Vanessa or was Nessa… whatever, Maria’s sister was teaching him anything of value. Drawing. Who lets a child draws? A bunch of scribbles. When he had asked the kid’s mother, she always avoided the questions setting up the intellect of his creation. She always avoided those questions. No. He was not to be duped by that lower blood. No, no that would not due. If he remembers the picture properly that the child showed him. It was like being struck by lightning.

“He drew a fucking an engine.” Like that instant realization, his child was a walking prodigy. A prodigy of Stark blood. A prodigy that is being wasted in fucking Sicily, Italy. On a fucking island of old or even dead traditions. No. That won’t be due at all. Not his child. Not his blood. Not his future. No.

“Right, he did. Interesting how he draws the engine like it was in perspective.” Stane added as if he forgot something on a sandwich. “Smart kid you got there my friend.”

“Cut the shit, Obie.” Howard bit out standing up. He already had ideas formed, some half done and others coming to light in full detail. “I realize I haven’t been observant with that child. No, I need to watch him. Meld him. They are malleable at that age still. It will be easy to correct any wrongly learned behavior and thoughts that _woman_ taught him. He is a Stark Obie. A Stark needs to know what his title and worth mean. No, we can not have him out there.”

Obadiah sat down looking at his filed nails before leaning against the couch cushions, “What do you suppose we do?”

Howard walked to the door closing it firmly and went forward locking it, “We are going invite his mother over here with him. Butter her up, make the child feel safe here, and then make her give up custody over Tony.” He spoke breezily as feet carried him through a pace.

“Oh really? And if she refuses?”

“Threaten her with jail time, stealing her sister’s child thinking it is hers. Fraud. It will be simple. Who will the courts believe her soft-skinned sister or the rough skin sister? She knows who the court would favor, and jail time means less time to talk to the little thing.” He stopped pacing sitting down next to his long-time friend.

“To family,” Stane spoke cheerfully.

“Hrm right. Yeah, whatever.” Howard replied bored after explaining the plan.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Enass held her bouncing son’s hand as he took in the new sights of the country he has never been to. She had dressed him in little blue jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a red shirt with a sailboat on it. His wild hair bounced in rhythm with the young boy skips and hops. She read before boarding the plane that it would be good to get son earplugs at least until they reached max altitude. Her other worry about having her son on the plane was that he would be bored, yet again he surprised her again by making conversation with a man who was looking at blueprints. The man indulged her son as he asked intelligent and curious questions about the airplane blueprint.

The man told him he had a son who was interested in airplanes. That got her son in a tizzy turning his wide eyes asking her if he could meet the other boy who liked planes. Enass smiled happily and apologetic at the taller black male before going separate ways in the airport. Tony waved by the nice man and proceeded to put his tiny green backpack on looking ready to explore the big world. Enass sighed because it brought back good and muted memories. She was this very airport within the over course of three years around 4 times now. Getting off with Maria, Greeting Azan. Leaving with Azan back home and back here to see Maria. She paid for their airplane tickets and sent a letter beforehand. The letter made her brain scream alarm bells. The letter at this point was burned into her brain, seared into her mental landscape.

_Be prepared, Stane knows and told Howard. They asked me to invite you and Tony out here. Don’t run please Ena. Howard is so powerful. I love you, Ena. I will greet you at the airport. Please don’t bring Lucius or Azan. It’ll alarm them to that I warned you. It is safer this way. See you soon._

_Love, Mari_

Obviously, it was written in a rush because Maria never had sloppy handwriting. It was always in beautiful looping cursive even her term papers were written this way. This was in a hurry and in secrecy. Jesus, she regretted wanting her life an action movie.

Firming her hold on Tony’s hand they made their way to the airport pickup area. Eying around she made she had Tony's hand in hers still. New York was not the best place to have her child as her first visit to America. She was hoping for something like Maryland or hell even Atlanta.

“Momma! The buildings at like trees!” Tony squealed out stopping a few pedestrians walking by. The ones who stopped, to find the source of the sound, when they realize it was a child who had a glee of being somewhere new. At least Enass didn’t have to glare at them to keep walking.

“I know honey. Pictures don’t do New York justice much.” She replied fondly still looking for her sister and Jarvis.

Her eyes caught his sudden frown as he was looking at the sky.

“It looks dusty momma… dustier than home. The sky is blue, but far away looks dusty.” He spoke out softly.

Picking up her son she kissed his cheek gently, “I know honey, but New York has some factories that push out smoke in the air. It could be bad for the lungs if it gets to much but there is a park here that helps clears the smoke. Plants clear smoke.

Tony hugged around her neck, “They do a nice clear, so we have the bright sky.” He patted her face softly grinning.

Holding his tiny hand, Enass pressed a gentle kiss on the palm. Adjusting her child and carrying their bags she then spotted a woman in a floral dress and sun hut with sunglasses. Next to the woman a man with more grey in his hair but kind eyes looked at them. Smiling she listened as Tony pointed to his Auntie Maria, but he got quiet when the man was someone he never met.

Clearing her throat, the mother started introductions, “Antonio, this is Jarvis. Your godfather. And Jarvis this Anthony, your godson.”

Maria smiled at the boy soft hello. She grabbed Enass’s and Tony’s bags to get them in the car ignoring Jarvis’s exclamation.

“Why he wanted to help auntie besides being nice?”

Enass looked at Jarvis who looked at the young child before smiling a little sadly, “Because he works for your dad.”

“Daddy, is your boss Jarvis?” A head tilt as doe brown eyes peered at the older male.

“Yes, I would call your father sir, master, and mister. Stark when introducing him to his guest.”

Enass watches as her little boy’s nose scrunched up at the word master, “Master sounds weird… are a force to work for him?”

Jarvis looked completely surprised and a little off tilted from the question. Maria flushed in embarrassment and Enass covered her mouth before finding the words to tell Tony that wasn’t too polite until Jarvis let out a soft chuckle.

He knelt down a bit to meet Tony’s eyes, his crisp slacks stretched and got wrinkles as he gave a cheery grin, “No, I get paid to work for him. No enforcement.”

“He pays you to serve him?” Tony asked another question tugging on his shirt.

“Yes. My wife and I are paid to assist him.” He smiled more at the curious child, “Is there anything you like to call me young sir?”

Stamping his fee, Tony puffed out his cheeks, “Tony, please. I don’t like sir Mister Jarvis… sorry… it sounds weird…” Honesty soaked into his words and face as he hugged his backpack to his chest as he tried to burrow himself into Enass.

“No worries. I will call you Tony from now on. Is that alright?”

Tony nodded happily but then paused mid nod looking at his mother, “Momma… he won’t get in trouble for just calling me Tony?”

Enass looked at Jarvis then at Maria. Maria rubbed her neck and shrugged telegraphing that she wasn’t sure about that. Jarvis smiled warmly ruffling the boy hair getting a happy squeal from him, “I will call you Tony when it just us and not when your father is around. With your father around, I shall refer to as young sir or master Anthony.”

Tony puffed out his cheeks again but nodded, “Only so you don’t get in trouble Jarvis.” He patted the man's cheek in a way to reassure the older male of the agreeance they made with each other.

Enass heart melted when she saw Jarvis already falling into his role as a godparent. She could see the warmth he had in his eyes for her young son. Kissing Tony’s cheek, a couple of times smiling happily as he giggled and hid his face in his backpack, she got into the backseat of the car with her sister.

Maria kissed Tony’s forehead gently then hastily cleaning the top of his head with her lipstick. She smiled softly looking at the young boy touching the leather seating of the car and trying to reach for the car ceiling. She watched as her little sister secured her nephew into a car seat (hastily bought) and got herself settle into the familiar car. Her eyes tracked Jarvis’s movements until he entered the car. She felt the car roar to life under her and listened to Tony’s excited voice go into roulette mode as he asked anything about everything about the car. His favorite car. How fast can he go? Why he likes the car. What is his favorite color of the car? Any and all questions. Enass seems to just smile fondly as she listened to the multitude of questions being asked. Jarvis answered each one in firm confidence and taking each question the best, he can. She realized this type of asking might not go well over with Howard.

The car ride to his father’s house was one that set Enass’s teeth on edge. She enjoyed the flow of questions and answers between godchild and parent. The comforting commodity between the two. She wasn’t sure what this trip would really entail and how it would blow up in their faces. Maria’s letter keeps scrolling past her eyelids making everything in her body burn hot with righteous fury and rushing rivers of nerves.

The big and still gaudy home loomed over in the distance. She watched Tony's big brown eyes go tiny and hands twitching to draw. Combing his hair back she calmed down as he calmed down. They’ll be okay. The house was intimidating but it has Ana inside there too. They are among the family.

When Jarvis pulled into the driveway, he had the car turned off and already out of the car to get the luggage. Maria gave him a playful glare but slid out elegant before stopping to stare at another car.

Enass curious unbuckled her child and got him with his bag looking where Maria was looking. There was a sleek black town’s car. The windows oddly were tinted. That wasn’t a good thing to feel about a tinted and unmarked car. Tony in her arms and his backpack in his hands, she followed Jarvis and Maria up to the home. Inside the four heard a heated conversation.

“Howard, how the hell did you not tell me you had a kid?”

“It never crossed my mind till now. I am telling you now Peggy.” Odd how this was the first time Enass even him slightly, tiny bit remorseful.

“Right. Slipped your mind. A whole ass kid!” That voice must have been Peggy. She had a strong and firm voice. One Enass imagined ringing through an army’s base.

“I know. I know. That is very unlike me to forget a while kid. In my defense, I am busy with many things.”

“I know that.” Peggy blew a heavy breath of air, “You have to tell me or someone about these things. If this got out, things would have gone bad, more than you can imagine.”

“Doubted. I will be more aware.”

Jarvis nodded at the three of them having ushered into the sitting room with Howard Stark who was dressed in a suit and tie, like usual, and a beautiful brunette woman. Crisp brown eyes and ruby red lips. Enass can tell by the way Peggy held herself she was of high status and not to be messed with. Hopefully, she stays far longer than for however long she would actually be. Seeing how they caught her attention, brown assessment met hers and then widen at her son in her arms.

Peggy walked over smiled at the young boy, “Hello, I am Margret “Peggy” Carter. You can call me Peggy though. You are?” She asked the boy and Enass.

Tony blinked at the woman looking at the floor then at her, “I am Tony. This is my momma.”

Peggy smiled even more till her eyes crinkled up at Tony’s greeting. Enass lifted her son up more in one arm and reached her free hand out, “Hello, I am Enass Carbonell-Daw. And this Anthony Carbonell—”

“Stark.” Howard cut it looking at the group of women, the baby, and Jarvis.

Enass bit her tongue and looked back at Peggy who had a face like she swallowed a lemon. Red lips pursed but her face smoothed out when concern was etched into all of their faces.

“Nice to meet Anthony. Do you have a nickname you go by?’ Peggy asked trying to keep the conversation lighthearted.

Tony smiled shyly, “Tony Missus Peggy.”

Enass gave her son a hug. Peggy just smiled softly at the young Carbonell, “Peggy is fine Tony.”

“Okay, Peggy.” Tony chirped gleefully. Getting set down he ran spun in a circle then plopped down on his butt to stare at the high ceilings.

Peggy walked past Enass and Maria before giving them firm shoulder squeezes. Maria nodded to her in goodbye and Enass gave a small wave. At least she likes Tony, small miracles.

The first two days passed during their two weeks stay. Those couple of days passed with ease. Maria took her and Tony out to eat, to see the sights and visit the park. The next followed with Tony meeting Ana. Enass remembered how the conversation went. It was in the kitchen during lunchtime. He didn’t go down for his nap yet but he smelled the food and had her come along. She greeted Ana and Tony greeted himself in a polite but happy voice.

“Hi, I am Tony. Jarvis said you were married to him. Like princesses and princes.”

Ana blushed her thin pink-tinted lips pulled into a smile, she said something in Bulgarian making her son asked what she said. “I said thank you. I spoke it in my native tongue.”

“What's that?”

“Bulgarian. I am from Bulgaria.”

“It sounds pretty. My momma is teaching me French, Gran-Gran’s native tongues, and German.”

“Ah, young Tony, Bulgaria is very close to Italy. So I may have picked up on some Italian.”

“Really?” Tony asked excitedly.

“Yes. But I don’t know much. Could you teach me?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I told momma I would teach my little sibling. I wanna be good for them… could you teach me Bul...Bul..” He struggled on the word rolling his tongue.

“Bulgarian?”

“Yeah!”

“Yes, I can Tony. I can teach you. If that is alright with your mother.” Ana spoke softly to the young boy.

Enass rubbed her stomach gently looking at Ana nodding. At the end of the conversation, Tony managed to say simple greetings in Bulgarians and got promised to learn a Bulgarian dessert before they leave.

Enass then remembers the rest of that day with Ana giving her tea for sore muscles and her soon to be the eldest son a cookie. She told Ana about the flight over to the State being a tad but brutal but worth it. She was in her second trimester and sooner or later she will be in her third. Probably by the time she goes back with her son. Ana gave her a warm towel and made her husband escort Enass and her son to their guest rooms.

Meeting the last of residents or frequent visitors-Peggy seems to visit at least once or twice a day and Stane was like a ghost that appeared out of thin air-the trip out seems okay but Enass wasn’t at ease. The letter still in her mind and Maria’s tense posture whenever the head of the house or the oily big man was around them. She hoped that Maria’s and her own worries were unfounded.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Tony sat there with his toy bits and building blocks scattered around. He was in an onesie and he had a sippy cup next to his leg. He had papers around him all scribbled with bright crayons and showing designs hidden inside the scribbles. Yet, the crayons, glue, and markers weren’t in his hand. He wasn’t moving his hand to color; he wasn’t grabbing the paper to show his father or his mother. No, he sat there watching his mom yell and scream at his father. He watched his father holding paperwork. He didn’t get it really, but he heard the words. The haunting shrill of tears building up in his mom’s voice. It was really a day before they would go back home. He didn’t want his momma to get mad. It’ll make him sad and he doesn’t want his little sibling sad. He wanted to toddle over to them, but he felt a pair of strong hands lift him up and away from his parents shouting at each other. He looked at Jarvis and saw Maria's worried eyes trained on the shouting adults. He was worried and scared.

“Fuck you, Howard. You can’t keep him.”

“I can. I have all his legal documents. I got him citizenship here. I can provide better for him woman.”

“He is a child! He doesn’t need all this ritz and glam! He needs love, support, and a healthy environment… not… not this!” She threw her arms up to gesture to this house. Pregnant and outraged was heightening her blood pressure. Taking a deep breath, she glared at the man.

“A child needs to grow up. I can get him on the right path. I can get him the best of the best, he is a Stark. He needs to be ready.”

“He is a young boy who has dreams Stark.” She seethed in pure hate, “He will grow up in his own time, not be thrown into the lion’s den. Not to be set up for whatever this horseshow you put up. He is not the little hero you made!”

“He can never be that perfection, but I can get him close. He has my blood. I need him to carry that torch properly, a spine hard and a skin thick. Not soft. You are making soft like your pathetic science.”

Enass sneered, “At least I don’t fucking kill people.”

Howard's fist twitched before his face melted into a cocky grin, “At least I never kidnapped my own family member child at birth.”

“E-Excuse me?” Enass exclaimed shocked.

“Yes, you forced my hand. You raised our child, mine and Maria’s,” He ignored Maria's audible gasp of shock, “Well, we get it. You always wanted a child. You are faking the pregnancy by stuffing your shirt. That is fine. You are desperate. A woman of your background and mental state shouldn’t have a child anymore in your possession.”

“You don’t have proof. You don’t have proof that Maria is his mother. I have it. I can produce it! I have all the chart notes. You won’t get away with this charade.”

Howard smiled opening the folded papers in his hands, “I have my own. A birth certificate with Maria’s name and mine. His name, Tony Carbonell-Stark. Everything and officiated.”

“That is not real. I have the real one damn it.” Enass glared at the paper trying to will it to combust. Forgery won’t let him get Tony. Won’t let him keep him. No matter how real. The blood results can prove it.

Tsking at her, Howard chuckled, “I know what you might be thinking, genetics. Blood. I have the cover to Enass.” He put the fake birth certificate away and pulled two blood genetics. One was the original, saying Howard Stark and Enass Carbonell-Daw. The exact identical had her sister’s name for mother. If one wasn’t really looking, they wouldn’t see the few lines of different strands. If you were looking for it, you can see the discrepancy when it comes to her son’s mother’s origin. This Howard Stark… no one would be looking. He is already considered a wonderful husband and kind boss. No one would look.

Enass eyes were wide in shock and her body sagged like she been cut at the strings. She felt tears well up. Through blurry eyes she saw her sister's eyes also welling up in tears, she never knew. She could see through the gloved hand covering her mouth. She saw Stane watching in the shadows. Bug eyes fucking shining out to her. She looked at the evil, tar pits that watched her breakdown in almost rapture.

“You’re a fucking monster. I will get my son back. I swear to god I will find a way. Money can’t protect you forever you bastard.” Enass she whispered, voice strong and weak. Eye filled with grief and anger. She and he know she can’t kill him, she would be locked up faster than you can say Hey. She knows she would be convicted if she tries to take Tony and he calls the police. He is Howard Stark; she would get caught in a matter of seconds.

“I am doing this for the future of the Stark name. For the future of him. I won’t have you,” He sneered back at her like she was nothing, “or that man he calls pappa holding him back.”

“He is not your future. He is his own.”

“Not when I am done with him.”

“I hate you. Always hated you… and he, that little boy with the heart of gold will hate you too.” She spoke numbed by the revelations but still trying to keep the fire in her.

“As long as he does what needs to be done,” Howard spoke like it was the simplest thing in the world. “You have whatever time you have left to say goodbye to your nephew. To his mother before you leave.” He walked past her to the library, “It is okay, I will further his mind, take him farther, make him reach for that perfection of being a Stark.”

Echoes of his too expensive shoes hitting the wood flooring rang in the empty room. Enass stared at the empty space. Her face twisted with emotions of rage and grief hands flying to her face. She felt the soft hands off her big sister guiding her to the couch. Enass heaved a heavy sob into her hands. There on the couch, she cried. Shoulders going up and down, body curling up into her big sister warmth. She sobbed saying he couldn’t do this, he can’t do this, why, blaming the circuit board but not her son. She kept begging for something to change. She felt shielding arms wrap around her from Maria.

The two sisters sat there for hours until they departed for the night.

In Enass’s guest room and possibly Tony’s new room she looked at her son sleeping soundly in bed. He was hugging his army bear close to his chest. He looked like he does at home. Happy. Safe. Content. Comforted. Loved. Breath hitching, she fought a new onslaught of sobs and curses to Howard Fucking Stark. Asshole. Evil. Diablo.

Climbing into bed with her son. She curled around him, pouring everything into that embrace to her son. She felt tiny hands hugging her extending belly. A soft mumbling sibling. She sniffled burying her face into his soft tight curled hair.

She will figure it… she must try. She has too.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The last day of Enass being out here in the states and probably the last day she would see her child. She already told Lucius and Lucius didn’t take it well. She called Azan and he already was talking to people trying to see if there was anything to do or if they were dealing with an entity that couldn’t be stopped. Rubbing her stomach, she listened to the distant happy chatter about her son’s night sleep. How he missed his bed. How he missed his pappa, cousin, gran-gran, and everyone in Sicily and Italy. She felt sick because she sat there not telling her son, that he wasn’t coming with her back home. That he can’t. She barely tasted anything as her son sat happily in her stomach patting her stomach gently talking to his sibling. She has figured out a way to send him things. To keep his old home life in the new one.

Enass talked to Jarvis and Ana, they were shocked at everything she told them. She asked them to help Maria take care of her child. That anything she sends him gets taken straight to him and no one else.

The pregnant mother glanced at the transformed guest room. The teddy bear in blue military dress was sitting proudly on his bed. She just kissed his cheek anytime he asked why his clothes were still in the dressers. Why his drawing book and crayons were still on the floor of the room. Why his bear was sitting there on guard of the bed. Why he wasn’t getting to go with her.

The tears in her eyes were held back as he hugged after getting the 10th kiss on the cheek.

It came to a head when she stood by Maria, watching from the window as Jarvis packed her suitcase away. Looking at her big sister, she grabbed her shoulders. Maria rested her hands on hers.

“Please. Maria, please take care of Tony. He is so bright, but he is loving.”

“I will Enass. I will.”

“Listen, he is still a child. A baby practically still. He will love you from the moon and back. Maybe further. He loves beaches, he loves water, and he loves art, music, and creating. Don’t let those two men suck that out of him. Don’t let them shadow his brightness.” Inhaling a shaky breath, “I will send letters to him Maria. I will send stuff to Tony. The stuff of home in Sicily. Don’t let him feel abandon. Don’t let him feel alone. I already asked Jarvis and Ana of this. But… you are going to be his mother… now.” She choked on that phrase along with Maria shaking breathing matching hers. “Please Maria. Promise me that Tony will be happy. His child will be good. That whatever those diablos have plan won’t destroy him. C-Could you do that?”

Maria bit her lip looking down. She squeezed her sister's wrist comfortingly despite the fear and the new responsibility of a whole child, “I-I promise.” She hugged her little sister tight. She was afraid though, she never been with Tony alone for even a whole day. No, she wasn’t sure if she could do this.

Enass turned to her eldest child as he came hand in hand with Ana. He licking a spoon of cookie dough. She watched as his eyes must be looking at the tears in her eyes and cheeks. He stopped licking the spoon as he quickly made his way to her. She lowered herself gently hugging her son tight. Little arms wrapped around her neck.

“Momma… what's wrong? Ish because we have to leave now?”

She cried into her son's head, “No honey… we aren’t leaving… I am.”

“W-What?” His voice was tiny with shock and fright. “N-Not we?”

“No… sweetie. You are staying here… with your father.”

“M-Momma…” He whispered. “Ish for a little bit?”

“No… my sweet flare. It is not for a little bit.” She spoke sadly hugging him closer. “No, it is for a long time.”

“But… momma will come to get me after a long time right? You will?”

“I…” Enass wasn’t going to promise her son this. She wouldn’t be able to keep it depending on how things turn out. No, she couldn’t promise to bring him home. “I can’t promise you, sweetie. You know why I can’t?”

As if they had the conversation about promises, “Because a promise is a truth that is definite. If it is broken, then it is like a lie but worse?”

“Yes, because momma never wants to lie to you.” She whispered in his ear, “You are my sunshine. And Momma doesn’t want you to be clouded by her lie.” She waited for his understanding. It felt like forever until she got a hesitant nod. “I will try to find a way… but if I can’t find a way to bring you home again… then… remember I, your pappa, gran-gran, cousin Tristen, uncle Azan and auntie Melina loves you so, so, so much. We are always in your heart. We all will try to find a way, one day to get you home honey.”

Tony looked at his mother, big brown eyes glossy as a tiny hand gripped her shirt. The young child’s look was conflicted and hurt at the words. He wasn’t going home with his momma. He wasn’t going to see his room. He wasn’t going to see his pappa, his sibling, his cousin, his aunt, and uncle. He wasn’t going to see them again until his Momma figured something out. But it wasn’t a promise she could keep. He felt tears build up more behind his eyes. He wanted to go home with her. He loves his dad but… this place wasn’t home.

He felt gentle arms lift him up and away from his mother. He felt frozen in the arms of his godmother. He watched his mother kissed his cheeks and head for the last time. Watch her leave through the door. Down the steps. In the car. He watched through the window as the car containing his mom driveaway. He watched his momma leave and not come back. He watched-as Ana held him-the empty driveway that used to have his momma there.

Arms set him down after a while, but he stood there watching, waiting, and hoping for his momma to come back. Run through the door and scoop him up back home. Laugh a little with him saying it was a joke. People did jokes on television but… momma never did mean jokes like this. This wasn’t a joke.

“Momma…”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution

Chapter 33

December 18th marked the fourth month of him being here. Being here with his auntie, his godparents, Obie, and his father. It was strange to Tony. It was weird because he woke up alone with his bear. He didn’t wake up with dreams of warriors or heroes. He woke up to his auntie and his dad at the dinner table. Two being separated by the decently sized table.

There was some fun had over the few months he has been here. His auntie taught him how to play the piano. He liked the noises it made. The sounds that combined to make music. His momma wanted to show him how the piano work. Sometimes though his dad said he wasn’t allowed to play the piano as often as he should be sitting there and reading. He asked one time if his father could read to him, but he said he could learn to read on his own. He did of course. He did it well, but it wasn’t the same. He asked his auntie to read a story to him, the one about heroes and stuff. She read him a story about Captain America. He heard about him and watched the cartoons, but he wanted stories about different heroes. The way his momma read him stories about dragons was more fun too. His auntie just kissed his head saying Captain America fights a dragon also but all he sees are the men in black and weird skull thingy. He will ask Jarvis, Ana, or Obie if they could read to him one night.

Walking the big wooden and cold halls around, he watched the snow flurries hugged on the frosted windows. He liked the snow because it is pretty. Clearing brings pretty stuff to New York. He remembers pappa and momma saying that winter brings new things during the spring and summer. He hasn’t gone out in it yet. Walking to the stairs, the young boy hugged his bear beginning his descent down the steps. He wasn’t sure where his auntie was, she usually helped him down the steps as much as she could.

He reached the bottom faintly remembering that after he smells something gross, she doesn’t really wake up until 11 AM. Tony kept track of the difference the best he could as he made his way to the breakfast in the kitchen. When his auntie and dad was not around for breakfast, he usually ate it with Jarvis and Ana.

Tony entered the kitchen seeing his godparents already setting up three plates. The nice part was that this felt like what he did with his Momma and Pappa many times.

Climbing into his own seat he thanked Ana and Jarvis for the breakfast before eating slowly. It was strange, he kept having dreams sometimes about his momma… she is still clear but other people in his family are starting to become unclear. Is this a type of clearing he doesn’t know? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about anything really. He liked to build, singing, drawing, and dancing still. His dad said if he was going to sing, he should sing when he plays an instrument. His drawings get taken away either by Obie or his dad. He is okay with that because they said they are going to hang it in his office and lab. It makes up for the fact that he doesn’t have a workspace area yet. They said he would get one eventually.

Looking at Jarvis, his eyes caught crisp white letters sent from the same place. He recognized Sicily being from where his and his momma is from. The letter never has a return address, but it always had nice things in it. It usually has nice things inside of it.

Hand going to throat he tries to feel for the necklace he had around his neck when he was out here. He remembers his momma taking it off for his bath time, but she never gave it back. Maybe she was scared he would lose it. Looking at his letter from Sicily, Tony read it quickly before giving it back to Jarvis. Jarvis ruffled his head and ushered him off to the living room for his playtime before his tutors come. He noted that the letter said that his pendant is safe with her. He smiled a little to himself waiting for the tutors to come.

He picked up his new toys, Captain America, his pal Bucky, and other types of toys that are involved with Captain America. They were fun but… not like his old toys.

Tony sat at the dinner table that night with his father and aunt. He looked at Obie who sat on the other side of him and his dad. Obie asked him how his day was and how is everything going. Tony answered happily before feeling the stern stare from his dad. He wasn’t sure if he did something, but he answered the question in a voice that decent for indoors. Inside voices, the etiquette teacher said.

The young child watched and listened as the three adults conversed. Well, it was really his dad and Obie talking about money stuff and his auntie sipping nasty smelling stuff. He reached for his sippy cup before hearing his dad clear his throat. Meeting his eyes, Tony reached for the big boy cup. This cup was shiny and clear, but it was slippery. Holding the cup with both hands he took shallow sips only spilling a little bit on himself. Putting the cup down, he got a soft smile from Maria. He got a nod of approval from Obie. His dad let out a curt grunt at him returning to his meal and conversation. He wanted music from the radio.

His aunt smelled like the nasty red stuff more now, as she put him to bed. She said that he looked like his momma. He was glad to hear that. Sometimes he does and doesn’t like being said he looked like his dad.

“Night Auntie.”

Tony caught the shoulders on her go up and inward as if to shield herself. _Huh_? He barely caught the _goodnight, Antonio,_ by her. The door shut and only the Winter moon was there as his nightlight. Reaching for his teddy bear, he hugged the bear to himself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution
> 
> The End of Part 2. Thank you so much for reading this far. I am posting whether people read it or not. At least I know I uploaded and finished a whole big freaking chapter story. Got two more parts to go and part 3 is basically done. 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story. Part 3 is called Solar Eclipse.

Chapter 34

Tony was sitting by the phone. One nice thing that he likes the phones was that he could hear his momma talk. He listens to Maria as she gives his monthly update on his wellbeing. Sometimes he got to talk to her. Got to tell her about the snow and how went sledding with Jarvis and auntie. How he got to wear heavy coats as the explores of the North and people who lived there. His momma always said she was glad. He never gets to ask her if he could come home, only because his auntie would always stop him from asking.

Now, he sat by the phone the whole day, December was almost over but… his momma never called.

A frown painted his chubby face as he toddles his way to the stairs until he heard his dad on the phone.

“If you keep calling here, I will have my people find you and arrest you for harassment.”

Tony listened to the calmness in his dad's voice. Straining his ears enough to hear the response, he barely made out the voice sounding close to his momma’s voice. He wanted to run over there to say hi and tell her about his day. But he stopped even a twitch of movement when he listened to his dad say:

“Keep calling I will make sure you don’t hear from him ever again. He is my heir. Do you understand? I will not have you distract him. Are we in agreeance?” He let out a melodic laugh as he continued, “Excellent. Have a good Missus Daw.”

Tony quickly hid under a table in the hall he came from. Brown eyes watched brown leather shoes tap their way down the hall to the office. Waiting moments more, the little boy sat in the hall picking at his jeans and socks. He sat there for a while he thought out.

Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes trying to be a big boy, but the tears kept coming. Curling up he looked at the phone from the hallway opening. He wanted his momma to call but he knows she wouldn’t.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 35 Part 3 of this goliath of a story!!
> 
> Suicide Warning and reference. So please read with knowledge of that in mind. Racial prejudice and references are prevalent in this part. Keeps that part in mind too. It ends Chapter 44. I gave life to Rhodey's family. So more OCs.

## Part 3: Solar Eclipse

Chapter 35

The New Years brought on nothing new for the young boy, the new father, and the aunt who was now a mother. The young boy was doing new things with drawing, designing new things. One thing being that toy Maria got him, it was another Captain America toy with a shield throwing action. Whatever his son has done to it, he made the toy spring-loaded arm more powerful. Adding a thrust and velocity to a child’s toy that made the shield throw like the real weapon that was done. Howard took those drawings and studied them, pull the plans of childlike drawing and coloring, and made it comprehensible. Safe to say, he applied the idea to a new gun, and it worked like a charm. The bullet piercing deep from a longer distance. Taking his business partner and Maria’s advice he congratulated the boy for making his toy better. The naivety that poured of his son made him cringe as Tony grinned happily at him presenting another drawing for him. He took that drawing trying to see if there was anything useful from that.

Howard made a list of things to get the child ready for public appearance. The news and gossip rags were in a roar about the surprise child. The story spun by him and Obie was that Maria needed time to recoup and they had her sister take care of their son in Sicily. Maria was feeling much better, so she took over the mantel as the boy's mother. One of the issues with that story though is that Tony keeps calling Maria auntie. He calls him daddy. And he refers to that woman as momma. No. That needs to be corrected. He will correct it.

Stopping in his brisk walk to his lab, he saw a brown box with no return address, but a box addressed to Tony Stark. Shit. He knows who this is from. He has been snooping through the mail that was labeled for the kid. No need for him to have a firm memory of his mother. He needs him to flush her out of his memory. Howard is going to speed up the process, he just needs to figure it out how.

Shaking his head, the head of the house-made a beeline to the packaging. Taking out his pocketknife, he let the sharp blade slice through the tape. Flipping it close and setting the pocketknife on the table Howard flipped open the box. He looked inside see copies of his real birth certificate. Blood test. Pictures of him and her, that family of Maria’s side. Toys that he guesses that the young one made. These must have been a while back, but the mechanism was very clean and well put together. She really was holding back on him about the child’s intellect.

Sorting through the legal documents, the toys, the small knick-knacks that were built by baby hands the scientist put some in the trash and others in the box. Most of the old toys were heading for the trash or to be melted down for metal uses. Anything that is of legal and truth of his birth rights he was going to stow away. He couldn’t let that get out. Even by having a picture of the boy's real mother, people could make a connection. No. No, damn it. He was not going to allow anything taking the child away. An heir is what the company needs, and this boy is his best shot.

He realized he is crumbling the paper currently in his hand. Looking at it, he realized that it was a paper written by those old-world science bastards about the circuit board. A circuit board so advance that it was useless presently. Those papers were sent here. For the boy to keep. Hell no.

Howard smoothed the written paper out the best he could and stowing it along with important documents. He continued his search pulling out some books about engineering, mechanics, and building stuff. At least that botanist did something right. Scoffing, he put anything that was incriminating and useful for later in the box. Anything that was useful as scrap was in one pile. He will have Jarvis bring those to him without letting the boy see and make a whine about them. And those books could to the child. At least it would keep him preoccupied with his French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, German, Spanish, and any language that seems useful to the business. Who knows who he has to speak to or understand. Plus, it’ll make it easier for the child to reply to other people at the parties. Damn brat is costing more than he imagined. He needs Maria also to get with the program of calling Tony her son.

Putting away his pocketknife and lifting the box away Howard took it with other things she managed to swipe that the little thing letters.

He dropped the box down with another box. He looked at the ever-growing pile of boxes that the woman keeps sending him. Again, some useful and some not so useful.

At dinner, he eyed the boy as he ate quietly. Maria retired early leaving him alone with the tiny child. Another flaw that this boy carries. “Anthony.” He let out gruffly.

Tony looked up at him only jumping a little. “Yes, daddy?”

Breathing in deep, Howard looked at the two-year-old sternly, “Cut the daddy crap, Anthony. You refer to me as sir or father. Do you understand?” He watched his son's mouth move silently; he can see the question forming. “DO you understand me, you stupid child?”

Howard watched on as the tiny head snapped at him with wide eyes before a quick and nervous nod. “Verbal Anthony. Use your mouth. You got one for a reason.” He spoke gruffly growing more frustrated at his timid bullshit.

“Y-Yes dadd—sir… yes sir.”

Standing up, Howard left the boy alone in his seat. He threw out the booster seat a while ago making Tony figure how to get on the chair and sit down but still reaching for the table. He will have to train the offspring to speak properly and learn better.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution

Chapter 36

Tony trudged out of the closet. He blinked weak eyes at the bright sunlight that hit eyes. He rubbed the bruise that formed on his cheek. He let off a whimper at the sting of the memory. It was not even about a night ago… He thinks it was. Father was drinking that night. He wasn’t even sure what he does to do deserves this. But all he felt was a stinging pain across his cheek. He felt the pain reverberate through his tiny frame. He felt the floor under his body, but he was too afraid and surprised to move. His father slapped him… hard. It was painful. He looked to see a sporting slap of red on his mom’s face. He never remembers his mom really being that pale but… it is his mom.

The closet taught him that and the bruised arm had as well. Never question things that are logically making sense. He got the dark skin from his father. His teacher taught him a little bit about that. He doesn’t get it all but that is because his tutor says he is still young. Still, never question it, or is it another bruise and another beating.

Tony never remembers receiving beatings like this. Sometimes he asked Obie if his mom… ever gave him a whipping but Obie always smiled warmly saying never. Obie also said that his father gives him whippings to make him learn better and faster. To reach being a Stark. It doesn’t make sense, but he doesn’t question Obie. Obie is an adult-like Jarvis and Ana and he knows more. Yet, he can ask Jarvis and Ana about things and they never get mad. They usually also just gently correct him.

He remembers at least he asked why he gets whippings usually for no reason and no one helps until after. Jarvis said that because if they try it could be worse and it wouldn’t be good for anyone. He told Jarvis that makes no sense but Jarvis agreed it doesn’t but that is how it is sometimes. Tony understood it was to protect him from more pain. He read that this could be considered as tough love. He told that to his godfather, but his godfather just had an uncomfortable and contorted face. They don’t talk about the topic of tough love while Jarvis cleans some of the cut skin in his little back. Wiping away the blood and wrapping up the welts with gauze. He exclaimed he looked like a mummy to Jarvis. At least Jarvis was laughing and smiling with him. He liked Jarvis smiling. It was warm.

Tony slid into the kitchen making a beeline for the Bulgarian woman cooking. He greeted her with a kiss on her leg and a tight hug. She greeted him back in her language and a soft hand comb through his hair. She tries to help take care of it the best she can. She always tries to get things to help his hair, but they always end up trimming his hair and pressing his hair flat. Something about Howard saying he hated his ethnic hair. She reassured him that she loved his hair and the soft dark curls that molded around his head like a halo. Tony was confused about why his father would hate his hair but like his au—mom’s hair.

Tony smiled happily as he made his way across the tile floor to the butler of the home to climb into his lap. He was getting to be a big boy but not with them. He liked it in a way but didn’t because it made dadd—father upset. With the thought of the whip, the bruising, and closet, Tony maneuvered onto the stool close to Jarvis. Resting on his knees he smiled at Jarvis.

Jarvis smiled back sadly touching his face with a feather lightness.

Tony thanked Ana for breakfast and dug in with his godparents. He knelt there eating his blueberry pancakes as he thought about his au—mother and his other momma. He felt he had another momma. Before he felt brave to ask the question that formed in his mind, the almost three-year-old asked Jarvis, “Is father out?”

Jarvis and Ana replied in a union of yeses.

“Um… Jarvis… Ana.” Tony started looking at the soft blue eyes look back at him, “How many mommas… am I supposed to have?”

Jarvis seems to mull over his question, but it was Ana who asked, “Usually most people only have one. Some have two because of different marriages. It is similar to how fathers can be different because of marriages.”

Tony thought about it and nodded. He liked that answer. Brown doe eyes looked to his godfather who ruffled his hair, “She is right. Usually one has a mother who helps to give you life. Sometimes kids and people could have two moms or dads for different underlying reasons.”

“Oh okay.” Tony nodded in understanding. He just needs to find his aun—mother to tell her about this. He didn’t desire the closet again. The cold and dark closet. No thank you.

Giving them a polite thank you, Tony wandered off to find his mother, Maria. He hoped she wasn’t drinking already but who knows.

Finding his mom pretty good was mind-blowing to see her without the fear.

“Auntie Maria,” Tony spoke out when he got close to her hearing distance. Realizing the mistake of calling her Auntie Maria and not mother was a big no, no. It was horrible because her slender hands wrapped tight around his arms. Her eyes with dark circles, her breath was heavy with that nasty smelling stuff, and she looked scared. He felt the painted red nails press into his arms. He let out a whine as he met those wide eyes.

“Mother.”

“W-What?” Tony stuttered out confused.

“Mother. Call me Mother Anthony. Please.”

“But… you’re not really my mom—” The world spun and blur as he felt himself be shaken.

“Listen, please, please Antonio. I am your mother. You are my son. Understood? Or do you want Howard to give you another whipping? Another slap? Or worse?” Tony's eyes widen even more as the fear of her words grew inside of him.

“No, a—mother.”

“Good… now… go play please.” She set him down gently and flopping herself over the couches.

Tony turned, close to obeying his mother until he turned to ask her, “But… I can have two mothers, right?” He waited for her to answer his question. All he was curious. But he watched his second mom, only mom(?), freeze up on the couch. He watched her look up then her hazel eyes flickering further up. Something was behind him. Turning his mind back to the surroundings, Tony shuddered at the feeling of something tall and weighty was there.

Tilting his head back he gulped seeing Howard behind him. He smelled like aftershave stuff, but he can always smell the bad stuff he drinks. Turning to face him fully, Tony pulled at his shirt and stamped his feet, “H-Hello father.”

He waited for anything to be said to him. Even the grunt he gets from his dad. He never excepts the hand gripping into hair. The loud yelling that was, coming from his own mouth? No, he wasn’t yelling, he was screaming. He felt his heart pound, he felt hot in the ears and face, and wet warmed tears decorating his face.

The hard tile floor under him as he was dragged to the closet. He screamed louder, chanting he was sorry, and he doesn’t like the dark. All then was blinding white pain. He heard muffled of now you have a reason to scream. Then black.

Tony blinked heavy eyes again, no, he doesn’t feel himself walk out of the closet. The beeping of the room feels familiar. Moving his arms, a little he whimpered at the heavyweight of his arm. Looking down, Tony stared at the casted arm. How? When? Oh… was it, it was coming back, kinda. He asked his aunt--mother a question. A question about moms. Father heard. He got mad. And he is here. In the hospital. The beeping tells him so.

Tired brown eyes looked out to the viewing window seeing his godparents, his a—mother. Mother. His mother, and father. It looks like the doctor was with them. Huh? They seem to be talking to each other, at least his father, his mother, and the doctor ar. Jarvis and Ana don’t get to talk because they work for father.

Moving in the itchy blankets and uncomfortable hospital bed, Tony sat up as much as he could as he waved his good arm around. He hoped it would grab their attention. He made a happy noise when the five adults ushered in. Mother looked tired, but she always looked tired. Father looks… concern? He must have felt bad. He feels bad when he does something bad. His godparents looked concerned, relieved, and guilty. No, no. They work for father. They couldn’t help without losing money. No, it is not their fault.

“Boy.” He listened to his father began, “Be more careful when playing indoors. Do you understand? You tripped and fell in the hall and broke your arm.”

The look in his father’s black eyes said he would have to agree and not question. “Sorry, father. I’ll be more careful.” He basically repeated. Rubbing his white casted arm, the doctor told him his left arm would be all healed up in about 3 to 4 weeks. He would have to come back to get the cast removed. Tony listened as his parents and godparents were told what to do about his cast when it came to bath time.

In the end, Tony marked a few things down. Call mother, mother. His mother is mother. Father is always right. And never question things when it just is. Logical or not.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution

Chapter 37

Tony sat there in the garage at the ripe of four years old. He sat there in a black t-shirt and blue shorts. Bare feet covered in grime and oil. Hands caked in oil and small cuts and scars from working on this thing. He wanted to see the look on his dad’s face. He wanted to see the proud shine that Jarvis, Ana, and Obie get when he does something good. Sometimes mother gets that look but other times… she is in a daze. Wine, that is what it is called when she smelled weird. She was in a daze after drinking that most of the time.

Shaking his head, he stood there staring at the clean, metal, and should be a fully functional engine. It should work. _Please let it work_. He ran his still too tiny hands over the engine itself. He ran over it gently; afraid it would shatter into a million pieces. He wants this work; he wants this to work to get his dad to give him a smile. A nod. A pat on the head. Anything. He remade tinker toys, those got melted down into scrap pieces, he even started plans of a mechanized dog-even though it was more for himself, those were burned into a crisp. A swift slap told him to do better and stop with the childish ideas of grandeur. A pet wasn’t too much to ask for. Was it?

Patting his cheeks, Tony hopped up only to bite back a scathing yelp. No, he couldn’t scream no matter how bad the scarring was on his thighs. His dad was drunk that day when he mentioned he wasn’t a big fan of Captain America. He never knew his dad could swing that fast, that hard, and just painful. No, he would not scream. He would prove to his dad that he wasn’t useless. That he was smart as him. That he can do good by his old man. He can. He swore to his dad he could.

Still, too small legs carried him over to the other machinery that could get the engine going. He was going to time it right, start it when he knows his father is close by when his father is around. When his daddy would have the best reaction and hug him. He just wanted a hug from his parents.

Hearing the footsteps approaching the garage door, the young four-year-old started up the engine. His engine. He built. Excited he quickly pushed the stick that would open the window via a pulley system. He scrapped his knees trying to the window to work. It works just as well as the engine. The engine revved, purred like a cat, hummed to life. Tony grinned whipping around the door throwing his hands up screaming, “SURPRISE!”

Brown eyes met two sets of blues. One is the warm blue of Jarvis’s and the blue eyes that sometimes look darker than usual that was Obie’s. Blinking back tears, Tony forced a wobbly grin. “I-I built an engine!”

Jarvis had the proudest look in his eye. At least his godfather was proud. Tony quickly took to gauging his uncle Obie's expression. His expression was unreadable. He was nervous that he wasn’t going to like it. If Obie didn’t like it, then his dad was going to torch his work. He doesn’t need another thing he mad torched. He rubbed the smoother texture skin on the palm of his hands. That memory of hot metal on the palm of his hands, being told to hold it. Watching his dad pick up the metal with pincers with protective gloves. He didn’t want a repeat. It was because he kept trying to make his tinker toys in secret. If they hold no scientific pursuit don’t build it. Pushing those thoughts away, Tony squirmed unknowingly under the scrutiny of Obadiah’s stare. He was about to beg not to tell his father, but his uncle scooped him up. In his confused and dazed state, he only caught a good job, you are going to get the company so much publicity, little genius kid makes engine, gotta get the boys on examinations and more. All those compliments and praises made Tony warm and feeling hopeful that his dad would be proud and kiss his head. Maybe, take him to the park and play. Meet other kids and families. He would have a dad like those people in cartoon shows, mostly Captain America’s Saturday Morning Shows, and be a father and son trio. Hugging Obie around the neck he shook in anticipation. It would be good.

It… It wasn’t good, oh it was not good. His father hasn’t looked at him since his big people told his dad that engine is very ahead of it time and can be applied to cars for a better speed, less gas usage, more milage, and better, better, and better. But the better it was the bigger the frown his father got. Tony stood with his father and mother in front of the people with flashbulbs. Being loud, holding the microphones to his little face. He was told to keep quiet or just say something cutesy. What was cutesy. All he could think of was, “I did it for my dad.” And the last two strikes were struck, and he can feel the hand on his shoulder grip. The manicured nails dig into his white, pressed dress shirt. Tony stood too stiff and scared to whimper in case something was caught.

The reporters and journalists all cooed at him and started asking Howard about the father-son relationship. Tony knows they still have a hard to believe that he was his mother’s and father’s son. He heard his dad but did not listen. All he could hear is the echoes of himself begging, pleading, and screaming. The closet, the storage closets this time, was laughing at him in slams and creaks. The smell of food teased him, but the doorknob refused to budge. Clearing his throat, the reporters cooed at him again. He heard his dad say he needs to get his sweet child home. Can’t let him get sick.

Maybe, sometimes. Tony wished he screamed out for help. But his dad could go bye-bye forever. He doesn’t want that; he doesn’t want the people to lose a helper. He swallowed down that urge grabbed onto his father’s hand and gave his best publicity smile. It went off without a hitch. It was perfect, it was big, and it wasn’t his grin. Mother said he needs to practice having a smile to get through most PR meetings. He doesn’t like those. He wanted his dad to say he was proud but not like this. Now… he didn’t want to go home.

Tony sat on his bed, trying not to drag his bottom or thighs across the covers. He tried not to think about how his feet hurt. No closet, but his dad had him stand in his office near his desk like a trophy. Tony wasn’t sure how long he stood there and if was supposed to be good or bad. He was tired. All remember he fell to his knees and shuddering in pain. The pain grew when a hard yank on his ear pulled him upright and a cigar burns into his elbow and behind his knees. Tony bit his tongue feeling a burst of copper as he listened to his father lecture him.

“Now, I have to take time out of my schedule to spend time with you, Anthony. You know how frustrating it is when I have to stop working for kid crap. You built that engine because of me but not for yourself? That is not how some scientists are Anthony, and you won’t be weak by saying it is for people or some shit. You got me, boy?” He continued on not looking for an answer, “You thought that engine was going to get you a hug? Praise? A delightful, good _job_? No, you have factories and companies that build engines on the regular. You are not special Anthony. You can do better, and you will. Be like Captain America. Stand tall. Strong and different. You need to get that through your thick skull. Come up with something new, original, and useful.” He finished in a disappointing scoff.

Tony never looked at his father, he fought back the tears. He fought them back until his father dismissed him. He walked gently to his room. He walked into his room to waiting for Jarvis. He fell into Jarvis’s arms sniffling and crying. He sat on his bed until his knees and elbow was bandage and scars checked up on.

The young boy covered his face whining into his hands. He didn’t want to cry… no he did want to cry. He is going to cry. He cried into his hands quietly. Not counting how long he sat there crying his brown eyes out, he looked up seeing an envelope on his desk.

Sliding off his bed, Tony wander over reading the Bulgarian handwriting knowing it was Ana’s saying, ‘Here Anthony, for you’. Picking up the letter, Tony swallowed a sniffle opening the letter gingerly. In the envelope was another envelope, this one had it address to him with another name under it written in Italian, “To… Tony, little flare.”

Quickly and just as carefully, he opened the second envelope sliding the white parchment paper with faux-gold trimmings. He looked at the beautiful penmanship, the clean crisp print. Tony wanted to say it was that of a writer or even someone who does what his uncle and dad do.

Tony looked at the door zeroing on the bottom of the door. He saw no lights on, nothing moving, not even the soft angry grumbles from his father. Taking a deep breath, the four-year-old went to his lower dresser drawer pulling out a flashlight. This flashlight he made for fun and drew a wolf face. It was not that good, but he liked it. Flickering it on, Tony stamped his feet excitedly and hurried back over to the letter.

The little boy grabbed the pretty handwritten letter, he made the swift journey on his bed. The young brilliant stopped in his trek to read the letter listening for any noises. If dad catches him… the letter could be taken. No, not good. Waiting for a few minutes, maybe even closer to thirty minutes, Tony squirmed where he sat on the edge of his bed.

Feeling that no one would be coming in to check up or fuss at him, Tony climbed to the middle of his bed caressing the letter. It was so pretty and it was for him. He gotten letters but never was able to read them or keep them. Jarvis read them and hid them somewhere. Maybe it was because dad would get mad. Well this time, Ana handed the letter personally to him, so it means he gets to keep this one. Aiming the light at the letter Tony began to read quietly,

_To Tony, Little Flare,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to be sure you were able to get this letter personally so, I do hope you are reading this. I am proud of what you managed to accomplish so far. I see you doing great things. I want you to keep your head up, your heart warm. I don’t want you to dim out in the darkness that finds you. That may not make sense now, but it will one day for you. I want you to have these two pieces of information. Grey lines and how the world isn’t truly white or black. Then a story. This story may seem distant to you, but I hope it finds you in your waking sleep._

The letter proceeded to talk about how people are never really white or black but with some exceptions. People who were brainwashed to the point of slavery were never really black but a dark grey. Babies are purely on the white side because they born innocent and ultimately trusting of people around them immediately. As babies grow, they will shift because everyone does a little bad. Really bad people, murderers, people who force other people to do bad things, and people who hurt people for no other reason than because they would be in black or really, really close to black. In the end, though it was about opinion and people your life could shift on the scale in general.

Tony re-read that section of the letter before thinking about his father, Jarvis, mother, Ana, and Uncle Obie. He wasn’t sure where he would put them. Father makes guns… but Obie tells him that they make weapons to help other people. So, that seems complicated. Ana and Jarvis are close to white. He knows this automatically. Obie would be closer to his dad's color. Mother… he wasn’t sure. He sees her with a black eye once but then he never sees her after he is hurt. Maybe mother would be in the light grey area without the adult juices, but when she does smell like those adult juices maybe grey. Yeah, that would work.

Looking at the story section of the letter, Tony read the title about the Mother and Bright One. It was about the stars and the sky. A mother who wanted a baby, who lost a baby and got it back. The mean person, he wanted to say, man, was nice enough to give the baby back. Under the story had a _Love You, Little Flare_.

Tony read the story again not realizing he had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure why the story made him feel so sad, but he felt a tingle somewhere in his mind, but it was not opening. A dead memory. He had a lot of dreams that were dead memories. A woman with a gentle smile but everything was blurry, sometimes he felt the voices and heard touches in those dreams.

Rubbing his tears away, Tony folded the letter up gently, slotting it back into the envelope. Storing the envelope with Ana’s envelope one he stashed it between his bedframe and mattress. At least this way father can’t take it from him. At least this way, he can dream that maybe he was in the baby dragon’s place. Got given back, but he had his mother and father here. He could dream. He could.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution

Chapter 38

The six-year-old Tony Stark pressed himself against the wall. It was an early Fall morning. He wasn’t sure if his parents were out, but he watched his mother sneak around a lot more to her dressing room. He was curious. He asked her once, but she kept deathly quiet and mumble about one day you will know. Right, one day. She says that anytime he asked her in the quiet time they spend together playing the piano.

He asked his father if he knows why mother sneaks off to her dressing room, he just got a scowl and heated dismissal. Heated is the keyword when he barely missed a lump of hot coal thrown his way. He should know better than to mess with his father when he wasn’t in a good mood.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts about when his father spends time with him when he is drinking and wanted to talk about the great things that Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, and Howlies did. Mostly it was Steve Rogers, Captain America. Tony sat through many stories and knowing that his father had many more to share with him made Tony feel weird about the dead hero. Strange. Maybe, he should move the hero down a peg on the grey line. That was mean though because he was a hero like in the cartoons and comics that he was given to.

The young Stark shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his way to his mother’s dressing room. She never locks it out of the fact that his father refuses to step in there, he wasn’t really allowed in thereafter his father caught him in his mother’s heels, and Obie stays close by his father. The sudden fear of being caught by his father made him want to drop this plan to save himself hurt. The two-day-old lashing spoke well as the twinges pulled at his back and shoulders. Sometimes he wonders if he just does this stuff to get his father is looking at him but other times, he does it because he is curious.

Pulling out a bobby pin and needle, he was ready in case anything in the room was locked. He slipped into the room closing the door with a soft click. Eyes roam the almost elegantly design room. She must have updated some of her decorations and design. Mother dressing room was the best designed and least gaudy out of the whole manor (mansion?). Running his hand against the maroon wallpaper, he wished she chose a brighter red like last time. It made the room feel warmer. This color reminded him of a dying fire or blood he sometimes sees on his hands when they pull away from his back. Bright red is nicer. Turning to the big ornate dresser. He smiled seeing the two candelabras on either side of the rosewood color dresser. The golden knobs shined bright against the candles. It felt like an exploration. He was a brave explorer with nothing but a bobby pin and needle. He will find something amazing and well he will figure that part later.

Tony walked up to the dress slowly reaching his free hand out to the handle. Giving it a good several tugs, he realized that the dresser was locked. He was ready for this. The practice on his own locks for chest given from Jarvis and Ana meant he might be able to finagle this. If the lock broke… well, he knows it is another lashing. As long, as long it wasn’t the closet.

The young child began working the lock on the dresser, slowly making progress. He listened for the faint clicking of the lock and for signs of anyone coming. Again, he wasn’t even sure if any of his parents were home or they were out at a big gala thingy. Father said he wasn’t needed this time. Again, he pushed those thoughts away about being wanted, needed, and desired by his father and sometimes mother. He had an explorer’s mission to get done.

Letting out a happy success noise, Tony put his tools in his pants pocket then reaching both free hands on the handles. Giving a good tug, the doors open, and he was surprised to see a deeper opening than her thought. Curiosity piqued; Tony did a quick inspection on the dresser realizing that the dresser was flushed to the wall. Like it was glue or something to it. Stepping back over to the opening, the six-year-old realized his mother was trying to hide something. Pushing the clothes, and shoes away, he climbed a little way in feeling a cardboard box. It was big, a good size bigger than his tiny frame. Huffing, Tony felt for the crease of flaps, plastic for tape, or anything the said it was sealed. No, it was not sealed. The top of the box could be flipped open easily. Doing so, he flipped the top off and reaching inside. Barely with the lights of the candles, Tony reached for what felt like a photo. Pulling the photo out, he squinted at it. In the poorly lit dresser, the boy could barely make out a face. Pouting as he sat there Tony put the picture in his pocket gently and fixed everything making it seem as undisturbed as possible.

Climbing down the dresser and landing without hurting himself, Tony grinned making his way out quickly and quietly _. Explorer Carbonell, master of locks_. He whispered to himself happily. He got a treasure and not hurt. Success. He was proud of himself all the way to the sanctuary of his room.

In his room, Tony looked at his army bear, Bucky Bear, his father corrected him harshly. Oops, he just always called him a bear and guard bear. “I got a treasure. I told you I’d be safe.” He responded climbing onto his Captain America bedsheets. He wasn’t sure what it says that he sat on the hero his father idolizes head. He hopes it wasn’t mean. Taking a quick look, he made sure the grey line was still in place. He never moved the Hero, but he put his bear above the hero. The mother and her baby are in the closest area of white. He found them more innocent than his Bucky Bear. Only because he was in the army, so he does do bad stuff to help good people.

Getting comfortable on his bed, he pulled the photo from his pocket and dropping the pin and needle. Turning his doe brown eyes back to the photo, he tilted his head. She was pretty and dark-skinned. Did mother know her? He never really sees his mother associate with dark-skinned people even though she speaks Italian and Sicilian (according to his father a dead language that should have been dead). Strange. He peered at the written words, but they were smudged. The words on it gone from the readable text. Sad. Tony frowned flipping the photo on the back. Huh, nothing. In movies, people write stuff on the back of photos. Sometimes in the books, he read for studies the people wrote on back of photographs and paintings also. Leonardo Da Vinci did. At least from what he gleaned from the books, he was able to get about the old painter and scientist. He turned his attention back to the person in the photo.

He made notes that she was wearing a bright blue dress, her tight curl hair-free, framing her upper body and head. Amber eyes looking at the camera like she was looking at him. A bright smile aimed at the person taking the photo. He kept looking at her hair and face. He sees some of himself in her. Was she close to his mother? Touching his hair faintly, he wished it was longer. His father has Jarvis cuts when it gets too wild and long. He hates it when Jarvis puts a lot of gel in his hair to try to keep it smooth. It just curls tighter when it was long before the gel dried. His hair would then just POOF outward. Still touching his hair, he tugged on a curl that was behind his ear. A finger rubbed gently across the hair. So many curls and it looks so shiny in the sun. His hair doesn’t look like that… sometimes it looks like father’s once enough gel and hairspray made it lay back and well dressed. It takes about 3 hours to get manageable. Even a mildly annoyed grunt when his hair looks presentable like other little boys’ hair. Yet, he liked this woman’s hair. Maybe he could ask who she is so he can get help with his hair.

With the new mission, he smiled at the woman in the picture. “Bucky Guard Bear, I need you to protect the treasures and tools. I’ll be back!” He climbed off the bed running out to hunt for his godparents.

Throughout the week, Tony asked Jarvis and Ana, they had weird looks when he asked. Then they had sad looks, almost guilty looks, and remorseful looks. He asked them why. They said because they can’t tell him, they would be it could do more harm than good. He understood despite feeling sad that they knew who she was but couldn’t say.

He asked Obie next, Obie just smiled saying it was his crazy aunt that tried to kidnap him when he was a baby. He was knowing what kidnapping was, he was kidnapped last year on his birthday. The people didn’t get what they want but he managed to escape safely. This woman didn’t look like a kidnapper. He politely thanked his uncle but hurried off to someone for answers.

He asked his aunt Peggy, he decided she was an aunt to despite having her own kids, because was like his father’s sister. He guessed. His aunt Peggy said she was his mother’s sister, but she couldn’t remember her name. She asked him why he was asking, he said because she had pretty hair. All he got was a hair ruffle and a kind smile. She went off to talk to his father.

Then, when his aunt Peggy confirmed that this is his mother’s sister. Good. All he needs is her name and a location so she can help with his hair. He found his mother on the couch, her eyes already glazing over. He frowned worried but quickly tried to keep his bravery as he approached his aunt's sister.

“Mother?”

Tony watched as the pretty blonde woman met his eyes, despite the loss of focus, he knew she was giving him her undivided attention, “Yes Antonio?”

“Mother, I um… I am sorry for being a snoopy, but I was curious, and I found this.” He showed the photo of the woman smiling at the camera with the pretty hair. He watched for signs of anger but all he saw was stilted grief and a flash of warm happiness. He likes that last feeling the most. “I wanted to know so I can get help with my hair mother.”

He waited for her to lecture him or gently scold him, but she just smiled at him. He leaned into the hand that was suddenly on his face. It was not a smack but a loving face rub. Looking at her, he saw the regret in her eyes and heard the sadness leaking from her mouth, “She is my sister my little bambino but I am sorry, you will never ever meet her. It wouldn’t be good for no one if you met her.”

“Because she would kidnap me again?” he asked tilting his head curiously as some of his shorter hair barely caressed his temple and forehead.

He watched his mother shake her head a no, he follows the lifting of her hands to meet her hazel eyes. “No, she would never kidnap you… but you can’t meet her.” Her voice spoke softly to him like he was glass.

The little boy frowned angrily gripping the photo in his hand. “Why not?” He asked in a confusing bag of emotions. He was mad at her for saying he couldn’t meet her, he was confused, he upset because she was being so weird about this pretty woman.

“Because you can’t. You can’t.” She told him in a firm voice. He could hear the regret in her meek voice.

“What is her name?” Tony begged. He wanted that answer at least.

Tony and his mother both jumped at the booming voice behind the young boy. “None your fucking business boy.” He gripped Tony’s arms as the boy cried out in pain. “What are you doing with that picture!?”

“I-I…” Tony quickly looked at his mother then down at his own feet. “I-I-I found it, father.” Tony held the picture weakly in his hand.

“Curious?” He heard his father sneered. He barely heard his mother barely cover her breath of fear. Tony only nodded in a yes to his dad. “Huh, curious about this bitch? She kidnapped you. You are lucky I got you back as a baby. You got it?” Tony whined in pain at the death grip around his upper arm. He could feel the bruise forming in hand-shaped marks. He knew it would be there just as long as his lashes. Maybe a little shorter. Biting back a sharp cry of pain as he felt his body go with the pulling of his father’s grip.

One moment he had the picture. The next thing he was on the floor with a bruised upper arm and tears building up in eyes. He looked to see his mother already gone. He swallowed back bile as his father folded the picture in sharp crisp folds and sliding it into his pocket. Forgetting the eye contact rule, Tony felt a stinging sensation across his cheek. Curling up in a defensive ball sniffling. The young boy kept his eyes down as he heard his father walk around the room. The next moment he felt his hands getting tied up. Reacting upon his hand being tied, he saw the rage in his father’s eyes. He said the only thing he could think of.

“I am sorry. I-I won’t snoop again! I swear!”

“Oh, don’t you worry you will learn about snooping and being a curious child.”

Gagging at the pull of his shirt, the young child with dried gel hair squirmed and screamed. He knew this path. He knew this path too well. It traced his nightmares out. The closet. He screamed he was sorry. The pain on his cheek and the throbbing soreness in his arm was numbed by the racing fear of being stuck in that closet.

The last thing he saw was his father's distasteful sneer. Like Tony was the reason, the reason alone he was angry. Why he was such a failure was because Tony was Tony.

With bound hands, Tony buried his face in his knees sitting against the wall facing the locked door. He will wake up soon, in bed, and cleaned up. The usual.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W Child Abuse and Neglect. Please Read with Caution

Chapter 39

December came quickly but it by slowly. Tony sat by the window tracing a stick figure family in a little home. He was alone this Christmas. Well, not completely alone. His godparents are here. They are watching over him till his mother and father return from a Summit. He found it a funny name for a big meeting for other scientists and businessmen. Through the last week and this week up to Christmas, they were gone. The young 6 ½-year-old sat reading about American Scientist and old-world scientist (what his father calls _old bastards_ ). He read the big ones, Edison, Newton, Marie Curie, Einstein, Tesla, Hawkins, and some of the beginners, Galileo, Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates, even Leonardo Da Vinci. For some reason, people tend to get stuck on his boring paintings. He liked science more and drawing for his inventions. He found that cool. He even read up on the Wright brothers. One thing he was confused about why his father only has a select few. He knows his father hates the philosophical, but he has so many books on philosophy and sociology. That is weird science, like psychology. Frowning, he wanted more books about different inventions, discoveries. 

Pulling away from the window, the young child climbed down the window and hurried over to his few presents. He wanted a toy, a blanket, and an encyclopedia. He asked for the toy from his mother, the blanket from his aunt Peggy and the book from his godparents. He knows his father won’t get upset by these. He knows he now has to hide his bear more often.

Picking up the book and his new blanket, the young boy curled up on the couch opening the book. He flipped to the contents looking for the discoveries and ideas that were made before his time. In his new book, he was surprised to learn that NASA was only able to launch their rockets with the help of women. Like Marie Curie. He smiled at that, he knows Ana, Aunt Peggy, and his mother are smart women. His mother told him everything about dance and how it can be used as a fighting style. Sometimes the fighting style can become a type of dance with weapons. He found it interesting. Honestly, he was proud he got his mother to laugh when he compared dancing to like a fish or snake. Graceful. He was a little warmed that she agreed. It was probably the first time she spoke openly about what she uses to study and research.

Tony hoped to see his mother in a new version of this book. Right there in Maria’s and Marie’s. He made an effort of trying to get his mother to talk about her old career more. It might make her happier.

Through the day of Christmas, he read. Took a break. Played the piano. Run through the halls. Slipped and didn’t break his arm. Read some more. Took a nap. Ate dinner with Ana and Jarvis. Ana came into his bedroom holding a book and Jarvis followed in with a box. Tony sat up in bed blinking wide-awake eyes.

“Tony, you have one last Christmas gift,” Jarvis whispered quietly putting the packaging down on his tiny lap gently.

The six-year-old looked at his godfather before looking at the box. Opening the box gently, he felt the weight off could be packaging peanuts. He wasn’t sure what it was. Upon looking in the box, Tony took in the handmade toy. The yarn folding and crossing to make the toy. The toy itself looked like a dragon. Pulling out the toy he realized a baby version of the toy was in the box. Frowning, he recalled that story in the letter. He didn’t want to be the one in that story. Grabbing the toys, he made sure they were together.

“Those are beautiful toys, Anthony.” Ana smiled at the toy dragons that had bright brown beads for eyes and long stringy yarn manes.

Tony nodded looking at the toys. “Jarvis… Ana… could you hide these? I don’t dad to see them. He might get mad.” Tony wasn’t looking to see their reluctant but understanding eyes roving his small frame over.

“Of course.” Jarvis picked up the toys with care. Ana showed the book as she helped Tony get to settle in for bed. He watched as Jarvis left as Ana read the story. He was half asleep as Jarvis came back from hiding the pretty dragons giving his godmother's a hand up.

It was a lonely Christmas, but it was Christmas. Tony looked at the older and happy couple giving them a sleepy smile.

“Merry Christmas and thank you.”

He barely saw the surprise blink from them both. “What for Anthony?” Ana asked gently pushing her slightly damped hair back.

“For being here. On Christmas. Not so alone.” He smiled more not caring for the blush that made a rapid coverup on his cheeks. Pushing his head into her hand, Tony let sleep take him. He heard through deepening of sleep _You’re welcome Tony_. Sweet dreams.

The three days after Christmas had his parents return from their summit. Tony sat there gave them a polite smile and wave hello. He frowned a little as his father ignored him rushing to his lab. He barely smiled at his mother when she ruffled his hair passing him by with a _hello Antonio_. Well, he isn’t lonely anymore.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Tony crossed off another day closer to his birthday on his calendar. He was excited because other kids would be coming this time. He spent about four birthdays with no kids. His mother convinced his father and his father conceded to the request for an actual birthday party. Yes, he knows his father probably is grumbling but he thanked his parents happily. Unfortunately, he wanted the theme of pirates because he found those cool, but his father made it the Captain America theme party. He guesses it was cool, at least everyone can wear a funny mask and run around play heroes and bad guys. He asked about games kids play to Jarvis. Jarvis explains most games he played when he was younger or the games that he saw other kids play. Tag, red rover, hide n seek, heroes, and bad guys. He was practicing that when he had time. He got his little fake shield and ran around throwing and playing. Of course, his Bucky bear was probably the most accurate part of his costume. He had a partner in crime. Er… well partner in hero-ship? Tony was elated at having a party with kids his age. He wanted to scrap his knees playing, get a black eye from roughhousing, he wanted to be like the kids in the movies and television shows.

Staring at his calendar as it would magically flip, magic isn’t real according to his father, and it would be his birthday. Clasping his hands together he shook in pent-up energy that didn’t go into a little dog robot he was messing around with. It was coming and had mimic barks of dogs. He did the barking. He was excited about the robot dog and the birthday. He couldn’t stay still, couldn’t get focus because his mind was racing quickly and pulling in different directions. He knows his father made go to therapy for about two months a while back, the therapist wasn’t helpful or nice. So, he was pulled from the therapist. Father said he would find a better one, as he said. He never liked his dad’s gruff tone. He heard more often when it came to him.

Padding bare feet to the little radio he made, making that felt like muscle memory almost, on his desk, he flicked it on grinning hearing the radio station unchanged. Twirling away from the radio, he slowly fell into the rhythms of rock music. It didn’t matter if it was hard, soft, classical-sounding, funk, punk, or even weird he loved it. He listens to other channels on the radio, the news was boring adults talked too much, the adult broadcasting about celebrities was also boring. Music channels were the best one ever. Rock was his top favorite, sometimes gets the Italian music, Latin music was okay, he liked the classical music, and sometimes he listens to funk music. Grinning he climbed up on his bed jumping a little spinning.

He never realized he was singing along with the song. Never notice his happy dancing footsteps marking his bedroom wood floor. He never heard the door open. Didn’t hear the rush of angered dress shoes stomping his way but he felt the shards under his foot and the radio cut to silence.

Falling to his bottom, Tony looked at his bleeding feet then up at his father. He felt tears pricking his eyes as he looked at his father look at the room. He saw the anger morph into disdain, to rage, to a terrifyingly blank mask. He prefers rage, disdain, anger, or even disappointment. He doesn’t like that blank look. That blank look had him drink the nasty stuff his father drink. It had him sit with his father by the fireplace. Back to the flames, heat building as he listened to father recount another story about Captain America. The story only staved off the burning heat he got on his back and bottom, neck and still short gelled up hair. The blank stare was what led to a shard of glass being broke by his arm and slicing it way through his shirt and shoulder. He still has a scar from it. It stung. Blank stares meant more than his physical body was hurt but his heart left in pain too. The stinging pain in his mind.

Tony shudder as his father began to move. He just realized the radio was what broke and shatter. The pieces of the radio plastic bits embedded into his feet. Brown worried honey eyes followed his father as the man-made path. From his toys to the posters, to his little robot dog. The stillness that circled around his dad, the way the room seem to feel colder and smaller, Tony took a dry gulp.

“What is this?”

“A-A dog sir.”

Heard a scoff. Watching his dad make another around his room. He wished he was really focused until his face was to the side, a burning cut on his cheek and his father’s hand up in the air. The blankness all there.

“A dog. Your dancing. Like a fucking fairy.” Tony whimpered at the even-tempered tone his father kept. _Oh god_. _Oh god_. _Oh god_. “Tell me, you were making a dog? Dancing around the room like those bastards with no life? Feeling soulful? Feeling free? Let get one thing straight Anthony,” Tony was grabbed by his chin with a strong hand being forced to look him in the eye, “You are not free. You are nothing. You are wasting my time, your time, and the company’s time by being a fucking girl. Man up or do I have to help?”

“I-I-I can man up sir!” Tony replied quickly tearing up. He didn’t want to cry, last time he cried after a slap, it stung his cheek. If the cooling sticky substance on his cheek tells him, he has a cut too now. Crying would make things worse. “I can I swear!”

He listened to his father’s emotionless laugh, the hand on his face shaking him rough, “You? Manning up? You already crying, Anthony. No, I am going to speed up the process.” Tony sat there like the deer in the headlights, watching in slow motion as his father threw down his half-made robot dog.

“Starks!” Break.

Tony felt his throat clenched up.

“Are made!” A shove and all the toys fall to the floor. Strong heavy shoed feet stomping each toy that was not Captain America based.

Tony felt his heart-stopping at each stomp. Becoming numb to the burning of his feet and cheek.

“Of IRON!” The calendar was ripped down and crushed under his father’s heavy foot. “Holding us up by our spines child. Get that through your thick stupid skull boy. You are nothing if you are not Stark. You are nothing if you do not grow up and start acting in a man’s world.”

Tony let his fearful and heartbroken gaze follow his father's shoes till he met cold dark brown eyes borrowing into his own.

“Get your shit together Anthony Edward Fucking Stark. No birthday. Nothing. You will be working on what you were given before. Figure out a better tire system for rough terrains. Understood?”

“Y-Yes fa…” In a split-second decision, Tony dropped the father and went with, “Yes… sir.” Getting an approving nod, the first of many, he watched his father walk away with his bear, saying _weaklings don’t get sidekicks_.

The first thing Tony did was bawl his eyes out when his father was completely gone. He sat there and bawled till he couldn’t bawl his eyes anymore. Rubbing his face, Tony sniffled pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He would be spending his birthday alone again probably.

The young child went to stand when he yelped out in pain. On his knees again he quickly examined his feet remembering his feet were marked up and bleeding. His cheek stopped bleeding. He had to clean up. Himself and his now almost barren room.

Three hours after cleaning himself up and his room up. Tony sat there looking at his grey line spectrum. He been upgrading it; everyone was on the same spots. His father in the grey area. Not good nor bad… but his father hits him, locks him in the closet, and calls him mean names. He wasn’t sure he was even allowed to drink the nasty adult stuff.

Shaking hands, Tony used one finger and slid his father’s magnet down to the darker shade of grey. Not quite charcoal but not quite silver. Like steel, ugly colored iron. The iron of his lab. The metal that darkened from the grease and oil. That was father’s shade. Old metal.

He looked at the Captain America toys, bedding, and posters. He frowned, some hero. He wished he would just come in and explain to his father that he wasn’t bad. But dad was friends with the hero. So… who does he turn to? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Hiding under the covers he reached for the envelope and hugged it tightly.

“I am loved.”

The day of his birthday was the day his father told him this is last year fully living at home. He was going to be seven. He was going to a little boy’s school to learn more and live there till Summer and Winter breaks. He spent the last year packing, finishing his homeschool studies, packing, and saying goodbye till Christmas.

This went on for the young seven-year-old for eight years until he was accepted at MIT around the ripe age of 14 going on 15. He was entering a man’s world now… maybe his father would be proud of him this time. Maybe… he would be wrong again.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Tony Edward Carbonell-Stark or as everyone and goddamn thing referred to him as Anthony Edward Stark. Or the Stark’s boy. Depends on the mood of the teachers he outsmarts, the classmates that sneers at him, or his best friend he made around the early month of October here at his college. His best friend calls him Tones or Tony. The only time his full name leaves his friend’s lips was when he was about to say something flip to someone else. He avoided making friends like that asshole at the boy’s school. He sat there in the school’s library half studying half dosing. He spent all last night sketching plans he had already during the summer. The 15-year-old in a college grade level of a Junior. He has goals, some of which involved impressing his father. He keeps trying like a bad drug, or so he heard.

The plans were for a little-not really little robot, it will be around his height maybe a little shorter, can’t have a mobile arm being 5 inches than him by extending-artificial intelligence. It has not been done properly. A self-sufficient free-thinking learning robot. He was excited but worried it could fall flat on its face. It’ll be his thesis assignment to move further into his one of 2 or was it, 3 majors. He had to take a business to have help with his schooling, engineering because he found that fun and computer programming. His father taught most if not everything dealing with engineering and mechanics. He still found it good to learn from others even if he does correct the teachers on occasions.

Pushing back his gelled hair back with a grimace he huffed out annoyed at the way his hair just seems to act out more now. He doesn’t even know really how to lay it flat without flat ironing it. His father knocked him around for holding the hot comb and doing his hair. He wasn’t a girl. Which yeah, he wasn’t, some guys became girls and girls as guys but like he wasn’t a girl. Anyone can do their hair. Sighing, the young college student grabbed his pencil again tapping at the detailed plans about the little robot he would be building come winter break or the beginning of the semester. Most if not all his homework is done during his classes. Most of the exams he takes are done quickly, he double-checks his answers now. The last time he got a call from his father bitching him out about getting a B- and fucking around in school. Safe to say, he would be skipping out on his party time of college.

Staring at the paper, he pushed his black-framed glasses into his messy and gelly hair. He made a frustrated noise that his glasses are would be covered in sticky gross hair product. Grimacing more, he reached into his bag to get glasses cleaner only to feel nothing at his grasping hand. Scowling at the air, Tony turned to the missing bag spot only to see a pair of tennis shoes, jeans, and a brown jacket over a white shirt. Blinking, he recognized his bag in the person’s dark-skinned hand.

Beaming brightly, Tony grinned, “Rhodey!” A shush in distance causing the young teen to blush a fierce red. “Rhodey-Bear.”

The taller black male rolled his eyes putting his own and Tony’s bag down on the library table. Settling in next to the boy, Rhodey smiled at him, “Hey Tones. How is the paper?”

“Blargh… it is becoming a nuisance… maybe it is a sign if I build him, he will just be a pain in the ass,” Tony complained erasing another equation, plan, piece, and part.

“Eh, my aeronautics class is making me want to bash my skull in so, I guess we are on the same level of _shoot me dead_.”

Tony groaned slumping in his chair tossing off his glasses onto the table. He was right, they had gunk on them. Niiiice. He took two fingers mimicked a shooting sound, “Right in the temple.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at the dramatics ruffling the smaller male’s hair. Pulling his hand back with a disgusted look he only caught the shit-eating grin from the 15-year-old. “Eww… why you do that your hair?” He asked wiping his hand clean on his pants leg.

“Ngh…”

“Not an answer mister genius.”

“Nugh.”

“Cavemen speak. Nice.” Rhodey replied smooth hiding his own grin. Getting his textbooks and homework “Now answer Tones.”

Tony slumped his head on the table letting his eyes close pitifully. “My father had Jarvis do my hair likes this for years. He said it looked too ethnic… I mean whatever that means. I tried to ask but he ignored me. So, I dropped… it…” Tony peeked at his friend who had a strange look on his face. “D-Did I say something stupid? Aw shit Rhodey. I am sorry I-I...”

Tony felt a strong hand covering his mouth meeting Rhodey’s warm bark colored eyes, like a redwood with an oak. Blinking his own doe eyes, Tony muffled a worrying question. That got a strained but caring smiled from the older male, by like 3 years.

“No man, you did not say anything wrong. Nothing from your end. Don’t worry about it. Okay?” He finished pulling his hand away from Tony’s mouth.

Tony who was still worried about pissing off Rhodey, grabbed his wrist, “You will tell me… if I say something flip or ignorant… right? Arrogant is biological. I can control my flippant or even ignorant nature. I totally can. I mean yeah, I am a Stark. But I have my mother’s gentle sensibilities and kindness… at least I hope I do. So, you would tell me. You should tell me. I can totally fix my fuck...” He stopped mid-ramble realizing his friend was looking at him with fondness and the akin to brotherly love. At least from what he saw in what real-life brothers give each other. He felt warm by that look.

“You are fine Tony. Re. Lax. I will tell you if you say something really stupid, alright? Even geniuses say and do stupid stuff. Your _father_ included.” Tony heard the strain noise on the word father.

People tend to get that when they mention him but Rhodey was always like that with his father the first time they met. When he saw the old scarring on his hands. The scars on his shoulders and neck. When he told his best friend about what his father done through the years to get him to be a man. He saw his father for a second and was scared that Rhodey would turn and hit him. But no, Rhodey quietly seethed and said his father was an asshole. Tony that day giggled; he will deny it of course. Tony explained his dad just needed to see he was good. He can be a good son and actually an okay Stark. Rhodey though adored Ana and Jarvis. He was glad Rhodey liked his godparents.

“Okay, Rhodey.” Tony smiled back before his mind squealed at the numbers and airplanes on Rhodey’s homework. His honey-bear was a freaking genius. He knows airplanes and engineering just as well as he does. In his opinion at least. All other people don’t count. They are not Rhodey, so they can go suck on a big one.

Not seeing the fond eye roll, Rhodey pointed to the cargo planes, ones like the army used back during World War 2 compared to World War 1 planes. He started explaining to him about the ends and out of both planes. The good and bad. The mechanics of each one. Then they got into a discussion about flying cars and whether that is possible since a floating car was. They go into hydrodynamics and what would consider a sea vessel and yacht. Then out of everything they got to talking about cars and motorcycles. It was then Tony made a happy noise pulling on his friend’s sleeve pointing to the schematics for his little bot. He erased the litany of words saying stupid, dumb, dummy, idiot. Only dum was not fully erased. Their semi-sleep deprived brains giggled about how the Terminator had a name and a number. As a joke, the two friends said, Dum-E but the E was a three. So, no one would really know if he was talking about himself in math and code or that was a name for something. It would be great.

The two roommates went to their dorm discussing up and coming winter plans. Tony would be going back home during Thanksgiving week off. Rhodey said he would be going home for a little bit during that time too. Tony in all his excitement suggested him to come with him for Thanksgiving. His mother has been wanting to meet his friend. He asked her of course if his father would be okay with it. Mother of course said he would be content with it. Content. Nice word for he doesn’t care. Good enough to him. He told her to thank you and said his thank you, Howard. Yeah, he also was going through a phase of calling his father Howard.

Rhodey at first looked hesitant saying he wasn’t sure if his parents would be okay with him around. Tony not hearing the real meaning behind the words heavily boasted his parents were weird, his father can be rude, but everything was fine Jarvis and Ana liked Rhodey. So why wouldn’t his father and mother? He hugged the young man and clung to him that a little brother would do. This got him a bark of laughter with a gentle nudge into their dorm room.

The week of Thanksgiving week had two college teens standing side by side. Rhodey with a small bag of clothes for the stay at Tony’s place for a day or two and Tony with his own bag of about two. He only had some clothes in the bag by his feet with another bag filled to the brim with his unfinished plans and work in progress designs. Finish designs were locked away. Tony pulled his hoodie up to cover his gelled-up hair from the rain. Several experiences gave him stinging eyes and wet hair for a while then his hair that went on a shrinking exploration. It took a long-time hair to get back to normal. It always hurt to do it too. He watched as the black male had half his hoodie up as Jarvis pulled up to the boys.

The older butler came out with an umbrella greeting Tony and Rhodey once more. Tony hugged his godfather tight. He heard Rhodey greet Jarvis politely. The three males set about putting away the luggage in the trunk. Jarvis at the wheel, Tony and Rhodey took up the back already talking about a gaming marathon and movie marathon. Tony was already gearing up for new sci-fi movies to hit the theaters. Rhodey was gearing up to bash on those films. Tony hoped these two days wouldn’t make Rhodey hate him, he never saw Tony in the environment of his parent’s home. He told Rhodey his father was loaded, one time he said they were loaded to Jarvis and his father corrected him. His father was loaded but he was not. His mother was by marriage. Systematics. The house was fucking intimidating and he didn’t want Rhodey to leave because he was a rich man’s child. He didn’t dress like a rich boy but then again, he sold his nicer clothes or trade them in for regular clothes that didn’t feel stuffy. He will admit he kept his tux. Never know when a fancy party he needs to go to help impress the elites.

The young Stark just smiled as his friend reassured him to relax. It would be fine. If his house was a skyscraper, he would still have a friend in Rhodey. It did calm him down enormously.

Rhodey did tell him when the house finally in view that the was huge. Tony sheepishly smiled with nerves that screamed out apologies. Getting his hair ruffled by Rhodey, the two boys laughed. Playfully shoving at each other as Jarvis opened the door to the foyer. The friends tumbled in laughing forgetting the wetness of their clothes and the bags. With a quick reply of having the bags handle by Jarvis, Tony beamed going on about the game system he souped-up. Rhodey bragging about out matching Tony on his souped-up game.

They were lost in their own world not seeing Maria or Howard looking at them roughhousing and laughing. Tony only stopped when he caught their feet. He caught two different expressions. His mother filled with joy, this is the most he has seen his mom express any other emotion than bleak sadness and the aura of guilt. Guilt for what he never could be sure. And his father, not having the blank emotion that usually filled him with dread but something like mild disgust and superiority. That… that was new.

“Howard. Mother. This is my friend, James Rhodes. James, this is my parents Maria and Howard Stark.”

Tony listened to Rhodey give a polite hello and greeting to his mother. A firm handshake and an equally disgusted stare at his father. He felt the heated disdain from both men building. Clearing his throat, Tony ushered his friend to his room quickly. It doesn’t stop the stare he feels from his father.

In Tony’s room, he was setting up the game and controllers counting the pacing steps from the taller male.

“Rhodey, honey bear, Rhodey-bear, sweetpea—”

“Agh… okay stop, not that one.” Rhodey snorted stopping short of his stride. Flopping down on navy blue bedding, Tony watched Rhodey join him grabbing at the controller. “You are atrocious with your nicknames.”

“It is how I show fondness. So, what.” Tony spoke haughtily getting another snort of laughter.

“Riiight. Okay. Ask. I know you have a question.”

Tony chose his team scowling at how obvious he was to Rhodey. “What is wrong?”

“Howard is an asshat.” Tony waited for Rhodey to add more but nothing else.

“Okay… he is an asshat. I will agree. Buuut, what else? Nothing? Nothing else? At all?”

He bided his time as he saw the tightening of the black male’s jaw. The tensing of his shoulders. He may be obvious, but his friend had his own tells.

“Just, it makes me feel uncomfortable is all. Maybe because he knows I am not as smart as you or something.” Rhodey replied smoothly though there was the tic that never left his jaw. The tenseness in his shoulders lowered but not by much. Tony though knew that was all he was going to get.

“…Okay…” Tony replied softly going back to his game.

In the next two days, besides the occasional stare-down between his father and best friend, even the pained look on Obie’s face, it was fun. They even built some silly tinker toys before having to hide them from his father. Tony showed Rhodey his greyscale, that he kept a secret. Explained about the letter that talked about the world of grey. Rhodey said that was an interesting way to describe the world. His father talked to him about something similar. How the world was full of good and evil but sometimes good people have to make hard or evil choices. Tony and his friend then got into a philosophical debate about the concept of good and evil, the white and black, and all-around neutrals and greys. They talked about this till Jarvis came to them to get Rhodey home.

Tony saw the relief and giddy look in his father’s eyes as Rhodey waved goodbye to him. It was unnerving how gleeful he was. His father through the two days was curt, curter than he usually is, referred to Rhodey as a boy. It… set his teeth on edge. His father never acted like that with anyone. This was bothering him for the past 3 days after Rhodey left. All the subtle comments about his education, about how his father was not frequent, or his mother. Rhodey replied in short answers. It was the way his father just stared at Rhodey like he was nothing but something. He never learned this really in his homeschooling or even at his boy’s school. Frowning Tony made a list of people he could ask. His mother looked pleasantly uncomfortable at the tension, but he wasn’t sure she would know particularly. Jarvis and Ana, but it could get them in trouble if his father caught him listening. Obie! Obie could tell him. Obie knows his father well. Tony can ask Obie because his father tends to be easier on Obie and lenient with him whenever he asked his god uncle a question.

Finding Obie lounging in the living room with a tumbler in one hand another occupied by paperwork. Tony knocked on the coffee table gently. Seeing the blue eyes turning toward him, Tony gave a sheepish smile.

“Hey, Obie.”

“Hello, my boy.” Obie beamed at him. It made Tony grin a little at the attention. He couldn’t allow himself to become distracted though.

“I have a question, about my father. Howard.”

Obie smiled more; Tony knows Obie tries to make positive notes about his father to him as frequently as possible. So… maybe he could make his question seem positive.

“It is about Rhodey.” Tony's stomach sank as the smile lessen and eyes darken. Right, okay not good. “Why was father so… weird? Hostile? Flat out rude to Rhodey. It was like the first time Howard seen Rhodey? Rhodey is plenty smart. He is a whiz in anything about airplanes and mechanics like myself. Honestly, he is smart, just as smart as me. He helped me a little bit with my thesis. If that is my father’s issue, then he—” Tony was about to continue till a meaty hand raised to stop him from continuing.

“It is not that my boy. It is Howard’s preference. You know how your mother is light-skinned.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded frowning not liking how this was going. He knows her sister is black like Rhodey.

“Howard never really liked your auntie. She was around Rhodey’s skin color. He tends to associate with lighter skin people you know. His clientele is usually of the Caucasian variety.”

“But… why?”

“It is all a matter of preference. Nothing to worry about. He just developed it during his time during WW2. Good for business and whatnot.” Obie stood up with a kind grin squeezing his shoulder gently. Tony gave a mild nod in understanding but the bile in his stomach churned. It didn’t sit right with him. It didn’t sit right with him at all.

When the college was back in after the week off, Tony frowned at the angered expression on Rhodey’s face. He told his friend everything Obie said word for word. Rhodey looked at him like he was living with a bunch of idiots. Tony told Rhodey so and Rhodey asked him a question that made him a little nervous and playing back to all his tutoring sessions and schooling.

“Do you know what racism is?”

“I mean yes, by definition but… I haven’t seen it or experience honestly.”

Tony sat by Rhodey who slumped into the chair with a heavy sigh. Feeling a hand ruffle his hair to an irate mess, Tony looked at him who looked back with concern.

“Okay, so how would you feel if your father was a racist?”

“Um…” Tony bit his lip wasn’t excepting to hear bluntly but excepted it all the same. “I wouldn’t be surprised honestly.”

“Okay.” Rhodey licked his lips crossing his legs on the chair. “Have you ever thought that the reason he likes your mom is that she looks white? Still treats her wrongly because of her genes.”

Tony frowned pushing a curl out of his face and tugging on the big sweater at his wrist. “I… yeah. It makes sense. But why be with her if he hates her race?” He asked, letting the words and connections form in his mind.

“Because she is pretty? She had something he wanted at the time. Or he needed something to show he had appealed to the public. A family. Yeah behind closed doors it is hell but to the public, you all look like the perfect family. The foreign wife he helped when she was struggling. The ill-speaking woman of a little Italian village was shown the American Dream. Or any other dumbass thing that people said about your mother.”

“T-They said all that? Why… Jesus why the fuck would she stay with him? She is smart. Smarter than people would assume her to be. She knows so much about fighting techniques and dancing. History about people of this land and other lands. Why?” Tony kept tugging at his sweater feeling a confusing mix of anger and disgust. “…is that why he just doesn’t like me as well?”

Tony took the long silence as an answer. It made sense than what thought, was that his mere inventions and ideas pissed off his father no… it was down to his own biology. Imagine if he told his dad he had an interest in men or women or figuring that out. Most women and men though try to avoid him with a 10-foot pole though because of his name and age. Age primarily. Still! It made sense.

“Tony. Tones, listen don’t go to him with accusations, he will deny it till the end of the world. He won’t admit it. But you can’t let him grow those crosshairs on your back bigger.” His friend explained. “Or even on your mom’s back. It won’t do you or her good.”

Tony wanted to argue, shout bullshit but it made sense, it would just add more stress and hostility at the dinner table, the home. It will add and add. “So… nothing I can do then?”

“Nothing really but raise the next generation to do better, teach them better. It is what my dad says. It is the differences that make groups stronger. Racism unfortunately will always be there.” Rhodey lamented rubbing the younger male back.

“What if I protest, join some of them? Would that work?” Tony asked blinking his brown eyes at Rhodey.

“I would say go for it if not for your name and what your dad would do to you. Tony, your reality is, you are the rich guy’s kid. The rich smart kid that… well you know.” Rhodey finished lamely.

Tony groaned frustrated, throwing off his glasses he replied, “The rich kid who daddy’s money probably bought his way into MIT. Fucking dill-weeds.”

Rhodey let out a bark of laughter as he reached over the table for the half-finished Rubix cube. The two boys sat in silence as Rhodey completed the cube and went on to mixing them up. It was a long a while before Tony made a happy noise through his bleak mood when the cube was in utter chaos. Grabbing the cube now, Tony spent the time putting it back in order. The order he wished his life had. “My father is still looking for Captain America.”

“Really?” Rhodey motioned in the now calmer but warm environment.

“Yeah. I don’t like him too much. I think my father wished I was something like the Captain. It sucks.” Tony finished the cube then began scattering the plastic puzzle pieces. “Every year, during the summer, he has the exploration’s team search for a dead legend. In hopes of having his best person ever back in his life.”

Rhodey took the cube once it was totaled in chaos. “Yeah? Then what does that make you to him, Tones?” The question was blunt and right to the gut, but it was done in a bite or even condescending.

“A thorn in his side or a great creation he made… but was disappointed when it showed nothing new.”

“Thank god you are a person and not an it.” Came the easy quip. Tony covered his face laughing. He laughed until his cheeks redden, his belly hurt with each heaved, and a big grin on his face. He noticed Rhodey was holding back laughing himself.

“You are right.” Tony leaned over hugging the tall man tightly. “Thank you… for you know…”

Rhodey hugged him back in their small dorm room. “Welcome but I have to ask for what.”

“For…” Tony closed his eyes tight, “Not being disappointed in me. Hating me. Leaving. I know I can be an asshat. Sometimes even a jerk. But… thank you Rhodey for being my friend. My best friend.” He swallowed the lump in his throat squeezing the tears back.

Rhodey tighten his hug around Tony pressing a chaste kiss on his head. “Welcome, Tony. I will always be there even when you want to be a stupid asshat. Be honest with me is all I ask in return. At least try to be.” He ruffled Tony’s head smiling warmly.

“I will try.” Tony gave the same warm smile back. Tony stayed liked that, hugging his friend till a grin pulled his face, “If I can get my AI robot to work, I am gonna teach him how to spray Howard with a fire extinguisher.” He savored Rhodey’s laughter as they forgot about the half-completed puzzle cube once again.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

December came quicker than he felt comfortable with. Christmas came faster. It has been a year of friendship with Rhodey. It been one of the better years he can remember. Tony grinned even though he felt anxious. He was already on his way to getting his first Ph.D., maybe first two in Engineering and Programming. Masters’s in business. He was already gearing up to take some minor classes in biology and physics. He never knows when he needed to know them or if they would be handy in his line of work. Of course, his father only agreed if he went and got his Master's in Business. Thank you very much. He did a lot already honestly within two years of his time in college. Tony will admit, his honey bear can attest to this, he fucks around a lot more. He isn’t a virgin anymore from what he remembers. It was meh though, wasn’t the person he wanted to lose his virginity to. Rhodey told him he vomited all the alcohol he consumed during the day before passing out.

Tony squirmed in his seat next to Rhodey as the taxi drove them to Rhodey’s house. Despite the year of friendship, pranks, shenanigans, late-night talks, and the universes what-ifs, Tony can’t believe James fucking Rhodes would want a rich boy son to meet his probably amazing and awesome family. Christ. He wasn’t ready. He wanted to drink but didn’t want to. Fuck. He was going to be all gross and sweaty. How he found himself in this situation was because he told Rhodey that his parents gone out of the country to another summit and Jarvis and Ana had Christmas this time with Ana’s family out here. So he would be alone for the majority of the holiday vacation. Then, the next then Tony knew, he had an invite to the Rhodes home, packed one weeks’ worth of clothes, and bought probably a stupid gift for people who made his best friend. Fuck… he is going to jump out of this car and hope he gets concussed. He will survive. He knows because he was concussed by his father age 13! Yep. Spend Christmas in the hospital. Given the gift of decently okay health.

“Tony!”

Tony jumped not realizing that Rhodes was calling him. Turning to face him, Tony blushed a soft red, “Ngh what?”

Tony felt that smile on the taller male’s face. He felt the fondness from it. “You are bouncing your leg, shoulders tensing, and sweating all over the present with your sweaty palms.”

Tony groaned hiding his face in the present, “What if your mom hates me? What if your sister slaps me for causing you grief… what if I say something stupid in front your father’s picture? Would he come back and throttle me? I mean it would be a given. I am still waiting for the Captain’s ghost to come to me in my sleep to throttle me. I mean it would be easy. I may look strong, but I still don’t weigh shit. I’m rambling. Christ, I am. Rhodey. Rhodey-bear. Sweetbear. Please stop my mouth from doing that rambling—”

Rhodey’s hand slapped over his mouth at the black male laughed. With said hand, Rhodey patted the shorter male head gently. “Re. Lax. You will be fine. Mama is excited to meet you. I mean she was a little mad that your parents weren’t in the country for the holidays. My sister Jennie is excited to meet you because she would have someone shorter than her.” Rhodey joked still smiling.

Tony pouted at his rude friend, “I am not short. I am stalky. Compact. Funsized. I have all the right mechanics, but I can still kick ass! You watch me, I bet you I can totally kick all the ass.” Swatting at Rhodey's hand that was going for his mouth again, Tony frowned at the laughing man. “Stahp it. I will try to relax.”

They sat in silence till Rhodey laughed again wheezing out fun-sized. Tony scowled seeing Rhodey making barely an inch of space with his fingers. Tony retorted to that with Rhodey just be unnaturally taller than him. _Screw you, Rhodes_.

When the two friends arrived at Rhodey’s home. Tony already made compare and contrast notes on his house and Rhodey’s home. One his is a freaking house and his friend’s house is a home. Big difference. Then, this house is smaller, warmer looking, and cozy. People think bigger is better but shit, it sure can feel lonely. But tiny like the closet is not better but this house. This house is perfect. Already he can smell tonight’s dinner through the door. Like Ana’s cooking. The door looked worn but loved one. The bronze knob wasn’t polished, but it showed frequent use of coming and going loved ones. Tony watched, absorbed the way his honey bear hand fit so snuggly with that knob. Muscle memory in metal. Dum-E was like that, he was muscle memory. The plans for Dum-E was mysteriously gone last year before he got back. _Mysteriously_ being the keyword in being sabotaged. He can do better though, he reassured Rhodey that. Tony walked in with his small duffle bag of belongs and video game system and games. Already the home warmed him deep in his bones. He felt the cold that nipped at his nose and ears fade away into nothing. Tony listened as Rhodey was greeted by a joyously young girl. He listened as the young girl pouted saying he lied about his real height. Siblings acted like that. Still watching, taking in, and keeping stowed away in his good memory place, Tony saw Mama Rhodey come out wiping her hands clean with a dishtowel. She was warm. He blinked back tears as Rhodey hugged his mother is so much love and fondness it made his own body clench.

Tony felt his body freeze up. His lungs constricting. He shouldn’t be here. Christ, he should be home working on plans. Not here. Not with a family. Feeling strong hands on his shoulders, Tony gasped out in panic going unseeingly. Then humming.

“Breath.” A gentle voice said sweetly. The humming matched the steady rhythm of his heart.

Blinking back an unshed tear, Tony matched the humming through deep shallow breaths, then deeper, and longer breaths, till his breathing was completely under his own control. “I-I’m sorry ma’am…” Rubbing back his wet eyes he kept his eyes down.

“Don’t be sorry Tony. My Gerald went through that once. Crashed his plane the first time. Sometimes, takes him longer to come down from the panic when he gets off a plane.”

“P-Panic?”

Rhodey butted in gently looking guilty, “Yeah, my dad used to wake up breathing and sweating hard. Bad memories about that crash. Mama recognized it in you.”

Tony flushed in embarrassed feeling tears wanting leak down his face. Trying to hide the clear disdain he had for himself for panicking Tony swallowed back a dry throat, “I… I didn’t mean to panic in front of you. I don’t know why I freaked out. Um… yeah.” He finished his lame lie. He could feel the calculating gaze of his friend’s mother. She can tell he was lying. Holy shit she can tell! No, this was illegal. No one told him other moms can tell the lies of other kids.

For all the blessings, Mama Rhodes just gave a reaffirming smile giving his arms a gentler squeeze. “Relax. You are fine here. Go with Jennie and James to wash up for dinner.”

Tony was about to apologize for his half-gelled hair till he just nodded. Reaching for his bags fighting off a blush, Tony followed the taller male and young girl. Jennie happily asked him questions and tested him on how fast he can calculate. He smiled shyly at how charmed she was by how he can do quick math. Well… quick for him. Rhodey manages though to beat him in calculations too. The three got washed up and headed down to the kitchen.

The 16-year-old was then shown what Jarvis does to get the table set up. He used to try to help, but Jarvis told him his father forbade him from helping when he could be doing more important tasks. He tried to help a lot with godparents. So, being here in the Rhodes household, being told, shown, and taught how to do some small task was fun. He grinned when Jennie taught him how to fold a napkin swan. Of course, Mama Rhodes softly scolded them for playing with the napkin. Tony was keeping the swan as a gift.

With the table set up and dinner is served. Tony showed the rumpled present to his friend’s mom. “Here ma’am. I wanted to give you a gift for Christmas.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” Tony blushed despite his fight trying too hard to ignore the I told you so eyes from Rhodey. Tony rubbed his neck nervously till the smile she shot his way made him stop nervous fidgeting. “I’ll put it by the Christmas tree, we can open gifts on Christmas day.”

“Okay, ma’am,” Tony responded shyly. He felt tense, it was like talking to Ana when they knew Howard would be out for a long time. Cheek pinches and fingers combing through his hair.

“And quit all that ma’am politeness. Either call me Mama Rhodes, because my James here already adopted you as a little brother.” Tony fought a shit-eating grin at Rhodey who gave him a mental flip off. “Or call me Cherie.”

“Okay, ma—Mama Rhodes.” Tony smiled sipping at the herb-rich and thick broth soup. It warmed him up. Seeing the others dipping their slices of bread in their soups and eating. Tony did it to his own making a happy noise at the combination of butter, garlic, and the soup in one. Looking up with big doe begging eyes at Rhodey who just nudged his head to the kitchen where the big stew pot sat on the stove still hot with freshly done stew. Blinking he smiled grabbing his bowl. He only registered the soft scolding about helping guests to the kitchen then Rhodey saying Tony is not a guest he is part of the family that he just picked up and kept for himself. Tony almost did a happy stamp sort of dance before filling up his bowl again.

Rhodey came in rolling his eyes grinning, “I see you did not die coming here for more food.” He told the young man going to get his own second helping.

“No, I survived.” Tony chirped out feeling his mood lift instantly. Grabbing his bread he dipped the tip of the bread nibbling on it.

“Good. And I am glad you agreed to come. I know you were nervous.”

“I was, but I am glad I came. I’m happy you and your family kind of welcomed me in. I know it is the holidays and stuff… I mean, thank you.”

Rhodey made a noise that akin to proudness and bashfulness, “Save the mushiness for Christmas.”

“You say I am emotional weird.”

“Like a snail. Cute, small, and slow on the uptake. When I look away you kind of get there on your own. You know?”

Tony stayed silent. He would stay quiet till Rhodey started begging for forgiveness but he couldn’t hold back a bubble of laughter. It came out more like a wheeze but just had let it out. “You called me an emotionally weird snail.”

“Well, I am an aeronautics engineer major! I don’t know good analogies. Bite me.”

“I can’t I am a snail.” Tony cackled waltz back in. Rhodey followed him mocking him in a haughty tone. Tony mocked him back in a haughtier tone. It went on till they both were doing terrible impressions of rich people, according to Jennie. Mama Rhodes just smiled letting the noise carry her away. Tony told Jennie stories about some rich people who actually talked like that. Jennie then asks outrageous questions which Tony answered with ridiculous things like ‘Yes rich people do laugh with their mouth close to avoid breathing in poor.’ Rhodey then corrected the clearly false answer. Tony told Rhodey he can prove that is what rich people do. Before he could do anything Rhodey added he can’t do it to prove a point. The reply was awarded the matron of the family laughing.

After dinner, all the kids said goodnight to Mama Rhodes. Jennie told the two boys don’t be stupid heads and went to her room. Rhodey replied about not being a brat. Tony just waved goodnight.

It left Tony and Rhodey sitting in the living room on the worn pink and beige couch watching bad horror movies. Tony leaned against Rhodey as he watched the two teens make out before the killer spook them or slaughter them. Both is usually the key. Rhodey was winning with who was going to die next. Tony was behind by 4 points. He scratched his hair frowning as the little gel in his hair started to irritate his scalp. He never noticed Rhodey watching him scratch his head every so often.

“You know. I don’t think you ever saw a picture of my dad.” Rhodey said suddenly.

Tony blinked dazedly at him holding himself up with both elbows sinking into the couch seats. “No. I haven’t yet.”

“Here let me show you.” Rhodey ushered both of them off the couch to a dark wood framing a picture of a man dressed in the fatigues of a colonel it looks like. He had a strong jaw, broad shoulder, but the smile that reached his eyes already told Tony he was a nice man and a great father. He even looked familiar in a way.

“He… he looks like an amazing man.”

“He was and still is,” Rhodey replied smiling sadly. “I am going to be in the air force like him when I am done with my studies. Mama is a little worried, but she already said I would do great. She gave up a lot to get me in school and going strong till some of my loans and grants kicked in.”

Tony made a pained noise at him, looking at his hands Tony gazed at the picture of the man who passed away too soon in his opinion, “W-What if I helped your mom? Paid for something? I mean… I know she can do it on her own. She is a strong woman; she gave life to you and shit… sorry and stuff. What I am saying is… if there is anything, I can do Rhodey. I can try.”

Rhodey shook his head as an answer to his friend’s offer. “No man. It is fine, I’ll pay mama back when I start making decent money. Don’t worry okay?”

Tony frowned nodding. An itch in his head wouldn’t leave when his brain nudged back at the picture. Turning his attention back at said picture Tony tilted his head, “Your dad looks familiar to me.”

“Really? I can tell you any other black guy could look familiar to anyone.” Rhodey replied as a half-joke.

Snorting Tony shrugged, “Right, besides his own flesh and blood standing next to me… no I mean when I was younger… much younger. A pressing against my head of my memories. Sometimes when I say try it is from a weird thing that my brain latched on to.”

Rhodey nodded interested looking at the young man intensely. “And…?”

“And it was,” Tony inhaled deeply, “A promise is a truth that is an oath but if broken then it is worse than a lie. It is betrayal. So, say try if a promise is not there. Something like that. I added words every time that saying made its round. It was always around this time of year too.” Tony said still staring at the picture taking the sounds of the horror movie ending with heroic music and suspense to keep the audience on edge till the end. Yet he felt like this time of the year was pain deep in him.

Rubbing a hand on Tony’s back Rhodey sighed, “Those aren’t repressed memories but like a weird thing I read in a book for class one time talking about PTSD and Panic Attacks. It is called Childhood Amnesia. It is like we kinda remember our childhoods up to a certain point before it becomes all kinda jumbled. It is a Rubix cube that will never be in order. Sometimes those childhood memories can come to us as flickers of a reel on a movie screen. It all weird psychological stuff but still even we know we can’t understand those flickers because it is apart of that Rubix cube of forgotten memories.” Rhodey explained as he put his hands behind his head.

“Psychology is a stupid science… but… that part makes sense kind of. I have dreamed a lot that involved weird blurb faces but I always remember the voices and the smells. Do you have that feeling?”

Rhodey agreed he did sometimes. Sometimes he smelled his dad walking through the house from just the way the room scented at times. Tony smiled at the picture of the old colonel in the picture frame.

“What do the voices say?”

“Little flare,” Tony replied nudging at his friend. “That much is clear.” Stretching feeling Rhodey nudge him back Tony grinned.

“Well come you shining star you, let get to bed.” Rhodey grinned back taking Tony to the room to sleep.

The night of Christmas Eve had Tony sandwiched between the Rhodes siblings on the floor with pillows and covers around them. Mama Rhodes was on the couch watching Christmas movies with them. They had treats, popcorn, hot cocoa around them. This week went well, it went so well. Tony even forgot to gel his hair up. So, he sat there with wild tight curly hair soaking in the warmth from around him. Feeling a motherly touch on his shoulders Tony looked up to see the older woman look at him with a questioning look.

“Not to be rude Tony, who does your hair?”

Blushing Tony tugged on a curl; it was a little dry feeling. “No one… I usually wash it and gel it up every other day. I mean Jarvis use to but… um, I’m old enough to gel my own hair.” He answered her truthfully. Rhodey told him it was called the mom vision he can’t escape, Rhodey made it clear he tried.

Mama Rhodes combed through his hair gently. Tony felt his eyes flutter shut at the gentle combing and detangling of his hair. The humming returned in a Christmas jangle. “Tony you need more than just gel to flatten your hair. Besides, you need to reach for the scalp. Give it attention like one of your machines that James talks about. Oil, water, some gel. Depends on the products. I am teaching Jennie how to get her hair to behave. It will take you a while to get it working how you want it.”

Tony made a weak verbal response of how long. He heard the answer that was more dependent on your hair and scalp answer. He sat there still sandwiched between two people and another doing his hair. Giving him pointers. Tips. The knowledge he may have never gained. She told him about his hair having a hair texture that made it hard to work with. Know how to work it into a manageable style. Sometimes having two mixes of hair trying to be one can complicate hair care, but it is still doable. Then a faint memory of beautiful shiny curls free in the sun. Pressing himself into the couch he listened as the cold hair met his right side as Jennie went to fetch her mother’s hair stuff.

They all sat there going through Christmas movies of the day. The snacks. Tony half asleep sometimes wincing at a stubborn tangle and knot. The comb brushing against his scalp, the cool hair jam rubbed into his hair. A sweet-smelling oil pushing through his hair. Then a hair wrap was on his head. Said to keep the moisture in and the style of the hair ready. He barely caught it through his doze.

Tony gave her content and sleepy smiley thank you. She patted his cheek gently leaning him back on the couch again to finish the last movie of the night.

Christmas day came with a bang and many surprises. Tony pulled off the hair wrap, waiting to see a crusty dried gel mess but he found his curls tight but neat in such a way that he almost wants tug on one hoping to see it snap back. Combing his hands through his hair he made a noise of excitement seeing some of the curls go straight up or back in spikes. He remembered what Mama Rhodes said about mixed hair. Mixed. Tony looked at himself, he does that a lot when he looked at his mother and father. He sees his father in him but never his mother. Not even his hair has softer waves that his mother has. His father has a lick of curls. So, where did he get his hair from? Making it spike out more Tony put those thoughts to the back burner. It was Christmas and this was, this whole week was a great gift to him.

Going downstairs Tony smiled seeing the Rhodes waiting for him. Jennie yawning with a pleasing smile. Mama Rhodes setting out three cups of black coffee with cream and sugar. One cup of cocoa for Jennie. Rhode dressing his cup of coffee in a little cream and four spoons of sugar. Joining them, Tony greeted everyone with a Merry Christmas and Good Morning. He smiled taking a seat by Rhodey, Tony thanked Rhodey’s mom with a pleased smile dressing his coffee to his liking. Three spoons of sugar and 4 pour of cream. Light brown to perfection. Enough of the coffee to get through but the cream and sugar to cut the bite. Mama Rhode sipped her black coffee with a smile at the three who cringed at her soft couple of sips.

Presents were passed around. Jennie got a new barbie and Raggedy Ann doll. Rhodey got a new jacket and backpack for his schooling. Rhodey thanked his mom with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tony watched happily till a present was on his lap. Looking at the tag, he saw it was addressed to him from the Rhodes Family. Snapping his head up at them the 16-year-old bit his lip. Getting encouraging nods from everyone, he curled up closer to Rhodey opening the present that was addressed to him. Jarvis and Ana gave him presents too but Rhodey and his family giving him a present even without knowing him were too much.

Opening the gift, Tony saw a beloved knitted blanket, an MIT sweater-clearly Rhodey's, and a house key. The house key threw him for a loop as he never been over here till now. The surprise on his face must have been obvious because Mama Rhode gave a soft chuckle.

“James doesn’t talk about many people from school Anthony. James is never wrong about people. If you ever need another place from your house or even school, we are always here. Okay?”

Tony clutched the key tight afraid it would dissolve from the warm room air. “A-are you sure? James is so nice to me… I mean I can be a jerk. He told you that. I am stubborn and obnoxious. And… I don’t understand.” He flushed still clutching the key for dear life.

Mama Rhode smiled pressing a motherly kiss on his head. That felt familiar too. “Because despite all that James is still by your side. Still your friend. I trust my son’s intuition on people.”

Rhodey added pulling Tony close for a one-armed hug, “Besides being a jerk, a brat, an emotional weird snail, you are still my buddy.” Tony grinned as he tried to fight the tears back. Gosh, he needed to stop crying or about to cry.

The youngest Rhodes piped in grinning a toothy smile, “And you both are big stupid heads… like the three musketeers by you are two musketeers. Can I be the third?!” She raised her hand as a volunteer beaming in excitement.

Both Tony and Rhodey replied in a mutual deadpan tone, “No.”

“Mama, they are being like those twins in The Shining,” Jennie exclaimed pointing at the two boys.

Mama Rhodes gave her daughter a disappointed and stern look, “Now Jennie what did I tell you about watching those movies.”

“Yeah, Jennie.” Tony and Rhodey continued in almost synced up responses.

“Mama!!” Jennie squealed in fear of hiding under her blanket.

“Boys now stop scaring her. Though that is what she gets for watching those horror movies.”

Rhodey apologized trying to hide his mischievous grin. Tony apologize to Jennie and thanked her for the blanket, but he failed at hiding his grin. Christmas day continued on with movies and games. Tony won some. Rhodey won some. Jennie won the most. They ate cookies and built a gingerbread house.

Before Tony packed fully Mama Rhodes had sent Jennie up with a care supply for the hair products that managed to be kind to his hair. He thanked her till the young girl hugged him tight.

“Come visit soon Tony. Brother smiled more than he ever had.” She spoke through his (not Rhodey’s, no take-backs!) sweater.

Tony hugged her back tight feeling his throat tighten up again he fought those tears back and let his hitched breath voice filter through, “I will try. I can’t promise you because of school and stuff. But I will try.”

“I like promises but okay.” She replied with a huff then pulling away running back to her room to clean up.

Rhodey knocked on the door to help Tony down to the taxi. The two boys joked and made plans for the upcoming semesters. They knew they would be dorm together like usual. The school made it a point now to keep the two together to avoid arguments and flat out across campus prank wars. Tony gave his best friend a quick hug by then getting into the taxi with his presents and belongings.

The Christmas week may have been amazing but coming home not to an empty house but to a full house and a fuming Howard. Shit. Shit. SHIT. Tony watched his father step aside allowing Tony to rush inside. He ran quickly to the stairs till a bark of Stop made Tony lose his foot on the first step. Frowning, Tony put his things down but kept the key firmly in his jeans pockets.

“Hey, Howard. How was your—”

“Cut the shit boy. You weren’t cute then and you aren’t now.” His father growled out.

Tony scuffed his tennis shoes on the floors. “I mean… I can be.” He mumbled until he heard a loud pop on the once non-scuffed polished floors. Dark liquid carried the once invisible shards of glass. Fuck, he is drunk why didn’t he notice it.

“Shut. Up. Where were you? Your mother was wondering why you weren’t home for an entire week.”

Tony frowned confused, “You and mom were gone for the week! At that summit thing.”

“She came back early to spend the holidays with you, arrogant child! So now where were you to waste not only her time but mine as well.”

Tony mentally bristle at his words but felt the fear from years at his father’s hand come like an avalanche. “I was with Rhodey and his family.” He admitted quietly. He felt small again. He felt like he was facing off of a creature that would consume any moment now.

“With that Rhodes boy. I heard his father died. Pity, now his son is even more fucked from hanging around you. And at their entire house for a week.” Howard seethed walking over to Tony. The young man swallowed letting out a yelp of pain, “And you let them touch your hair. What else did they tell you? Hm? Trying to break you down to get some secrets? Corner me? Use you to get to me to give them money?”

Tony felt the tears pricking through his tightly closed eyes. Gripping his father’s wrist, Tony spoke through pained words, “T-They just spent the holidays with me! Rhodey is going to the Air Force. They never asked for anything! I swear!” He tried to pull away but gasping in pain as the grip on his hair tugged at his scalp. “D-Dad please, I am telling you the truth.”

The older man's face shuttered to a blank as he made Tony look up at him in the eyes. Doe browns met dark brown almost black pits. “If I find out you go over there again, I will make sure Rhodey will have an even tougher time become a colonel. If I see you smelling like a fucking garden, I will make sure you barely know your name.” Howard made Tony get on his knees keeping his head back. “Understand?”

Tony looked at his father, hands still trying to pry off the strong drunken grip of his scalp. “Crystal sir.” Tony's body relaxed when the strong hand left his hair till he felt a stinging slap to his face. He listened as his father said that was for wasting his, Jarvis, and his mother time. Tony sat on the floor, knees pressing into the hard floor. He combed through his hair with a shaky hand. He wonders if it was because he saw the curls or the spikes style that curved back. Rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, Tony watched the liquor he drank at school dried in a sticky mess. He didn’t drink like his father, but he wished he can get drunk now… and forget.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Unlike last year around this time of year, December didn’t bring warm comfort. Didn’t have Christmas cookies, movies, or anything playing. No, it was in a dingy police station, sat down in front of the officers. Cups of coffee in their hands, grim faces as they delivered the news. December 16, 1991, and his parents fucking died. Jesus, they died in a car crash. Right into the damn guard rail. On a straight road. In dead of night. With no other cars that could have caused the crash. It was anticlimactic. That is what this was, the shittiest way his father, abuser fucking Howard goddamn bastard Stark died! Done in by a car. A machine he and himself knew like it was on the back of their hands. Oh goodness, the arguments they had, the bruises he gained, the threats that foamed from that old bastard’s mouth. Yeah, good job Howard Stark, killed by a machine that you trusted more than your own flesh and blood. Fuck you. The coup de’ grad his mother was with him and died, seemingly instantly. He ignored the word seemingly. Because that meant there might be foul play. If it was foul play! If it was, then at least that made more sense. No, Howard was probably drunk or fussing at his mother about something stupid, swerved because of a bird or something, and BOOM, dead. Yeah, fuck you big time Howard.

Sometimes Tony wished he killed Howard, at least Howard gravestone can say died by the very thing he made. Not help bring life to. Not help conceive no, made. Like a robot. He gave birth to Dum-E in a way and holy shit that stupid fucking robot is having it better than him. Here is the last fucking Stark, sitting in a shitty police station listening about the lawyers coming by with Obie to solve some crap with the estate and when he would take over the company. Guess Howard wasn’t lying about him keeping the business alive. He doesn’t even want the damn company but fuck… it is all he really has of the stupid fucker. Covering his face, the 17-year-old heaved in a breath as everything in his life was seemingly falling into place. A place he doesn’t really want. He wants to drink, to snort or anything forget. He is an heir of a multi-billion-dollar company and the future CEO when he hits the ripe age of 21.

The lawyers came, explained, made him sign it, Obie reassuring him. Consoling him. Anything people do in movies. Tony kept following those motions. All funding for his schooling is to be cut once he turns 21. Anything he gains needs to be finished in the allotted time frame. Captain America exploration needs to be continued. Obie is the controller of the company till Tony is 21. Everything else is his to do whatever. Guess what he did when he got to the even emptier house. When no one would see him. He screamed. And screamed. And screamed till his throat was on fire like he chugged a thing of whiskey. He felt tears in his eyes as he gripped at the paper’s documents.

Following three days had Tony in a daze of drunken mess and anger smashing of his father workshop. Out with the fucking old. If anything, he imagines seeing his father’s face in the metal and lightbulbs and smashing it in with the sludge hammer. Damn, he is so pissed. The next four had Tony sobering up and beginning to clean, organize, and categorized his mother’s, Howard’s, and his old things.

Blinking hazy tired eyes as he made his way to Maria’s dressing room, he saw Jarvis holding a small safe box and key.

“J-Jarvis…” Tony instantly felt shame burn his ears.

Good ol’ Jarvis though came up to him and gave him a reaffirming hug. “Even the strongest of men have to let it out. Trust me, Tony, we all need to let go of the anger.” Tony felt the soft gloved hand wipe away his tears. The keys around his wrists got both their attention.

“Oh, and before I forget, your ah… mother wanted you to have these, as part of her personal will. Any funds she made and saved are to be used for you. These letters are yours officially and your dragon is in your room.” Jarvis explained gently showing the safe box.

“My mom… did all that? Behind Howard’s back.” Tony asked shock wiping away the tear streaks. It made him so mad again because she really had to hide but she so smart to hide right under Howard’s nose. He hopes he is in Hell or somewhere fucked up.

Jarvis nodded smiling kindly, his fatherly blue eyes told him things can and will get better one day. Tony took the box gingerly along with the key. He felt the weight of the box, it was a good pound. Thank you, mechanics and engineering. Also thank you mom for trying to teach him how to fight through dance at least. In a strange and unique way. Tony's curious and clearer mind started calculating the weight of the box and the dimension till he had a rough estimation of letters in the box.

“Jarvis there must have been almost 100 letters in this thing. How was mom able to hide all of these letters?”

“Your brains didn’t just come from Howard young sir.” Jarvis smiled at him. “Please do let me know if you need anything else.”

Tony watched as Jarvis turned to return to duties till, he stammered out to the older man, “J-Jarvis! You and Ana! Take a day off. Enjoy the holidays. Okay? For me.” Tony felt small when he asked Jarvis for something, but Jarvis never hit him just gave him gentle scolding and reaffirmations about corrects. Praises. He smiled weakly at Jarvis thank you to him. Tony watched his godfather walk off. Tony waited till Jarvis was completely out of sight. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to go through his safe box and get his parent's things.

Tony sat in his bedroom, surrounded by boxes, boxes, and boxes. A box or two that his mother stowed away. A big one with a lot of important fucking information on him! A small dark brown box with a number pad installed into it. Inside that brown box was around thirty thousand dollars. It wasn’t a little it was a lot. A lot she got on her own and saved on her own. He guesses Howard gave her money to keep her from complaining too much. Yeah, okay she wasn’t the best mom at the best of times… she drunk a lot by the time he was in college and she popped pills if she felt agitated. Still, better than Howard by a long shot. He killed her by something stupid as a car crash. Christ. He told himself to breathe as he sat on the rug in his room. Besides the money and extensive amounts of letters, the information on him was what kept grabbing his attention. Okay, so he was a little mad at his mom. Mom? Ugh fuck. First, he pulled out his birth certificate. It looks worn but dated his birth date and year but the location doctor, and mother’s name was all different. First, he guesses he was born in Sicily, Italy. Okay. Two, his doctor was Martin Daniels Smith it was Harris Rizzoli. Last, the mother's signature was not his mother’s, but it was Enass Carbonell-Daw. His name on this paper was correct up till, the Daw. He can tell his father signed this one. So he must have taken this and signed it. Okay, confirming Howard is his dad. Right. Shit. Right, a lot. A lot to take in. Maria Carbonell-Stark is not his mother but probably his aunt or something. He pulled out a picture of Maria when she was younger and then another picture of a tall black man with light brown eyes. Gosh… okay yeah, the eyes he got from this site. Small miracles.

Tony dug through Maria’s box of things, pulling out documents and letters about him younger. Detail shit that wasn’t written in her writing. Signed Enass. All written in Italian and Arabic? He thinks. Okay Whoa, he knew his mom (aunt) was teaching him another language that kept getting her hit on. Ballsy. He can only read it so far, he stopped a long time ago, but the symbols look familiar enough to decipher. Letters, upon letters about him from birth till 2 years old, around May 9th. Oh… that wasn’t a good feeling about he ended up in America. He loves this place… sometimes. Tony quickly scoured the box in search of a date. A mailing date or anything. Pulling out a crumpled paper, he saw a date in Maria’s handwriting, June something but it was 1976. When he was two. The rest he couldn’t read but the fact the news of a young Sicilian Boy made something amazing was resting at the bottom of the box told him things he didn’t like.

So many things about just going through his mother’s few things given to him made him want to scream all over again. Not even glancing at his father’s crap he rushed out of his bedroom with the newspaper clipping in hand. Down the stairs to try to find his god uncle.

“Obie! Obie?! Where are you?!” The young man shouted out.

Obie walked out to meet him half in the foyer. Tony showed Obie the news clipping from his mother’s stuff. He pointed to the little boy in the image and then the woman, “That is me and who is she? That sure as hell does not look like my mom!? So who is she? Not her name. I know her name. Please who is she?”

Tony already can see the wheels turning in his head. Making his chess moves. Tony felt his jaw tic in frustration and irritation.

“No one to be worried about my boy.”

“God damn it! Obie, I just went through my dead mother or aunt stuff, this! My birth certificates! Tell me, my giant stupid brain, and my heart different. Who… is she?”

“She is probably dead Tony. Why are you getting so worked up about this woman?” Obie used that fatherly and sweet voice on him. Tony never minded that voice. Jarvis has that voice. Right here and now was not that time for it.

“Obie, it is important to me. It is about my life, a life I use to have and can’t remember because I was too young. It is my information I need! If she is dead, at least I know who she was. Obie. For me, tell me.” Tony nearly begged his god uncle. He wanted the truth, blunt as it could be. In the clipping, she looked warm, loving and so fucking proud of him. So proud of him. If she is or was his mom, at least he knows not to mess up too badly to make her disappointed beyond the grave.

Minutes felt like hours when his god uncle finally spoke, “You know her name. Remember you wanted this. She is in fact your real mother. Not sure how they got together but it didn’t last. He was in love with your Aunt, who raised you like a mother. She couldn’t afford to take care of you. She begged him and Maria to take you in.”

Tony made an angry noise, already tasting that lie, “Obie. The truth!”

“Right, sorry I was trying to soften this blow, your father wanted you. Simple. He had the means to raise you better than she can. He found you living there, in Sicily was going to rot your brain. Howard kept you. Made her give you up. Again, she is probably dead my boy. It is unfortunate, but…” Obie looked at him sadly with concern, “You are strong, and she is very proud of you. I am proud of you for being so strong.”

The 17-year-old frowned not able to find the lie. Hugging the paper to his body, he wasn’t sure if his mom was really dead or not. If she is or not, he needs to know. He wants to pay her body respect. Or something. Something. Damn it, Howard. Damn it, Howard. Damn, damn, damn.

Turning from Obie, Tony stalked his way to his bedroom again. He pulled out his phone in jerky movements. Pressing the cellphone to his mouth, the young man felt a scream wanting to rip its way through him again. He wanted to fight. He wanted to just curse anything. He knew 11 languages. Six of those are fluent or near-fluent and the last 5 are still a work in progress. Agh! He wanted to curse in all 11. Howard! Howard, every single time is the one that drags him back to that closet. On short notice, Tony called Rhodey in a rush of worried panicked anger.

“Hey, Tones. How are ya doing?” His best friend answered immediately. Tony knew he was worry about him. Rhodey was the first to call him about his parents’ death, well mother. Aunt.

Choking on a sob, Tony rushes to calm his friend, “Rhodey… um… ah… fuck Rhodey. Remember those questions I had about myself. Heh… well most of them got answered today.”

“What? What happened?” His worried voice hugged Tony 99 mph running brain to a stop, preventing it from hitting a wall. It would lead to a headache. A massive one. This mental hug was only a tug on his angry brain.

“Ah… well she is not my mom.”

“Tones, what you mean? Like Maria is not your mother.”

“Y-yeah.” Tony sniffled sitting on his bed, looking at the sea of boxes from Howard. “I did… Obie confirmed it for me as well. Howard…” Tony swallowed his choking sobs.

“Breath. I am here.”

“Made my real mom give me up. She only had me for two years. I don’t remember them.” Tony felt the little flare and the grey quote circle back with a force of love and warning. Howard so deep in the dark on that scale, he was almost in the darkness. He was so deep in the impending rush of wind in his ears, Tony barely caught on to the outraged shout from his friend.

“That mo… ragh! He is so lucky he died! I am sorry Tony that was mean but that is not human! He just forced your mom to give you up. What, who thinks that is okay?”

“I know… I know honey-bear. I know. Obie said because he didn’t want my brain to rot in Sicily.”

“That is the stupidest excuse for that asshole. He does know many geniuses and pioneers in the field we are in came from that area. Hell, from all over the East side of the world. Tony, that… don’t let what Obie said to pass as an excuse for what he did.”

Tony made agreeing noise, even though his body felt drained. He felt done. “He made my aunt be my mom. He made my mom give me up because he is a fucking elitist.” Tony never registered the tears. “A stick up his ass and a chip on his shoulders. James…”

He barely heard the worried inhale of air, “Tony, I am going to pick you up. We are going to go out for dinner. Eat grossly and watch movies. Okay? I will be there in like 50 minutes, 35 if I speed.” Tony left off a wet laugh. “Can you try to wait please?”

“I think.” He breathed hotly feeling more tears bleed from his eyes. Pressing his face in the phone, he ended the call before his best friend could say anything else.

The next hour and 30 passed in a heavy blur. He wandered over to his bathroom. He pulled open the razors. He opened up the razor from its coffin. And cool meeting warm. The red of his favorite color pulled out from the small and many cuts. 17 on each arm. Then a burning sensation down his throat. Booze burning the pain away as he felt his eyes go heavy. Fuck.

How silly was his life? His father hated him, he felt that hate. The discontentment. His mother who was his aunt didn’t know how to raise him but tried. Jarvis and Ana doing the best they could without getting their jobs on the wire of extinction. Obie always painting Howard in a nicer light and trying to keep his head up.

Tony watched the room spin around him. His eyes focused on nothing and unfocused on something. He laughed more at the stinging feeling on his arms. The nasty fucking shit in his mouth that was the liquor. The burning in his eyes as tears kept bleeding clear and arms crying red. He felt the scars pull on his back, shoulders, neck, and thighs. He felt the new burning sensations on his hands. Old burn marks on his hands lighting up in flames. The sharp breaking of bones in his arm. Hot and blood curdling through his frame. Scalp in pain from the tugging, yanking and pulling. The carpet burning against his legs. Skin peeling. Senses going stupid in the tiny closet. His voice going hoarse at the begging. The screaming that screamed back at him. No light. An eclipse. Howard kept blocking him. He wanted to block Howard now, be the sun that covered him. Made the town red.

Laughter rang through his mind till they devolved into sobs. Feet tangled against one another then a fall in the small space. The small dark place.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Hospital. Let this be his last resting place. A place that kept him alive but not without a fight.

Doe honey brown eyes opened wetly seeing a blurry figure leaned against the bed. His free IV drip hand gripping the blurry figure hand. The hand was familiar. Warm. Touching his hand gently.

He made a strained noise against his throat. The blurry figure snapped up. Tony saw dark worry chocolate brown eyes. Rhodey. His mind sighed out in relief. He thought it was the reaper forgetting he was there. Heh.

“Tony! Fuck, I should have been there sooner. I am sorry. You said James… fuck Tones. Man. You damn…”

Tony smiled watery at the worried and cursing that fell from his strong-headed and loving friend. “So…wwy. Bear, you tried. Snail. Membah?”

He basked in the wet laugh and grip of his hand in his best friend, brother’s hand.

“Asshole. Damn it. Tony. You will be okay. We will be. Might not be now… but one day soon.”

“Fiji?”

Tony smiled weakly at his friend, the faint flashes of what happened popped like fireworks behind his eyelids. Rhodey just responded with a weak nod. The underlying matter was that… he almost offed himself. In a house full of lies with boxes and boxes full of truths. A shadow of a life he could have had. He may have never met Rhodey but it is the if. He may have met Rhodey. His mom may have sent him still to MIT. Who knew? But he almost did it. He scared his sweetbear to death. His suicidal self almost did it. It was impulsive. It really was. Looking at the white dotted red gauze Tony sighed with a wince.

“Yeah, you passed out from blood loss. You… were out for almost 24 hours. Flatlined twice. Underweight. Too much alcohol in the system. Stressed. Tired. Lack of sleep.” Rhodey rattled off combing through the younger male hair. Tony pushed his face into the gentle hand.

“Gon be commit?”

Rhodey shook his head, “No, not committed, you will be on 24-hour watch here now you are awake. Make sure you won’t do something to yourself.”

“Like Jack Nicho.”

“Right. A crazy man bent on killing his family. You are more like Scream.” Tony whined offended but smiled sadly. He held onto Rhodey’s hand tight still. Rhodey squeezed back telling him he was here still.

“S’wwy. It just… happened. Never…”

“You said, James. Even geniuses do silly stuff.”

“Stupid.”

“Silly.”

Tony whined again but pressed his face in the hand still giving him luxuriously pets. This went for a while till Jarvis, Ana, and Obie came in fretting on him. The doctor came in explaining to Tony about his health. What he needs to do to ensure he stays over the underweight line. Sleeps enough and so forth. Bloodwork was done and Tony asked for it and for his mothers. Tony being Tony told the doctor if he could go home if someone watches him for 24 hours. The doctor looked pinched like he wanted to disagree, but he ceded. Rhodey volunteered immediately to help.

The two boys followed the older adults out. They both waited till the three left. Ana giving him a cheek kiss with her frail hand combing through his hair. Jarvis squeezing his shoulder gently. Obie bidding them a good evening. The two college students sat in Rhodey’s car.

“So, Maria Stark not being your mom is a secret we keep?”

Tony looked at the sunset, “Yeah… we keep it a secret. As long as we can… could you help me put all the documents in a file… when I finish sorting everything?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey answered starting up the car. Tony leaned back in the cloth car seat. He let his eyes shut letting the radio tune of rock carry him away. Far away with warm rays on his face and warm sandy stars covering his feet. A voice calling him home.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of Part 3. Part 4 is basically done. The actual story parts are 45 to 51. 52 and 53 are chapters of extra bits. Meeting Harley, Tony's nieces and nephews. And so forth. It jumps rapidly in Part 4. so Be warned. Iron Man 1 happens in about 2 chapters. 2 Chapters are around the Iron Man 2 timeline. Iron Man 3 happens off-screen. Avengers is Post in one Chapter. And the last chapter is what jumps off to the next fic. I have several lined up for this AU. A retelling of Tony Stark Origin story. Enjoy the Last Part. 
> 
> (I am debating on giving Tony a minor extremis later one, who knows! I like that little power up because of the potential behind it)

Chapter 44

Couples of months, six months later really brought Tony back to the boxes left in his room. He meant to do it last year in December, but his near-death experience (suicide who was he kidding), his schooling and just trying to process the implications of his birthplace, mother, and deceit that followed him like a gloom. That was all too much for him to really deal with. Running seems to be his thing at the moment. Looking at the boxes and boxes of Howard’s lies, he once thought it was crap, made him nauseous and sick. He wanted a drink, but he needed a leveled head to get through these boxes.

Pulling the first box to his body, Tony pushed his bangs back, opening the box, he saw a delicately wrapped bear. His bear. Bucky Bear. Well, he be damned. Pulling the bear out, he supposes this old bear was preserved because of the Captain. Shit, it still looks like the bear was still in the past. How it was when he snuggled this thing to death. Smiling he stroked the fur of the bear. The toy dragons he kept, knowing those were from his mom sat by his bed looking only a little dingy (he may cuddle the mother dragon).

“I am not tossing you. Don’t whine.” Tony chuckled to himself sadly. Setting the bear by the toy dragons, he went to the next box.

In this box, it was a bunch of child doodles. One of the open edges were plans and data. Pulling out the first drawing, Tony titled it and shifted it until he saw what it was. The only child Howard had was him, so he guesses he been doing schematics since he was young. Cool but worrisome because that meant Howard really was a little cunning. Not in a good way. Even though the yellow dingy can make out the old oil markings on them. His father rifled through these pulled the designs out of the kiddie drawings. Sighing, he took the time to shred up the pictures into a pile. Shoving the ripped pile of old kid drawings into a pile, he made sure those get burned. He has to guess that he started drawing from a really young based on the little hand scribbles that did everything.

Gathering another box close to his vicinity, the young adult cut it opened surprised at the videotapes. All marked and dated in that beautiful print. He reminded of the letters, the letter to his aunt. Each thing was written in his mom's hand. Steady and confident. Grabbing the first tape he read one saying, ‘Tony’s Birth’. Oh geez… this might have been a little embarrassing. Grabbing another, this one said, ‘Tony’s First Day at the Beach’. Everything was Tony’s first something recorded and dated. He was going to get these copied or at least figure out how to get them copied. Putting the tapes back inside their current stead, Tony moved the box with the pile to keep.

Dragging a far heavier box, he popped it open seeing inside paperwork, the same news article that dropped the bombshell that was Maria was not his mom. He was never going to get over it. But inside here was the paperwork, the NDAs, the agreements between whoever the hell Howard talked to make him a US citizen. The story. The doctor who “saw” his birth from Maria. Did some finagling on his end to get the DNA to read as if they were his birth parents. He pulled out the fake birth certificate that was shown to him once. At least his social was legit. Small miracles. Flicking through the papers, the details, the means he went through to get and keep Tony was astounding. He almost felt touch if not for the marks that Howard left on him. If he didn’t, he would have said Howard actually wanted him. Love him. But this was all to keep other people from grabbing him up.

At times when he thinks about his parents and his real mother, Tony forces himself to bite back his anger and the cloud that threatens to shroud him. Iron. Iron. Howard came in here like a bull, searing that motto into his brain next to the grey. Howard a dark cloud that followed the grey line that his mother warble voice whispered to him.

Shaking his head, he straightens up continued to go through another box. The fraud box, he is going to trademark that, went with the keep. At least he could keep the pissed off ghost of Howard from wringing his neck if he kept Howard’s lies under wraps. Pity. He would have loved smearing Howard Stark’s good name to the public. Drag his hands down the man’s tombstone with mud and blood. Maybe just mud. Blood is a little morbid?

Grabbing the last two heavy boxes, Tony opened both. Inside box one was a circuit board. The circuit board. The circuit board, that in one of the letters said he was a genius. A prodigy child. A special child to a wonderful man and woman. Under it were old flowers. Ones that he has never seen before. It was surrounding the advanced little piece of tech. Then he saw a metal lockbox. Putting his old achievement down, he pulled the lockbox out. Pulling out his lockpick tool, he been just trying to open doors for places he doesn’t have keys for, damn you, Howard, again! Getting the box open, Tony looked at the old tools, baby tools actually. Cleaned, but he can see the scuff marks on the set. Running his hands over the lockbox was when a piece of paper met his fingers. The paper was thick. Envelope thick. Turning the box around the young man pried off the letter gently.

Inside the envelope were a letter and a picture. A picture of a woman holding a little boy, a young girl, who is probably way older now, and a man. Setting the picture down gingerly, he read the letter.

_Tony,_

_It has been about 4 years since I have seen you, my sweet bambino. I know letters are inadequate. Probably this won’t get to you. Howard may burn these without you ever seeing a lick of this. If you are reading this, if you got this, then my sweet flare, I hope you are well. Alive and well. Maria tried to tell explain that you were adjusted in a way a child can adjust. That… didn’t sit well with me. Lucius misses you and loves you. Your brother and sister want to meet you. I told them one day. One day when things are easier. I never promise when. That seems like a promise I can not keep. But my sweet, handsome baby boy, please, please know we love you dearly. Momma, pappa, and you little siblings. Soon, I hope one day. We can be a family once more._

_Enass Carbonell-Daw, Momma_

Tony hugged the letter close to his body glad that tears stayed down this time. Reaching over the boxes to his bed. He pulled out the letter with the dragon story. Folding the letters together, he set them to the side of the _to be filed_. He has siblings. Two of them. He is a big brother. Hope to hope he gets to see them at least before he dies. One issue, no return address. Makes sense. Howard. Looking back inside the box with the baby toolset, flowers was when he notices a starry themed black. In brilliant blues, reds, and gold. The colors should have clashed but it didn’t. Rubbing the blanket against his face, he hugged it tightly. Yep, he is going to keep this after it gets washed a little. Oops. Putting all the box’s contents back inside, he slid it to the keep pile.

The last box he looked inside and saw some of the exact same documents besides a social security card for the United States. Everything. Birth records. Blood type. They were copies but it doesn’t change the fact that this was him. In these two boxes were him in a way. Everything with most of these boxes so far was him. This box right here was meant for him to have and keep. Remember where his other half came from. DNA results saying he is Enass and Howard’s child. The very person they made together. Stuff that made it clear who is his real mother. Even some pictures of his mother asleep with him as a baby. Pulling out a baby picture of himself, he saw the similarities between the photo of his mother in the box. Pulling out the folded photo of her, he can see her in him. The Stark and Daw. The healthy mix. Putting the photos together, he set them in the to be a file folder.

The rest of the boxes, as he worked through them were some things he has done for his father and unfinished projects from his father. Howard had a lot over the years. Other things were plans for the future. Money. Accounts. Schedules for meetings. Blargh. Gross.

It took a grand total of 10 hours to file, sort, and organized piles. Keepsakes were in a pile, personal file creation, and save for future digitizing. Another was giving to Obie and the last was burn to hell. Things he didn’t need or want. Calling Rhodey about ready to get things in their rightful new place of home. Storage, heavy lock, and key. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he smelled the scent of the flowers in it. Pressing his nose in the blanket, Tony this time around was happy he short. The blanket pulled around his feet.

“Love you too.” He mumbled quietly in the blanket.

Rhodey and the last Stark got the last of the piles in an organized order. Obie got the Obie pile. The fire got the burn to hell pile. The rest was in an area where water won’t get them except for the personal file, that went with Rhodey. For now, for now, his life file (calling it that) would go to his big brother to be stored separately. If that night was foul play… it would be best to avoid people finding out. His siblings might be alive. Maybe his mother is too… but Obie said she might not be. He can’t be sure. For now, life file with Rhodey.

Sitting on the couch wrapped in the blanket and hugging his Bucky Bear, (according to letter 45 he called him Guard Bear), and the mother and baby dragon. Milkyway and Northern. The story was about the Milkyway Galaxy and her baby Northern Star. Christ. His mom must have read interesting stories. In another letter, he learned that she was Botanist. A really good one. So, he didn’t just get his brains from Howard. His Aunt was right.

Hugging the three toys tight, the young man curled up more to watch the movie. Tony's thoughts though were on his mother and family. Maybe one day, hopefully, one day he can find them.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST PART! Sundogs! One real sun while two illusion suns appear by the sun. Depends on the light particles! I use a lot of illusions, metaphors, and stuff when it comes to nature. Whoops? Chapter 51 is the official end, 52 and 53 are like extras. Something to start the long train of stories I have for this AU. Racing, weird dimensional fairies. Falling in love. Shenanigans. Spies versus Cats. Family bonding. I am about to get weird with this. Steve will be a little off. No Infinity War or Endgame. I know. Everything kinda sucks, sad suck. It'll be like, Thanos just exploded on his ship. Imploded. It sucks. Sometimes tech fails. Whoops! Should have called a mechanic. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this monstrosity of an origin story. I hope you join me on my self-indulgence pieces. :D

## Part 4: Sun Dogs

Chapter 45

“Jarvis, I need you to move along with those scans please,” Tony asked playing with his Rubix cube. He kept half an eye on the scans in progress, mental eyes on the cube in hand, and another eye on his three helper bots screwing around with the mop and wrench. Well two, U was actually screwing around with trying to get the other two to stop screwing around. He was screwing around with the toy and Jarvis was really the only one working.

“Sorry sir, but I would like to remind you this photo is several decades old.” Jarvis returned flat toned.

Tony stuck his tongue out to a clear wall space. Yeah, he knew that, no need to remind him of that. Tony looked at the half scanning of the world database. He was looking for anything dealing with his mother. He put the search on hold because he had a lot of shit going on. One is that he does not want to be CEO. Another is the up and coming demonstration. Then really trying to figure out how he might propose new ideas for the company. At least attempt to slide past the old asshats. Obie might help make his life easier. Really, he wished the person Jarvis was here and not you know dead with his wife. They died around the same time. Broken heart syndrome. True love even through death. Bitter! Bitter, bitter. Stop.

Tony heard a crash, beeps of sorry, and wasn’t me from the three AIs, though maybe AI is pushing it. Yet, they know how to beep morse code of sorry and who was at fault. “Just clean up kiddies. And stop fighting over the broom!” Tony tossed the completed cube up in the air and catching. Looking back at the scanning screen, he saw Jarvis making various pinpoints around the Sicily area and Italy area. At least he got confirmation that she was in fact alive. Good.

Reaching over without moving from his seat, Tony took the picture of his mother again. He tried to keep preserved the best he can. Usually, he kept the picture in his breast pocket and a picture of Maria in his back pocket. Jarvis and Ana as color sunglasses. Soft blue themed ones for Jarvis and A pretty sunset pink, orange for Ana. People can assume he was flashy or whatever. He knows what he does it for. Setting the photo down in its folder, the adult combed through his fruit-scented hair. He made the fluffy spiky styled hair go straight up and out.

“That is all you got for location?”

He could almost hear what you take me for from Jarvis, “I have gathered up some of her old research papers and the mentor she worked closely with. Other Botanist, she met and talked to via the web.”

Tony turned to another holographic screen flicking up and through the bounty of information. He still remembered when reading the letters about her Botany, it was written by a different hand. Recounting tales about his messy adventure in the garden and learning about plants and common uses. Squishy science makes his brain want to commit jump ship but reading the many applications that plants and trees carry for humans was fascinating. He can admit that. Big brown eyes made a quick glance at the AA he got for shits and giggles in botany. Whoops. Rhodey teased the living fuck out of him for but come to him for more basic herbal remedies that help. Hell, aloe vera was his friend after bad burn wounds and it is cheaper to grow his own. Well to have Jarvis grow it. But details!

“I guess it is good to know she is tech-savvy. I mean, what letter referred to my badass highchair?”

“Letter 18 sir.”

“Yeah! That one.” Stretching he with a sleepy mewl noise despite the judging silence. Damn it, Jarvis. Don’t judge. “It is was obvious, huh she would be good with tech. I think she would like you and the bots?”

Tony usually ask Jarvis questions to help him learn, get his own opinions. Be a little more human. He did that for all his bots. He asked them which one wanted which task. Learned what they preferred and gently taught them how to favor their strengths while transforming their weakness into strengths. He learned that Happy helps teach him how to box. Tony still remembers his aunt tells him one time about using his size as a strength. It was never a weakness, just need to learn how to use it. Safe to say is short for boxing was a great advantage. Staying graceful too was a plus

“I am not sure sir. I wish to meet her one day. For how the letter recounts you in good light and faith.” Another pause from his youngest but probably smartest AI, “You may benefit from meeting her confirming her status of alive.”

Tony smiled patting the holo screen affectionately. “I hope it would benefit me to bud. Right! Plans, scheduling, and projects for show and tell the little old men! Cue the hard rock playlist pleas—”

“Sir, Miss Potts is here.” Jarvis interrupted softly. Tony can almost feel the holo-screen quiver in fear? Maybe. He wants Jarvis to be afraid of him. She is an awesome PA but so efficient it makes him fearful. Reminds him of Cherie. She misses that woman. Oh, he has to give Jennie a call. Blinking, he realizes he started zoning out on the fact, Potts. Upstairs. Waiting. Scary. Okay.

Upstairs in the kitchen, by the island, surrounded by California bay window sun, was the fiery redhead with freckles sitting in the chair. Legs crossed primly holding a folder of paperwork. He can spot a detailed oriented planner in that folder stack. No. Scheduling. Other stuff on the backburner. Sighing mentally, Tony padded his way to his PA. He should have changed but he was comfy in a ratty too long Jeans and a rattier tank top.

“Potts! Hey, how are you this fine… afternoon?” He hedged.

“Correct Mr. Stark.” She replied looking at the man. Tony cringed at the Mr. Stark. He knows he told her just to call him Tony. Is she getting revenged on him for calling her Potts? Besides Virginia being her name, it is her name. God, he wished he took those etiquette classes sort of seriously.

“Tony is fine. I told you like how many times?”

“Too many to count.”

“Semantics.” Tony slid down in a chair across from her. “So, what do you have for me?”

“Paperwork. Board meeting schedules. The Jericho project. Demonstrations. A PR meeting before you go off to do said demonstration. Avoiding that reporter woman, you slept with.” Potts named off the few things he remembered on the said list.

“Christine, I think and make sure she is in the far, far faaaar back. The last PR was… just not fun. My face hurt from grinning like a barbie doll. Rhodey laughed at me about it you know?” Tony added not really wanting to think about the PR meeting and shit like that he really didn’t.

“No, I don’t know, because I have yet to meet Rhodey.”

“Oh, now I am doing an injustice. Jarvis! Get a day open for all of us to talk. Potts has to meet my Rhodey Bear. Sweetbear is probably busy but you know, he will figure something out.” Tony practically gushed to Jarvis. His people he gushes about. He has like 2 human people so far. He can try to make Potts a third Person… maybe. Was that snail or cat-like? Snailcat… distraction!

“Tony!”

“Oh good, you know my name.” Tony batted his lashes grinning. He rested his elbow against the table leaning into the hand.

“Yes, I know your name.” Potts sounded aggravated with him, which like 80 percent of the time. “We can try to have me meet your boyfriend later. But ca—”

“Whoa, wait, pfft,” Tony snorted, “My boyfriend. No, I call my Rhodey Bear, Rhodey Bear because he is like a big warm softie that could maul someone if they messed with me. But no, we are not dating. I saw him as a big brother, always have.” Tony explained half preening about the fact people still get fooled thinking he is dating Rhodey. He means Christine… Christina? Fuck, that woman was probably the last person he slept with, in a while. Of course, Rhodey is never a bad choice. Buut brothers and that is so weird. Anyway, he almost giggled. She has already seen him half deprived of his nourishment. Shut it, doctors, coffee is a plant, thus a fruit. He drinks it almost black.

Potts just gave him a look saying she was surprised but wanting to get on to more important matters such as his meetings, plans, Press Release, and so forth. All this before he does that demonstration. He was going to ask Obie to do it but Obie said something about being older and slower. Tony conceded. He ran the numbers with Jarvis, run the data. Made sure he would at least be okay, and others would be too. It was a high percentage. He wasn’t worried.

Day after doing his PR Tony huddled on the couch scowling at the blank television. Okay, so irony would have it… fucking people asked about what his father would think of this demonstration. The scars on his body almost flared up in phantom pains and he had venom coiling behind his tongue. A lashing he wanted to give his dear old dad too. Howard. Still popping up. Then the doozy, what would his mom think of. He was going to say he doesn’t know if she would be proud of him right now watching this. Then his big brain said secret. Maria is your mother as known to the public besides Rhodey and Obie. He fought to bite those words on his tongue, say hi to his family from the cameras. It was a battle every time honestly. It was the reason why he got note cards in the first place, to give polished answers. Blah.

Well, he went in that PR in an okay mood but walked away feeling heated and angry. It was bad because, the hungry, hungry tabloids asked about his hair products and what he used. Why he fired his hairstylist. He told the truth on that one, he doesn’t put the gel crap in his hair. He needs a variety of products to even get to his style naturally. And the bad hair day after the rain was really the lesson of learning his hair had ‘ _Fuck You_ ’ days. He said all that and how he got into an argument about his hair. So, he does his own hair. Comb back if needed, but generally does his own hair in a nice simple style that works for it. Shove it down those hungry gullets.

Potts got mad. Rhodey sent a GIF of a group of friends clowning each other one doing a master a burn. And one more GIF of a guy saying burn. Then Rhodey called to cackle over the phone. Tony of course cackled along. Happy just shook his head with a smile. His bots and Jarvis just were glad it went well. Jarvis asked if saying his hair was fluffy would upset him. He considers it but said as long as he was not referred to as a poodle. Obie. Obie had a weird look on his face. Like he wasn’t supposed to say he was defending himself by having the right products for his hair. Obie's face grew constantly over the years sterner, more calculating, more… like Howard. It sent a fear of electricity up his spine. Iron is a conductor of electricity, so he felt that at a different level. Obie's face shutters closed to a blank look during times when his eyes are on him. Numb blankness. It made him almost panic seeing it happen the first time. Obie isn’t Howard though.

Tony hoped after that lovely time with the newscasters and journalist, Obie wasn’t mad, and Potts was only going to judge him mildly. He can lie and say he was drunk off his ass. He drinks like a two-finger cup once or twice a week. Tries to put by two weeks for two cups.

Curled up in his childhood blanket and MIT sweater, that covers his hands by two inches. It was four inches when he got it. Heels and padding just make him look taller than Potts. Reaching for his cup of light creamer and 5 spoons of sugar coffee, he took a long sip. His other hand played with the mane of loose threads in Milky Way’s mane. Northern was in his bedroom. His Bucky Bear was with Northern. He was a guard bear originally. He will stay that.

With the sound of the phone shuttering camera noise, Tony’s eyes snapped towards the noise. This time he felt a flush of shyness etched into his skin. Looking at his PA, he is weighing on whether he can build a mind eraser thing that was in The Men in Black. He just needs to start the plans and find a way to make light into a way to make people forget. Hypothetically speaking, he could make it. Stiletto's foot-tapping echoed in his mind as he remembered his PA is here.

“I did a bad?”

“You did a bad. Tony… what was that all about?”

“If I told you, I have to kill you.” He said in a serious tone. He watches the amazement on her face before going back to pure annoyance.

“Tony, I am serious. Why did you lash out like that? Remember you can say no questions. Deflect. You do that so well. Usually, you just flapped the note cards at them.” She walked over to the armchair sliding down. A distance from the bubble he made for himself. She had nothing back her purse in hand, er lap.

Tony looked at her before brushing the dragon mane slipping it under the blanket. Setting his coffee down on the floor. The billionaire genius looked at Potts. “I can tell you… but you have to. You have to keep it a secret. Obie knows. Rhodey knows. And Happy knows. My bots know of course. Same with Jarvis. But if I tell you… can you?”

Potts's face had morphed from curious, stoic, to nervous in a matter of second through what he said. Tony already finding some of the tells. Her nose twitches then it flares. Big pupils. Thin mouth line. She usually had pursed lips or half-amused smiles when it came to him and his flip mouth. He can tell she was debating whether she wants to know or not.

“You… um… you have Happy on NDA?”

“No. Because I trust him.” Sitting up more on the couch from his lounge position. Tony stared at the blank television screen. He tugged on his sleeve while keeping his eyes focused. “I trust you, despite me being you know all this.” He made a long sweeping gesture down his body. “You still help me. I mean yeah it is your job and shit, but you know, you could have quit if you hated being my PA. I had like 20 Pas before you. All quit. Said I was too high maintenance, I was too far out with my tech, I was just difficult. I asked the United States government if Colonel Rhodes can be my PA but they already said he was my liaison. Rude. I had Rhodey first. I say I am lending them Rhodey.” Tony rambled. He knew he was rambling. He was nervous if he told Potts, she might use it against him. He said he trusted her. But god damn it! Does he not want to do this? He does want to do this. Still.

“Tony, I mean yes you are a pain in the ass and you make doing this job hard, but I mean you aren’t as bad you think you are.” Potts hedged hesitantly not quite sure what she said would get her fired.

“Right, I take that you are saying you can keep it a secret.” Tony quickly added, “You have to promise. Rhodey promised. Happy promised. Even Obie.” He got a verbal promise of secret from Virginia Potts.

Looking at the walls, the ceiling, and the windows of his home, he tugged on his sweater. “Okay… so my mom is still alive.”

He said that part but he can already see disgust fill her face. It would be a terrible and dark joke but luckily or unluckily for her, he was not joking.

“Tony that is not funny. You know if the public heard you say that, they would think you are morbid or something.” She exclaimed offended on the behalf of assholes and his aunt. Okay, that is good to be offended on his aunt's behalf. But fuck other people. Not all, just the journalist. Fuck those guys.

“One, I am morbid. My whole outlook is morbid curiosity and what-ifs. What if my mom was not my mom but my aunt. My dad fabricated a lie that basically said my mom was not my mom and Maria, my aunt is. So he can keep me in the United States.” He stood up putting his hand out, “Hello Virginia Potts, I am Anthony Edward Carbonell-Daw-Stark. My mother's name is Enass Carbonell-Daw-Marcello. Nice to meet you.”

In the professional tone he uttered to his PA, he can see the flickers of disbelief, accusations of being a liar, and then unnerved acceptance that he was telling the truth. “Tony…” She shook his hand slowly. He can see her mind trying to process this. He felt her shudder and pull her hand back at the irregular scarring on his hands.

“And these,” He showed his hand, “Is why I do makeup and don’t like being handed stuff. It is a trust thing and to keep people from getting close.” He stared her deep in her hazel-green colored eyes. “I was abused by my father for almost all my life till December 1991 on the 16th. I won’t traumatize you fully with my silly life story but… hey can you keep all that a secret?”

“I-I uh yes. Of course. Tony… but how?” Potts, he guesses she needs a nickname. Happy has one. Oh! Pepper. She is spicy like pepper flakes and the freckles look like roasted pepper seeds.

“Howard had good connections. He networked like a pro. He was able to get doctors to agree to Maria was my mother. Forgery. Fraud. Threats. You think Howard could have been a mafia boss, mob boss, a kingpin. All very realistic. Anyway, yeah, he forced my real mom to give me up. All because I made a circuit board, which I was able to use, thank you very much, and was about to learn from the scientist of Italy and Sicily. I was born there by the way. Howard was a purist and patriot about America’s superiority. But he was a raging racist, I want to say colorist, but he liked my aunt just not my mom, Rhodey, or me.” Tony sat back down on the couch deftly avoiding spilling his now lukewarm coffee. Burrowing under the blanket he made a finger gesture. On the tv screen, a young picture of Enass appeared.

Potts stared at the photo before looking back at Tony. Tony did another gesture and had an old family photo of him, Maria and Howard. He did another one and Jarvis zoomed in on Maria’s face. He watched her study, dissect, and gather information about the two pictures. Potts, Pepper he should ask her, turned back to meet his eyes.

“You are not lying.”

“Nope,” Tony replied popping the p.

“I can keep your promise, Tony. Just… let me know if you are going to see her at some point.”

“When I can find her number or locate her address. Jarvis and I are still searching. She moved a lot over the years.” Tony stared at the screen of his family, two stark differences. “Jarvis, can you pull up the one with my siblings in it?”

“S-Siblings?” Pepper, he liked it, spluttered out.

“Mhm. Big brother. She didn’t give names. Howard had most of my letters and information. Safer that way. I get it.” He looked at the photographs. A part of him had dreams sometimes that his family was merged and content. Together. It was a dream because Howard was nice. He had two dads. It was a dream come true. Everyone there. “Hey…”

“What?”

Tony yawned, “I am going to call you Pepper. Okay, Pep?”

He felt her confusion from here on the couch. Looking up at her with big eyes, he saw her lips pull up in a smile. Maybe reluctant but still a smile.

“Okay. Never Virginia.”

“Virginia is a weird name. Pepper is nicer.”

He listened to the deadly shoes tap their way out only to stop. Looking at the strawberry blond woman he heard her say, “Would that be all Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all Miss Potts.” He replied smiling softly. He watched her leave. Settling back on the couch, he shot up again shouting to her, “Delete that photo!!! Potts! No!” All he got was laughter as his answer. Puffing up chugged his coffee. Curled up around his dragon. He stared at the tv with the photos projected.

Jarvis sensing him, probably detecting his levels. He always got skittish after sharing his childhood. He really needs to look into getting a therapist. Eventually. One day. 

“Sir, would like the usual playlist? Or something different?”

“Classic. Soft. Please.”

Jarvis went on silent mode. Ladyfingers by Herb Albert and the Tijuana Brass played through the home stereo. The brass instruments washed down on him. Taking back to a place of safety and full of dancing.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Tony stared at the ceiling of his home, he never felt comfortable now in his bed. It was too dark; it was too quiet. The darkness started to feel too much like the cave, the closet. No, he can’t do this. Climbing out of bed he rubbed his face with feet dragging him along to his lab, he rubbed the heavyweight in his chest. It has been about 4 months since this thing got into his chest. Well, at least Howard can call him his greatest creation now. Wait, scratch that, a creation. Greatest is a bit too far fetch for Tony to have. That belongs to the dead guy in the sea. Pretty sure squids are eating his body. Zombie Captain America back from the dead. Spooky. He wanted to laugh but the metal in his chest made him wary to laugh.

Following his built-in nightlight, he found himself not in his lab but out in his secret small garden. He can already hear Jarvis watering the plants that need watering and giving the plants the food that they need. Wondering over to the Venus flytraps and Pitcher plants, he looked at the bugs in the pitcher. Trapped and drowning in the acidic fluids.

“Evil. Here I am being that lucky ant that survived and blew that place up to smithereens. I was the ant that escaped and chopped you down.” Tired, the dark-haired male pushed his bangs back touching the thick outside of the plant. “Yet maybe you want those ants to survive, to one day outmatch you. Protect all other bugs from your evil, evil bug-eating ways.” He chuckled quietly than with a deep painful inhale, he exhaled slowly, “Yeah? I can do that. I already made a suit. It is ugly but I made one. Hm? Grow something to stop all my weapons from being used as pitcher plants?” He said it as a joke but the mouse in his brain wasn’t running, it was sprinting. The more he stared at the pitcher plant and the victims. The more he thought about the promise about not wasting his life, he wanted to keep that promise. Keep as an oath to the best of his abilities. Standing up he signed to Jarvis to get the bots awake and ready.

Trudging out of the secret garden, pass his living room, the genius, playboy made a sharp left to the living room to grab his blanket off the couch. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he made a beeline to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he fired up a pot of coffee. Pulled out his creamer, his cup, and sugar. Getting a cooking tray, he set everything up on the tray. With mittens, when did he have mittens(?), Tony set the coffee pot down on the tray. Carrying his bounty to his lab slash workshop, the mouse turned into a shark, it kept swimming, devouring, growing. The idea was there. Then the schematics. Then the tools. Then the final piece. He can see every step to take. Every step to follow. Every step touched upon. The scenarios in which he must test and possibly read on. Rhodey is about to get his cellphone blown up.

Putting the tray of energy on the empty space, he pulled out his homegrown blueberries from the fridge setting them by his coffee. He is going to be a while. Whistling at the three awake bots he began to assign them each a task, “U, on tool retrieval duty.” He heard Dum-E beep out incredulity and sadness. “You got to do the tool fetching last time buddy. U's turn. Butterfingers, you are on paper duty and pen duty. Daddy has some drawing to do. And Dum-E, most important task,” Dum-E slumped camera sprang up in open excitement for an arm and camera to make, “Coffee duty and smoothie duty. Blueberries and strawberries. I… er… can’t eat well. So, you need to keep me well-fed and stuff. Mix that with those nutrient shakes stuff. No oil.” Dum-E chirped and beeped at him before wheeling off with the blueberries in arm. Tony watched his first and older bot wheel off on smoothie duty. He wasn’t supposed to have coffee but fuck it. He needs the energy for this behemoth sized of a project. “Jarvis, my sweet smart boy.”

Jarvis's dry deadpan voice rang out, “Yes sir?”

“Now, no need to be getting that sort of attitude with me. I can’t sleep and this is really good. It is a way to help people.”

The silence stretched before Jarvis replied, “And what would you need help, sir. I will have to though prioritize your health over others. Please do take it easy.”

“Eh… maybe. Anyway, I need you to be my wingman.”

“I do not find humans to be of high attractants,” Jarvis spoke with an underlying buildup of Stark Snark. Trademarked by Tony.

“Oh god. No.” Tony barked out a laugh tapping on his chest, “No, I need you to be my wingman in the new suit. Help pilot it.” He asked earnestly to his youngest and smartest AI.

Jarvis, for all his coded glory, sounded hesitant and charmed, “Sir, of course. I will be happy to be your wingman.”

Clapping his hands, Tony grinned, “Great. Let open New File, name work in progress, iteration 000-01. We might be doing this for a while.” Hearing the blender go off, Tony dressed up his coffee how he been dressing his coffee for years. Between 5 or 4 spoons full of sugar then 3 or 4 pours of creamer. Colombian or Arabic blend. Sipping slowly from his lukewarm coffee, the genius quietly thanked Butterfingers for the printer paper and sketch pencil. Times when he is sketching out designs and plans, he scribbles. He roughs out the edges. Sharp lines. Nuts and bolts. Welded pieces. Areas where flexibility may be needed. Maybe an easier way to yank the thing off too. He was going to build his armor. He was going to shut down the weapons branch with other branches opening to keep everyone still working. He was going to make a change.

Yinsen was so close to white on his mental greyscale board, he wonders if he outranked Rhodey. Tony was being biased, but Pepper was up there too. Obie… kept getting lower and lower. Something about his once friendly eyes is starting to make him feel like a fly in a web.

In the next weeks following his return, his solitude, his blowing caches of rogue weapons, him shutting down his company’s weapon branch, being asked if his dad would shut it down? If it was smart? Well, according to Rhodey he understood but he had to talk to Tony about why. Rhodey had to report why Tony is shutting it down. Rhodey knew why clearly. They had a small argument. Tony was affecting his Honey bear’s job, and he knew this but… what is happening with his weapons based on ignorant and arrogant issues made his weapons ugly. Dangerous and not helping.

Rhodey texted him an apology before calling him about blowing up on him about the whole closing down of a branch. Tony listened as his friend and brother explained about his superiors riding his ass because his friend is being selfish and shit. Tony cackled despite the small hurt that people was thinking he was being selfish. Fuck it. He was doing this. Obie already subtly insulted him. He was snail slow with emotions but not stupid to find the subtext. Tony forgave him and told him don’t worry he would make things right. He may have secretly started another set of armor for his Rhodey-Bear. Just need a good excuse to shove the suit to him.

The two friends talked a little more before bidding each other a goodbye.

Tony sat in his sweater and blanket. Staring at the blanked tv still. Coffee in hand and his guard bear, Milky Way, and Northern all by him. Phone left on his stomach. He may have sounded fine, with all the swagger of a confident show pony, but he felt the edges of his mind cracking. No, he was not over the whole claustrophobia and aquaphobia. Tony was not over any of that. Claustrophobia was always going to be there. Passing gift from Howard and worsen by the cave. The aquaphobia… he might be able to control or at least tolerant. Panic attacks were frequent now. Anxiety was already niggling its way into his already fried mindscape. Working, building, and talking helps break away those sharp pieces of his hostile mind. Even his dreams seem to taunt him, it was never the Ten Rings leader, Raza tormenting him, drowning him, it was his father. It seems those traumas met the new ones and made a fucking baby to fuck with him more.

Remembering Mother Rhodes, he started to hum weakly forcing his eyes closed. Three fingers tap, tap, tap in time of the humming than to the tune of his heartbeat. Tap, tap, tap breath. Tap, tap, tap breath. The dark blotches in his vision, the burning on his hands and back, the stale taste of water and blood, the bolts of panic surging through him numbed. Scurried away for another day or for a few hours.

Letting his head fall back, he almost called Pepper or Rhodey even Happy saying, James. Rhodey’s name was always on tip of his tongue. But he can stop that worrying thought that said, ‘Do it.’

Tony continued to tap on the arc reactor, a damn big ass metal thing keeping him alive, till he felt his phone vibrate on his stomach. Shaking the sleeves down his arm, he signed to Jarvis making a weak noise. He was to frazzle to talk about board meetings with idiots or talked to Obie about relaunching the branch. No. Final. Screw you.

“Sir, it is an unknown number.”

“Unknown… did you trace it back?” Tony asked quietly. He looked at the floating screen in front of his face.

The holographic screen flickered to the location of the call, Italy. The frazzle mind of the genius snapped at the new information. Snapped at the new thing. Tony scrambled up barely catching his phone before it fell to its inevitable death. Oh! Phones and gadgets! He can do those. People always need a phone that won’t fucking die on first face plant to the floor. Distracted, focus.

Not waiting for Jarvis to see who is calling Tony answered ignoring the shift of the holo-screen like it was shaking it face. Rude Jarvis.

“Hello. Anthony Stark speaking. If this is a board member, I don’t give a fuck. I already got a new idea.”

A voice he never heard rang out gruffly, older, a man in his early 60s. Holy shit, please don’t let this be an associate of Howard’s. Christ, he can’t handle it. “Hello, Tony.”

Tony winced at the amused but already exasperated tone from the stranger. “Tony is good. I am sorry, do I know you. I tend to be drunk as a kite if I met people somewhere previous.”

The man on the phone laughed quietly, “At least your honesty carried over from when you were just a tiny thing.”

Then something started to click, he wasn’t sure yet but something as clicking together. Tony inhaled taking a quiet bet, a wager of sorts if he was right, shit that cuts his search in half. “What letter?”

“Letter?”

Grimacing, Tony's mouth pulled into a disappointing pout. He wasn’t going to answer. He gave the question. This man has to answer his poorly asked question. Tough it out, sweat it, lie, or hang up because he was caught trying to spy on him.

“Ah, letter. Letter 72. About your blanket. Blue, gold, and red. Stars all over. Huge. Your gran-gran made that with the help of your mom. You must swim in that blanket of yours.”

Tony swallowed looking at his blanket. The one he slept with the most. “Okay… hrm… the story.”

A laugh and sass of, “Suspicious just like her. Glad to see it runs through the family.” The man on the phone took a pause then continued, “The dragon story, the one she tells once in a while. About a mother and son, a son given to her, but then taken by the One. In the end, the mother and son were reunited.” Okay, the man knows the letters. Possible family member. Possible. Still suspicious.

“…What is my full name?”

“Anthony Edward Carbonell-Stark-Daw. On your birth certificate, the real one says Anthony Edward Carbonell-Daw. Your godparents were Jarvis and Ana. The woman who helped or tried to help raise was Maria Carbonell-Stark. A smart woman in the studies of fight and dance. And your mother a hell of a botanist.” The man spoke the information out with confidence. Confidence that Tony most of the time faked till it was at least semi-real.

Swallowing a lump Tony took a deep breath, “I-Is my mom alive?”

“Of course. She is only in her 50s. I thought you were a genius.” The man teased.

Blushing, the billionaire man was so glad no one was here to see him, “I mean, people could die around that age. Life sucks you know. I mean… ugh. Do you hate me?”

The man on the line was silent but he can feel his eyes rolling. Jesus, people were so mean. “No, I do not hate you. I hate that you have tired eyes when your name is in the news or you are live on tv. I am, by the way, your uncle Azan.”

Ignoring the sad bit, Tony remembered letter 40 talking about his uncle Azan, gran-gran, aunt, and cousins. He never imagined his uncle having such a deep voice. “Nice to meet and hear from you. I am sorry if you know… I am a fuck up.”

“Hrm, no I can’t say you’re a fuck up. Here Tony, let me tell you something.”

“Yeah?” Tony replied only with a smidgen of anxiety.

“I am proud of you. Everything. Your mother is too. She is happy you are alive. I can’t say well but alive none the less.”

“You’re proud of me?” The younger man cleared his throat of the pained itchiness. Obie said it often but compared to the way Azan said it, something in his metal heart melted into a gooey pile of happiness.

“Of course. Always have been. We all have. Yes, we know you were called the merchant of death. We still love you and glad you are safe. Got home safe.”

Tony waited for the man to come out and scream out pranked. No one came out. It was just two men, himself and Azan on the phone. Tony getting that recognition on him being good. Curling up under his blanket, he laid on his side phone resting snug in between his ear and shoulder.

“I… I am glad I got back safe too. Rhodey helped me a lot. And… that you know… I get to talk to you.” He finished awkwardly.

“Rhodey seems like a good man. I am grateful you have a friend like him.”

Tony heard a tired yawn from Azan. Uncle. He has another uncle. It seems like a good deal to him at least.

“If you are tired, I can save your number… to call you… wait how did you get my number?”

“Got it down during talking to the customers' presentation on the company website,” Azan answered him like talking about the sun is hot today. He can feel that familial bond already forming through talking.

“That makes sense.” He yawned himself. Covering his face into the blanket, Tony smiled. “Are you tired? I think it is late over there.”

“Early Tony. No worries. I do have to go soon. I want you to have your mother’s cell. She is nervous.” Azan spoke softly, his tone was somber at the mentioning of his mother. Tony felt a grip of fear at why she was nervous. He was nervous even now talking about her.

“Why?”

Amount of time for Azan to reply it felt like he was going to just hang up and ignore Tony. God, he needs to get a grip on his emotions. He was still a stranger despite the family knowledge and bond.

“Because she felt like she failed you. Couldn’t bring you home.”

Frowning at that small explanation. All he can see is his mother trying and failing to get him back. She was trying. He heard her voice talking about the promise. Even… when she never made a promise, she still felt like she failed him. Well, she didn’t, Howard did. His aunt Maria tried. Everyone tried. Howard failed him. He was going to let her know that.

“Azan… can you give me her number please.”

“Of course.”

The two, uncle and nephew talked for a little longer after exchanging his mother’s number with him. She is alive and felt like she failed him. Well, no, he was going to fix this. Guess the guilt thing on themselves was a trait given to him by her. They talked more and bid each other a talk to you soon. Still, he is going to call her to get her to understand she didn’t fail. He fails all the time. No, she didn’t fail. He was going to prove it.

He had Jarvis save both numbers, one as Azan and another as Enass, too his phone. He was getting more people. Tony settled back into the couch before falling asleep to the soft rock from the speakers.

Day after, the previous day after the call Tony passed around his company office. He needs a way to call his mother. Momma. Still trying that out. He was scared but excited. Years of looking for her, another was trying to survive Howard, and the last getting over the injuries. All of that delayed in his search for her. Today was the day to call his momma. It really was.

Staring at his phone resting on his office desk. Tony tapped his chest again making low humming noises. He was alone. No one would hear him. He can’t let the media grab on to this information like the leeches they are. No. He wanted this to be his. And his alone. He will share with Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Obie… no. Obie kept sinking lower and lower on his mental grayscale. It made him feel bad and confused why Obie was being not… Obie.

Tony sat at the desk purposefully ignoring the paperwork that was ever-growing. Rubbing hands together, Tony stared at the small square thing. Jesus, it felt like he was choking on air. Dragging his hands down his throat down to his chest making small comforting circles. He almost reached out to make the call till the phone pinged with a text from his friend. Snatching up the phone he scanned on the previous text. Most saying did you call your mom? If you don’t, I am doing it for you. Tony I can feel your cold feet it is making my feet cold from here. Call me if you feel that you can’t do it.

Taking the offer from his sweetbear, sugarplum, gumdrop, he pushed call on his best friend's name.

“Rhodey!”

“Hello. I know I offered; I would have excepted a text first about you calling in surprise.”

“Then that wouldn’t be a surprise. It would be a warning or heads up depending on the situation.”

“7 Days.” Rhodey did a creepy voice.

“Har har. Look, I am 7 days from having a freak out about calling my mother. Not the dead one. Imagine that.”

He preened at the choked off a laugh, morbidity, and sarcasm with snark is his language right now. “Not. Funny.” A wheezed choked laugh came through the receiver.

“I know. But I can’t get the balls to make the call to her.”

Tony waited for Rhodey to sober up in his laughing fit. Waiting a little long, Tony scoffed hearing Rhodey laugh a little more.

“You, mister playboy, no balls?”

“Look, I never wanted that fucking moniker. Yet here we are. Like how people asked if we are secretly fucking.”

“Ugh. My ears. Don’t say that. You’re my little brother and best friend. Gross.” Rhodey’s cringe was palpable through the phone.

The genius cackled a little at the fact that always makes him cringe. Rhodey knew Tony swung a way that made sense to himself. Rhodey was like that in a sense. Positive influences about love and all that shit. Taking a deep breath, Tony grinned hiding his face in his arm keeping the cellphone snugged between his ear and shoulder.

“Calling my mother. Mum. Momma. How I do it?”

“Besides doing the obvious.” Rhodey replied matter-of-factly, “Remember what Azan said. They are proud of you. Also, your mom is probably wallowing in guilt about not being able to get you back. She might think you are upset with her. Assuming all this of course. Are you mad at her?” Rhodey asked the billionaire.

One of the reasons he loves Rhodey because that man can always drag him back down. Keep his focus and remember that something can be that simple step. Therapy sessions and therapists are looking to be more frequent of an option. Tony knew he was right though. That is what Azan said, she felt like she failed. He knows she didn’t fail. What was one woman to do against a man that possibly had more power than the president? You never freaking know. Howard knew people, people like Peggy. He needs to visit her sometime soon also.

“No. I am not mad at her. She tried. I can’t get mad at people who tried. She is still light grey. Like you. I am never made at you either.”

“Tones, you can get mad at me, it happens to the best of us.”

“No, no listen. I really can’t get mad you Rhodey. I get upset, hurt even but I don’t think my brain knows what being mad at you is about.”

Rhodey's breathing was heard through the phone before a wet huff came out, “You emotional snail cat genius. Schrodinger’s box!”

“I am not a dead cat or the alive cat! I am not a snail cat; it is a cat snail. Excuse you.”

“Emotional cat snail.” Rhodey agreed. “To avoid any of us crying, I say call your momma. I know you had like four because my mom adopted you inadvertently.”

“Purposefully. You took me home and she adopted me. So purposefully.”

“Systematics. Sir.” Rhodey drawled on, “You had your aunt and Ana. Call your real momma. Tell her it is not her fault for the situations that she could not control. You drop some of the guilt baggage. And I will continue to be here to support you.”

Tony smiled in his arm tapping on the table without notice. “Okay, Rhodey. I will. And then I will have her adopt you and Jennie. Then we can confuse people about who is the real mother.”

“Evil Tony Evil.”

“No, I am a baby boy.”

“Right. In your dreams.”

The two shared a subtle share of laughter. Another reassuring determines ‘Call her dude’ and one more inside joke about their time in college. After the call, Tony leaned back in his office chair. Brushing at his chest. Right. Time to grow a pair and meet this scary task head-on.

Pressing the call button with his psyche set to confident, he waited for the call to be picked up. The more the ringer went on, the more he felt his psyched-up confidence dwindle. He was so close to throwing his phone away in fear when a soft-spoken, but take no attitude voice rang through the speaker. It reminded him of Cherie, Pepper, and Ana. Hell, even Peggy. At times Maria when she felt her own bout of confidence when it came to the men around her. Strong. Forceful but loving. Like a bear or dragon.

“Hello?” The voice spoke again growing a little confused.

“Ah… hi. Am I speaking to Miss Daw?”

“Anthony?”

Tony really wanted to throw his phone; the fear ate at his false confidence. He wanted to hide under his desk as if she could see him.

“Um… no?” He answers dumbly. Yes, he is Anthony. Dumbass. For a genius, he really was wondering if he should get that revoked out of his grandiose title. By her melodic laugh, he guesses she found it amusing. “Shit, I mean… I mean yes I am Anthony. That is my name. You would know this, I mean I called you in hopes this is my real mom. Hi, I am rambling. Okay. Can I restart?” Tony wanted to bang his head on the table. He is usually smoother at this kind of thing just lately he has been off his game. Nerves. Human biological responses. Stupid.

The laugh came through again with comforting words, “Tony. You can if you feel if you have to. I am just glad you called me despite everything you must know now.”

Tony did know basically everything about the incident, problems, and what led to that incident. Well incident number 1, number 2 was close to being solved. He thought back to what Rhodey said about being mad at his mom. About what Azan said about her feeling like she has failed him in a way. He took all that and went with what he was going to say.

“It’s not your fault… mom…ma. Azan, told me you feel at fault… but it was not your fault.”

“Tony…”

“I know Howard was… like a scary entity. He is. He still haunts me. I will admit.” He continued pulling at his suit jacket. Stretching the piece of expensive clothing. “It was not your fault for that you were forced to give me up. It was not your fault.”

“Tony, sweetie.” Her voice came out wet and strained but the tone was light and airy. A relief even with the gentle frame of guilt still wrap in the relief. “I wish I still tried harder to get you back. I know Howard was a very powerful man, but I should have fought harder to be in your life. Not just through letters or toys. Knowing he would try to keep you in the dark about your origins. I should have tried.”

“Momma… you tried. Trust me. I know you tried. Howard… went through many hoops to keep you from getting me. The documents were solid from first several glances. I found the discrepancies. You are not at fault.”

“Oh, Tony. I am grateful you are not upset with me. I am sorry still.”

From both ends the mother and son were silent, letting the quietness settle into comfortability. Then a funny thought must have popped in the mother and son duo as both said the same thing at the same time.

“You can come here out.” “I can come out there.”

Tony flushed holding back a chuckle. His nerves were frayed but the worried in his mind started to calm down by notches. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

The genius could feel his mother smile in her voice. He wanted to curl up in that feeling and throw away his whole company. Not his suit. His suit was badass.

“You can come out here Tony when you are able to. It can make it easier to talk. I know you are busy with everything.”

“Yeah. I want to come out here. I um… I want to talk about things that… been happening with me and had happened. And you try to know things about you, my family, and stuff.” He finished lamely. He continued to pull at his jacket ignoring the growing wrinkles on the wrist sleeve.

“Of course. You can. Let me know when you can come out here. I will arrange everything.”

Tony was about to say he see you soon till another thought caught up with him, “Ah, you are married right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Can you… can you tell Lucius, Lucius, right? Tell him I said hello.”

“Of course, I will. I love you, sweetheart. Always have and will.”

He wanted to ask even if he killed so many people with his negligence. Even with that idea of having a son like him but all that died on his lips.

“I will see you soon. Promise.”

“Be safe and good Tony.”

Tony hung up taking a deep breath. He needed coffee. He needed something to take the edge off. He texted Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey about talking to his mom. He got a good job, congrats, and finally. He smiled pressing his head to the cool desk. Now, he just needs to find a good day to visit. Pepper can help.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Okay, soon was not the right phrasing but he is out here. In Sicily. It's been a month or two. After the whole Stane fiasco. Chalk that up to hindsight being 20/20 because he should have seen that coming. Pepper saved his life of course and potentially his family members. Jesus, hanging there felt like he was about to get eaten by the spider that was Stane. Then having that Press Conference, Tony basically was like hey, I am a hero, I am Iron Man. Almost a calling card to soon to be bad guys to fight him. Lovely. At the moment he was going to upgrade and use his suit, to at least blow his rogue weapons. 

Tony had on orange glasses this time to hide the dark circles under his eyes and probably a black eye. Padding. Need to add padding to the suit. Holding a suitcase and a duffle bag. He only brought some clothes for his time in Sicily. It was going to be about a week. He told his mother, momma, he wasn’t sure which he likes more still, he can stay for a week in Sicily. Looking around the Sicilian city, Tony walked through barely catching people's attention. It was a nice change. A nicer change as he walked past an open market. Fresh foods and fruits being sold. Pass a jeweler’s stand. Marcello. Must be his momma’s husband, momma feels good to say, stand. _Huh_. _Closed for family_. Shouldering his bag, he continued on his trek to his mother’s house. He learned recently she moved around because of her botany but the initial address never changed. Well, shit he could have popped up way earlier. The more he knew. Getting out of the city, pass the markets, down some stairs, into a small community. It was nice, homey, and it seems like most if not all neighbors knew each other. Judging by the way some older people stared then nodded going back to their business. Kids ignoring him as they played out in the yards. The smile that found its way to his face grew with each passing step.

The smile only faded a little when he came up to a medium-size home. Goodness, this was a bit nerve-wracking. Straightening his shoulders, fixing his dark blue t-shirt, he wanted to hide his built nightlight. He started to wonder if he was dressed too fancy. He knows he asked Azan what he should wear, he said something about shorts, comfy jeans, and t-shirts. Depending on what he wanted to do today. Swimming was out of course, and the Ferry ride was a little terrifying when he took across the channel. Tony did and he was damn proud of himself. See Pepper, he can get over fears. He still can’t look at a tub with breathing hard nor take a normal shower. He uses a face cleanser, leans his head back to wash his hair, barely suppressing a scare shudder, and uses the extendable shower head to get his back and chest. Still, he managed to take a freaking ferry over the freaking ocean. He calls that an accomplishment of the day.

Lifting a hand, not shaking, to the door Tony jumped back when the door open to a woman around his age. She pushed her glasses, he hasn’t worn glasses in a long time, upon her face. She wore a comfortable yellow with green leaves shirt and dark jeans. She was dressed casually, what made him inhale a deep breath was the bright brown eyes, it was closer to his eye color, maybe on the touch amber side. She had braids going down to her shoulders and an ever-growing annoyed face. Oh, he was not talking.

“Hello. I am here to see a Mrs. Daw Marcello?” Tony said with a muster eloquence.

The woman eyed him up and down like he was suspicious of someone to test on the truth or lies, “Uh-huh. She is here, who are you?”

He almost deadpanned wanting to say you know who I am, but she might not honestly, “I am Tony Stark. I was invited here by your mother.”

The woman leaned forward with eyes scowling. Tony noted that she had sharp nails on her fingers. Goddamn, why do girls get things that can poke an eye out? Pepper and her heels, he blames himself for that one though he buys her death-lettos. Then, possibly his sister, nails. She could probably cut him if he said something arrogant.

“Right, Tony Stark. Here to see my m—” He watched as the woman took several blinks then eying him closer, eyes squinting behind her glasses. He lifted his own glasses to meet her eyes. “Holy shit! Tony?!”

Tony getting ready to reply he felt surprisingly strong arms pull him inside with a tight hug. Blushing he made a confused noise at her. He took a step back as she did the same, but her hand stays on his upper arms. Good, the makeup he put on his skin needed to hide his fun marks. He had Dum-E put makeup on his neck to hide the more open markings. He needs to grow his hair out but then the hairstyle won’t work.

“Am I that recognizable without my sunglasses? I would have thought it would have been my van dyke facial hair.”

The woman scoffed he caught a hard eye roll from his apparently baby sister, “Look, I see at least 2 people once a week with van dyke facial hair. You just make it work better.” Tony made a false hurt noise. Before anymore, teasing? Yeah teasing, it is how Jennie and Rhodey tease him was shared the woman seems to have the idea of something missing. “Oh! I am so sorry, first I eyed you like you were a creeper and then not introduce myself. Momma would kill me.” She put her hand out with an apologetic smile, “Hi I am Zira Nesreen, I am your little sister. Happy to meet you in the flesh.”

Tony sent his own apologetic smile as he kept his hands firmly on the duffle bag and suitcase. “Hi… um sorry… I have a thing. About hands and being given stuff.” He started awkwardly. He can already feel the confusion, but she didn’t seem insulted like others. “I swear it is not you, I tell everyone. I don’t take stuff from people really. Or reach out to take people's hands either. Unless it is Rhodey but I guess…”

“It is like a trust thing.” Nesreen gave a warm and understanding smile, “Yeah, I get it. We all have a thing. I personally don’t like my feet being touched, I had a bad run in one time with jellyfish sting and a homeless person grabbing my feet.” Tony laughed a little awkwardly imagining the homeless person grabbing onto his feet and probably not letting go. He was about to ask if the person was okay when Nesreen continued, “It is not funny! I accidentally kicked the guy, got him some food and warm clothes after. It was during winter. It just freaked me out.”

“I get it.” Tony smiled when he realized there something cooking that must be coming from the kitchen. Then he heard an excited voice mentioning his name. The same gruff male voice of Azan replying back. The melodic firm voice of their mothers, another set of voices arguing with one another, a female voice and a male voice. Something in his missing childhood memories and dreams that were torturous was a familiarity there.

Nesreen, showed him the stairs where she put a finger to her lips, “There is a guest room already made up for you, 4 doors down, on the left. I will keep you being here a surprise.”

He was about to ask how she was able to hear him knock but not anyone else, when over the cacophony of voices was soft rock playing from the kitchen area. She was probably closer to the door to hear him knock. The genius grinned nodding at the secrecy of him already being here. He followed the hushed instructions leading to the guest room.

Going down the brightly lit hall, he looked at Nesreen younger graduating from college with a master’s degree in World Arts and Dance Culture. He walked past a degree in accounting under Nesreen as well. At least he is from a family of multitaskers. Howard was included, unfortunately. Then he saw a Bachelor of Science under Linguistics and another in Translation and Interpretation. All under Mecili Daw-Marcello. Tony looked at the graduate pictures and photos of school dances. He felt like an outsider the further he walked down the hall. Family vacations to the beach. Fairs. Festivals.

Turning to face away from the many achievements of his siblings, Tony stopped catching a glimmer of Stark Industries opening a new factory. He was in front of the factory cutting the ribbon. Eyes went from that to a news clipping of him making the fortune 500-club. That was a fun party. He saw another clipping of him saying he Iron Man. He walked up to the photo, it yellowed around the edges, but he can still make out his features in the fat babyface. He then followed the fat baby face to the two-year-old, still a fat looking child. He can see his mom and another man; Lucius must be based on previous photos he found from the boxes. Then there, in his tiny version hands that fucking circuit board that works like a dream. God damn it if that thing hadn’t worked so beautifully, he would have fried it to a crisp. Damn his child-self for making a good thing. He almost felt envious of this Tony. He looked happy and proud of what he does. He is proud of his bots, of Jarvis, of graduating… but… this little boy looked like he was on top of the world. Happy to be there. Touching his younger self-face, he swallowed back a bitter pill, “You… had a hard life. You are alive. I mean we have a metal nightlight but… we survive. You’ll be okay. Not good, but okay. Promise.” He smiled sadly.

Turning completely, he spotted another frame a little higher than he can reach with a blue seashell. It was in the heart. The bronze plating had an inscription saying ‘Our Heart. My Flare.’ He swallowed back the dream that felt warm, the warmth on his face. The irony, that he has a blue fucking nightlight in place of his heart. Facing away from the shell he entered the guest room seeing tinker toys on the shelves. Clean bedsheets and pillows.

Scoping out the room, he looked out the window seeing a medium-sized garden and flowers in bloom. Putting down his suitcase and bag on the bed he blinked away the tears. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying but everything about this felt familiar. He found the warmth that always touched him in sleep. Even the pain of the arc reactor sitting in his body dimmed feeling the bedsheets. It was similar to the feeling of his blanket. He brought that with him and his stuffed animals. No one else needed to know besides Rhodey. Speaking of Rhodey, he also brought his sweater too.

Sitting on the bed, he rubbed the blanket still. He thought back to the looks of the people in the city, to the town and here. No one didn’t pay him mind or left him be. New and intoxicating. He was just Tony here. Sliding back on the bed he stared up at the ceiling seeing star stickers on it. He can make out the northern star, Polaris, the constellations, Betelgeuse, Siris, and more. Stickers of old and new sat up there proudly. He still loves the sky, space and sometimes he becomes excited about one day flying up there to explore. One day.

The door opened around the 20-minute mark of Tony laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, music playing from his phone. Looking at the door there was a man with curls on and shaved up at the side, in a loose shirt and comfortable shorts. Like Nesreen, he looked comfortable. Sitting up into a comfortable position Tony looked at the man with eye color on the darker side than his own. He stared at the new person while the newcomer stared back.

“Nesreen told me to check upstairs in the guest room for something… and you are something.”

“I think I am something.”

“Hi, something. I am Mecili.”

Tony fell back on the bed covering his face trying not to give Mecili a laugh. “Dad jokes. Are not real jokes.”

“I’m pretty sure they are.” Mecili grinned at Tony coyly. “Pretty they are. They have the word joke in them. Despite making you cringe, it worked.”

“Terrible,” Tony mumbled through a betraying smile.

“Tony right?”

“Right. Mecili and not something?”

“Oooh touché. Yes.” Mecili smiled wondering over to Tony. Sliding to the floor by the foot of the bed. The two met eyes. Tony stared at him cataloging his appearance. Mecili looked him all over before grinning, “For a big brother, you look shorter in person.”

“Oh my… I wear heels or padding in my shoes.” Tony rolled over to face him properly. “For a record, you are rude and insulting.”

Mecili laughed at Tony’s offended face. Tony scowled still offended at being called short. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me? I am your older sibling. I can call elder abuse. Nesreen was nicer.”

“Nope, I am the younger sibling, I can be a dick if I want too,” Mecili explained as if reciting a rule.

“Na huh, I don’t think that how it works. I mean you can be a little shit but being a dick belongs to me. I'm the older sibling. I am pretty sure I can do that.” Tony pointed out.

“Naw, I don’t think that how it goes. I am the baby, and you are the elder sibling that gets in trouble. And Nesreen—”

“Is up here coming to get her arguing siblings.”

Tony sat on the edge of the bed laughing rubbing his hands into the covers. Looking at them, he saw playful and teasing smiles. “Was I holding everyone up?”

“A wee bit Anthony.” Nesreen pointed out.

Mecili rolled away from the bed-hopping up on his feet. He stretched a little grinning at him and Nesreen. “I got distracted.”

“I know. You were sitting talking about how dynamics should go.” She accused him. Tony laughed ignoring the hurt look on Mecili face. The hurt look turned to outraged.

“Tony, you are my big brother, you need to defend from the middle sibling.”

“Nah… she has nails. I like my life. Thank you.” Tony smirked side-stepping Mecili. He laughed a little more hearing the defeated whine.

Tony grinned seeing the earned eye roll from Nesreen heard a mumble about being the only girl out of the three. He batted his eyelashes at her earning a reluctant laugh from her. “Come on beauty queens let get downstairs. Tristen has been anxious and he might run up here.”

Tony filtered through all the names and remembering the name Tristen in some of the letters. The child-like writing talking to him. Older than him by two years. Like his brother before anyone else came into his life. Tugging at his hair he felt two presences by him, moving him along the steps. Down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Tony first saw a woman with light brown hair, light skin, and hazel green eyes, making them look brown in color. A man with wild curl dark brown hair, around his skin tone, a shade darker, and a brown that was not sure he could describe. He didn’t know colors. Both had similar facial structures, in a way that you can tell they were related. No questions asked. Turning his attention to another man. He had a shaved head, similar to Rhodey’s. He was well built, Tony wondered if he was light enough for him to be benched. He probably was, but he had a few extra pounds because of Mr. Arc. Azan gave him a warm smile while the other two took him in, studied him. The woman had zero or semi-okay recognition. The man though seems to recognize him. His face went through several phases of emotions. Anger. Excitement. Relief. Rage. Last a lazy contentment. Did he do that to people with his own emotional whiplash? Only by the process of elimination, those two were his cousins. Tristen and Lillianna. There was a man, he was leaner than his uncle Azan. He had short, buzzed hair. Tight tiny curls. He flashed a wedding ring while staring at Tony with so much familiarity and fondness. Tony swallowed knowing this must be Lucius. The man in the picture with little him. Brown eyes with specks of greys and blues danced about as he was still taking Tony in. The last person made him want to have his own emotional whiplash now.

The last person was his mother. She was standing there looking at him with all the worry, guilt, and love she held on to for years. Possibly years longer than he really wants to know. Her hair was still those pretty tight auburn chestnut color even with dark greys mingling, amber eyes, and dark chocolate skinned. Touching his own face, he can barely make out her freckles. Faint but he can see them. He had freckles but his skin was so sun-kissed, he was pretty sure they would stand out more. She wore jeans still and a loose flowy red shirt, brown strings tied in a loose bow. Despite the age lines, she is beautiful, and he was intimidated.

“Tony.”

Eyes snapping to her, Tony felt his hands sweat and he prays that the makeup on his arms doesn’t show. Hoping that the light in his chest isn’t shining through too much.

“Yes?”

He watched as she made her way to him, hugging him tightly. Without shoes, he was only a little taller than her. Only by about 2 inches. 5’7. The hug itself was pouring years of reserved love into him. Tony let his eyes drift closed hugging her back just as tight. He would have freaked out but hugged his mother was like hugging Ana. Jarvis. It's home.

“Oh, Anthony. My sweet flare. My bambino. I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there. I wish I got you. I should have tried harder.” He heard the force it took her when holding back tears. He buried his face in her neck breathing in deeply.

“It was not your fault. Howard… had your hands tied. Sometimes… you do stuff because they have your hands tied and other times you can’t because your hands are tied.” He minced the verbiage of the grey line and scales. He counted it as a win when he got a nod of understanding. “I am not mad. I’m not. I am just… I’m glad I found you.”

“Azan found you, helped me. I am just glad you found your back to us eventually.” She patted his arm only to look down. She looked at his wrist at the time same time as he did. Shit, damn makeup must have lifted. Next time fake skin. They both looked at the old scarring. He tried to hide it and she gently patted his arm in quiet understanding. One good thing, his arm was between them it was hidden from everyone else. Later he would try to tell them. “You’re safe. Are you okay?”

Tony leaned into the hand that patted his face, run over the scars and bruising. No one really asked because they all knew what did because he was Iron Man, but all he felt was just concern for his person. “I am safe. I will be an okay momma. I will be.”

“Good. That is all I want for you.” She stepped back putting his arm down strategically to his side. He watched her unclasp the hidden necklace from her neck. Growing confused at the moment, he watches her wrap the necklace around his own neck. He would say he does not do jewelry until the heavyweight of the sunstone carved lion, with shiny emerald eyes sat on his collar bone dip. Looking at the pendant, he was reminded of letter 4. His pendant. The one his silly baby self has chosen and put Lucius and his momma on the path to being married.

“You kept it.”

“I kept it. It was yours. And Lucius cared for it till the day you can get it once more. It is priceless.”

Closing his hand around his necklace he thanked his momma with a kiss on her cheek. This earned a laugh. Feeling a hand clasping his shoulder, he almost swung until seeing Tristen. He saw the flicker of understanding from Tony’s own tenseness.

“Welcome back Tony. You owe years of playtime and food.”

Tony smiled trying and failing to hold back tears. He saw Lillianna giving him an ‘ _I’ll be watching you_ ’ stare before a welcoming smile was shot his way. Lucius stood up smiling at Tony with the kindness that was shown far through everyone.

“Welcome home Tony.” Tony nodded replying about glad being back home. “I would like to have a talk sometime before head back home. If you don’t mind.”

Tony already thought about Howard, but he quickly pushes those thoughts away, he refused to compare Howard, Stane, and Lucius to one another. This talk could be friendly without the ominous evil subtext. “Sure. Of course.”

“Great.” Tony gave Lucius a smile that was returned back before the older male left for the kitchen with Azan. Tony gave Azan a quick wave getting one back as well.

Dinner that night with the whole family went well, at least for as well as it could when he opened up slowly about how his life. He listened as their mother said she would explain about Howard later on. All of them were, at least the kids (he, his siblings, and cousins were considered kids) ready to find Howard and dust him again. Then he talked about Afghanistan, the cave, the Ten Rings, the under-table deals, and his negligence. Then he got into a heated debate between Tristen and Nesreen about how much of that his fault and how of that was actually Stane’s. It is only so much one can take the blame for before blaming others as well. They came to the agreeance that yes Tony should have been more aware of what the hell was happening but Stane was to blame for selling those weapons. For abusing trust. For trying to kill him. Tony still felt like he killed so many people and his siblings and cousin agreed he had a portion of those because of the whole not acknowledging his company a bit better, but Stane had the bigger red in his book. Somehow it circled back to, thank you Tristen, to blaming Howard for being an asshole. Tony agreed. Leading to a litany of agreements. Their parents huffed out calm down. Tony still felt the guilt, he still wanted to fix the mess he was not looking at growing. He needed to ensure his weapons; the mess was cleaned up. Where no one else lost someone. He was not excepting them to be accepting of his self-imposed mission, but they gave him many be careful out their chats. Call if you are hurt or need a pep talk. Of course, came about who knows about him having more family. He said no one besides the few people, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. He wanted to keep them a secret more than ever now because of the enemies his superhero persona could have. Many of his siblings, when he explained who each of his people were on the other side of the pond, wanted to meet them.

Nesreen, Mecili, Tristen, and Lillianna, she was still suspicious of him, wanted to him Rhodey. Even Azan, their mom, and Lucius (dad?) wanted to say hello and thank you for watching out for him. Tony called Rhodey who told him about calling at a reasonable time. Tony explained where he was and got congrats. Through that conversation, Tony made sure everyone stayed silent as he skillfully switched to speakerphone.

“Rhodey bear you are speaker.”

“I’m on what?”

Then an explosion of Hellos, thank you’s, and congrats on his colonel ranking came from his family. Rhodey responded flustered over the phone making Tony laughed and give out quick apologies to his still spluttering friend. Before ending the call, Enass gave an invitation for Rhodey to come next time when he was able to with Tony. Rhodey thanked her and would talk to Tony about a time they can go together sometime in the future.

In the quietness of the very night, Tony sat with his siblings, their mother, and Lucius (dad) out on the patio, in the garden. The night was clear, so the stars, the milky way, and anything passing was visible. In a hushed voice between the reunited family, Tony felt another surge of confidence and truth come over him. He talked about the time he found out Aunt Maria wasn’t his mom. About Obie telling him another offshoot lie, how their mom probably was dead or didn’t want him. The way he barely remembered the time between the hospital, but he knew he said James, Rhodey’s name. That alerted Rhodey to come. A code phrase, because he never calls Rhodey James. Unless he is talking to Rhodey in uniform or in front of his superiors. Even then, that is rare. He uses Colonel Rhodes before calling him, James. His siblings told him if he needed them or he felt off, then he calls them. If he said James, then they would try to talk him down. Keep him out of a headspace that was pressing on his mind. Pinpricking causing the rivulets of blood to seep through old scars.

The three watched Lucius turn in with their mother getting goodnights and head kisses from both. Tony preened quietly at the head kisses. He got those sometimes from Jarvis. A lot from Ana. Occasionally from Maria. Howard and Stane never gave that kind of affection.

Tony sat with his younger siblings. The three of them rubbing the scarring that danced up his arms. Nesreen said, it was the time of his life that was dark and almost at a loss but she was glad he pulled through. Mecili quietly rubbed his skin telling him about being okay. How Tony was strong, that sometimes the strongest people fall but they can get back up again. About promising them he would try to see someone. Tony said he would promise to try. Promise to try is like a saying a maybe. He knew what Mecili was doing. The man has degrees in languages and understanding language. Evil use of his degrees. The three sat there still staring at the stars.

Nesreen started talking about Milkyway and Northern. Mecili added that another Dragon Andromeda came giving Milky two more kids. Tony said one was Rigel and the other was Castor. How the three played and grew together. The three siblings laughed and joked about what the three little dragons would and get up to. They continue talking about it until each of the Daw siblings grew tired. Tony showed his arc reactor, despite the last time he showed someone the reactor. To his relieved surprise, they said he looked like the Northern Star. Just a bright blue shiny thing the guides people way. Smiling at the comparison he guided both to their rooms they are using for his stay here.

Getting to his room, he looked in the direction where his kid-self image hung. Rubbing the scarring on his arm, rolling his shouldered feeling the scarring there pull, he breathed steadily. “I will be okay.”

The genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist walked into his room to rest up for the night with Northern, Milkyway, guard bear, and his blanket.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Tony woke up the following day doing his hair up in the usual style. He rubbed the scarring around his external pacemaker. He never liked these scars and they pulled still. He is used to the pulling at least. Getting out his wet wipes, he began to wipe down his face till he knew all dirt was off. Looking at the orange and blue sunglasses, he opted for none. Today was when he talked to Lucius. Well, he is assuming he was going to talk to Lucius at some point.

Giving himself a moderate shower, Tony slipped on a light cotton button-up shirt over his black tank top. Getting on another pair of threadbare loved jeans he completed the look with his tennis shoes. He looked himself over. He wore casual clothes before but out, in public versus how he was groomed to look immaculate always in public. You never who was watching him. Here, with his family, he started to let go, find pieces of himself from the college dorm, the late nights with Jarvis, the Sundays and Saturday mornings he found with Ana. The Tony in his workshop. It wasn’t the press version Tony. It wasn’t even Iron Man. It was not Stark either. Tony. Anthony. The thought sent a happy curl of delight in his body. He could have sworn his toes curled up.

Tucking the sunglasses into his pocket. He grabbed his phone and wallet slipping those into his satchel. Purse. Bag. Whatever. He liked it and it was fashionable!

Treading down the stairs he saw Nesreen cooking what looks to be a quiche. He hasn’t had a good quiche in a long time. Mecili half asleep with a spoon in his mouth. Tony bid them a sibling asking the briefest of question where their mother is and Lucius is that. Their mother was in the garden, getting some crops for splicing. He wanted to see that, again the soft sciences were not his cup of tea but seeing the pitcher plants and hearing his mom is playing around with gene splicing on plants piqued his interest. It reminded him of the Banner and the Hulk. Now he was getting a nerd boner. He expressed that to his family members which got him two replies of me too or you can watch her do live. The offer of watching their mother work made him want to reschedule but knowing that she was still working and raising a family made him want to dig up Howard, revive him and tell him that it was possible to run a company and be a father. God damn! He needs therapy for his issues. Then he directed his energy into asking where Lucius is at. The response was the same, outside on the porch polishing a gem. Giving his thanks, Tony wander out to the porch seeing the man in question.

“Hey, Lucius…” Tony stepped out the front door to the man with graying hair at the edges. He hoped he looked good with gray, of course, he can’t tell because he barely looked at Howard long enough to catch anything. Tony breathed a mental sigh of relief when Lucius was dressed in a comfortable shirt and jeans.

The man looked at Tony giving him a welcoming smile. “Tony, did you sleep well?”

“Yes. I have, thank you. The bed was comfortable.”

“Good to hear. Your momma was throwing a fit that you would not like the bedding and almost bought an expensive mattress.” Tony snorted when Lucius chuckled. The billionaire could barely believe someone would go to that effort to keep him comfortable. He tends to sleep like a goblin. Anywhere he fell asleep is where he wakes up. Nine times out ten at least.

“I am glad she didn’t. I know she insisted I come here. I was going to get a hotel.” Tony ended off awkwardly not sure where else to go with that. It was strange, the last time someone insisted on him to stay at their house was Jennie when he and Rhodey visited at the same time.

“Nonsense.” The man stood up while waving off the helping hand only letting off a subtle groan. “Your mother insisted you stay here because you are family.” Putting on his hat, Tony made a note to see if he looks good in a hat like that. It was thatched with a black band around it, maybe he can have the band red or something.

The younger male followed the older male down the porch steps to the truck. Both got in, Lucius in the driving seat and Tony in the other. Tony watched the scenery pass by seeing a city and town change but not changed through the supposed time he has not been here. He may not remember this place, but he felt something close to home.

During the car ride, Tony saw bistros, cafes, restaurants, diners, pawnshops, antique shops, stores, and other stores pass by. “So… where are we going to be talking at?”

“Somewhere you may feel comfortable at. Also, I have a friend, he is a family friend I want you to re-meet.” The man said all cryptic like. Tony narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously or he was trying to mind read. He can try at least. “No, I won’t tell you. Your mother’s puppy dog eyes don’t work me and yours, no matter how big and brown won’t work on me either.” The man said with a chuckle.

Tony huffed, he turned to face the window pouting. He listened more to the man saying he hasn’t changed, use to get all huffy about his toy not working right till he solved it. Like kitten. Tony pouted more sulking and grumbling about not being a kitten. Tony kept up with the pouting for approximately 15 minutes till he gave up and counted the lamppost. Then he had another thought as he dug through his bag pulling out his wallet. Opening his wallet he remembered he only brought enough money really for food or to buy some people gifts. His mom said not to bring money, insisted actually. He didn’t want her or anyone for that matter to pay for him. He was fucking rich but he listened. Weird. He listened. Jesus, tell the papers.

“Not to be rude or anything… why did momma say not to bring money?”

Again, Lucius had that cryptic answer and smile. Tony puffed up again not liking the secrets and indirect answers. He replied to that with more sulking and sighing. Somehow this does not faze this weird man. He was calling specter. This was not a real man. Almost everyone gave into his huffiness and bristling. Except for Pepper, Happy, Jennie, Rhodey… shit. That is a lot of specters. They have an occult. Watch him find out. The Occult of Being Immune to Tony’s Huffiness. Watch that be a thing. He swears it to all that is technology and coffee.

“Can you tell me now?”

“Nope.” P popping at the end.

The younger man waited for about 3 minutes before, “Now?”

“Na-da.”

He waited for about a minute, “Now?”

“Ooh, that was shorter,” Lucius replied with a laugh.

“You were counting?!” Tony flabbergasted and insulted someone who would count how long he last. That is a Rhodey move or even a Jarvis move. If Jarvis was feeling all snippy.

“Sixty seconds is not long like 180 seconds.”

Tony eyed his momma’s husband like he was a puzzle he could solve. “Mecili or Nesreen?”

“Both.”

Tony rolled his eyes barely fending off his smile. Of course, his siblings would be the ones to work on Lucius's immunity to 100 and 1 questions and whys. Patience built up through years of raising two kids. Imagine three. He probably got a tutorial with him. “Did I ask 50 billion questions?”

“Yep. All about jewelry, plants, and cars. You loved seeing how things work. Ticked. Reacted.” Lucius smiled at Tony with so much familiarity this time that Tony hunched his shoulders up to his ears to hide the embarrassment on his face. “Glad to see that you embarrass the same way kiddo.”

Making an indignant noise, the philanthropist pouted more crossing his arms. He was CEO of a powerful company. He is the sass master. He cursed out the government officials. Here he is getting called kiddo and sassed. Oh god, he wants this man to adopt him. “I am not a kid.” Tony chose that as his answer. Oh great, here he goes with his asshole tendencies.

“Comparing the ages, anyone is a kid compared to me except for you know your mother. She is my wife.” Was his the jovial response to Tony's supposed dickish reply. This let the genius relax again trying to push back his embarrassed blush. Covering his mouth Tony wanted to ask something else but wasn’t sure how to. He was about to ask till “Wanna hear a dad joke?”

Tony groaned through a pain shudder wheeze of amusement. “No, please. I was about to ask if you knew some, but you do. I’ll pass.”

“Well, that is no gouda.”

Tony's mouth gaped like a fish, eyes wide as saucers. This monster. This bold as fuck monster did a pun on him. “Swiss-cuse that was a snack attack on me.” The delivery was deadpanned as he could do it with Tony busting a gut. Listening to the bark of laughter from his momma’s husband, Tony failed to hold back his raucous laughter in the car.

“S-Swiss-cuse. That was gold Tony. Right off the noggin.” Lucius gasped out as he parked the car in front of a car mechanics shop.

Tony breathed through his struggling laughter giving the man a thumbs up. “Had practice talking with Rhodey.” Wiping the tears from his eyes, the brunette peeked out at the car mechanic’s place. Was Lucius a mechanic on top of a jeweler? Watching Lucius exit the car strolling up to a man wearing a dress suit but with the sleeves rolled up, and smudges of car grease all over his person. The two men were talking like old friends, this must be the family friend. Feeling like a little kid waiting for his parent to call him, Tony saw Lucius wave him over while the other man's face went through 50 shades of, I know you. I wish he can play bobbing for memories. It would be great.

Sliding out of the truck, Tony walked over to the older men. Keeping his hands in his pockets, he saw the man grinning at him. Luckily, Lucius must have told him about his thing. Understanding people. He needs to make people like this. There need to be more people like this. Eying up the shop sign he read the bright white colors and blue background as Giordano’s Shop. Looking at the man who must be Giordano he gave a polite hello.

Giordano smiled putting his own hands, callused hands Tony noted, in his pockets. “My, he grew up. He was a wee boy when his momma brought him in. All on his curiosity.”

Tony almost hunched in on himself with embarrassment at the praise and gush that was for him. “I came here when I was a baby?”

Lucius guided Tony into the shop following Giordano. “Yes, Enass brought you, she told me how he impresses him so much that he gave you your first tool, a screwdriver.”

“And you made so many little toys. Gave me one actually. Bright at such a young age.” Giordano turned on the shop lights. The light lit up a jaguar. A classic one. The paint was a little chipped, the tires needed some loving. But this was beautiful. He could pop a boner just from eying this car up. He had a car collection. He had a jaguar, but he never could grab a classic one. Like mustangs or Cadillac’s. “Wanted to be a mechanic and make things. Fixed the old fan and your momma’s radio.”

Tony nodded in acknowledgment wanting to press his hands on the car. Looking at Giordano he saw a nod of permissions. Pressing both hands on the car, Tony practically preened. “I did… want to be a mechanic and make things. Still do honestly.” Dragging his fingers along the vehicle he can see himself driving this down an open strip of empty roads, along the coast. Wind in his hair and nothing but the road. Maybe Rhodey and siblings with him. This was a car he can just drive for his own amusement. The words from early catching up he looked at Lucius and Giordano. “You… gave me my first screwdriver… did you make me a toolset?”

Lucius grinned while Giordano confirmed, “Yes, your momma wanted you to pursue your interests. Your loves. She made sure you can do what you love.”

Tony bit back his tears looking at his barely visible reflection in the car. He heard Lucius voice, “Enass had helped us design and build a puzzle highchair. Let you solve it. You got really good at solving it. Kept you thinking but had fun while doing it.”

Tony turned to face the men who were by the wall. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. Sorry, he couldn’t remember. Sorry, he ended up being a complete tool. Sorry that his weapons turned out poisonous. He felt the room close in and the black blotches in his vision grow. He jolted when he heard a deep inhale and a slow exhale. A voice telling him it is okay and just tries to match them. Struggling to match the breathing. The minutes ticked, possibly minutes, on by till Tony saw clearer and breathed steadier.

“There you are champ.” Tony looked up in Lucius’s eyes. “Don’t apologize. I can hear it on the tip of your tongue.” The shaken genius nodded in answer. He wanted to say sorry, but Lucius said he doesn’t have to. “You are safe here at least. The reason Enass asked you not to bring money was to see if you want to work as a mechanic. I know you do all the fancy stuff, but do you want to be a mechanic when you come here.”

“W-What?” He stammered out.

Giordano smiled holding out a blue jumpsuit with his name, “I am not sure if this is your right size. I will pay ya. I already know what you can do but your parents here guess you might want something simpler. Easier. Less to focus on and reconnect.”

“Reconnect,” Tony answered softly taking the jumpsuit gingerly. Rubbing the embroidered patch and his name. He knew his answer. Here in Sicily, he can just be Tony Edward Carbonell-Daw. He really can. Maybe some people will recognize him but seeing how his appearance in this place is considered not of utmost priority made this seem so much more appealing. “Please. Yes please.”

Giordano smiled patting his back. “Welcome aboard. When it is downtime, you can work on this car. If you fix her up.”

“Can I have it? I mean is it yours?”

This time Lucius laughed quietly, “No I bought it a little before you got here. Enass made the connection you like cars, old models, new models, damaged models, and used models. One car you showed after fixing it, gave her the idea to get you a car that you can make your own.”

Gripping the jumpsuit, Tony looked at his gift. Yeah, he bought his own cars and build them up again. He got a car for his birthday but that got taken away as soon as Howard found a reason to take it away. So, this was something worth fixing. It was his. No one was going to snatch it away. Turning to both men, he gave them a pleased and grateful smile. “T-Thank you. Giordano, I promise I won’t let you down either.”

The head mechanic laughed joyfully cleaning his face, “No worries Tony. You are Enass’s boy. Always have been. Always will be.” He smiled. “Lucius, I am going to meet some friends for dinner. Lock up for me if you both leave early?”

“Of course. See you around Gio.” Tony watches the two men wave bye and see ya later to each other.

Tony turned back the car grinning. He looked around the up-to-date mechanic shop. He took in the smell of the car shop. The ozone, the welding, the oil, grease and everything. Pulling off his shirt down to his tank top and wrestling into the jumpsuit. The genius tied the sleeves around his slim waist grinning. He felt like a mechanic. Throwing his arms up in the air he laughed happily.

Lucius already had a book out while he got to work on the car. He inspected everything, figure out what she needed. He made notes on what can be spruced up. Stopping from grabbing the first tool, Tony looked at Lucius. Lucius stopped reading looking back. “Thank you, Lucius. For… you know… this.”

“Welcome, Anthony.”

“I am serious… I know I am not a good person. I am trying to be better. I don’t deserve nearly… all of this. So, I… thank you.” Tony rubbed his arms forgetting how exposed he was again. He forgot about those scars and only focused on the car. The shop and this man who married his mom. He wanted him as his real dad. Wanted him as a real father. He wanted that. Tugging at the sleeves Tony forced his tears back and kept his spine straight.

Hearing footsteps, Tony almost went back to his young 6-year-old self but he felt kind hands lift his head up gently. “Anthony, you are a good person. Sometimes a little neglectful or forgetful. But we all are. The point is you are trying to make a change. You are changing your company, your legacy, and yourself. You are letting yourself shine through. No jokes about your arc reactor.” Lucius firmly cut off any self-deprecating jokes about himself, “I am serious. You are a great man. You won’t see it now, but until you do. Let us see it. Let your people see you.” Tony felt the dexterous thumbs wipe away the traitorous tears off his cheeks. “I’m proud of you and would be prouder to call you my son… if you let me.”

Tony wasn’t sure what emotional demon took over him but all he knew he was hugging this man that shown fatherly than his real father. Human Jarvis showed this much love when he could. “Please. And thank you… dad.” Tony curled up in the bigger man's arms. He melted in the hug and remembered the hugs from human Jarvis.

The two separated going to a conversation. All the while Tony worked on his car with a happy pulse in his mind. He didn’t want this happy feeling to end.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Tony sat at the table for his third night of third. The fourth day of breakfast. The day was fun, he went and work for a little bit then Mecili and Nesreen sat in the truck bed of Lucius's car. Of course, they are greeting with him of getting in the car Anthony we are painting the town red. Tony huffed a laugh in remembrance. With them, they met up with Azan, Melina, Lillianna, and Tristen at a meadow for a picnic around lunchtime. The five of them went exploring in an old building that said if you went further down, the more likely you are to run into a diablo or demon. Even the chance of evoking the goddess and god that is further down below. Tony wanted to snort, but they got to the second floor, the chamber was wide, and they could have sworn they saw something long and white skitter across the floor to the next steps below.

Screams could have been heard as the younger generation screamed and scrambled up the stairs. Mecili shouting about being the first to die if they went further. Then Tristen agreeing following Tony being stupid enough to try and save him. The five of them pouted and huffed at being laughed at. Melina then told an ominous tale about the Evil Eye and how it went after her friend. She was in pain and was on her death bed. True story. Tony wanted to wave that off but that white thing, he swears on his life it was not human, made him want to think differently.

With the happy feeling from yesterday and this afternoon lingering, Tony preened practically at the home cook. He had this dish on occasion. Ana said that Maria taught her how to make it, something about home. Again, his aunt tried. She really did, and he never faults her for trying. Pasta Alla Norma, that was its name. He let the rich flavors melt in his mouth as he made happy noises.

Enass gave him a gently head kiss while setting down a plate of handmade Cassata and cookies. Not chocolate chip cookies, they looked like sugar cookies, but he can tell it wasn’t. He reached over for the cookie feeling a tap on his hand. Frowning he looked at the cookies, waiting for them to unlock their secret name.

Mecili took pity on Tony giving a jaunty wave with his tea, “Kaak Malih. Cookies. A little of gran-gran and another part of our heritage.”

“Oh.” Tony eyed the cookies then looked at the pot of coffee. Sniffing at the coffee he made a happy noise knowing this blend. It is Arabic blends, he loved coffee and wasn’t picky as long as it wasn’t any form of decaf. “We eat them while drinking coffee?”

“Or Tea,” Mecili added grinning. Tony made an aborted sniff scowling at the cup in his little brother hand.

“Heathen.”

“Coffee purist.”

“Not true. I drink my coffee with 4 or 5 spoons of sugar and 3 or 4 pumps of creamer. Tea is not even good for a caffeine boost.”

“Coffee purist.” Mecili sang out with an innocent lilt.

Lucius added his two cents in smiling behind his coffee mug, “Tony has a point, coffee provides something extra.”

Nesreen snorted stirring her tea with honey, holding her spoon at Tony she gave a playful scowl, “Tea does give a caffeine boost, just not what you coffee addicts assume. Give it a try.”

The genius gave his dancer of a sister an offended hiss. Two things happened, Lucius busted out laughing shouting about coffee up to his nose, and Mecili gagging on his tea through laughter. Nesreen gave a teasing chuckle while taking a loud and long slurp of her tea. Tony did the same with his coffee staring her in the eyes.

“Well, they have the same benefits now.” Enass chimed in as she decorated her tea. This got a surprise from the three kids. Tony eyed his coffee as it lied to him. Nesreen started sniffing her tea. Mecili continued drinking his. “You all know I am scientist. With plants. Which both of these, tea and coffee come from. I gene splice plants too.”

“Oh my god.” Tony wheeze, “Momma is Frankenstein.” The billionaire ignored Lucius's laughter once more while taking a kitten lick at his drink. It tasted like coffee to him, the more he drinks it, but he wasn’t sure if he masked the tea taste or it was so blended now that it was unnoticeable.

“Momma… what percentage is this then?” Tony heard Nesreen ask.

“Tony and Lucius have 55 percent coffee blend and 45 percent tea blend. Mecili, you and I have 64 percent tea and 36 percent coffee. The coffee tends to be the stronger half, so I had to play around with many controls and experiments. They are drinking plant A, Cofea, and we are drinking plant B is Taffe.”

Tony was impressed, confused, intimidated, and curious on the science behind this delicious monstrosity. Reaching for a cookie like everyone else, except Lucius who took a big piece of the Cassata. That looks good too. He was going to get fat eating with his family for a week. Like Thanksgiving with Rhodey and his family. He thanked his mother for the cookies and coffee monster.

In the middle of the steady conversations and sharing of jokes, Tony felt his phone vibrate. To say he forgot about his phone, about life in the states, about everything besides being here said something. Excusing himself, he was half hoping Dum-E fucked around with the fire extinguisher or U dared Dum-E to take the dum-waiter again. He needs to remove the ramp when he leaves. Honestly, anything, anything that was not urgent he was hoping for. No such luck for Tony Stark. Jarvis was calling. This means it was urgent. He was needed back home urgently. He wasn’t sure if he could say skip it, stay the whole week and ignore it. Yinsen, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and his bots all popped up in his mind. He can’t be neglectful; he refuses to be that again. He might neglectful but never purposefully. No more out of sight, out of mind. The CEO talked to Jarvis a little longer, hearing what was urgent and needed. Spies. Maybe. Great. Shit. Fucking great. Then an amount of alarming news. His Arc Reactor seems to have an issue. Shit, not good. Telling Jarvis he will be back soon the man hung up going back to the dinner table.

Tony explained to his family members about the issue that arises, at least with the bare basic details. They knew his new line of work was dangerous, so they didn’t pry much. He got to be safe and a tight hug from Nesreen. His hand squeezed in assurance from the youngest child. Hair ruffling received from Lucius. He watched Lucius get in the car to drive him to the Ferry. He might get a late one. Tony reassured him he can figure it out. He would call Giordano or leave him a message, something about not being back for a bit. Might be a while.

The burnette male got dressed, packed, and made sure everything was gathered. Entering the hall, a shudder of ill went up to his spine and down his chest. No, not good. Tapping the reactor gently he saw his mother holding a small, wrapped container.

“For your trip honey. Some of the cofea beans are in the bag.” She set the decent-sized care package in his hands. Blushing Tony pressed his head into her shoulder. He melted a little more when her arms, lean from all the gardening, wrapped around him.

“Thank you, momma… you didn’t have too… you know?”

“I know.” She muffled into his hair pressing a firm kiss on the crown of his head. “I know, but I am your momma, I always worry about you. My sweet flare.” Tony leaned into the hand the rubbed his cheek with a thumb catching the eventual tears. “Tony, don’t cry, you will be back soon. Okay?”

“When I solve everything… I will yeah. I will try to visit as much as I can. We have years to make up for. I don’t want to miss anymore.” He held back anymore tears while he tried to keep his back-rim rod straight.

She grabbed Tony’s hands giving him a firm and comforting squeeze. “Remember Anthony don’t carry the world on your back. Ask for help. We are here even we can’t be there physically.” She pressed their hands on the pendant. “Okay, you have a heart of lioness. Fierce, protective, and strong. You are priceless. You are a star that shines so bright people follow because they want to. Ask for help as well, Anthony.”

Tony's lip wobbled even in his teeth. His breath hitched and his throat began to itch. He hated crying but, hearing those words again, hit him every time. Maybe he will believe it. Rhodey says, Lucius says it, his siblings say it and his momma says it. “Okay.” He smiled weakly, a weakness he will show his family alone. “Promise. I will try to.”

“All I can ask of you. Is a strong maybe.” She gave him a good, squeezed hug, press of a see you soon cheek kiss, and fretting over his clothes and shirt. Tony couldn’t help but preen. He wanted to stay a little longer. A night longer but life is calling, and he has things to sort. With that, he went to the truck. Got to the Ferry and began the travel home.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Tony smashed another vase with a bat, despite urgent recommendations about resting. Taking the medicine. The green bullshit. Fuck. Fuck. He slammed down on the workshop table. Eyes blind to the notes, the elements. The equations. Solutions, after solution, after damn solutions weren’t doing it. He was dying by this piece of the shit reactor. It was like Howard said _fuck you son, die_. Holy shit. He wanted to call Rhodey. Happy. Pepper. But christ he couldn’t. He let Rhodey take the suit, he made it for him so not like it was stealing. Made Happy Pepper’s bodyguard and he made Pepper CEO. All he had was stupid formulas and ideas. In the flourish of his winded, slowly deprived oxygen brain, he told Pepper. Told Rhodey. Somehow skimmed by from having to tell Happy. The dying man eyed his cellphone. A text to Rhodey saying, James. He can’t do that Rhodey. He needs to live. He can’t do that to anyone, but… he looked at the formulas. The big crossed out Xs. He stared at the shattered vases. He stared at the fact he was going to die.

Pressing the heel of his hands into his eyes, he wanted to go blind. He was a tire, tire of seeing formulas and elements of failure. He felt 4 again. Trapped in a closet. The lights were on, but it was so tiny. He wanted out, he needed out. The air thin and shit he was breathing so fast. Asphyxiation? Was the black rash bullshit? Or was he just panicking? Damn, he needs a drink. He needed to call his momma. Biting back a scream the upset male stumbled over to his cell. Staring at that phone, he felt the first time he called her. Fear. This time, the fear of disappointment, he was going to die. At least he was not at fault.

Slumping in the chair, Tony looked at the ceiling with swollen red eyes. He thought about the spy, Natalie? Natalia? Whoever… disappeared into the night. Which is fine, he was never close to her. His birthday was a going out party. A big finale. Before Rhodey and Pepper found out that, _oops, I am dying. Again_. The third time the charm. No Dum-E, no Yinsen. Trump card anywhere? One up? No? Well, shoot.

“Jarvis…”

A morose AI chimed out in acknowledgment, “Sir…?”

“Call momma for me? Dum-E blanket please.”

Dum-E chimed quietly getting the blanket and JARVIS did a confirmed noise. Tony let the cover rest over his body, once settle. The ringer continued for 2 times when it was picked up by the firm caring voice of his momma.

“Anthony?”

Tony worked his mouth into forming anything, any result of saying, _Hey, sorry I am dying. Raincheck on those visits._ No, jackass thing to say. _Look sorry, my big blue light is killing me, and I am at the end of my rope_. _More cofea beans, please_? No, to jokester. There was no good way to say this. Hearing his name from the speaker, reminded him he didn’t say anything.

“Momma… hey.” He moved, shivering. Seeing the grin drink by him, he frowned. Might as well try to stave of the toxicity in his body. Metal in blood, poisonous element in blood… made sense.

“What is wrong?”

Mom senses. Illegal. He smiled sadly rubbing his eyes again. Taking a swift sip from the straw, he diligently swallowed the sickly green medicine. “Ah… that emergency… remember?”

“Yes, I remember Anthony.”

“Well… it’s not kind to me right now.”

“Tony…”

Tony was gut-punched the strain he heard in her voice. The hesitant understanding of what he meant in between the words.

“I am trying to figure it out… but if I don’t…”

“You will.” She said firmly.

“Maybe Momma… maybe. If I don’t though, I love you.” He put the half-empty drink down, pulled the blanket up to his nose. “I’ll keep trying…”

The silence made Tony want to just spend the last few days with them, in Sicily. But this, everything about this was ugly. He can see where those scars are going to play a cluster tag. He feared she was crying or even was going to hang upon him. He hoped she hung up on him, but his mother is a strong woman. Like Maria and Ana. Like Peggy.

“I will have hope for you, Anthony. Keep hope sweetheart.” He heard the scratchy-ness in her voice. In her heart, he felt it. He wanted to get up and try again. He needs to try again. Too many people are being left behind. He just needs a chance or sign.

“I will. Call you later?”

“Anytime honey.”

The mother and son ended their call. Tony got up trudging out of his lab, leaving his blanket on the couch. Staring up in the living, he saw Nick Fury. Well, shit. This got better. Not.

Lie.

Lie.

LIE. Oh, thank fucking god. Tony tossed and caught the fixed vase. Yess. He was alive, well he was recovering. But Howard had something good. Howard saved his life. He might push Howard up a nudge on that greyboard. Natasha though was close to a dark grey. Nick Fury was oddly grey. Pirates usually are the weird ones on the right and wrong side of the law. He was alive! He texted Rhodey he lives. He called Pepper saying keep the CEO title still, he will be happy to work as head of the R&D department. That was more fun. The shitty part, he still needs to attend the board meetings. He had the biggest controlling share of the company and he was head of a department. Damn. Buuut still, alive. Getting better. He still has to sip on the green but sacrifices to being alive.

Breathing still hurts at a time but he felt good to breathe with sandpaper ripping his throat. Alive. Alive. He wanted to see the spies a fruit basket, but no. They were spies and they messed up JARVIS to sneak in. On top of bugging his home. No. That can’t happen. He has people at stake. Too risky, they could try to find his sister, brother, cousins, momma, and dad (Lucius earned that. Despite the scare several months ago he is better now) and ask them questions. No. He will send a card about thanks for helping me live. If they get it, then cool. If they don’t then he is not at fault. SHIELD should have better mail services.

That night Tony got everyone in Sicily on a group call. He explained the main details about what happened. Palladium threw a party in his body. It got tipsy and started vomiting in him. Arc reactor didn’t find that cool, so it started dying faster. Using Iron Man made it drain faster and leak quicker. Got a rash, looked like a tar pit. Got better thanks to spies, thank you small miracles. Can’t trust them because of spies. Tristen said unless they were like James Bond. Mecili said it had to be cool like Neo. Tony cackled at the comparison. He said they wore black and leather. This snowballed into describing the silliest and inane outfits for spies to wear. He got glad you are alive virtual kiss Melina, a grateful smile from Azan and Lucius, a told you so relieved look from his momma.

“You were right.” He spoke reluctantly.

“I am glad. I know you are hero honey. Remember, try to call for help.” The grateful smile on her face never left. Tony turned bashful as he pulled at a curl that reach behind his ear.

“I will try.”

The group called ended with love yous and see you soons. Tony fell back in bed, eyeing the ceiling. He did a minute twitch seeing the stars glow with the blue of his arc reactor. He recounted the story about Milky Way and Northern. The siblings added. The other galaxy joining them. He was alive, he would get to see his family again. He hopes for something simple, like fatter thighs or a broken finger. Here is to hope.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 51 is the initial End to any plot-wise, pre-civil war, pre-winter soldier plots. A lot of those happen behind, so it'll e basically AU post stuff. Nothing beyond those. 
> 
> Also! 52 and 53 are extras or some real finishing tie ins.

Chapter 51

Thrown out of his building. Check. Got into an argument with Howard’s man-crush. Check! Found out he was considered unstable and impulsive in an evaluation that was done when he was fucking dying? Check times 10. Saw aliens, killed aliens, worked together with an alien god? Check. Has a fear of the night sky? Yeah. Definitely. Did he offer these people a place to stay at the semi-destroyed tower? Check. Anything else? Oh, and he had shawarma for the first time. Oh, let not forget, he was pretty sure the resurrection happened on tv or through a cellphone because the first 7 things of text messages were, Tony are you okay! Kiddo, you alright?! Asshole, you are always dying?! Tony, man, your streak is getting longer. You said James to us. Tony goddamnit! I am going to tie you to the bed forever, watch me! Tony sweetie, my flare is you okay honey?

He loves the heartwarming text and concern, but his body hurts 12 ways to Sunday and he was sure he was dying. No, he was not dying, it is just the pain of fighting an almost two-day battle. Almost. He was sure of it. A good thing is, he met Bruce Banner. That was fun. He needs to stop poking bears. Not everyone is Rhodey. Natasha, he is wary of. Clint is okay he guesses. Thor was a weird one, reminded him of Apollo and Ares in one but like less… homicidal? He was not sure on that one honestly. The man likes fighting the aliens. Maybe he likes fighting and not killing. Steve… Steve Rogers, Captain America. He was okay. He still could pull that stick out of his ass. Tony halfassed his apology as much as Steve did though. Manners be damned, he calls people by their first names. Except for Rhodey. People like Rhodey get nicknames. Like BrucieBear. Haha, he has two bear friends.

He told all the superheroes that they can live in the tower or whatever after the repairs. He was moving back to his home in California. His bots were staying here. His blanket and toys were there too. He just needed to breathe.

Sitting in his bedroom, he peeked at the night sky. A quiver of fear played hopscotch on his spine but, it was not like being in New York. No, it really wasn’t because he stared at the sky. Still love the stars, the wonders, the potential to fly up there himself. No, he was scared of New York. Honestly, he was surprised and not surprising that the fear of the sky was not even the issue, it was the sky of New York. Forcing his eyes close, he tries to think of the Sicilian night sky. The Millions, Billions, Trillions of stars twinkling, shining, grinning at him. It was not a fleet of ships mocking the stars, it was the stars. Other stars with planets with possible life. Teeming with life. A life that could domestic like theirs. Maybe interesting like theirs. Who knew? Here he is, sitting on his naked bed, breathing in the salty air of coastal breeze, imagining dancing dragons running across the night sky. Knocking the stars from their orbits, down to from the heavens to the planets down below. A galaxy that a giant dragon protects guarding it against trouble. It was a pleasant thought. A pleasing idea. Spotting the white strip of the galaxy he lives in; a smile pulled his features. No, he was still in love with space but the New York skyline… scares him. Scared him for reasons of it being a hotspot for aliens and happenings. One day he would move back there. One day he would.

Sitting at the kitchen island the following morning, listening to steady beats of a drum, humming along forcing a wave of anxiety that him, when his arc reactor was covered by a pillow as he woke up. He was still afraid of the dark tight spaces. Sometimes his room was so big it felt small. When Rhodey does visit, it felt a little bigger. A wee bit bigger. Open. Spatial. Putting a spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth, a ping from JARVIS alerted him to a call.

Gesturing faintly to avoid pulling still aching muscles he saw a four-way video chat. Rhodey, Nesreen, and Mecili. Days like this he regrets having let them meet Rhodey. They got along like glue and Tristen and Lillianna loved Rhodey too. He knew his momma would adopt Rhodey. Jennie talked to them. She was adopted because Rhodey and Jennie are a package. Other days, he was happy he was able to mesh two parts of his family together. Seamlessly. He waited for the other shoe to drop but nothing dropped. It was perfect in a sense.

Putting a look of regret on his face he accepted the group chat. The first reactions to his face were eye rolls, mumble faker with shit-eating grins, and catsnail! “Hello, siblings.” Tony pronounced in the haughtiest way he could. More eye rolls with the addition of laughing.

“So, near-death experiences.” Mecili began. Tony read though, are you okay?

“Far too many to count, gotta stop with it.” Tony knew that Mecili would read it as I am okay.

“Thank god,” Nesreen added. Tony really does forget that Nesreen and Rhodey can read their words. They have been with them forever and they just got better as a translator for Mecili Tony speak.

Rhodey smiled closing a folder on his desk. “You know man, seeing you wake up like Dracula makes me question your DNA.”

“Ooh! Like that white thing in the old ruins!” Mecili chirped excitedly.

Tony laughed as gently as he could, “I am not a vampire! But I did quite a sexy reenactment of the count.”

Nesreen laughed leaning back in her office chair, “A real showstopper.”

“Alright, I think I know why you all are calling, acting like the three musketeers. Which part the Aliens, Loki, getting thrown from my tower, which is not ugly Mecili,” He saw Mecili give a half shrug with a playful smile, “Or that nuke I shoved away. Which! Was the government idea! Rhodey.”

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down, mister! I may be the Colonel, but the higher, higher-ups call the shots.” Rhodey exclaimed with hands of surrender. “I wouldn’t have used a Nuke unless it was the last resort.”

Tony couldn’t help but to smile, Rhodey loves his job but he still said that some officials are idiots. He keeps telling Rhodey that he was too smart to stay with the military, but he also understands why he went to the military. He read up Gerald Rhodes. He was a brilliant man in his own right and beloved by his men. It makes sense, to reach for that. Hearing Nesreen clear her throat, the three of them looked to her or eyes diverted to her.

“Avengers actually. It is trending on the internet. The six of you all eating.” She suggested. This got Mecili and Rhodey agreeing.

Tony explained the Avengers Initiative, SHIELD, Fury, the team themselves, and his role with them. He was not really apart of the team, more of a consultant. Of course, he was salty, he told them while he was explaining but he would only be called in for bigger issues. The psych evaluation is done by the spy Natasha. This got Rhodey asking for credentials, Mecili saying that spies are usually psyched, why have a spy psyched someone who might be a little more mentally healthier. Nesreen rolled her eyes while petting her kitten. Vaslav. She said something about needing the person's awareness during the time of the evaluation. Tony chalked that up to his family saying that was stupid and make no sense. He didn’t say the psych eval was done during his dying phase. The rash scarring twisted around the arc reactor like flares, he won’t forget that experience.

He explained the verbal argument. This time, Mecili howled in laughter. Nesreen asked why he was picking a fight with Captain America? Rhodey had to fight his own laughter. Tony explained it was the magic fault, it fueled something in them. Of course, being said he was not a hero but then called a hero for almost getting himself killed to save everyone else, it made me confused about where he stood with Captain America, Steve. Maybe the guy had a hero peg line in his head also. Rhodey said to try to get along with the guy. Mecili said the same thing but don’t take his or the rest of the team shit laying down. Nesreen said something of the same quality but more of a don’t back down from your beliefs. He has nothing to prove to anyone but himself. Tony did say he wanted to prove to them, and people close them that he was a hero and can be good.

Then the conversation went from Steve Rogers to the rest of the team. Bruce Banner, which he gushed with Rhodey for a few minutes. Talked about Thor, he wanted to call him Point Break. Coulson's death, which sad. Heartbreaking even. Clint Barton, who is deft at using the Bow and Arrows. It was interesting to see, archaic as hell though. Jesus, he could have got an upgraded bow before the whole mess.

A deeper part of him wanted to impress these people though. Right now, most of them were mildly tolerant of him. He was the dead rich guy son with impulsive and emotional issues. With a heaping mound of daddy issues. It was really that stupid psych eval done on him. Son of bitch he was going to find it and burn it. He needed to make sure they don’t have anything further on Maria Stark though. He didn’t need them to find his family members besides Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. JARVIS was safe, fortunately, because people don’t see him or the bots as people. Ha! His little babies are safe from harm. Tapping his the island counter, he reminded himself, a consultant but he doesn’t have to. He can’t let himself get sucked into a hole like he was in with Howard. Making him things but never getting a thank you.

“I am going to see a therapist.”

He announced calmly when his thoughts started to circle back to the closet, the burns, the lashes, Howard and Stane. The New York Skyline. Water. He needed to get one of those or all of them sorted.

“Anthony.” Nesreen grinned, “I’ll be here if you want to dance or need to vent.”

Mecili smiled clasping his hands together bringing them to his chest, “Oh Tony, you’ll do great. Look, if you need to play any online games or something, let me know. Tristen has been bragging again.”

Tony laughed settling in the warm support. He noted that Rhodey didn’t say anything but his sweetbear didn’t need to. It has been a long time coming, Rhodey was rooting for him and supporting him silently. Giving Rhodey the mental finger with his eyes, Rhodey's grin turned snarky.

“Hey,” Tony looked his best friend and brother in the eyes, “If you going to have a big death experience again, call me first. I have a suit now. Which you gifted me! Asshole, put my name on the wrists. Thinking I wouldn’t notice.”

“Oh! You found it! It was my dying gift to you Rhodey bear!”

“Bah! Terrible! You are so terrible! Tony, asshole Stark.”

Tony laughed harder despite the sore muscles and painful bruises. His laugh turned to a wheeze. Mecili giggling and Nesereen cleaning her glasses. The laughter and joking cut off when Nesreen screamed at her kitten. “NO! VASLAV!”

“10 dollars say her cat broke a vase.” Mecili ventured on grinning.

“20 says he shat on her carpet by the litterbox” Tony threw in his money.

“50 says her kitten broke her phone.” Rhodey threw his hat into the metaphorical ring. The men did nods of agreement of the bet.

“All of you are assholes!” Nesreen ran back into the screen holding her fussy kitten. “And Rhodey won.” She pushed her glasses into place with her free hand, “And you stay away from my tech.” The men laughed and cackle when the cat just purr. Nesreen defeated face buried into her kitten fur.

The four talked a little longer. Asking for updates about his first therapy appointment. Take cares, love yous, and talk you later were shared.

Tony tapped on his reactor leaning back. Brown eyes traced his home ceiling, “JARVIS. Sweet boy. Beautiful code.”

“Yes sir?” JARVIS's voice was on the edge of sarcastic and saccharine sweet.

“Tone,” Tony replied back resting his hands on his belly. “Can you pull up my Sicilian work schedule, the schedule for when I have off, and would you like to meet the family one day?”

After a pause, Tony can feel the air buzz with unseen thoughts and minute thinking. “One day sir. Of course. I will be honored to meet y—our family.”

“Awesome. Don’t worry it’ll be soon. Gotta ease all of them into it.” Tony grinned getting a good feeling from here on out. He may have had a hard childhood, a life-threatening life, and gained new career occupations. Tony found peace with the craziness that was his life. Maybe the crazy will stop after this. Kissing the pendant, he wanders over to the couch. He can the flare that helps guide people, as a hero, tech guy, or simply being him. He’ll be okay even when life isn’t always okay.


	52. Meet the nieces and Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Harley along with to Sicily to meet his nieces and nephews. Getting sassed by a cat and children will never on Tony's schedule but he likes that he has time for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy! Harley Keener! Sorry if he is not written well or he is a little off.

Chapter 52

Meet the Nieces and Nephews

Tony sat by Harley in the truck bed. Harley Keener was the young kid that helped him out. In more ways than one. Mrs. Keener was worried about her son hanging out so close to Tony, but the more Harley showed interest in mechanics, the more she realized maybe letting he and Harley talk more was helping the smartass kid blossom into a smartass flower.

Leaning back into the truck bed as Mecili sat in the front with Lucius.

“So… you have a bigger family than you let on?”

Tony nodded rubbing his arc reactor-less body. Extremis was a fun little elixir. It left other fun effects, like his skin was younger looking, damn on that part, he can breathe, and he has a deeper touch with the tech. However, he won’t heat up from using the virus-like a jackass. Pepper was not happy about being a flaming person either. President shat his pants. Rhodey looked like he had the best time in his life despite the whole exploding fire people. That is his gumdrop in a fun package of chaos. “Yeah, I expect you to keep it a secret. I don’t need media circuses and SHIELD hounding my family out here. They already hounded Pepper till she screamed get out.”

“Gross. Don’t worry, I will keep it a secret. Not like anyone is going to believe me.” That was all Harley said. Tony watched as the kid took in the sights. He wasn’t even sure how he got the mentor role model thing from, but it did them both some good. Smartmouth Keener may call him an old man and mechanic, he likes the mechanic bit, but he wanted all the kids of the world get a chance like Harley to learn from the best. “Who are we meeting? I know I will be meeting everyone. But… who else?” The sandy blonde-haired young teen asked.

“We, because I haven’t met them yet, are meeting my nieces and nephews. Nesreen, has two boys and Mecili adopted two girls.” Tony reached over to flick a strand of hair out of Harley’s face. This got him an annoyed huff with an arm cross. Tony couldn’t help but laugh. Pulling out his more than complex Rubix cube Tony started solving. He noted that Harley was watching while he wrote his hand movements down. The genius superhero chuckled knowing the kid will just chuck his complex puzzle cube away.

“And they are all around my age? No one older than me?”

“Yes, they are all around your age. I told momma about you and how I was mentoring a smart kid. Real bright.” He grinned undoing his puzzle cube taking note of the red blush that started coloring Harley’s cheeks. “Said that it was good I found a smart kid to teach.”

Harley rolled his eyes blushing red still. Arms crossing the teen slumped further down into the truck bed, “So… your whole family are nerds?”

“Nerd to nerd. Yes. Mecili is a language nerd. Nesreen is an accountant and a dance historian. Plus great at dancing. Azan works with architecture, dad is a jeweler.” He pulled his pendant letting shake with the truck. He kept his necklace clean and cared for how Lucius taught him. “And momma is a botanist.”

“Which where you got your confusing ass coffee?”

“Yep, you are drinking a hybrid plant of coffee and tea. Basically, best of both worlds but my stuff is more coffee than tea.” Tony boasted proudly putting his cube back in place. He chuckled when Bruce stared at his coffee confused when he tasted it. He didn’t believe him that it was both, but when his science bro drank it, he started to ask him questions. He asked about who did the plant. How long does it take the plant to grow? Tony, thank all the stars he had an AA in botany on top of knowing how long this grows. He said that it took about 4 months for a plant to fully mature. As a gift, he gave Brucie a Taffe plant to have, fully grown. Instructions on how to care for it. He might tell Bruce one day about his mom. He might have heard of her.

Harley made an acknowledging him, “Can I have a plant?”

“No.” Tony smiled more hearing Harley whine falling on his side.

“Why are you denying me science?”

“Squishy science. I don’t do squishy.” Tony replied in the same answer he gives to everyone else when they ask what else he knows. Which is only a half lie. He loves botany, astronomy, cosmology, philosophy, and some types of biology. The biology bit came with the nifty bug of extremis. Yay. He has minors in most of these but Biology, he learned more about, so he went for a quick Bachelor degree in it. Because why the fuck not. Seeing dark blue eyes give him an unimpressed look, Tony shrug his brown eyes (when he wasn’t dicking around with coding, reactor blue like to pop up) dancing with amusement.

“He says he doesn’t do squishy science but can name three exotic plants in a row with a secret garden.” The blonde teen grumbled.

Tony snorted seeing the house coming up. Tapping his mentee shoe, Tony grabbed his bag jumping down from the truck. Harley's shoes landed on the ground behind him as the teen climbed out.

Mecili slid out of the car clapping his hands together. “Buongiorno, Harley.” Mecili then switches from Italian to Sicilian to Arabic and back again to English as he spoke about introductions and house rules. Tony wanted to scold Mecili about showing off on his quick tongue, but he wanted to laugh a little at Harley's confused face as tried to find the words. “Those are all the rules. Any questions?”

Tony raised his hand before Harley could throwing out Bulgarian at Mecili. Mecili had the nerve to look offended putting a hand to his mouth. Harley growing more annoyed threw hands up in the air, “English, please! Tony barely taught me basic phrases in Italian!”

“Sorry.” Both the brothers said simultaneously. The grins on their faces were in fact not sorry. Harley glared at the two of them and their quick tongues. He knew Tony knew 11 languages and spoke 10 of them perfectly well and the last one a work in progress. But he didn’t know his brother knew this. Tony grinned more patting the young teen's head which got him an annoyed swat.

“No, you are not.” Harley scowled more at his mentor and the linguistic brother.

The three of them turned to see Lucius stepping out of the car smiling at them all, “Don’t worry Harley, I know only three, English, Italian and Sicilian. Trying to learn Arabic. You’ll get there.” They watch the man walk inside. Mecili smiled even though Tony knows that the scare a few years ago… never really left their minds. He is here still, so Tony was going to make sure they enjoy their dad.

Mecili smiled at them both as he started to explain in English the house rules. “Now, the rules are, be kind, be friendly, and ask if you have any questions.”

Harley raised his hand as the three of them started walking up to the house. “When will we meet the old man’s nieces and nephews?”

Tony scowled giving a fond eye roll. Little shit. Who taught kids to be little assholes? Not he. Mecili laughed opening the door for them all. Mecili was also a little asshole. “They are here, we wanted them to get all settle, out in the back. You and Tony can get settled in your guest rooms.”

“Guest rooms?” Harley whipped his head like a haunted doll at Tony.

“Yeah Harls.” Tony used the nickname smiling with the winning blush scattered from cheeks to head to neck. Complete flush. “I sleep in my old room. They have a guest room. Most of the time, there are several areas to sleep because of the family staying over.” Tony explained as he made his way to the familiar path to the stairs with Harley in tow. The genius waved at Azan, explaining who he is. Melina his wife. He saw faintly his cousins arguing again about some insane thing, gophers, or moles. Shouting out Moles, he heard Lillianna cheer. He heard Nesreen talking to someone on the phone. Must be a client. Hopefully, she can relax. He knows he tries to have investors, board members, Pepper, and his little bees call him after his vacation.

Tony shooed off his mentee off to mingle with the others. The boy looked betrayed, but he went with little to no fuss. Taking off his shirt, he realized he built up lean muscle, from working and being a superhero… it helps. Sometimes his dreams about what he saw messed with him, then other times he thinks about building something to prevent things like the New York Incident of 2012. Listing issues and situations as Incidents, like the 2008 Incident that changed his life for better and worse, helps lighten the load. He dragged his fingers across the light scarred circle on his chest. The rash scarring lighting up blue on occasion. Like a star. He doesn’t have his light fully, but he still has it in. Goodness, he was getting gushy. Throwing on his shirt, he saw the door open from the corner of his eyes. He let out a shrill scream at the intruder. Seeing it was Vaslav staring at him like he was the most ridiculous man around, Tony stared back glaring. The cat stood flicked his tail at Tony and trotted out.

“Yeah, fuck you too Vaslav!” He shouted at the cat. Turning back to his bedroom mirror, Tony dragged fingers through his hair. Putting it back into spikes, Tony smiled when it stayed. Looking out the window he saw that Harley was talking to the four other kids. What it looks like he was getting into a heated debate with a short dark hair male with braids himself.

Nesreen voice reached his ears as she knocked on the door, “My kid is making your kid angry.”

“Not my kid and how?” Tony asked destroying the denial. Maybe semi-adopted. Maybe. Prove that he adopted Harley Keener. No one can though.

“Valentino is into Law and legalese.” That was all Nesreen said. Tony rubbed his face, Harley barely tolerated authority figures, he did not get that from him. That was natural. Hearing Valentino, one of his nephews (another word nerd), was spewing legalese… sounded like a Mecili move to piss people off.

“Alright, first question, who started it?”

“I don’t know. I just heard the beginning of an intense debate on whether if it is ethical to keep a hammerhead shark.”

“Wait?” Tony fumbled over his words as his computer powered mind worked on top speed to try to connect what he heard. “They are bitching over a fish that could bite them?”

“Now when you put it like that, I can see the running punchline.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny joke.” Tony groused out rubbing his temple. A hammer shark. What the hell? If they wanted to see a shark, he could have taken them to Australia. He has seen a bull shark eat a seagull. That thing was evil. Came out and ate then shimmy back to the ocean. He saw a shark shimmy, but that bull shark had no fucks given. “Right, let go stop the hooligans from cursing in front of our momma.”

Nesreen nudges him as they walked down the hall to the stairs, “I mean, momma knows you and I curse like sailors. Rhodey only curses when she is out of range and Mecili curses in other words when momma is around.”

“That isn’t fair because he lives in a word home.” Tony pointed out going down the steps with his little sister.

“A word maestro. As Mecili calls himself, and aren’t you basically one without the degree and technical lingo?” She asked him as they walk through the living room to the dining room into the kitchen.

“Yes, I consider myself fancy in word-manship but Mecili is like an eldritch horror of words.” Tony refuted to their little brother's silver tongue. Where he spits venom at people, skin necrotizing venom, Mecili verbiage was a slow-acting poison. People won’t get it until Mecili leaves with a kind smile and a jaunty wave. Tony busted a gut at the word assault and when he heard the outrage exclamation of people. Usually, it’s his co-workers he does this too. Tony finds that a reasonable thing to do if one tries to make you seem more stupid than you are. He is all about defending your brains along with your brawn and beauty.

“True.” Nesreen agreed, opening the door with Tony stepping into the warm sun. She reached over to grab her cup of lemonade taking a seat with her daughters. Tony saw Azan and their dad chatting over something. He looked to see his momma gardening keeping up with a conversation with Melina. Then he saw five gaggles of children. Four of them looked at him with curious wonderment. The other was fuming, ready spit acid or fire depends on the day.

“Harley, heard you and Valentino, which of you are Valen?” Valentino with short black braided hair, olive skin, and an almost whiskey eye color, the shades of green dancing underneath the brown eyes. He had his hair up in a bun sitting in a tank top and black jeans. Yep, that is definitely Nesreen kid. “Were arguing about the merits of keeping a hammer shark in captivity.”

Both of the teens nodded getting ready to argue again, Tony held his hands up. “One, hammer sharks can live in captivity, but we shouldn’t keep them in captivity. Two, let agree to disagree that hammer sharks are powerful stupid looking creatures. Three, you both are smart why bitch about a shark that could bite your arm off? Last, bull sharks. ‘Nough said.” Tony took the last cup of lemonade settle onto his seat next to Mecili who was snorted behind his hand. The five kids stared at him after he shut down the argument.

“You’re not my dad.” Harley snarked off.

“I am watching you; you are my mentee. Deal with it kid.” Tony replied smoothly.

Valentino laughed softly; it was a whispered laugh. Fixing his pink rimmed glasses, the kid looked at him. “Sorry, I was just messing with him… uncle Tony?”

Tony finger gunned him as confirmation, “It is fine, Harley can argue with the best of them and only fume. If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t argue with you.”

Harley let out a disgruntled huff, “See, the old man does spread all my secrets Aya!”

The girl, light-skinned, with hazel brown eyes and dark copper color hair, waved as her freckles stood out on her face. She was dress in a orange and pink flowered shirt, sandals and white shorts. At least she was comfortable. She waved at him as her bouncy wavy hair went about, “I am your niece Meredith Aya. Your bother is my dad.”

“I see the resemblance.” Tony smiled at her around his drink. He saw her blush covering her face. It was true, even if she is adopted along with her sister, he could be told that she got all the recessive genes from their family. Maria was the same way besides being blood.

Tony turned to the darker-skinned girl, similar eye-shaped at Aya, but the eye color is a shade dark, almost wanting to be completely brown. He saw the curls of coffee brown hair bouncing along her shoulders despite it being in a high ponytail. He made a gesture already trying to guess her name. “Christina, I am 11 years old.” She grinned with a gap-tooth smile. Her freckles danced along her shoulders.

“Nice to meet you, nieces.”

The last young teen, who looks to be around Valen and Harley’s age, waved shyly. He got the Amber eyes of their mother. He had short, chopped almost dark auburn hair and wore comfortable outdoor clothes. He has nimble fingers and was vibrating in his seat. Tony was almost afraid that he was going to explode. Watching as Harley literally held the teen down, as Tony looked at Valen and the boy closer.

“Oh.”

The boy shot out with words quicker than most would not be able to keep up with, “HelloI’mJohnathan!It’ssonicetomeetyouauncleTony!”

Not phased despite the quizzical or embarrassed head shake from Johnathan's twin brother Tony smiled at the boy, seeing the strings snap letting the boy slump from his excited dog shake. “Hello, Johnathan. Nice to meet you too. Yes, I knew what you said. I tend to speak faster than I should.” Tony tipped his glass of lemonade to the boy who flushed red. “And twins Nesreen?”

“Yep!” Nesreen shouted out proudly. “Those two,” She pointed at their nieces, “Were adopted by Mecili when a young Italian woman couldn’t take care of them. They were 1 and 3.”

Tony felt his heart give a weak twinge, at least the woman had to do what she thought was best for her kids. Damn it, Howard. Back down he went on his greyboard. “That is sweet, and they are sweet.”

Mecili grinned proudly kissing the preteen and teen cheeks. This got a whine of dad and a giggle. Tony laughed as he pokes at Harley's forehead. Harley swatted at him again growling about not being a baby. Then, Valen, he was a smart ass also, said Harley was compared to Tony and his siblings. The genius just rolled his eyes barely hiding his laugh. He watches as the five kids went down the stairs further into their momma’s garden. It is safe to say that Harley likes his nieces and nephews, but Tony liked them too. He listened as Nesreen said about staying away from logs and gopher holes. This got Lillianna bragging about moles being better and Tristen shouted about gophers being great eaters of bugs and pests. The argument was ended by their mom saying both are nuisances help with dinner


	53. Ultron, Howard and Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking about Ultron (I have not forgotten about that boy), Howard, and what it means to be force vs choosing. I do say that it was a lot of people and the group's fault for Ultron turned out. To me Ultron, if you took out the staff and magic, he may have turned out Okay. I mean he was an AI with the same level of intelligence as a human being or even as JARVIS. At that point, you can say it was the staff, the silly programming, HYDRA, Wanda's influence but it still comes down to the choice that I believe Ultron chose. A lot of comparisons. A lot about talking what ifs. That is just me though with the whole Ultron. Tony never outrights says Wanda may have done something, but he really never knows why or how Ultron turned out how did... but he did and had to be shut down/destroyed.

Chapter 53

Ultron, Howard, and Choices

Tony sat on the front porch with his siblings and their mother. The four of them stared up at the sky still dressed in pajamas, with mugs of cocoa. It was a hard couple of months. Honestly, it was a shocking couple of months too. Tony was not sure what or where to go now. He felt the disdain from new and old teammates. The anger from the Maximoff girl, the distrusting eyes from everyone else. At least the feelings were slightly mutual. He tried to find Bruce, but he was sure the man went off the grid after the chaotic shit storm that was Sokovia. God damn it. These months sucks so much. Ignoring the team, he thought about Vision who use to be JARVIS… who was basically beaten with an inch of his life from his youngest sibling. Fuck. Ultron. Was not supposed to be that way but he was. Tony didn’t fucking get it… well he did. He fucked up. Bruce and himself fucked up somewhere. The stupid magic stuff fucked up Ultron. Ultron got fucked up and learned from other fucked up people. But… it was his fault, Tony’s own damn fault for making him… not the body but the AI… he was sure the sub context about Earth, the parameter, the ands, and ors… all of that said including **_LIFE_** on Earth… but again fucked up people, groups (HYDRA whoop! Yeah, they live!) and purposefully ignoring programming! He shouldn’t be surprised but… he was just wondering why Ultron was so… wrong, wrong,wrongwrongwrong…

Tony jolted out of his spiraling thoughts, seeing his family, one less member down, tapping on their chest staring at the sky. Yeah… a shitty couple of months. Lucius died… right after the Ultron incident. Tony thought he killed him with his fuck up… but no… it was coincidental death. His heart… gave up. But he was healthy for a man who ate well, worked out at his age. Yet, shitty people like him lived and people like Jarvis, JARVIS, Lucius, and Yinsen dies… yet he lives. God damn even the kid who got killed by his robot killer kid deserves it more.

Rubbing his eyes, he wiped away the tears that won’t stop coming. He wanted to know why… it was so fucked up. Letting out a strained noise, he felt motherly hands on his shoulders.

“Anthony… my sweet flare, breath please.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He barely heard his own voice. “God… I’m sorry. First Sokovia, next Ultron, then Lucius… then I come here baring fucking scars and shit… and bring you my new truck of issues… fuck I am…” Curling up inward to himself, he felt the rising tide of panic, anxiety, the darkness gnawing at his feet. He felt the sand from the desert. The burning heat in his hands. The tearing on his back. The heat of the fire, the plastic, and glass in his feet, the criss-cross of a suicide attempt. He felt the bleeding in his eyes, but he wasn’t crying. Unseeingly he followed the lift of hands-on his cheek and chin. The blob morphed to his mother, he heard himself do a harsh intake of breath.

“You… my sweet bambino, are not ever only at fault.” His mother kissed his half-closed eyelids. “I suppose, if you blame yourself for everything, I should blame myself as well.”

Tony shook his head weakly tasting the salt of the tears touching his dry lips.

Nesreen leaned on his shoulder. “Talk to us, please Anthony.”

Mecili pulled the cover around him after moving everyone's cups. His little brother pressed his forehead to his other shoulder. “We will never hate you, call you out but never hate you. And we will always trust you. So, trust us… please.”

Tony let out a throaty wet laugh. Uncurling by an inch he looked at their mother. “… Ultron was never meant to be… that. He never meant to be a killer… none of my other bots were and are like that. I… I don’t know what happened.”

Enass sat by his legs patting his hands gently, “People… tend to blame the parents for their kids fuck ups.” All three of the kids jolted hearing the curse fall gently from their momma's lips. “But, at some point, we have to say those kids made their choices. Ultron was a child… who let himself be influenced… if JARVIS was anything like Ultron without a body… and you taught him the best you could Tony. Gave him lessons, taught him stuff… but he still chose to bring destruction and death, would you let JARVIS live or... shut him down?”

Tony swallowed hard, he thought about JARVIS in the position, hell even Dum-E… of they were killers… he would shut them down. He would have killed the programming because at that point, no matter what he taught them… they may never change. Ultron could have stopped… could have stopped because he had the same intellect as JARVIS… and Vision. “Kill him… because he would do more harm. I have to shut down the programming, scrubs, clean it, figure out what went wrong but… JARVIS changed his programming to fit our life but… he never changed it for a genocidal murderer.”

Enass press a kiss on his hand, “You changed Tony. You from ignoring the problem to facing it head-on. You changed from ignoring mistakes to taking them and trying to right them… despite the pain. My mistake was not like yours…” The kids made a questioning noise. “I slept with Howard because I drunk. It was before your Aunt started dating him. You, my sweet boy, was a happy mistake, but I thought about avoiding the problem head-on. I thought about not telling anyone. I knew that wouldn’t be good, so I told the truth. You were the greatest thing, next to your siblings, marrying and loving Lucius, that happened to me.” She looked at her kids, “Ultron could have been good I believe… if you took away some interfering factors he could have been. I also believe that Ultron was a person like JARVIS, so that means he had nature despite the programming, the lessons instilled into him, protect Earth. He twisted it to fit his views…”

“Because he could,” Tony replied staring at the sky, he could see Ultron in the sky, red eyes, face morph into Stane, Raza, and Howard. Christ… but Stane chose, Raza chose, Howard chose. Howard chose to beat him, but he was looked at as a good person. Stane chose to betray him and kill millions of people with his weapons but he was a considerate man keeping the troublesome rich boy out of trouble. Ultron… despite the intelligence, the programming about protecting and saving Earth, he perverted to say let kill everyone because of Earth. Tony Stark is a killer too, humans kill, let kill them all. Then he might have gone to the animals… and so on. “Would Howard and Ultron be on the same grey spectrum?”

He heard their mom do a thoughtful hum, “No, Howard… for all his devilish evil ways, he did help his people with what he did. Making Captain America, helped the war. His knowledge helped.” She kissed his hand smiling sadly, “So no, Howard is a little higher than Ultron. Only because he did a lot for the people of his country.”

“My team… don’t trust me anymore because of Ultron. The Maximoff girl blames me for her brother… because it was my AI… I mean… if it was Ultron's fault for the killings… wouldn’t it be my fault?”

Mecili and Nesreen replied softly, “Not all of it.”

Tony let out a weak noise again staring at the ground pulling at his sleep pants. He pulled and pulled till it looks worn. He scanned the specter, he got scared because of the 2012 Incident, he got scared he was going to fail because everyone died because he was… worthless and weak. He wasn’t smart enough to solve the problem. “Then… what is my fault?”

Enass hummed softly again doing gentle circles on his thumb, “What do you think is your fault?”

Tony was replying instantly, the thoughts running a million miles per hour, swirling, building and breaking down, resurrecting, “Scanning that stupid staff… letting that fucking red messed nightmare torture my eyes, pushing Bruce into helping me build a hypothetical idea on Ultron. Giving a skeleton program life.”

“Any good scientist,” The botanist ventured gently, “Will pursue to see if they can.”

“But they always shouldn’t. We can walk away.” Tony let out a shuddering breath. It was true… Bruce could have walked away. He never forces people to join him, he begs and whines but never forces. Howard forced him to help with designs, forced him to go to a school he hated, forced him to grow up faster than he should have. “Not entirely his fault or mine. Not entirely Ultron. But the biggest share of the blame… is Ultron… because he was his own person with his own choices.”

All three of his family members nodded. Not saying he was right or wrong but letting him find the choice in that thinking. He remembers the letter about people who were forced to do something against their will, were forced to make those ugly choices because those were the only ways, Ultron wasn’t forced to kill. The twins weren’t forced to join Ultron. Bruce wasn’t forced to help. Tony, as far as he knew… was not forced to make that skeleton or scan the specter. Vision, like Ultron, had a magic jumpstart. He built Vision with the last of JARVIS and Vision chose to help, chose to stop Ultron, chose to be peaceful after the battle. Choice and force were always something that would continue to show up in Tony’s mind.

Looking at the three of his family members the creator burrowed more into their warmth, “Do you… do you think Lucius was disappointed in me?”

“No.” Enass told him firmly leaning in to press a kiss on his head, “He is not and was never disappointed in you. He was scared for you, he was scared for the people, he was saddened that the thing you made was not good like you. He didn’t get how something could have been evil coming from your lab. No, Lucius is proud of you and would have said you made the right choice.” She smiled sadly wiping another stray tear from his cheek.

He hated crying but the past few years and months just begged for him to sob and rage. “If I went rogue and evil… just snipe me or something.”

Mecili snorted patting his back. Nesreen eye was felt through her body. His momma, his own mother dragon smiled and despite herself chuckled. “Now dear, if I haven’t gone evil yet, I doubt you will anytime soon.” Giving her a bewildered look, the three of them had questions and a need for answers was plain on their faces. “I am a botanist.”

All the kids nodded at that. It made sense to them because they learned about the problems of having certain flowers around and plants.

The conversation tapered off after that long when Tony's thoughts started circling around Vision and Ultron. He thought about his dead child JARVIS. He thought about his baby girl FRIDAY, he thought about three bots Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U. He made the light bulb. They only met JARVIS… and they all found each other delightful. Maybe… when things calm down… he can have the bots meet other family members.

“Would you guys want to meet my bots and FRIDAY?”

The answer was a simple yes. Tony smiled, even if it was subdued, he felt an inkling of warmth. The team may be absolutely pissed with him… they may always be piss with him. He was pretty sure Steven was thinking that log was his head. Would not surprise him.

Tony looked at the sky to the Northern star that was a guiding force. To people of old and new who follows it to a place. He will find his way home, way out of the darkness by a flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story. I hoped you like it for all that it is!


End file.
